


El viaje al pasado de Severus Snape

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Multi, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 114,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Después de finalizar la guerra y sobrevivir milagrosamente al veneno de Nagini, Severus Snape  trata de continuar su vida al ser indultado por el ministerio, regresa a ser el profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.Mientras realizaba su trabajo, una pequeña nota le es enviada. Al parecer Harry Potter y sus amigos están planeando algo y cuando llega al lugar descubre todo no sabe en qué momento ha caído en la mitad de un hechizo.Snape no supo en qué momento quedo inconsciente, lo que si noto horrorizado fue que al despertar era un niño de nuevo... un niño de ocho años.Habia viajado treinta años en el tiempo.Treinta años atrás..





	1. Chapter 1

Severus estrujó ligeramente uno de los ensayos que se encontraba calificando. Era extraño… y no lo decía por el ensayo, después de todo, los Gryffindors seguían escribiendo porquerías a la hora de redactar sus ensayos en pociones. Lo que se le hacía extraño era toda aquella tranquilidad. Todo aquello que había adquirido al finalizar la guerra. Todo aquello que había ocurrido al morir Dumbledore y el señor Tenebroso.

Aquella paz, aquella tranquilidad que le hacía sentir inquieto, como si aún no fuese capaz de procesar que el señor Tenebroso ya no estaba, que no tenía nada que temer, que no tenía que continuar fingiendo más. Había sido muy duro, la guerra, el tener que sobrevivir a la mordedura de Nagini, ¿y todo para qué? Para recibir esas miradas cargadas de odio y recriminación hacia su ser, ellos creían que había matado a Dumbledore por puro gusto, por satisfacción... y le dolía profundamente, a pesar de que Potter, una vez y mató al señor Tenebroso, había regresado hasta la casa de los gritos para sacarle de allí, pensaba que estaba muerto y casi lo estaba, a pesar de que sabía que él no era la persona favorita de Potter, y le agradecía el hecho de no haberlo dejado morir... Volviendo a las miradas juzgadoras, Dumbledore... o bueno, su retrato, le había defendido. De vez en cuando el viejo se pasaba por sus oficinas para hablar con él, como si nada hubiese cambiado, a pesar de que ahora era un cuadro más de Hogwarts.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuó calificando, con algo de satisfacción calificó aquel ensayo con una enorme **T,** y escribió una pequeña crítica a su escritor. Siguió así hasta que sintió varias pisadas en el corredor. Se puso de pie y sacó su varita. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de que eran tiempos de “paz”, aún se mantenía alerta.

Observó por la rendija de la puerta de su despacho cómo se detenía una sombra y cómo un sobre era arrojado a través de ella hasta llegar a sus pies. Snape se apresuró y corrió hasta la puerta para ver al menos quién era, pero cuando abrió la puerta no encontró a nadie.

Salió del despacho y caminó hasta la esquina en búsqueda de al menos una pista, pero al no encontrar a nadie y ningún indicio regresó sobre sus pisadas hasta el despacho. Observó el sobre en el suelo y lo agarró.

**_“Profesor Snape,_ **

**_Potter y su grupito de amigos se encuentran realizando un ritual extraño en el último salón del segundo piso._ **

**_No sé qué planean.”_ **

Leyó sin encontrar ninguna firma, ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer la letra. No habían dejado ni una inicial. Arrugó la hoja y pensó si tal vez era una trampa hacia su persona o si de verdad aquello estaba ocurriendo.

—Potter…. —Murmuró con molestia. ¿Es que acaso el crío no dejaría de dar problemas? Ya tenía diecisiete años el muy...—. Tienes que calmarte, Severus —Se dijo a sí mismo.

Con varita en mano, salió de su despacho. Lo aseguró para que nadie más entrase y recorrió los pasillos solitarios del castillo. Era de noche y el toque de queda para los estudiantes ya había pasado y él continuaría siendo la ley en Hogwarts.

Subió al primer piso y luego al segundo. Estaba completamente alerta, esperando el mínimo ruido o sonido. Recorrió a paso lento el largo pasillo hasta el último salón, notó cómo una especie de luz blanca salía de las rendijas de la puerta, al parecer lo que decía la nota era verdad. Así que sorprendería a Potter y a su par de amiguitos.

Ya quería ver sus rostros perplejos. Les daría el mejor castigo de la vida. Ya pensaría en el correcto, en uno que les quitaría las ganas de meterse nuevamente en problemas. Se puso frente a la puerta y la pateó, haciendo que las bisagras de estas chillaran y se abriera.

La extraña luz que había visto desapareció, y lo único que sus ojos negros podían ver era el rostro de  Harry Potter y sus amigos mirándoles como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Oh…—murmuró Snape, entrando al salón mirándolo con cautela—. ¿Se puede saber por qué su majestad Potter ha roto el toque de queda? —susurró—. Su majestad… y sus sirvientes, discúlpenme por olvidarlos —siseó al tiempo que observaba al pelirrojo y la castaña. 

Harry rodó los ojos, trató de mostrarse tranquilo. —Estábamos... estudiando —murmuró el chico.

Snape detuvo su andar, el salón era bastante pequeño, más bien parecía una pequeña bodega, ya entendía por qué no lo utilizaban.

 — ¿Estudiar? —repitió él—. ¿Realmente eso es lo que se te ocurre responderme? —cuestionó—.Utiliza esa cabecita, Potter.

Harry rió ligeramente, bajó la mirada y luego observó de reojo a sus amigos, Severus no quería sentirse como un paranoico pero sentía que…

 **— ¡AHORA! —** gritó Harry.

Severus ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando se vio en medio de lo que parecía ser un círculo lleno de runas extrañas y raros símbolos. Trató de salir e utilizar su varita, pero sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba por el propio hechizo.

— ¡¿Potter, pero qué…?! —Trató de hablar, pero notó cómo ahora el círculo cambiaba de forma, convirtiéndose en un triángulo—. ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! —gritó.

—Eh… B-Bueno —Harry tartamudeó nervioso. El chico se encontraba en una de las puntas del triángulo al igual que sus amigos—. S-Solo… b-bueno… P-profesor… arréglelo todo, ¿vale? P-Por favor... sea un niño bueno. —Rió nervioso.

Snape gruñó al no entender nada. Trató salir, otra vez, pero sintió cómo poco a poco su cuerpo se iba hundiendo en el triángulo. Sintió algo de miedo.

— ¡Potter!—Le gritó viéndole—. ¡Termina esto ahora! —Le gritó.

El chico negó. — ¡Arregle todo! ¡Arréglelo! —Le dijo Harry.

Snape miró sus ojos verdes, y sabía perfectamente que el chico también le miraba. Trató de abrir la boca para decirle algo nuevamente, pero no pudo. Se sintió completamente succionado y de un momento a otro dejó de ver a Potter, dejó de ver el salón y a sus amigos.

Lo único que logró ver fue oscuridad.

*********************************************************

Sentía como si estuviera flotando.

La sensación era agradable.

Se sentía como si fuese una pluma, una la cual el viento se estaba llevando.

Se sentía ligero, se sentía feliz.

—Despierta —Escuchó.

Severus soltó un suspiro y sintió cómo era movido.

—Severus despierta —murmuraron de nuevo, era la voz de una mujer.

— ¡Severus que despiertes! —Le gritaron y aquello lo hizo despertar.

Snape pestañó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz. Ahora sí se sentía extraño de verdad, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y quién le hablaba?

—Al fin. —Escuchó la voz de la mujer, una voz que se le hacía conocida.

Severus sintió la necesidad de bostezar y así lo hizo. Abrió los ojos por completo y observó el lugar. Un lugar demasiado familiar, ¿por qué estaba en…?

—Se dice buenos días, Severus —murmuró Eileen.

Severus quedó petrificado al ver a su madre frente a él.

— ¿Qué…? —murmuró la mujer pelinegra al ver la extraña reacción de su hijo de ocho años—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Severus? No te hagas el tonto, vamos… lávate el rostro, es hora de desayunar. —Eileen cerró la puerta al salir del cuarto.

Snape se bajó de la cama, y notó la magnitud de todo aquello. ¿Realmente estaba…?

—Merlín —murmuró aterrado. Casi corrió hasta el baño que había en su cuarto. Se sintió un enano al ver que ni siquiera era capaz de reflejarse en el espejo. Buscó el banquillo que recordaba que utilizaba y se subió en él para verse en el espejo.

¡Era un niño! ¡Un niño de nuevo!

Tocó su rostro, e incluso se pellizcó.

¡¿Qué diablos había hecho Potter?!

¿Acaso todo aquello era una ilusión?

¿O de verdad?

¿De verdad le habían enviado al pasado?

Aún sin poder creerlo, lavó su rostro y sus dientes, bajó hasta la cocina notando cada detalle de su casa, la que parecía estar ligeramente más viva de lo que recordaba, y vio a su padre leyendo el periódico y a su madre cocinando tras él.

—Buenos días… —murmuró al entrar. ¿De verdad estaba en el pasado? Notó cómo su padre bajaba el periódico y le miraba, pero ni le contestó.

Vale, recordaba que siempre hacía eso el muy… Tomó asiento frente a él y observó la fecha en la portada del periódico.

_15 de abril del 1969._

Vale…

**_¡¿1969?!_ **

Saco cuentas rápidas.

Ocho años, tenía ocho años.

¡POTTER LO HABÍA ENVIADO TREINTA AÑOS ATRÁS!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado algunos días y él estaba  tratando de actuar normal, pero era algo incoherente actuar como un niño de ocho años… ¿Cómo se suponía que se actuaba  a esa edad? Ni lo recordaba. Tal vez debería encerrarse en su cuarto y mirar las paredes a detalle, pero al parecer había olvidado que él era el elfo doméstico de su madre.  Iba de un lado a otro por toda la casa, llevando objetos y ropa. Limpiando lugares y haciendo mandados.

Dios, odiaba hacer mandados, pero tampoco podía quejarse; gracias a eso había podido ver a Lily desde lo lejos. Le había saludado e incluso hablado… también a Petunia, pero ella no venía al caso, podría cruciarla al recordar lo mala tía que había sido con Potter.

Ahora mismo, Severus se encontraba ayudando a su madre en la cocina, ella estaba lavando los platos y él le ayudaba a guardarlos en su sitio, aunque fuera una actividad trivial se sentía feliz, pues estaba junto a su madre (no era la mejor, pero la quería) y estaba en su casa, era un niño de nuevo y sería feliz… o al menos lo intentaría.  Arreglaría las cosas, solo tenía que… esperar algunos años para estar en Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo, Severus? —preguntó su madre al pasarle varios platos—. Ya tienes casi una semana así.

El pequeño niño observó a su madre, la cual era muy parecida a él.

—Bueno… —murmuró, y escuchó su voz, una voz ajena, la odiaba, odiaba su voz de niño—. Estaba pensando en… ¿por qué… haces todo esto tú...? ¿No lo puedes hacer con magia? —preguntó.

Severus vio a su madre tensarse e incluso fruncir el ceño.

—Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto, Severus… no quiero que tu padre descubra que…

—¿S-Somos magos? —murmuró él, viéndola—, pero… tú dijiste que yo iría a Hogwarts… ¿Papá se enojará por eso? —Le preguntó.

Se sentía estúpido al preguntar esas cosas, ¡obviamente se enojaría! Incluso recordaba que su padre le había dado una paliza. Bueno, a su madre y a él.

Tobías actualmente era un hombre… más “amoroso” en cierto sentido, no estaba metido tanto en el alcohol, como recordaba, pero cuando se emborrachaba era de temerse. Se podría decir que aquellos años (antes de que cumpliera 11 años) eran sus mejores recuerdos de infancia.

Ahora que lo recordaba, su padre había sufrido un paro cardíaco que casi lo mataba. Sabía que había ocurrido en la edad en la que se encontraba, así que, posiblemente, pasaría tarde o temprano. Trató de recordar más o menos en qué fecha habría sido, pero incluso para él, era algo complicado el tener que recordar alguna fecha de ya hace treinta años atrás.

—Severus… —Eileen alzó la voz—. No hablaremos de esto. Yo... ya solucionaré las cosas con tu padre...

— ¿Por qué dejas que papá te pegue? —Le preguntó viéndola—. ¿Por qué no lo hechizas para que nos trate bien?

El plato que Eileen se encontraba lavando se rompió; su magia se había liberado ligeramente.

—Dije que no hablaremos más… de esto —murmuró enojada—. Vete a tu cuarto, no necesito que me sigas ayudando.

Severus suspiró, dejó los platos a un lado y salió de la cocina. Esas siempre serían las preguntas que lo carcomerían, preguntas que le había hecho a su madre y ella nunca las respondía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguir con un muggle que le arruinaba la vida? Siempre se preguntó eso cuando era pequeño y ahora que lo era nuevamente, se lo preguntó una vez más.

….

Eileen observó a su hijo salir de la cocina. Terminó de lavar los platos y comenzó a preparar un té para ella. Odiaba cuando el niño le hacía esas preguntas, porque, aunque no se las respondía, ella sí sabía la respuesta.

¿Por qué continuaba con Tobías? ¿Por qué le dejaba amargar su existencia?

Era sencillo, no era que lo amara, en ningún momento llegó a hacerlo realmente, se había metido con Tobías en un momento de rebeldía, quería hacer enojar a su familia, quería simplemente hacerlos enfurecer al meterse con un muggle.

La idea era ennoviarse con él por un tiempo y luego dejarlo, pero… su plan salió mal, muy mal. Quedó embarazada y tuvo que fingir que lo amaba crudamente. Su familia le había dado la oportunidad de dejar al muggle y abortar al niño, pero ella era quisquillosa y no quería doblegar su orgullo, así que les dijo que no, que todo estaba bien. Fue repudiada por su familia y se casó con Tobías, sus primeros años de matrimonio fueron perfectos y luego... poco a poco, se dio que cuenta de que su marido no era un buen hombre, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Regresar con su familia para que la humillaran y la trataran como una tonta? No, no. Ella no haría eso, ¡no importaba si el maldito muggle la mataba! No les daría el placer de verla doblegada ante ellos.

Ahora era distinto, ahora sí se arrepentía, había sido una tonta, viviendo una vida que no merecía, sufriendo…

Eileen bebió su té y continuó haciendo los deberes de la casa.

…..

La cena estaba lista, se había esforzado en hacerla, la casa quedó limpia y había terminado de doblar la ropa y acomodarla en su sitio. Miró el reloj esperando a que Tobías llegara. Llamó a Severus para que la acompañara en la sala mientras ambos veían la televisión.

Peinó su cabello y se dijo a sí misma que tal vez debería cortarlo y darse un nuevo look. Ya tenía muchos años sin arreglarse como lo hacía cuando estaba en su adolescencia.  Suspiró y continuó acomodándose su cabello hasta que el teléfono la sobresaltó ligeramente. Rió y dejó al niño viendo la TV.

Fue hasta la cocina donde estaba colgado el teléfono y contestó.

—¿Diga? —murmuró ella al poner el auricular en su oído.

Escuchó cómo una persona le hablaba y le informaba que la estaban llamando del hospital central.

—¿Que mi esposo qué? —susurró ella al escuchar cómo, lo que parecía ser una enfermera, le avisaba que su esposo acaba de tener un paro cardíaco y estaba bastante delicado—. Sí… ya... voy para allá...

Eileen colgó el teléfono y se quedó petrificada, reaccionó lentamente y llamó a Severus. No tenía mucho dinero y no sabía si el autobús aún estaba pasando a esa hora. Buscó un abrigo para ella y revisó su monedero.

—Sev... —Le llamó, y el niño se acercó para verle—. Sev… tu padre está en el hospital, tendré que ir para allá... por favor, quédate aquí, ¿vale? —Le dijo, sabía que era un acto irresponsable dejar al niño solo en casa, pero no tenía dinero para llevárselo consigo—. Cuando llegue te llamaré. Te serviré la cena. Cuando comas, lavas el plato y te vas a dormir. —Le pidió.

Eileen observó cómo el niño asentía. Sirvió su comida y ella terminó de acomodarse, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de casa rápidamente para ir hasta la parada de autobús.

…..

Ya había pasado media hora desde que su madre se había ido, había disfrutado bastante la cena al recibir la noticia, aunque sabía que no tenía que alegrarse mucho, sabía que su padre se recuperaría de ese percance y continuaría siendo la horrible persona que era.

Lavó el plato al terminar de comer y dio un recorrido por toda la casa, no le hizo caso a su madre y continuó viendo la televisión hasta que le entró algo de sueño, odiaba ser un niño, se cansaba rápidamente y le entraba sueño con frecuencia.

Era un niño perezoso, qué vergüenza.

Escuchó cómo el teléfono sonaba, fue hasta la cocina y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo.

—¿Sí? —Respondió, sabía que era su madre.

—Sev… —murmuró su madre al otro lado de la bocina—. Sev... acabo de llegar al hospital.

Snape asintió como si su madre fuera capaz de verlo, se sintió como un estúpido al hacer eso.

—¿Papá está bien? —preguntó, sabía que esa pregunta la haría un niño.

—Oh, Sev... —susurró Eileen, el nombrado formó una mueca al escucharla.

Suspiró, ¿por qué su madre se demoraba tanto en decirle que estaba bien? Sabía que el muy imbécil de su padre se recuperaría, ya había vivido eso.

—Sev… los doctores no pudieron hacer mucho, tu padre sufrió otro ataque al corazón y… —La voz de Eileen tembló—, murió.

Murió.

Murió.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

¿Qué Tobías había muerto?

Snape frunció el ceño, aquello era imposible, sabía que su padre había sobrevivido a aquel incidente y…

—¿Papá... qué? —dijo.

—S-Sev... ve a dormir… me tocará quedarme aquí para hacer todos los trámites… —dijo su madre—. Hasta mañana. —Y le colgó.

Severus quedó aún con el auricular en su oreja.

Diablos... ¿Realmente su padre había muerto?, ¿pero cómo? ¡Se supone que él sobrevivía! ¿Acaso el mundo le estaba dando la maravillosa oportunidad de ser feliz junto con su madre?, pues parecía que sí.

Colgó el teléfono aún impactado y subió hasta su cuarto, pensó durante varias horas.  Tal vez Tobías continuaba vivo y los médicos no se habían dado cuenta o…, bueno, tal vez sí se había muerto de verdad.

Sonrió, esperaría que su madre le confirmara la noticia. No sabía cómo había ocurrido aquello, pero que ahora tuviera la oportunidad de crecer sin su padre le arreglaría mucho las cosas.

 …..

—Firme aquí, por favor —murmuró la enfermera.

Eileen presionó la punta del lapicero sobre la línea y firmó con su nombre en varias hojas.

Tobías había muerto...

Muerto.

Su esposo había muerto y eso significaba que ahora ella... ¡Era libre!

Tuvo que contenerse en sonreír. La noticia le había impactado bastante al inicio, pero no como para llorar, de hecho tuvo que fingir tristeza y llorar cuando uno de los médicos le dijo aquello.

Tenía sueño, pero aún se encontraba en el hospital. Tenía que firmar la entrada del cadáver de Tobías a la morgue del hospital y después de allí, tendría que contactar con la funeraria a la que estaba afiliado su esposo gracias a la empresa a la cual trabajaba.

No quería regresar a casa, aunque tenía el dinero para hacerlo, pasaría la noche en el hospital y luego de allí continuaría los trámites del funeral.

Se recostó en una de las sillas de espera del hospital mientras pensaba en todo aquello, la vida… la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Tuvo que taparse el rostro para sonreír. Podía recuperar los años perdidos, tal vez incluso ahora su familia la aceptaría de nuevo y llevaría la vida que siempre mereció, su vida con Tobías sería ya cosa del pasado.

¡Pasado!

Suspiró contenta.

Fingiría duelo por algunos días después del funeral y luego pondría en venta la casa para irse y…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó al niño.

Era una tonta. Había olvidado ese “detalle” por completo.

….

—Mi más sentido pésame —susurró la pequeña pelirroja a su amiguito, había oído hace tiempo que se le decía aquella frase a las personas de luto.

Severus asintió, y dejó que Lily le abrazara. El funeral ya había ocurrido una semana atrás, pero hacía poco que los Evans se enteraron ya que se habían ido de viaje.

Aún faltaban casi tres años y medio para que fueran a Hogwarts, y no hallaba la hora de que ocurriera.

—Tu papá está ahora en el cielo, Sev... —Le dijo ella, entregándole unas flores—. Él te cuidara desde arriba, mis abuelitos... cuidan desde el cielo a todos en mi casa.

Severus suspiró, ¿por qué Lily era tan tierna? —Sí… —dijo—. Mi papá… está en el cielo.

Lo dudaba, seguramente se estaba quemando en el infierno, lo merecía el muy maldito.

Los señores Evans le dieron el pésame y este lo recibió. Los adultos y sus hijas se quedaron por unos minutos en la casa, incluso notó cómo en un sobre le ofrecían dinero para los gastos de la casa.

Eran buenas personas, eso lo recordaba.

Los señores Evans se fueron de la casa y él quedó nuevamente solo con su madre.

La tranquilidad era perturbadora, era la misma que sentía cuando el señor Tenebroso había muerto. Esa paz era tan asfixiante, algo a lo que nunca lograría acostumbrarse.

Aunque había algo que le inquietaba aún más que toda aquella tranquilidad y paz..., y era su madre, la cual había estado actuando algo raro desde el funeral de su padre. La había escuchado hablar por teléfono varias veces e incluso algunas personas habían ido a la casa, personas que él no conocía y que al parecer su madre tampoco. Había tratado de enterarse de todo, pero su madre siempre le mandaba al cuarto y aunque era un buen espía tampoco tenía un oído de perro para escuchar todo lo que sucedía en la casa.

Subió a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

¿Qué estaba pensando su madre o al menos qué estaba planeando? Tal vez la muerte de su padre le había dado duro… aunque no la había visto tan afectada.

 —¿Severus? —Le llamó.

Él se bajó de la cama una vez y su madre entró al cuarto. —¿Sí...?

—Severus… —Eileen observó al niño—. Sev… —dijo y entró con una pequeña valija a su cuarto—. Toma... —Le susurró—. Comienza a meter tu ropa aquí. —Le dijo mientras posaba la valija sobre la cama y la abría.

Snape miró a su madre. —¿Mi ropa…? —dijo confuso—, ¿por qué…? —murmuró—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Solo hazlo, Severus —murmuró ella sonriéndole—. Ah... qué digo, mejor lo hago yo —Suspiró sacando su varita y haciendo que la ropa se acomodara perfectamente dentro de esta, incluso también metió algunos zapatos—. Listo..., date una ducha y vístete… saldremos —murmuró cerrando la puerta.

¿Salir?, repitió él en su mente, no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a la ventana, era de noche y justamente ya hace media hora atrás habían cenado. ¿A dónde pretendía llevarlo su madre a esas horas o, bueno…, a dónde pretendían ir?

Inquieto hizo lo que se le ordenó, fue al baño y se duchó, abrió la valija y sacó lo mejorcito que tenía, entre ellos un abrigo negro, aunque parecía más gris que negro, pero... recordaba que era su favorito, se puso un pantalón gris y una camisa roja debajo de su abrigo negro y zapatos ya algo gastados.

Bajó la valija de la cama y la arrastró por el pequeño pasillo hasta las escaleras, su madre tenía el cabello recogido y estaba ahí, esperándole para ayudar a bajar su maleta.

—Bien —dijo ella tomando la valija y agarrándole de la mano—. Vámonos... —susurró sonriendo.

Severus observó a su madre. —¿Tú por qué no tienes valija? —Le preguntó.

—La he reducido, Severus, ya sabes, la puse muy pequeñita.

Snape asintió al escucharla. —¿A dónde vamos? —Le preguntó saliendo de la casa, la mujer le puso seguro a la puerta—. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos? —dijo.

—Es un secreto —murmuró en respuesta, aún continuaba agarrándole, y de la misma forma lo llevó hasta la estación de autobús. Esperaron por unos minutos hasta que uno llegó, se subieron y su madre pagó el pasaje de ambos.

Se sentía inquieto al no saber a dónde iban, trataba de buscar alguna respuesta en su cabeza, pero no encontraba ninguna, pensó en tal vez leer la mente de su madre sin embargo aquello podría exponerlo. No le tocó otra que esperar...

Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y su madre a su lado, sosteniendo en sus piernas la valija. El bus se alejaba con velocidad del vecindario de donde vivía. Personas se subían y bajaban, y Severus se desesperaba cada vez más.

Cuando ya había pasado como media hora desde que subieron, su madre se puso de pie y junto a él bajó.

Severus trató de inspeccionar el lugar, pero todo estaba oscuro, la calle estaba sola.

—Vamos... —dijo Eileen, sosteniendo el brazo de Severus y en la otra mano la valija.

Comenzaron a caminar, y el pequeño se preguntó por qué su madre se había bajado en ese lugar, o sea, era un peladero, el autobús la podría haber dejado más cerca del lugar a donde… sea que quería llegar.

Ya había caminado por más de quince minutos y sus piernas dolían.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó, tenía sueño.

Eileen no le contestó, sino que continuó agarrándole del brazo y llevándole con ella, hasta que entraron en un callejón y lo cruzaron para salir a otra calle.

Snape frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver que aún no se detenían, observó la calle para distraerse y la recordó, había pasado en ocasiones por ella, también sabía que en esa calle había un…

—Llegamos... —murmuró ella deteniéndose y volteándose para entregarle la valija al niño.

Snape agarró la maleta y miró la pequeña edificación en la que se habían detenido. Apretó con fuerza el agarre de la valija al leer las letras que estaban pegadas en una parte de este.

Orfanato “San Miguel”

Sintió petrificarse. Su madre... su madre no podía estar haciéndole eso..., ¿verdad? Ella no… —¿M-Mamá? —murmuró, volteándose para verla y pedirle una explicación, pero… no la encontró, ni a la explicación ni a ella—. ¡¿M-Mamá?! —Alzó la voz.

Se había desaparecido...

Su madre… se estaba deshaciendo de él.

Sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían rápidamente, pero trató de controlar aquello. No lloraría, joder, no lloraría. Se mordió sus labios, esperaba que aquello fuese una broma y ella apareciera, pero no…

Respiró profundo y tembló. ¿Acaso su madre nunca lo había querido?

Había pensado que con la muerte de su padre, ella y él serían felices… los dos. Tuvo que alzar rápidamente su mano para limpiar las lágrimas. ¡Había dicho que no lloraría! ¡No era un crío!

No lo era... él era un hombre de treinta y ocho años, y… tragó con fuerza, no… en ese momento era apenas un niño, un niño sin familia. Un niño del cual su madre se estaba deshaciendo. Sus hombros temblaron, pero se contuvo, subió los cuatros escalones que habían hasta la puerta y alzó su mano para tocarla.

Tocó con fuerza, y sin ser capaz de controlarse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control. Siguió tocando, ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba en el cuerpo de un niño. No tenía ese autocontrol.

Escuchó voces tras la puerta y cómo se prendía una luz, la cual escapaba por la rendija de la puerta. Escuchó cómo quitaban el seguro de la puerta y la abrían.

Una monja apareció al abrirse y le miró.

—Oh…—susurró ella, viéndole, otras monjas aparecieron y la puerta se abrió por completo—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, mi amor? —Le murmuró ella con ternura, limpiándole las lágrimas—. Hace frío —Le dijo suavemente agarrando su valija y la mano para que entrara.

Severus la miró, era bastante guapa, parecía tener casi la misma edad que ella, que aquella mujer que lo abandonó.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, cielo? —preguntó otra monja acariciándole el cabello mientras otra cerraba la puerta.

—Mi… mi mamá…. me trajo —Tartamudeó sin saber cómo expresarse, estaba luchando para que su voz sonara clara—. E-Ella... me dejó aquí. —susurró.

Severus vio cómo una de las monjas asentía y cómo otra se enfurecía. —¿Te trajo hasta aquí, cielo? —Le dijo.

Él asintió.

—¿Cómo te llamas, amor? —Dijo llevándole por un pasillo—. No llores, ¿vale? No llores, mi amor. —Le pidieron y le hicieron sentar en un banquito—. Luisa, tráele algo de chocolate caliente al niño.

—Me… llamo S-Severus... —Le respondió.

La monja asintió y la chica que se llamaba Luisa, se fue y luego regresó con una taza que le entregó. —Vale, amor... —dijo—. Toma el chocolate.

Él lo hizo y sintió cómo le acariciaban el cabello.

—¿En qué cuarto estaba una cama libre? —pronunció una de ellas.

—En donde están los Aldhelmos. —Le respondió otra—. En el segundo piso

La que le acariciaba asintió. —Tómate todo el chocolate, cariño. —Le ordenó tiernamente—. No te asustes, ¿vale? Todo estará bien —Le aseguró—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Él negó.

La monja agarró su valija y le agarró la mano una vez y terminó de beber el chocolate, le llevó por un pasillo hasta una escalera. Pasaron por varios cuartos al subir al segundo piso y la monja se detuvo en el antepenúltimo y abrió la puerta.

El estómago de Severus se revolvió al ver dos literas, una de ellas sin ocupante. En las otras habían niños de su edad durmiendo.

La monja entró con él al cuarto y posó la valija en un lugar. —Mañana acomodaremos tu cosas —Le dijo con dulzura. Le sentó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Abrió la valija y buscó entre sus cosas algo para que durmiera.

Sacó entre sus ropas viejas un pijama y se la entregó.

Le ayudó a vestirse y luego sacudió la cama y buscó algunas mantas. Se recostó en la  cama y la monja le arropó. —Buenas noches, cielo —Le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente—. Todo estará bien, ¿vale? —Le prometió.

Severus asintió, y la monja le sonrió.

Escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta, y apretó las mantas.

Realmente... todo eso estaba sucediendo.

Realmente su madre lo había abandonado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Subiré dos capítulos por semana!  
> ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a Giselle por ayudarme a editar este capitulo!♥

Sintió cuchicheos frente a él, aquello fue suficiente para despertarlo. Observó cómo tres niños le miraban con interés, él también los observó y se acomodó en la cama para quedar sentado.

—¿Qué? —murmuró al verlos—, ¿algún problema?

Los niños negaron, uno tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama. Era pelinegro, pero su cabello era corto y sus ojos eran azules, parecía tener su misma edad y su rostro estaba lleno de pecas.

—Ayer no te vi —dijo viéndole—. ¿Eres nuevo? ¿Cuándo viniste? —preguntó.

Severus apretó las sabanas. —Ayer… en la noche —Le respondió.

Vio cómo el niño asentía y los otros lo imitaron. —Ah… vale —dijo y le sonrió—. Me llamo Jorge, y ellos son Isaac y Aarón, somos los Aldhelmos... es decir ese es nuestro apellido.

Ellos le tendieron la mano y Severus hizo lo mismo. —Yo soy Severus. —Les dijo—. Un… placer —murmuró. Realmente aún era complicado para él hablar y escucharse como un niño, ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarse y en serio… no sabía cómo afrontar esa situación. Su mamá… ella... de verdad le había dejado.

—Bueno, Severus —dijo Jorge entusiasmado—, si ellas te trajeron a nuestro cuarto significa que… ¡Serás un Aldhelmo más! —gritó contento—. Así que desde ahora eres nuestro hermano.

Severus miró al niño, perplejo. Aunque agradeció en el fondo que ni él ni los otros le hicieran preguntas, tal vez ya estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas... pensó que tal vez ahora también él lo haría.

—Eh… sí... —murmuró.

Ellos sonrieron, y la puerta se abrió, una de las monjas apareció y les miró fijamente.

—¿Qué tal han dormido, amores? —preguntó entrando—. ¿Ya han cepillado sus bocas?—cuestionó.

Los niños negaron.

—Háganlo para ir al comedor a desayunar —dijo y luego observó a Severus—. Amor..., ya  traeré un cepillo para ti, ¿vale? Ve junto a ellos al comedor y luego al terminar iré a buscarte para hacerte algunas preguntas.

El niño asintió y la monja se marchó para luego regresar minutos después con un empaque de cepillo de dientes, se lo entregó a Severus y los niños le mostraron a su nuevo hermano el baño.

El baño era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para ellos. Compartió el baño con los otros niños, cepilló sus dientes y se bañó. Se cambió de ropa y los otros le esperaron para mostrarle ansiosos su nuevo hogar.

Hablaban por los codos, pero sabía que era normal de los niños. Los de primer año en Hogwarts siempre le sacaban de sus casillas al...

Hogwarts.

La sentía tan lejana y ahora aún más con esto. Sintió las miradas curiosas de otros niños. El orfanato era grande, (a pesar de que su parte delantera engañaba) de tres  pisos, para ser exactos: En el primero estaban los niños recién nacidos hasta los 6 años, el segundo era enorme y en ellos se encontraban los cuartos de los niños mayores de 7 hasta los chicos de 18, en  el tercero habían varios salones ya que al parecer dictaban clases, así los niños no tenían que salir del orfanato para ello... aunque los grandes sí salían para dar clases, pero era un colegio católico solo para niños sin hogar.

Varias monjas dormían en el segundo piso y otras en el primero para estar al pendiente de todos. También había un salón de juegos y otros para los niños pequeños. Era... un lugar bastante completo.

—La comida es deliciosa... —murmuró Isaac—, y la merienda también, nos la dan a las once y luego a las tres, y los domingos viene el padre a dictar la misa aunque en las noches siempre rezamos el padre nuestro para espantar las pesadillas. —Le contó.

Severus asintió, llegaron a un enorme comedor, le recordó a Hogwarts por la forma en la que estaba arreglado. Siguió a sus nuevos “amigos” y se sentó con ellos. Lo presentaron a otros niños y se vio en la obligación de socializar. El bullicio de casi cien niños  y chicos estaba a punto de enloquecerlo.

Las monjas comenzaron a pasar por sus puestos y posaron frente a ellos la bandeja con el desayuno. Severus la observó y miró a los otros niños comer. Sintió su estómago retorcerse. La verdad, no sentía ánimos para comer, aún no podía creer que se encontrara ahí… en un orfanato.

—¿No tienes hambre, hermano? —Escuchó cómo Jorge le hablaba, tenía parte de la boca embarrada de mantequilla y migajas de pan.

—Eh… sí —susurró, y se obligó a comer. La porción servida era lo suficiente para llenar a un niño de su edad: Dos Sándwiches pequeños y una manzana, también algo de lo que parecía ser puré de papa y dos salchichas, y un pocillo de leche con miel.

No estaba mal.

Comió y trató de no preocuparse. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquello no importaba, que él podría superarlo, había pasado por peores cosas, el vivir en un orfanato no lo mataría.

Trató de disfrutar la comida, aunque no pudo terminar todo, así que se la entregó a Jorge y a los otros, los cuales arrasaron con las sobras. Severus se sintió tan fuera de lugar.

Percibió cómo su hombro era tocado así que se volteó para observar a la monja que había visto en esa mañana y el día anterior, cuando llegó, ella le agarró de la mano y lo sacó del comedor para llevarlo por el largo pasillo hasta una oficina en donde había otra monja sentada frente a un escritorio aunque esta sí estaba algo más vieja.

—Es él, madre —murmuró la muchacha al entrar—, el niño...

La monja anciana le miró y asintió. —Siéntate, cielo —susurró ella al verle.

El mencionado asintió y le obedeció.

—Severus… ¿Así le dijiste a Jane que te llamabas, verdad? —Le preguntó y él volvió a asentir—. Vale... ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, corazón?

Severus volvió sus manos en puños.

—Yo… —murmuró y trató de explicar, obviamente no les diría que su madr… que Eileen se había desaparecido con magia—. Mi papá falleció... pero, mi… mamá... ella, bueno… ayer, antes de irme a dormir me dijo que arreglara mis cosas y cuando salí de casa había un señor en un carro esperándonos... Mamá no me quiso decir a donde iríamos entonces cuando llegamos aquí… me dijo que saliera del carro y me entregó mi valija… y... —Tuvo que aclararse la voz—. Se fue en el auto…

La monja asintió. —¿Cuántos años tienes? —Le preguntó.

—Ocho.

Volvió a asentir. —¿En dónde vivías? ¿Sabes la calle, amor? ¿O el número de tu casa? —preguntó—. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Snape… y vivía en la Hilandera, en la calle principal casa #21ª-35—susurró rápidamente, tal vez las monjas encontrarían a su madre y le pedirían una explicación. El pensar en ella ahora le provocaba odio… se estaba deshaciendo de él al morir su padre, al parecer ansiaba bastante su libertad y en sus nuevos planes… él no estaba incluido.

La monja anotó todo en un papelito y se la entregó a otra. —Sal de inmediato y búscala —ordenó, buscó entre los cajones algo y lo llenó—. Si no… pregunta y trata de dar con ella.

Esta asintió y salió de la oficina.

—Vale… Severus —murmuró la anciana viéndole—. No tienes por qué asustarte, cielo. Ahora... nosotras seremos tu nuevo hogar, ¿está bien? Sé que estas nervioso por todo lo que está sucediendo, pero no tienes que entristecerte, nosotras ya con tan solo verte te queremos demasiado —Le prometió, y se puso de pie para ir hasta donde él se encontraba sentado—. Vivirás con nosotras… y con los que ahora son tus nuevos hermanos, asistirás a las clases y te conseguiremos una familia que te quiera… pero nosotras te queremos más, cielo —Sintió cómo la anciana le daba un beso en el cabello—. Todo estará bien… Ya verás.

La monja le abrazó y Severus odió sentirse así, odiaba ser un niño pequeño y no poder controlar sus emociones como le gustaba. Abrazó de vuelta a la señora y esta le sonrió, salió junto a él de la oficina y lo llevó a donde estaba otra guardando cosas.

—Vivian. —Le dijo viéndola—, saca cuadernos nuevos para Severus y lápices de colores para que comience con las clases… —Le encomendó—, y busca en las cajas ropa. Sácale algo de su talla, últimamente está haciendo más frío de lo normal; tendremos que llamar al técnico para que revise la calefacción, los niños podrían enfermarse… Ah, y agenda una cita con Víctor, mañana llevaremos a Severus con él para que le revise y nos diga si está bien de salud y de peso.

Vivian movió  la cabeza en señal de consentimiento y buscó rápidamente un cuaderno y un lápiz nuevo. —Más tarde te daré lo demás —Le prometió.

El niño le miró y asintió. La monja anciana continuó caminando con él hasta el comedor en donde aún continuaban todos, aunque ya habían terminado de comer.

—Chicos, por favor… —Pidió silencio en voz alta—. Les presento al nuevo integrante de nuestra familia, se llama Severus, traten a su nuevo hermano con respeto y cariño, todos merecemos ser tratados como queremos, guíenlo en nuestra casa, ya que se sentirá perdido y confundido.

Todos asintieron.

—Bien, prepárense para las clases que serán en media hora, ya están aquí los profesores —Les dijo y luego miró al niño—. ¿En qué grado estabas, amor? ¿Ibas al colegio?

El niño negó. —No, mi… papá no quería que fuera más... —Susurró.

Severus notó cómo la monja fruncía el ceño. Sabía que no estaba molesta con él, tal vez estaba deseando tener a su padre al frente para decirle algunas cosas.

—Vale... No te preocupes, ahora que llegue Alfred, le pediré que te haga un examen —aseguró—, aunque sé que eres muy inteligente —dijo sonriéndole—. Ve a lavarte las manos y prepárate junto con tus hermanos para las clases, ¿vale, amor?

Severus asintió y la monja le sonrió antes de irse.

……..

Jane regresó al orfanato ya casi al anochecer. Le dolían los pies y la cabeza de tanto caminar. Deseaba quitarse su tocado una vez y llegara a su cuarto, pero sabía que tenía que esperar, primero había que informarle a la madre superiora lo que había encontrado... o lo poco que encontró.

Entró y saludó a sus hermanas en Cristo para luego ir directo hasta la oficina de la abadesa. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que esta le concediera el permiso. Entró e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—Jane —dijo la anciana mirándole—. ¿Qué tal te fue, querida?

Jane suspiró y tomó asiento frente a su superiora.

—Madre, la progenitora de Severus al parecer vendió la casa, ya que no se encontraba allí. Solo encontré a los nuevos inquilinos que estaban sacando muebles viejos que, al parecer, desecharían, les pregunté en dónde encontrarla, pero lo único que me dijeron era que la mujer se estaba quedando en un hotel al otro lado de Londres, así que antes de                                movilizarme hasta allí, pregunté a otros vecinos… —dijo y sacó un papel en donde había tomado apuntes—. son… —Leyó—, los señores Evans. Fueron muy amables conmigo, madre. Se quedaron bastante impactados al enterarse de todo, me dijeron que se acercarían mañana aquí para brindarnos algo más de información... Mmmh... —Guardó silencio y pensó en qué era lo siguiente—. Ah, sí, fui hasta el hotel donde supuestamente estaba esa mujer, pero no la encontré. Al parecer no se estaba quedando ahí.

Laura, la anciana madre superiora, gruñó al suponer que le dieron información errónea a propósito.

—No puedo creer que exista gente así, Jane, que encubra aquella fechoría —dijo con voz enojada—. Abandonar a un niño en la noche —murmuró negando—. Ya no la busquemos más, descansa y luego ayúdame a llenar los formularios para registrarlo bajo nuestro cargo. —Le dijo—. Y que se le asigne ahora el apellido de San Aldhelmo, es mejor para él ya no tener nada que ver con su antigua vida.

Jane asintió y se retiró del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno,  
> es cierto.  
> Eileen ha abandonado a Severus y_y  
> ¿Creen que los Evans irán en la búsqueda de Severus?  
> ¡Ya lo veremos!  
> Muchas gracias por sus kudos y sus comentarios  
> ¡SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS POR SEMANA!
> 
> PDT: Algún error, sorry :c  
> BYE♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias Giselle por ayudarme en la edición de este capitulo!

**_Al día siguiente…_ **

Richard ayudó a su esposa a bajar del taxi  una vez y este  se detuvo frente a las puertas del orfanato. El señor pagó al taxista y junto con su esposa subieron los escalones hasta la puerta. La cual tocaron varias veces hasta que una monja les abrió.

— ¿Si…?—Murmuró ella viendo a la pareja— ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

Richard y su esposa se miraron rápidamente.

—He…. La señorita Jane...—murmuró el señor Richard— Nos contactó el día de ayer para averiguar sobre el paradero de la madre de un niño nuevo del orfanato, nosotros le dijimos que nos acercaríamos para brindar más información.

La monja asintió.

—Ah... sí—Dijo ella—pasen por favor—dijo haciéndolos entrar. —Síganme.

La pareja de esposos siguieron a la monja al tiempo que curioseaban el lugar. Vieron algunos niños pequeños jugando en un enorme cuarto lleno de juguetes y en otro, a bebés gateando, siendo supervisados por otra monja.

Siguieron a la monja que les recibió por un largo pasillo hasta una oficina del fondo y este tocó la puerta, se escuchó la voz de una mujer algo mayor. La monja abrió la puerta y la pareja entró con ella.

—Madre—dijo la monja viendo a la mujer ya anciana—Estas personas vienen a hablar con usted sobre Severus... ¿No es así?—les pregunto.

La pareja asintió.

—Vale—Dijo la abadesa—Puedes retirarte Vivian, sigue con tus deberes—le pidió.

La monja asintió y se retiró.

—Por favor tomen asiento—Les pidió, y la pareja lo hizo— ¿ustedes son…?

—Los señores Evans—Dijo Elena a la anciana—Éramos vecinos de la señora Eileen y del pequeño Severus—les dijo—ayer… la señorita Jane llegó a nuestra casa por casualidad preguntándonos sobre el paradero de Eileen y bueno… ni sabíamos que ella había hecho aquello, justo esa noche nosotros habíamos ido a su casa para ofrecerle nuestro pésame... ya que su esposo había muerto una semana atrás.

La abadesa asintió.

—Sí… el pequeño Severus nos comentó sobre eso—Les dijo—El día de ayer tratamos de dar con la señorita Eileen para saber cuáles fueron los motivos que propiciaron el abandono del niño—dijo—pero no se pudo hallar.

Elena suspiró—No puedo creerlo… Eileen nunca pareció ser una mala persona—la voz de la mujer tembló—Sev tiene que estar tan asustado... y confundido ¿Cómo afrontará esto el solo?

—Nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarle—dijo la monja—Nosotros le brindaremos la ayuda psicológica para que crezca como un niño feliz hasta que una familia le adopte.

Elena miró a su esposo al escuchar eso.

—Nosotros…—Murmuró Richard viendo a la mujer—Nosotros queremos hacernos cargo del niño… llevarlo a casa, tenemos dos hijas y Severus es amigo de ambas.

La monja asintió—comprendo—Dijo—pero para eso debe hacer el proceso de adopción y así garantizar que su hogar será uno bueno para el niño.

Elena frunció el ligeramente— ¿hacer el proceso?—repitió ella—Pero si… nosotros conocemos a Severus ¿No puede entregárnoslo? Tenemos la suficiente estabilidad para tenerlo con nosotros y nuestras hijas.

La monja soltó un suspiro.

—Comprendo el deseo que tienen al querer cuidarlo— Le dijo la mujer —pero no podemos entregarles así al niño. Ya está registrado bajo nuestro cargo, así que… Si desean obtener su custodia tienen que realizar el proceso de adopción

Richard mordió sus labios y luego hablo.

— pero eso lleva mucho tiempo— se quejó — el niño tendría que quedarse aquí.  Y lo que no queremos es que continúe  aquí y  sienta sólo. Que no se sienta completamente abandonado.

—La madre de severus lo dejó en nuestra puerta —Les dijo —Así como ustedes sienten que es responsabilidad suya cuidarlo. Nosotras también sentimos lo mismo. Nuestro orfanato es un lugar de calidad, nos preocupamos por los niños, por su estudio y por su bienestar. En toda la ciudad no encontrarán mejor orfanato que este. Me he encargado de servir aquí desde que tenía veinte años de edad y me he encargado de administrar de tal forma que mis niños no sientan que son huérfanos, les he incluido que todos somos una familia —dijo enojada, respiro profundo y sacó un pequeño papelito en el  cual apuntó algo con el lapicero —ahí está anotada la fecha para que presenten su formulario y comiencen con el proceso… si lo desean… claro que esta, si no, agradezco el que hayan venido hasta aquí.

Los señores Evans asistieron, aunque se encontrarán algo pensados y enojados, decidieron tomar el papel— ¿Podemos… verlo?—Preguntó Elena.

La madre superiora asintió y se supo de pie.  Pidió a la pareja que le siguiera y subieron al tercer piso. Los Evans escucharon las voces de personas adultas dictando lo que parecía ser una clase. Había casi 10 diez salones. La monja se detuvo en uno y abrió la puerta.

—Alfred, querido— Dijo ella — ¿Podrías prestarme unos segundos a Severus? —Pidió ella.

El profesor asintió, y llamó al niño. El cual salió del salón algo confundido, pero al ver los dos rostros ya conocidos sonrió.

—Severus, amor… —Murmuró Elena abrazándole— ¿Estas bien?

El niño asintió y devolvió el abrazo.

—Sev… No te preocupes amor, pronto te llevaremos con nosotros a casa—Le prometió ella—Lily  y  Tuney  te mandan saludos. No las trajimos porque tenían clases.

—Yo… también estoy en clase— Dijo severus sintiéndose un tonto.

La mujer sonrió y su esposo acarició el cabello del niño—Te llevaremos a casa. Lo prometo.

Los labios de Severus temblaron, ¿Realmente los Evans pensaban hacer eso? Eran buenas personas, sí, pero no eran responsables de él.

—¿En serio?—murmuró, que los Evans le dijeran eso le hacía sentir ligeramente esperanzado. Aunque sería extraño el vivir con ellos y sus dos hijas. Lily y Petunia.

Elena acarició su rostro.

 —así es amor… iniciaremos el proceso y en lo que menos imagines estarás en casa de nuevo—Le dio un beso en la frente—regresaremos la otra semana ¿Vale? Mientras tanto pórtate bien y saca buenas notas.

Severus asintió, abrazó a la mujer nuevamente y al señor Evans, se despidió de ellos para regresar a clase, el verlos aunque sea por esos minutos no le había hecho sentir tan mal.

Tomó asiento en su puesto y continuó escribiendo lo que el profesor había escrito en el tablero.

*****

—La odio, Richard— Dijo Elena llorando al llegar a casa—no puedo creer que le haya abandonado de verdad. Cuando la monja nos dijo eso ayer pensé que sea una equivocación o una broma pero de verdad ella fue y abandonó a Severus… ¡¿por qué no lo dejó con nosotros?!—Protestó— ¡No merece estar en un orfanato!

Richard acarició el cabello pelirrojo de su esposa varias veces.

— amor… No llores, lo importante es que sabemos dónde está y que podemos hacer algo por él.

Elena respiro profundo y contuvo las lágrimas.

— Sí.. Tienes razón pero…— Dijo tomando asiento en la cama —Richard… ¿No lo recuerdas amor? Adoptar a un niño es bastante complicado, nos pedirán una cantidad de requisitos y aparte de eso harán un examen a nuestra vida económica, y social….  y además si llegáramos adquirir su custodia… tendríamos que darle una “donación" al orfanato y eso sería una buena cantidad—Dijo con angustia—además de todo el dinero que gastaríamos en el proceso….

Richard soltó un suspiro— Hey… — Dijo besando los labios de su esposa—Nos encargaremos de esto, y ya verás que si no las darán, la mujer sabe que queremos a severus, seguro nos ayudará con el proceso.

—¿Eso crees?—Preguntó ella con esperanza—Ese lugar… ese orfanato se veía bastante completo , y muy lindo y ordenado —Murmuró—pero….que pesar de que severus esté allí… — su voz tembló—Ningún niño merece eso.

* ***************************************

Severus agarró el vaso de leche y el empaque de galletas de chocolate que la monja Jane estaba repartiendo.

—Disfruten la merienda mis amores—Dijo ella al salir del cuarto de juego donde estaban los niños.

Severus tomó algo de leche y abrió el empaque para comer una galleta. Mientras comía observó cómo sus “hermanos” tomaban asiento en el suelo para jugar con figuras de acción entre ellos.

Bostezo y siguió comiendo.

—Hermano—llamó Jorge—¡Ven a jugar, te dejaremos ser Batman!

El niño suspiró y negó.

—No quiero….  —Respondió Severus, no jugaría—Batman  no me gusta.

Jorge frunció el ceño como si severus le hubiese ofendido.

 —¿No te gusta Batman? —Murmuró —¡Hermano a todos le gusta Batman!

—Déjalo, Jorge— murmuró una niña y tomó asiento al frente de severus —A él no le gustan esas cosas tontas que juegas tú.

Jorge rodó los ojos y la ignoró.

—¿Quieres pintar, hermano?—Le preguntó la niña—¡Le diré a Vivian que nos de unos cuadernos de dibujos!

La niña no dejó hablar a severus. Se fue del cuarto y luego regresó con dos cartillas con dibujos impresos en papel blanco para colorear. Los dejó en la mesa y luego buscó una caja llena con creyones.

—Listo—Dijo ella sonriente—el color rosa es mi favorito…. ¡es el color más bonito del mundo!

Severus tuvo  que controlar  su tic en la ceja. Agarró la cartilla y la abrió… Habían ridículos dibujos esperando ser coloreados ¡El no quería colorear un Avión! ¿Realmente se podría a colorear? ¿De verdad? Era tan…. Ridículo. Se sentía un niño pequeño…

Bueno, lo olvidaba, era uno.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Severus?—Preguntó Wendy a su nuevo hermano.

Severus miró la niña  y agarró uno de los creyones— el verde… —Dijo comenzando a colorear—me gusta el verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Evans Planean adoptar a Severus ¿Lo lograran?  
> PDT: Los llame Elena y Richard por que no encontré información de sus nombres reales.  
> XD Severus coloreando tan lindo.  
> PDT2: Algún error, SORRY!  
> uvu  
> ♥  
> ¡Espero y les agrade! Nos vemos el próximo lunes!♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Giselle por ayudarme en este capitulo!♥

La monja Vivian, besó su frente y las de sus hermanos al todos ya estar recostados y acomodados en sus camas.

—Dulce sueño, mis niños. —Murmuró ella apagando la luz y dejando encendida una pequeña lamparita. —Hasta mañana...

—Hasta mañana—Dijeron todos.

La monja cerró la puerta y Severus bostezó.

Se acomodó en su cama a medio lado y se arropó hasta el cuello. El orfanato... o al menos ese orfanato  no era tan malo pensó... realmente, no era malo. Sabía que había orfanatos donde las cuidadoras resultaban ser algo... crueles. Aunque en este caso las monjas eran bastantes amables y dulces.

Había desayunado, almorzado, merendado y cenado como un Dios. No era malo, tenía “hermanos” con quienes jugar, asistía a clases y jugaba en sus ratos libres. Aún se le hacía extraño el tener que comportarse como un niño. Se sentía ridículo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo le verían si comenzaba actuar como un cuarentón?

Bostezo, y cerró sus ojos. Se detuvo a pensar en varias cosas. La visita de los Evans le había alegrado ligeramente, le había hecho sentir querido, aunque con las monjas se sentía bastante amado. El saber que al menos algunas personas en el mundo le consideraban, le ayudaba en el fondo continuar y procesar lo que estaba viviendo.

Mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara, comenzó hacer sus planes, planes que cumpliría una vez y llegara a Hogwarts; el primero sería hacerse amigo (aunque lo odiase) de los merodeadores, sabía que con eso las cosas cambiarían bastantes y estos no se verían en la “maravillosa” tarea de hacerle bromas, la segunda sería ayudar a Dumbledore con el señor tenebroso y prevenirlo de la maldición (entre otras cosas) para eso, le enviaría notas anónimas informándole de los Horrocruxes y de los movimientos que haría el Lord.

También se aseguraría de que el hermano de Black, no entrase en el bando del Lord, para así evitar su muerte. Y finalmente, matar al señor Tenebroso, aunque sabía que esa tarea no era suya, si no de Dumbledore. Necesitaba que el Lord muriera antes que la profecía fuese dada, para que así Potter y Lily pudieran vivir y ser una familia feliz.

Bien, ese era su plan. Todo estaba pensado. Solo necesitaba que los años pasaran rápidamente para poner todo en marcha y continuar vivo para cumplir todo. Arreglaría todo, así como le pidió el inútil de Harry Potter.

***************************************************

Laura peinó su cabello blanca y lo amarró con cuidado para luego ponerse tu tocado. Ya tenía puesto sus ropajes negros, se puso de pie con cuidado y busco sus zapatillas para comenzar un día más en el lugar donde vivía. Lugar que era todo para ella. Algunas veces demostraba ser una mujer dura ante otras personas, pero ella, ya era una mujer mayor llena de amor y dulzura.

Trataba de darles la mejor vida a los niños que llegaban a las puertas del orfanato. Trataba de hacerlos sentir en casa, trataba que no sintieran que no tenían una familia, y cuando una posible familia aparecía, trataba de que esta fuese la mejor. 

Recorrió los pasillos escuchando las voces de los niños, chicas y balbuceos de los bebés. También olió la comida y sonrió, le gustaba hacer ese recorrido en las mañanas para asegurarse que todo estaba orden.

Niños felices y sonrientes. Eso le gustaba ver siempre, y era algo que le gustaría ver hasta el día de su muerte. Se había encargado de administrar correctamente el orfanato, el gobierno les entregaba una suma bastante generosa para pagar todos los gastos y la compra de la comida entre otras cosas para los niños, con lo que recibía de la iglesia pagaba los profesores y había realizado arreglos para satisfacer aún mejor la vida de sus pequeños. Y con lo que sobraba de estos dos dineros, lo guardaba para la compra de regalos en navidad (a pesar que otras empresas donaban al orfanato regalos) y otras personas realizaban donaciones al orfanato de vez en cuando.

Entró al comedor y observó a todos comer, también observó al pequeño que había ingresado días atrás al orfanato. Sonrió al verlo hablar y disfrutar del desayuno con sus hermanos.

Recordó que no había llamado a Víctor, seguramente los exámenes ya estaban listos. Fue hasta su oficina y tomó asiento, agarró el teléfono y marcó el número y espero que este contestara.

—Buenos días—Murmuró la voz de un hombre mayor—Habla con Víctor Etelvina.

La madre superiora sonrió—Buenos días, Víctor—le respondió ella— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Oh, madre—murmuró la voz del hombre—Con dolor por la edad, pero ya sabes que es algo normal.

Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo—Comprendo—Dijo ella—Víctor… ¿ya están listos los resultados del examen que le hiciste ayer a Severus?—murmuró ella.

—Obviamente, querida—Le respondió, y escuchó como este buscaba algo—Los tengo justamente en mi mano.

Laura suspiro— ¿Y bien?—Preguntó ella— ¿El niño está bien?

—Pues…—Le escuchó decir—El niño está más pequeño de lo que debería estarlo para su edad...—Le murmuró el doctor—aparte, tiene anemia y principios de desnutrición —le murmuró—. Así que por esa razón está por debajo de su peso normal, debe aumentar a los menos tres kilos y medio más… pero  En lo de más “está bien”—dijo—cuídalo mucho, se ve que es bastante tímido el pobre. —Dijo con pesar— ya sabes que es lo que tienes que darle para que mejore, dale emulsión Scott—le ordenó. —y mucha fruta, y sopas.

La madre superiora asintió—Vale…—Murmuró ella —Gracias, Víctor.

—De nada, querida—murmuró este y colgó.

La anciana se contuvo que murmurar una maldición, realmente quería que la madre del niño se apareciera, le tenía bastantes cosas que decir. Salió de su despacho y saludo a los profesores para luego ir directamente con Vivian— ¿Querida?—le llamó, al entrar al cuarto de lavado.

La monja la miro— ¿si madre?—dijo, mientras echaba la ropa dentro de una lavadora y comenzaba el ciclo del lavado— ¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí con respeto a lo de Severus?—preguntó.

Vivian asintió— Sí, busque su ropa y se la mostré, ya la guarde en el cuarto, también le busque calzado y medias, le entregue un solo cuaderno por que hable con el profesor y me dijo que nada más le diera uno solo al niño, pero si le entregue sus otros útiles escolares, los colores y otras cosas, ya sabe me dijo que ya que dentro de un mes terminará el año escolar y sería un desperdicio darse todos los cuadernos,  cuando ya dentro de poco comenzara el otro, me dijo que el niño es bastante inteligente y que no tuvo ningún problema con él.

Laura asintió—perfecto—murmuro ella—Vivian, ¿Podrías encargarte de darle temprano en las mañanas antes de desayunar dos cucharadas de emulsión?—pidió—hable con Víctor y me dijo que el niño tiene anemia… y desnutrición—murmuró—tenemos que hacer que agarre fuerzas, al estar así podría enfermarse.

Vivian suspiró—No se preocupe madre, me encargare de eso—Le dijo—además, le he visto comer bastante, estoy segura que pronto se recuperara por completo.

—Dios te escuche—Dijo la madre superiora y regreso a la oficina para encargarse de otras cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> espero y les haya gustado!  
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos!  
> este viernes un nuevo cap♥


	6. Chapter 6

**_Una semana después..._ **

Severus abrió la boca para tomar las dos cucharadas de emulsión que desde ya hace día atrás le estaba dando la monja Vivian. Al menos era sabrosa y sabía a fresa, peinó su cabello y agarró su cuaderno junto a uno de los libros que había traído ayer desde el salón para hacer sus “deberes”.

Severus sabía que nunca lograría acostumbrarse por completo a ser un niño pequeño. El tener que colorear y verse en casi la obligación de jugar con otros niños le daba escalofríos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se sentó en la cama y pegó su espalda a la pared, mientras buscaba la página del libro en donde se encontraba la tarea que tenía que transcribir a su cuaderno, estaba aburrido y realmente no estaba de ánimos para salir de su cuarto y estar de un lado para otro.

Agarró el lápiz y abrió el cuaderno y comenzó transcribir las palabras del libro a las líneas blanca de su libreta. Al menos... lo único que podía conservar esa su caligrafía. El profesor Alfred se había mostrado bastante sorprendido al ver que su ortografía era excelente y que su escritura incluso era mejor que la suya.

Severus suspiró, extrañaba tanto Hogwarts, extrañaba tan su vida, incluso extrañaba a Potter y sus estúpidos amigos. Aunque ahora sabía que el único Potter que vería dentro de algunos años sería al  cerdo imbécil de su padre.

*********************************

Elena agarró de la mano a sus dos hijas y como siempre hacía en las mañanas, las acompañó hasta la escuela. Se aseguró que entraran y converso con otras madres por algunos minutos hasta que se disculpó y regresó a casa, lavó los platos y acomodó algunas cosas sencillas, llamó a su esposo al trabajo para preguntarle cómo iba su día y una vez y término de conversar con él, se preparó el desayuno y subió hasta su cuarto para tomar una ducha y prepararse para salir.

Se colocó un vestido color azul y unas zapatillas color oro, recogió su cabello en un moño y colocar aretes negros, se maquilló ligeramente y busco los documentos que ella pensaba pedirían a la hora de rellenar el formulario en el orfanato, guardó cada uno de ellos en su bolso y buscó algo de dinero para los transportes y tal vez para almorzar en algún restaurante cercano. Se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden y cerró la puerta del patio y las ventanas, agarró su bolso y cerró la puerta.

Caminó hasta la parada del autobús y espero a que este llegara. Subió y pago el pasaje y se relajó mientras este recorría las calles a una velocidad aceptable. Cuando transcurrió media hora, estuvo atenta y se puso de pie para bajarse en la parada que le correspondía.

Cruzó la calle y subió las escaleras hasta el orfanato, descubrió que en el pequeño pasillo de la entrada había algunas personas esperando. Suspiró y trató de no sentirse nerviosa, una monja llegó y ella la reconoció, era… jane, si, la que le había dicho lo que había sucedido con el niño.

Esta pidió que le siguieran y los llevó hasta una pequeña sala, en donde estaba la encargada del orfanato, la madre superiora Laura. Esta explico algunas cosas y algunos de los requisitos, la monja Jane repartió dos formularios por personas, uno para que escribieran la información a lápiz y no equivocarse una vez y lo pasaran a lapicero.

Hizo aquello, y paso los datos. En aquel formulario, solo pedían datos familiares, dirección, teléfono, cuántas personas Vivian en la casa, número de cuartos. Cuántas personas trabajaban, nombre completo e identificación de las personas y niños que vivían en la residencia.

Una vez y terminó de rellenar el formulario se lo entregó a la monja y esta le entregó un documento en donde pedían más requisitos y la fecha límite de entrega, para conseguirlos todos tenía tres semanas, después de entregarlos. La madre superiora y sus asistentes los revisarían y luego citarían a las familias para mostrar a los niños, la familia “escogería” el de su agrado y luego las monjas pasarían hacer visitas al hogar de la posible familia adoptante al tiempo que la familia haría visitas al niño escogido. Una vez y las monjas consideraran que todo estaba de acuerdo, decidirían si dar o no dar en adopción el niño a la familia.

Elena suspiró, observó los requisitos y notó que la gran mayoría los conseguirá rápidamente, los otros tendría que tramitarlos y pagarlos pero con seguridad los conseguiría antes de la fecha límite.

Terminó de escuchar la charla y conversó con alguna de las personas que también estaba allí para hacer una futura adopción, preguntó a la monja Jane si podía ver a Severus pero esta le dijo que ahora que había entrado al proceso tendría que esperar que las visitas fuesen asignadas.

Asintió y se despidió de ella, vio la hora y notó que ya era hora de almorzar, caminó por la calle y entró a un pequeño restaurante, pidió algo para comer y disfrutó de la comida, reposó y de camino a casa compró un helado.

**************************************

—Sev...—Murmuró Wendy acariciando su cabello—Tu cabello es tan suave y tan largo—dijo ella, peinándolo con uno de sus cepillos de juguete.

Severus trató de contener el tic en su ceja— ¿Eso crees?—le preguntó, trataba de ser amable con la niña, ella no era tan molesta como sus otros hermanos.

Wendy asintió— ¿puedo hacerte trenzas?—preguntó ella a su hermano.

Severus suspiró, la crayola que sostenía mientras dibujaba se rompió— ¿Trenzas?—repitió él—luego pareceré una niña...—murmuró y quiso ser algo “malo con ella”—una niña tonta como tú.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Escucho a la niña casi chillar, pero luego gruñó al sentir como estaba le jalaba con fuerza el cabello— ¡Yo no soy tonta!—dijo ella.

Severus miró a la niña y rió, luego suspiró de nuevo—Vale… no eres tonta—dijo—eres tontísima.

— ¡JANE!—Gritó Wendy enojada— ¡Jane, Severus me está molestando!—gritó la niña.

Severus volvió a reír, la monja jane apareció con una bandeja—no peleen mis niños, severus no molestes a tu hermana—dijo ella, posó la bandeja en la mesa donde estaban sentado en el salón de juegos y  saco dos platos, cada uno con una rebanada de tártara de limón y dos cucharitas plásticas—la merienda, mis amores—dijo ella y agarró la bandeja para continuar repartiendo.

Wendy miró la tarta y agarro la cucharilla—Oh…—dijo ella comiendo un trozo—está riquísimo—dijo— ¡pruébalo, hermano!

Snape rodó los ojos.  Los niños eran tan bipolares.

Agarró el platito y probó la rebanada de la tarta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo cap!  
> Severus no la esta pasando mal, ha tenido suerte y ha llegado en un buen orfanato. HAHAHAHAHA  
> Pobre mi Sev al tener que comportarse como un niño peque xDDD  
> :V ¿Donde estara Eileen? xD Donde creen que estará?  
> Eso lo veremos mas adelante  
> ¿Sera que los Evans lograran adoptar a Severus?  
> Aun faltan tres años para Hogwarts pero prometo que dentro unos cuantos caps haré un salto en el tiempo para llegar rápido hasta ese momento.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos!  
> Hasta el próximo lunes


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a giselle por ayudarme en este cap!

**_Un mes después…._ **

Vivian, Jane y Luisa estaban sentadas frente al escritorio de la madre superiora Laura, las monja se encontraban revisando la documentación completa que había pedido a las parejas que deseaban realizar una adopción en el orfanato.

Jane suspiró, al tiempo que revisaba si cada uno de los documentos que habían sido requeridos se encontraban en la carpeta. Una vez y se aseguraba que estaban, lo pasaba a la madre superiora. Su hermana Luisa hacía lo mismo que ella, y Vivian se encargaba de revisar la documentación para ver si había alguna anomalía y si las personas cumplían con los requisitos.

—Los Evans—Dijo Jane cansada, pasando la carpeta a la Vivian, después de eso  bostezó y se puso de pie—Traeré algo de té—dijo ella—y algo para comer.

La madre superiora asintió, sentía algo de fatiga en el estómago y sabía que aquello lo eliminaría. Suspiró y abrió la carpeta, revisó la documentación y se detuvo en el listado de propiedades y certificado bancario, también sacó la fotografía familiar para analizarlos.

—Son una familia cálida—murmuró ella en voz alta, haciendo que Luisa y Vivian se detuvieran—pero aun así…—dijo viendo el extracto de ingresos—el padre es el único que trabaja, sus ingresos son suficientes para solo vivir ellos…—murmuró ella—tiene dinero ahorrado pero no lo suficiente… podrían hacerse cargo de Severus pero… eso haría que tuvieran que dejar de comprar algunas cosas.. Además, tienen dos hijas aparte, de la misma edad que nuestro niño… ¿Cómo podrían financiar la educación de Severus una vez y se gradué del colegio?—preguntó la monja.

Vivian agarro el certificado bancario—Sev podría ganar una beca—dijo ella—es un niño inteligente, paso todos los exámenes finales que realizó el profesor con la nota más alta y ... —Murmuró ella—además tal vez puedan...

—Tal vez—interrumpió la madre superiora—Saben que odio que mi tono y mis argumentos sean del índole del “interés” pero saben que preocupo demasiado por el bienestar y futuro de nuestros niños—dijo ella—son una buena familia pero no tienen dinero para otro miembro más.

Luisa apretó una de las carpetas que sostenía ligeramente— ¿No… no tienen otras propiedades que puedan vender o hipotecar en un futuro?—preguntó ella.

La madre superiora revisó el listado de propiedades—una pequeña casa que se encuentra en el número 4 de Prive Drive, en Little Whinging, Surrey—dijo la monja—propiedad de la señora Elena Evans… heredada de sus padres.

Luisa asintió—bueno… creo que eso sería suficiente para pagar la universidad de severus… en un futuro ¿no?—dijo ella.

— ¿y quién pagará la universidad de las otras niñas? ¿La otra casa que tienen en la hilandera?—cuestiono ella—serian muchas deudas, aunque también podrían hacer un préstamo en el banco, aún así, no sería seguro…—argumentó la monja—Nuestro niño se vería en la obligación de trabajar y posponer sus estudios para pagarse una universidad.

Vivian y luisa se miraron rápidamente, sabía que la madre superiora era muy exigente en ese sentido, quería que los niños estuvieran asegurados hasta el día de sus propias muertes—Hmmm…. ¿regresamos los documentos y enviamos una carta que no seguirán el proceso?—preguntó Vivian.

La madre superiora suspiró, Jane apareció nuevamente en la oficina con una bandeja, en la cual había algunos emparedados y una tetera junto a sus pocillos.

—Dejaremos que sigan el proceso—murmuró la abadesa, agarrando un pocillo con té servido—cuando hagamos la visita familiar preguntaremos cómo financiarán la educación universitaria de severus—dijo—y dependen su respuesta…. Escogeré.

Las monjas asintieron, y continuaron con el trabajo.

****************************************

Eliana abrió la carta ansiosa durante el desayuno que compartía con su esposo y sus hijas. La carta había sido enviada del orfanato. La mujer leyó rápidamente con emoción y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que las monjas habían autorizado la continuidad del proceso de adopción.

—Oh… Dios, gracias—murmuró la mujer pelirroja sonriente—Tendremos que ir el próximo miércoles al orfanato—murmuró ella a su esposo—para “escoger” a nuestro niño.

Richard asintió— ¿Es decir que si cumplimos todo?—preguntó.

Su esposa asintió—Sí…—Dijo ella—creo que ya es hora que vayamos adecuando el cuarto de huéspedes para que se aloje severus en el—dijo ella—ya sabes… las monjas harán una visita a nuestra familia después… y estoy segura que pedirán ver el cuarto para el niño.

Richard asintió nuevamente—me parece perfecto—murmuró el hombre—mañana iremos a comprar nuevas cosas y muebles, sabidas… y todo eso—dijo él a su esposa.

Lily sonrió— ¿Nosotras también iremos?—preguntó ella.

Petunia miró a su hermana y luego a su madre—El niño de los Snape… ¿será nuestro hermano ahora?—preguntó ella, la niña pelinegra no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, no le agradaba pero tampoco le molestaba.

Elena asintió—si todo sale bien, sí—murmuró—tendremos que ser muy amable con el ¿vale niñas?—pidió—no podrán ir al orfanato por ahora, solo tendremos que esperar que se asignen las visitas—murmuró ella—y podrán ver a Severus.

— ¿Puedo hacerle un dibujo?—preguntó Lily a su mamá—Un dibujo… y una carta, seguro Sev se siente solo allá…

Elena acarició el cabello de su hija—No creo que severus se sienta tan solo… hay muchos niños, pero seguro te extraña, mi amor—dijo— a ti y a tu hermana.

— ¿A mí?—repitió Petunia algo perpleja—no creo…

Elena rió—Claro que sí, cielo—murmuró— ¿también le harás una carta a tu futuro hermanito?

Petunia miró a su madre y asintió. —Yo… pensare que hacerle…—dijo avergonzada.

*****************************

—Eres imposible—Murmuró Severus a Wendy, sentía como la niña desenredaba con su cabello varias veces con un peine—No quiero trenzas—dijo.

—Muy tarde—Dijo la niña riendo—Sev… se te ven tan hermosas—murmuró ella viéndolas en su cabello—No te cortes el cabello…—pidió—mira… —dijo poniéndose a su lado, hombro con hombro—lo tienes casi tan largo como el mío—murmuró— ¡lo tenemos bajos los hombros!

El tic en la ceja de Severus se activó—Le diré a Jane que me lo corte—murmuró con maldad.

Wendy frunció el ceño— ¡No!—grito— ¡Si te lo cortas no poder hacerte trenzas!—se quejó ella.

—Pareceré una niña, tonta—dijo agarrándole de la mejilla y pellizcándosela.

—Serás una niña guapa como yo—dijo ella, echándose su cabello castaño hacia atrás.

— ¿Guapa?—repitió Severus—pareces un duende, Wendy.

Severus observó como la niña se enrojecía de la rabia pero luego notó como suspiraba y sonreirá.

— ¿Sev?—Le llamó la niña tímidamente.

El niño la miró— ¿Si?

— ¡Toma!—gritó ella y le pegó con el peine con fuerza la cabeza y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Severus se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía donde le había golpeado, sabía que era algo infantil lo que estaba a punto de hacer... pero después de todo era un niño ¿No? Seguramente lo que haría, sería la respuesta a lo que le habían hecho.

Corrió tras la niña para vengarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> Al parecer la madre superiora no esta muy segura de entregarle a Severus a los evans ¿Sera que lo permitirá?  
> Nuestro pequeño Sev, xD Comportándose como un peque. Tan bello.  
> MAÑANA NUEVO CAP! ♥  
> aun faltan algunos capítulos para el salto en el tiempo, cuando sucede les avisare.   
> Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos  
> ¿que les gustaría que sucediera en un futuro?


	8. Chapter 8

—Bienvenidos—Murmuró Jane a las parejas que se encontraban en la sala de espera en el orfanato—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar—Susurró y sonrió ligeramente—Si me permiten, pasaré una especie de lista para asegurarnos que todos se encuentra presente ¿vale?—Dijo ella.

Las personas asintieron.

—Bien… —Murmuró ella y sacó documento el cual estaba apoyado a una tabilla para apuntar. —Señores…. Smith—Dijo en voz alta.

—Presente—contestó una mujer pelinegra.

Jane asintió, y marchó una cruz al lado de su apellido— Señores Jones. —Dijo, y escuchó la contestación, repitió la misma acción— Williams—Dijo, preguntó y fuente contestada, así fuere repitiendo varias veces hasta casi llegar al final de la lista — Señores Evans

—Presente —Dijo Elena, sonriente.

Jane la miró y asintió, pronunció dos apellidos más y las personas contestaron.

—Excelente—Dijo la monja sonriente—Ya que todos se encuentran aquí, les pido que me sigan, los llevaré a varios cuartos de juego en donde se encuentran la mayoría de nuestros niños—dijo ella comenzando a caminar—en el orfanato, tenemos niños pequeños y también ya chicos y chicas que están por cumplir la mayoría de edad—dijo ella, a los presentes—no les quiten la oportunidad aunó mayor o a un pequeñín de ser parte de su familia, todos merecemos amor en nuestra vida y estoy segura que aquí encontrarán ese niño que siempre desearon.

Jane se detuvo en una especie de salón y abrió la puerta, en ella se encontraban cuatro monjas cuidado a niños entre edad de un año a seis años. — ¿No son preciosos?—Murmuró ella viéndolos.

Elena miró a los niños y sonrió, eran adorables, si… pero obviamente ella no había venido por un bebé. Observó como una de las monjas encargadas del cuarto se ponía de pie y atendía a las parejas interesadas en niños de esa edad. En el grupo había diez familias y la mitad decidido quedarse en ese lugar.

—Bien—dijo Jane—Las parejas que estén interesados en adoptar a un niño entre a 1 a 5 años por favor quedarse aquí y conversar con mi hermana, se llama Luisa, ella responderá todas sus dudas y les presentará a los niños—dijo—por favor, Las parejas que no se encuentran interesados en adoptar a un niño de esa edad por favor seguirme.

La mitad del grupo siguió a Jane por el pasillo y esta se detuvo nuevamente en otra puerta la cual abrió, en esta apenas había dos monjas cuidando, entre ellas estaba Vivian, la cual estaba sentada en una mesa jugando a ajedrez con Severus.

—En este cuarto—Murmuró Jane sonriendo, y viendo cómo los niños dejaban de jugar para ver a las personas—encontrarán a niños entre siete años a doce años—dijo ella— todos dispuestos a ser parte de su familia.

Elena miró a Severus y el niño la miró.

Entró algo temerosa al cuarto junto a su esposo Richard—Sev..—murmuró ella.

El niño miró a Vivian, la cual le dio el permiso para acercárseles—Hola…—Dijo el niño de cabello largo—Vinieron.

Elena asintió, y le dio un beso—claro si mi amor—dijo la mujer pelirroja— ¿No te lo dije? Te dijera que te llevaríamos a casa—Murmuró ella.

—Las parejas que quieran adoptar a un niño entre estas edades pueden conversar con Vivian y con maría—Dijo Jane.

De las cinco parejas que habían llegado al cuarto, solo tres se quedaron (incluyendo entre ellos a los Evans) —Excelente—Murmuró Jane—Ahora… por favor, síganme a la estancia de los niños mayores… entre trece años a dieciocho.

Las dos parejas sobrantes siguieron a Jane.

Elena saco algo de su bolso—Mira amor—Dijo ella en tono amoroso—Lily y Petunia te envía esto—murmuró ella entregándole los sobres—ábrelos en tu cuarto ¿Vale?—le pidió.

El niño asintió— ¿Cuándo Me iré con ustedes a casa?—preguntó Severus agarrando las carta. Notó como Elena miraba a su esposo.

—Campeón, veras… pensamos  que sería algo más fácil el llevarte a casa con nosotros pero ahora estamos haciendo el proceso para adoptarte—Dijo Richard al niño, acariciando su cabello—Así que tendremos que esperar algo más para que puedas ir con nosotros.

Severus suspiró y asintió.

La monja Vivian se acercó a ellos—Oh… ustedes son la familia interesada en Severus ¿No es así?—Preguntó ella.

Los Evans asintieron.

—Bien…—Vivian se  alejó para luego regresar con un formato en blanco— ¿Podrían rellenarlo?—Pidió ella— y en la última casilla pongan el nombre de Severus—dijo—“Severus de San Aldhelmo”—pidió.

Richard agarro el documento y el lapicero—¿San.. Aldhelmo?—repitió el confuso.

 —Es el apellido que adquirió ahora al estar bajo nuestro cargo—Explicó la monja—dependiendo del mes en que recibimos a los niños y el día, se les pone como apellido el nombre del santo del mes en que fueron... dejados a cargo de nuestro orfanato.

—Oh…—Murmuró la pareja, frente a la monja y el niño—Vale… rellenaremos el formato.

******************************************

Jane recibió los formatos exigidos y los guardó dentro de una carpeta. Regresó nuevamente con los padres al salón de espera—Bien…—Murmuró— ¿Ya todos encontraron su niño ideal?—Preguntó— ¿O desean regresar nuevamente para observar a los niños y “escoger”?

Las parejas al menos habían tenido casi dos horas para conocer y conversar con los niños.

—Nosotros...—Murmuró Elena a la monja—Ya hemos escogido a nuestro niño…. —Musito la pelirroja— ¿Cuándo….asignan las citas?—Pregunto.

Jane respiró profundo— ¿Los otros desean realizar una segunda visita?—Preguntó.

Algunos asintieron—Vale... —Dijo Jane—Los que ya “escogieron” los estaré llamando para informarles cuándo comenzarán las visitas a sus hogares y al orfanato para que puedan conocer aún mejor a su niño escogido—Murmuró— a los otros los estaré citando durante estos días para que regresen al orfanato. ..

Todos asintieron.

* ********************************************

La madre superiora tomo alguno de sus medicamentos, había amanecido algo agotada aquel día, y por eso razón no se había presentado para atender a las familias interesadas, espero en la cama a Jane hasta que apareció.

—Madre—Dijo Jane entrando al cuarto— ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

La monja asintió—Sí...—Murmuró la mujer mayor— ¿Qué tal te ha ido?—Preguntó.

—Bueno…—Dijo la monja—de las diez familias interesadas, al menos seis ya “escogieron” a un niño—Dijo ella— otras cuatro visitaran nuevamente el orfanato para “buscar” a su niño.

La abadesa asintió.

—Bien...—Dijo—programa las visitas a las familias para la otra semana… después de eso, haremos que visiten a los niños—Murmuró—y luego… decidiremos—dijo con voz agotada.

Jane asintió—Sobre…—Dijo algo incomoda—Sobre los señores Evans… madre ¿usted está segura de que debemos... hacer que continúen con el proceso?.. Usted dijo que… ellos no tienen los recursos para mantener a nuestro niño.

—Ya te dije, Jane…—Dijo Laura—Quiero preguntarles cómo financiarán su educación universitaria—Murmuró—después de eso escogeremos...

—Madre… estaríamos ilusionándolos...—Murmuró la monja algo agobiada—Estoy segura que… usted negará su adopción.

—Jane...—Gruñó la monja ligeramente—Yo escogeré lo mejor—le dijo—Ya te dije…—siseó—Gracias por tu informe,… ¿podrías llamar a Vivian? Quiero hablar algo con ella.

Jane asintió nuevamente y se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

La madre superiora era una mujer muy buena pero… cuando veía que una familia no contaba con muchos recursos… sabía que la adopción del niño… no se realizaría.

—Que… que sea lo que Dios quiera—Murmuró la monja para así, y comenzó a buscar a Vivian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas están complicadas, la madre superiora no esta completamente a gusto con los Evans (No es que le parezcan malas personas) pero........  
> Ya veremos que sucede  
> ¡Estoy de animo!  
> subiré un nuevo cap minutos después de este!  
> Espero les haya gustado. No duden en dejar sus comentarios!♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capitulo mas!  
> tal ves suba otro entre semana, si no. sera hasta el lunes que viene!

Elena aplanó la falta de su vestido algo nerviosa, había horneado algunos bocadillos y había limpiado la casa y vestido a las niñas de forma elegante y sencilla, también, había buscado algo así para su esposo, querían demostrar que serían la familia perfecta para Severus.

Su corazón latía asustado, así que trató de distraerse rápidamente mientras preparaba un té. Se sobresaltó al escuchar como el timbre era tocado, así que guardó él te dentro de la nevera y se aseguró que las niñas y su esposo estuvieran junto a ella cuando abriera la puerta.

—B-bienvenidas—Murmuró nerviosa la mujer pelirroja al abrir la puerta y notar a sus invitadas—Señoritas…

La madre superiora y Vivian entraron a la casa—Gracias—Murmuró la madre Laura— ¿Cómo han estados todos?—Dijo ella con voz dulce.

—Bien, gracias a Dios—Dijo Richard sonriéndoles—por favor, pasen, no se queden allí—Les pidió haciendo que las mujeres le siguieran hasta la pequeña sala— ¿Desean algo de beber o comer?

Vivian suspiro y asintió—Por favor...—Pidió ella.

Elena no espero un segundo, fue a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de té frío y los posó junto a un plato lleno de galletas con ralladura de limón en una bandeja. Los llevó rápidamente a la sala—Listo...—Dijo ella, entregándoselos.

Vivian tomó y suspiro, bebió casi hasta la mitad del té—Muchas gracias—Dijo la monja.

—De nada—Le dijo Elena—es un placer para nuestra familia recibir su visita.

La madre superiora sonrió, observó cómo la familia tomaba asiento frente a ella, así que tomo algo de té y suspiro—Bien…—Dijo la monja—Se nota que son una familia bastante sencilla y alegre—Dijo la madre —eso me gusta.

Elena sonrió.

—Siempre he tratado de ser muy cálida con mis hijas y enseñarles desde o pequeñas a diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, quiero que un futuro sean mujeres fuertes y decididas, que no dejen que nadie opaque sus sueños—Expresó la mujer—y espero que ustedes me otorguen el privilegio de criar a severus como un niño feliz y convertirlo en un hombre fuerte.

Laura sonrió nuevamente, bebió algo más de té frío y asintió.

—Estoy segura que Severus crecería feliz junto a ustedes y se convertiría en un hombre respetuoso con principios y valores… —murmuró la monja—hasta ahora han cumplido todos los requisitos.

Richard y Elena sonrieron.

—Pero…. —Murmuró la madre superiora.

La sonrisa de la pareja desapareció.

—Tengo algunas dudas que espero y sean respondidas de forma satisfactoria—Les dijo.

La pareja se miró insegura y asintieron—C-con gusto responderemos—Les dijo.

Laura miró a las niñas—Pero que guapas las dos—Les halago.

Lily sonrió, Petunia bajó la vista sonrojada.

—Yo…soy Lily—Dijo la  niña pelirroja presentándose—Mi hermana se llama Petunia.

La madre superiora asintió—Tan bellas, que Dios las bendiga y cumpla todos sus anhelos—Murmuró—Antes de… conversar ¿podrían mostrarnos su casa? Y también el cuarto en el viviría Severus, si llegásemos hacer su adopción.

Elena y Richard asintieron.

Las monjas se pusieron de pie y siguieron la pareja.

—Bueno…—Dijo Elena entrando a la cocina junto con ellas—Esta es nuestra cocina, tenemos una mesón que funciona como comedor, nos gusta cenar siempre en familia y no dispersos—Les murmuró y continuó caminando—aquí está la entrada al patio, no están grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, es suficiente para que las niñas y Severus… puedan jugar, tenemos un pequeño cuarto aquí que sirve como oficina para mi esposo —les mostró y prosiguió—a fuera está el jardín, donde las niñas también juegan pero bajo mi supervisión o la de mi esposo, tenemos la sala y arriba en el segundo piso—comenzó a subir las escaleras junto con las monjas, Richard siguió a su esposa y pidió a sus hijas que se quedaran en la sala viendo televisión —Hay tres cuartos, antes habían cuatro pero agrandamos uno de ellos para hacer que Lily y Petunia compartieran habitación en un espacio lo suficientemente grande—Les dijo—en el primer cuarto, dormimos mi esposo y yo, en el segundo duermen mis hijas y el último…

Elena abrió la puerta y lo mostró, estaba decorado sencillamente, tenía algunos estantes con libros y un escritorio con útiles escolares y un captas, la cama era bastante grande, había un closet y  algunos muebles, también estaba una pequeña ventana para mirar afuera y una puerta que conducía al baño—Este es el cuarto donde dormirá… Donde dormiría Severus—Dijo.

Vivian y la madre superiora inspeccionaron el cuarto, les gustaba.

Asintieron y regresaron junto a la pareja a la sala.

El estómago de Elena se retorcía, nervioso.

—Bien…—Dijo Laura—La casa me gusta, es adecuada.

Elena sonrió, Richard suspiró tranquilo —Nos… alegra que sea así, madre—Dijo él.

La madre superiora asintió y miró a la pareja—Bien…—Dijo viéndoles— como les expresé al inicio, tengo una duda. Sé que serían la familia perfecta para hacerse cargo a Severus pero…

La mujer, vio el nerviosismo en la pareja—Al recibir su historial económico—Les murmuró—Note que a pesar que sus ingresos son estables, no tienen el suficiente para mantener a un niño más.

Richard notó como su esposa se tensaba, decidió hablar él.

— Mi esposa recibe el dinero del arriendo de la casa heredará de sus padres—les dijo—Y yo recibo mi salario y un pequeño subsidio para las niñas.,.. Somos buenos administradores, y a pesar de eso Severus no pasará hambre, y recibirá todo lo que merece con nosotros.

Vivian miro a la pareja, notó su nerviosismo y su miedo. Sabía que la madre superiora no se saciaría con eso.

—Eso lo sé… Lo sé —Argumentó la mujer mayor—Vi sus ingresos en la lista—Les dijo—Sé que con ese dinero podrían mantener a Severus durante su infancia y adolescencia pero… —Susurro—Al graduarse el niño... ¿Cómo harán para pagar sus estudios universitarios?

Elena miró a su esposo.

—Podríamos hipotecar la casa de mi esposa—Murmuró Richard—Y… un préstamo en el banco—Les dijo—Tengo buenas referencias y...

— ¿Las niñas?—Preguntó ella viéndoles— ¿Cómo pagarían la educación de las niñas?—Preguntó de nuevo.

—Con la hipoteca de la casa de mi esposa podríamos pagar la universidad de ambas y con un préstamo en el banco… La de Severus—Le dijo el hombre a la anciana—En mi trabajo también podrían hacerme un préstamo, llevo trabajando más de ocho años allí y mis jefes no tienen ninguna queja de mí.

La madre superiora asintió y no habló más del tema.

Siguió conversando de la pareja sobre otras cosas, hasta que decidió que era momento de marcharse.

—Bueno, creo que aquí termina nuestra visita—Murmuró la mujer sonriente—Pronto estaremos contactándolos nuevamente para que vayan al orfanato a conversar con Severus y después de eso daremos nuestro veredicto.

La pareja asintió, junto a sus hijas acompañaron a ambas monjas hasta la entrada de la puerta y se despidieron de ellas.

—Hasta ruedo madre—murmuraron—Gracias… por visitarnos.

—Gracias a ustedes… por su hospitalidad—Les dijo agradecida.

Vivian también asintió y se despidió de la pareja.

Los labios Elena temblaron una vez y esta se fueron— ¿Crees que… la convencimos, amor?—Preguntó ella nerviosa—No quiero que por eso nos digan que no.

Richard abrazo a su esposa, y le calmo, dándole un beso en los labios—Claro que si amor, ellas dirá que sí, la  convencimos. ¿Vale?—le dijo—que tal sí... ¿pedimos una pizza?

Elena asintió y trató de sonreír.

*****************************************

— ¿Quedó… Quedó satisfecha con sus respuestas, madre?—Preguntó Vivian mientras esperaba que el bus llegara a su destino.

La madre miró a la chica y suspiró—No.

Un peso se alojó en el estómago de la mujer. Bajó el rostro y asintió.

Sintió pena por la aquella familia, sintió pena al saber que se ilusionarían en la adopción del niño, con aquello respondido por la abadesa le dejaba claro que la adopción de Severus… No se daría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la madre superiora no se ve del todo contenta.  
> xD Creo que si los Evans no tuvieran a una de sus hijas la madre superiora si hubiera aprovado de inmediato todo.  
> ¿que creen que sucederá?  
> 7u7  
> dejen sus teorías.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Una semana después..._ **

Severus suspiró al saborear la lasaña, aunque era de espinacas estaba lo suficientemente sabrosa para querer repetir,  tomó algo de jugo y suspiró, le pediría a Jane que le diera una porción más. Cuando la monja apareció para servir a los otros niños le pidió, y esta gustosa le sirvió algo más de comida.

Le gustaba el orfanato, lo trataban bien, y comía como un dios. No tenía quejas, realmente se sentía un niño feliz, extrañaría el orfanato una vez y los Evans le adoptaran.  Se puso de pie una vez y terminó de comer la porción de la lasaña. Subió hasta el segundo piso y fue hasta el cuarto para darse un baño, sabía que los Evans estarían llegando en más o menos una hora para visitarle.

Buscó en su pequeño closet su ropa (nueva y vieja) y sacó algo decente para ponerse. Fue al baño y lavó su cuerpo y su cabello, cepilló sus dientes y se vistió, comenzó a desenredarse su cabello y se roció algo de colonia (que tenía más olor a bebé) que le había entregado la monja Vivian.

Sus hermanos, también estaban en el cuarto, y al igual que él, otro estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Severus realmente no sabía qué decir, cómo iniciar una conversación… ¿Cómo conversabas con otros niños mientras esperabas que tus futuros “padres” llegaran? —La comida estuvo tan deliciosa…—Murmuró él sonriendo— Ojala y sirvan un poco más en la cena.

Todos asintieron, Jorge e Isaac se recostaron en sus respectivas camas bostezando—Sí… estaba riquísima—Murmuró—Ohm que hagan albóndigas fritas—Murmuró Isaac—Con arroz y salsa de tomate...

Aaron rió al escuchar a sus hermanos hablar de comida—y de postre un vaso lleno de Yogurt.

—Sí…—Susurro Jorge bostezando y quedándose dormido, al igual que Isaac.

—No tienen fondo—Dijo Severus a su hermano—Los San Aldhelmos tenemos un estómago inmenso.

Aarón asintió, salió junto con Severus del cuarto y en el caminó se encontraron con la Jane—Oh amores, —Dijo viéndoles—Se ven muy guapos, justamente los estaba buscando—Dijo—Ya vinieron a verlos—Dijo ella agarrándole de las manos y bajando junto con ellos la escalera—Ya saben, sean amables y pórtense bien ¿Vale?

Los niños asintieron, y fueron llevados hasta sala donde se encontraban diez mesas bien decoradas, Jane llevó a Severus hasta la mesa de los Evans y luego a Aaron a la mesa de los Smith.

Elena sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver al niño frente a él, Lily sonrió y Petunia miró al niño de los Snape.

— ¡Sev!—Murmuró Lily contenta al verlo, estiró su mano agarrando las del niño—Oh Sev… ¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó la niña pelirroja—Nos da mucho gusto verte… ¿verdad Tuney?

La niña pelinegra vio al niño frente a él y asintió. —Sí…. —Murmuró ella—mamá y papá te compraron un regalo—Dijo.

Richard sacó la caja y la posó sobre la mesa mostrándosela al niño—Toma, campeón —Dijo entregándole el obsequio—Espero que te guste ¿quieres abrirlo?

Severus asintió, y rompió el empaque, y descubrió su regalo—Oh… un… monopolio.

Richard y Elena asintieron—Así es amor—Dijo la mujer—Puedes jugarlo con tus amigos mientras continuas en el orfanato y cuando te llevemos a casa jugaras con nosotros, después de todo es  un juego de familia—La mujer estiró su brazo y acarició su rostro.

Los labios de Severus temblaron.

Que el recordara, nunca había recibido un regalo si, recordaba muy bien que durante su infancia ni su madre ni su padre se preocuparon en comprarle regalos, nunca le compraban nada—Yo… G-gracias—Murmuró.

Elena sonrió— ¿Te gustó, amor?—Preguntó ella.

Severus agarro la caja y le abrazo—Sí… Mucho.

*********

**Un mes y medio después…**

El corazón de Elena latía con fuerza,  aquel día los del orfanato darían su respuesta a cada una de las familias si entregarían a los niños escogidos en adopción. La pelirroja pidió un taxi junto con su esposo, pidió a una vecina de confianza que cuidara a las niñas mientras ella y Richard regresaban.

Estaba nerviosa, y preocupada, pero Richard le había calmado y asegurado que todo iría bien. Que las monjas si le entregarían a Sev.

Espero a que el taxi llegara hasta el orfanato, espero que su marido pagara y entraron inmediatamente, saludaron a las parejas que al igual que ellos estaban esperando la gran noticia.

— ¡Bienvenidos!—Dijo Vivian al verlos, tenía una bandeja con algunas bebidas para los presentes—¿gustan beber algo antes de saber la noticia?—Preguntó.

Muchos asintieron, Elena fue incapaz de tomar.

—Bien—Murmuro Vivian al terminar de repartir las bebidas—Iré llamando en sentido alfabético a las parejas por su apellido ¿vale?—Dijo la monja—cada una me irá acompañando hasta la oficina de la abadesa ellas les informará si sus procesos fueron exitosos.

Vivian, se fue por unos minutos y apareció con una tablilla para apuntar y documento—¡Bien! Los primeros son los….—Leyó— Los señores Brown—Dijo—por favor síganme…

La pareja mencionada siguió a la monja algo nerviosos, luego la monja apareció nuevamente—Una vez y los señores Brown regresen… —Dijo Vivian leyendo—Los siguientes serán los Davies...—Dijo.

La pareja asintió.

Pasaron más o menos quince minutos hasta la primera pareja apareció, ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja.

—Me alegro que todo haya salido como esperaban—Dijo Elena sonriente.

La señora Brown, sonrió—G-gracias… Estoy temblando, ni siquiera puede dormir—Murmuró ella.

Vivian sonrió—Señores Davies por favor síganme—Pidió la monja, y la pareja le siguió.

Vivian apareció minutos después nuevamente y leyó la tabilla—Después de los señores Davies. Vienen los…—La monja sintió un retorcijón en su estómago—Los señores Evans...—Dijo tratando de sonreír.

Elena sintió un salto en su estómago, movió su pie nervioso, y sintió como su mano era apretada por Richard, los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente.

Los señores Brown aparecieron también sonrientes, los felicitaron rápidamente y la pareja fue tras la monja. Elena trato de calmarse, respiro profundo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, la monja joven le abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al conocido despacho de la madre superiora, estas les sonrió y les pidió que tomaran asiento.

—Bienvenidos—Dijo la madre superiora al verlos.

Elena y Richard también le sonrieron y tomaron asiento frente a la mujer—Muchas gracias madre… ¿C-como se encuentra el día de hoy?—Pregunto la pelirroja.

Laura les miró—Bastante bien, gracias a Dios al permitirme un día más de vida —Dijo— ¿Ustedes?

—Bien...—Dijo Richard—a la e-espera de… b-buenas noticias.

Laura les sonrió, agarró la carpeta la cual estaba marcada con el apellido de la pareja y lo abrió—Bien…—Murmuró—Como les dije al visitarlos en su hogar, realmente son una familia bastante calidad, me alegra también el hecho de que hayan conocido a Severus desde que nació y que estoy segura que sería un niño feliz si ustedes fuesen sus padres.

Elena sonrió temblorosa— ¿E-eso quiere decir que… si? ¿Q-que si… nos e-entregara a Severus?—Dijo nerviosa.

La abadesa soltó un suspiro y se puso recta en su asiento, buscó entre los documentos y se detuvo en uno en específico—Pero….

El corazón de Elena casi se detuvo.

—..Me encuentro con este problema…—Murmuró la anciana—Lo he meditado, y realmente no quiero que piensen que soy una mujer que se deja llevar por el dinero, pero lastimosamente en este mundo para tener una educación de calidad debes tenerlo ¿No es así?

Los ojos de Elena se llenaron de lágrimas.

Richard decidió hablar—P-pero… nosotros le explicamos cómo p-podríamos financiar la educación superior de Severus… N-no tendríamos ningún problema... t-tal vez incluso el gane una beca.

—Tal vez…—Repitió la madre superiora cerrando la carpeta—Pero lamentablemente no sabemos qué ocurrirá en el futuro—Les dijo—Realmente lo lamento—Dijo ella viendo a la pareja—Pero…  no aprobare la adopción de Severus al no tener los recursos suficientes para suplir su educación universitaria.

Los hombros de Elena temblaron y la mujer comenzó a llorar—P-pero… ¡No es justo! ¡n-no puede hacer eso! ¡N-nosotros somos la familia adecuada para criar a Severus!—Dijo exaltada.

Richard tuvo que agarrar a su esposa y tratar de calmarla—Elena… Elena—Dijo tragando ruidoso—Amor cálmate.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?!—Gritó ella— ¡Esta maldita vieja no nos quiere entregar a Severus! ¡No puede arruinar el sueño del niño! ¡No puede destruir su ilusión y la de nuestras hijas!

Richard apretó con fuerza las mano de su esposa hasta ver cómo le miraba, limpio sus lágrimas—Amor cálmate, amor…

—Richard… Richard —Dijo llorando— ¡Haz algo! ¡Dile que nos entregue a Severus!

El hombre pelinegro suspiró—Elena…amor—Murmuró —Espérame afuera, ¿Vale?

La mujer pelirroja miró a la monja y luego a su esposo, asintió mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro, el hombre escuchó el sollozo de su esposa al salir de la puerta. —Yo…—Murmuró—Lamento las palabras que…

—No se preocupe—Dijo la señora—Es normal... que actué así.

El hombre asintió varias veces y tragó con dolor— ¿No… no hay otra alternativa para qué el niño pueda quedarse con nosotros? ¿No p-puede entregárnoslo a pesar de eso?—Murmuro en tono de súplica—No seremos millonarios pero Severus… estará bien con nosotros, madre… por favor.

La madre superiora miró el rostro del hombre frente a ella—No puedo—Dijo—El niño estará mejor con nosotras.

Richard apretó sus manos en puños.

—Pero…—Murmuró con voz baja, escuchando el llanto de la mujer tras la puerta—Puedo… otorgarle a Severus un permiso especial.

Richard miró a la mujer— ¿De verdad? ¿Para quedarse con nosotros?—Murmuró él.

La madre superiora se removió incómoda en su puesto—No será permanente—Le aclaro—Concederé que el niño… —Dijo—este con ustedes durante algunas semanas—dijo—pero solo en los meses que sean vacacionales—dijo— se acerca diciembre así que les concederé dos semanas de ese más para que las pase con ustedes y en enero una semana solamente. Después de eso… tal vez les conceda algunos fines de semanas,…. Pero nada más, cuando llegue el mes de vacaciones de mitad de año…—murmuró— estableceré cuantas semanas…el niño podrá estar con ustedes.

Richard sonrió, estiró sus manos y agarro las de la madre superiora— ¡Gracias!

Laura sonrió, buscó un pequeño memito y apuntó un  número de teléfono—este es el número de mi oficina, pueden llamar al niño después de siete de la noche y conversar algunos minutos con el… pero... no puedo hacer más ¿comprenden?—Murmuró—Soy… algo flexible a la hora de aceptar la adopción de un niño pero el gobierno me exige encontrar familias con el suficiente presupuesto…

Richard asintió y agarró el pequeño papel—Yo… g-gracias…. —Murmuró—hablare con mi esposa.

Laura asintió y observó al hombre irse.

*************

El estómago de Vivian dolió al ver a la mujer pelirroja llorosa junto a su esposo. No era necesario preguntar para saber qué había sucedido. Lo sabía, lo sabía.

— ¿Se… encuentra bien, Señora Evans?—le preguntó— ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? ¿Un té?

Elena negó, trato de sonreírle a las otras parejas que esperaban como ella había hecho minutos atrás—E-estoy bien...—Murmuró—g-gracias… n-nosotros ya nos vamos...—Murmuró con voz rota—G-gracias por… todo.

Alguna de las mujeres que esperaban, estiró su mano y apretó la de Elena—Lo lamento...—Dijo de corazón.

Elena sonrió,  y Vivian asintió, les acompaño hasta la puerta y vio como la mujer limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos nuevamente.

Vio como la pareja se alejaba del orfanato y suspiró.

—Lo siento—Murmuró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, otro nuevo capitulo!  
> La madre superiora no ha aceptado la adopción de severus  
> pero les ha otorgado a los evans un permiso especial  
> ¿Que piensan de eso?  
> ¿Hizo bien, o hizo mal?  
> Pronto habrán algunas sorpresas  
> ¡Subiré dos capitulos hoy!  
> estoy animada!  
> gracias por sus kudos y comentarios  
> ;w;♥ l


	11. Chapter 11

estaba ansioso, sabía que el día de ayer los señores Evans habían ido al orfanato para saber el resultado de su adopción, esperaba y creía que pronto se iría con ellos, extrañaría el orfanato, había estado viviendo casi cinco meses, la comida, las monjas… no tenía queja. Realmente le gustaba ese lugar y lo extrañaría… en caso tal que hubiera aprobado su adopción.

— ¡Severus!—Wendy entró al cuarto con los ojos llorosos— ¡Severus! ¡La niña de los San José le cortó el cabello a mi Barbie!—La niña comenzó a llorar a un lado de él— ¡Lo hizo a propósito, Sev! —Casi grito llorosa.

El niño respiró profundo, se bajó de la cama y buscó entre sus cosas un pañuelo para la niña— ¿La de los San José?—Repitió— ¿Quién? ¿La cerda de angélica?

Severus vio como los labios de la niña temblaban y sonreía— ¡Esa chancha cuatro ojos!—Murmuró llena de odio y le mostró su muñeca— ¡Mi Barbie! ¡Esa envidiosa!—murmuro viendo como su muñeca ahora calva— ¡le corto el pelo porque ella había dañado la suya!

Severus miró la muñeca y la agarró— ¿No puedes decirle a Vivian que te de una nueva?—Le pregunto—O Jane... o a Luisa o a….

Wendy negó— ¡No me darán ninguna otra Barbie hasta navidad!—Murmuró la niña—Además… ¡Yo no quiero otra Barbie! ¡Me gusta esta!—dijo.

El niño suspiró, tal vez podría hacer que… le creciera el cabello a la muñeca pero no quería que Wendy formara un alboroto por eso— ¿Dónde está su cabello?—preguntó.

Wendy sacó una bola de cabello del bolsillo de su faldita pantalón—Toma... Mira… ¡Lo daño todo! ¡Mi pobre Barbie!—dijo llorando. — ¡Ahora Ken no la volverá a querer!

—Cálmate, Wendy, cálmate—siseó, lo que más odiaba era escuchar a niños llorar. Le provocaba dolor de cabeza—Yo La arreglaré.

La niña miró a Severus— ¿E-enserio, Sev?—preguntó— ¿Pero cómo?

El niño agarró el cabello de la Barbie—espérame aquí—dijo, la niña asintió y observó como Severus entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta.

Aldhelmo, como ahora se apedillaba el niño de cabello negro se encerró en el baño y boto el cabello de la Barbie en el inodoro. Suspiró, tenía rato sin practicar la magia y no sabía que tal vez podría realizar algún truco con ella ahora que era un niño, ya que sentía que esta era algo inestable. Aun así… no quería escuchar a la niña llorar.

Agarró a la Barbie con sus dos manos y concentró su magia en ella, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que quería. Que tuviera el cabello largo. Realmente no sabía si el truco funcionaria pero algo era algo y peor era nada.

Apretó con fuerza y sintió su magia fluir. Duró algunos segundos así, hasta que sintió como algo acariciaba sus dedos. Sonrió al descubrir que ¡Realmente había funcionado! Había hecho que la muñeca tuviera cabello de nuevo... aunque…—Bastante largo—murmuró.

Pensó en cómo explicar aquello, tal vez podría mentirle a Wendy... o... lo que sea. Salió del baño y la niña le miró— ¿Pudiste arreglarla, Sev?—Dijo—Si no… no importa...

Severus le mostró la muñeca a la niña—toma, dije que lo arreglaría.

Wendy abrió la boca sorprendida, agarró su Barbie que ahora tenía el cabello hasta la rodilla— ¡WOW!—Gritó ella— ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Sev? ¡Enséñame!—dijo.

Severus tomó asiento aun lado de Wendy—No puedo decírtelo…—Dijo—No le digas a nadie…—le pidió. —O si no, la muñeca se quedara calva de nuevo.

Wendy acarició el cabello de su muñeca—Mira Sev, ahora Barbie es rapunzel  —Murmuró ella encantada— ¡Podre hacerle trenzas!—dijo contenta y luego miró al niño de nuevo— ¡No le diré a nadie! Lo prometo —dijo contenta— ¡Lo prometo, Sev!—dijo.

Severus asintió.

Wendy suspiró encantada al ver a su Barbie—traeré mis muñecas y el castillo ¡Juguemos Sev! Tú podrás ser Ken. —La niña se bajó de la cama rápidamente y dejó su muñeca sobre ella— ¡ya vengo! ¡No te vayas!

Aldhelmo agarró la muñeca y suspiro. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lograba soportar a la niña.

**************

Faltaban poco minutos para la cena cuando Aarón entro al cuarto sonriente, ya Wendy se había ido a su cuarto, después de obligar a Severus a jugar con ella por unas cuantas horas a la “princesa hada encantada”.

Isaac, Jorge y Severus voltearon a ver a su hermano al entrar.

—Nos cegarás con el poder de tu sonrisa—Murmuró Severus.

Aarón rió y se sentó en la cama, los niños estaban jugando ajedrez (Isaac y Jorge contra Severus) —No puedo creerlo… Chico, No puedo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó Isaac.

El niño se removió nervioso—B-bueno…Jane me llevó a la oficina de la madre superiora—Murmuró—Y ella…me dijo que ¡me habían adoptado!—Chillo contento— ¿Pueden creerlo? La otra semana mis….mi mamá y mi papá ¡vendrán a buscarme!

Severus notó como los otros dos niños se tensaba, incluso él se sentido raro.

—Oh… bueno ¡Eso es genial Aarón!—Murmuró Jorge, abrazándole.

Isaac asintió, Severus hizo lo mismo.

—Sí… Jose. —Murmuró el niño pero luego sus labios temblaron—E-estoy muy contento pero…—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—No quiero dejarlos… ustedes…mis hermanos...

Severus sintió como su estómago se retoca—B-bueno…—Murmuró el niño—Yo… todos nosotros te extrañaremos, además las cartas... puedes escribirnos cartas y contarnos tu vida... con tus nuevos papas.

Jorge e Isaac asintieron— ¡Es verdad! ¡Sev, es inteligente!—Dijeron y se abrazaron en grupo—A pesar de la distancia, siempre nos escribiremos ¿verdad chicos?—murmuro Jorge.

— ¡Sí!—Dijo murmuró Aarón limpiando sus lágrimas—Nos escribiremos—dijo, entonces miró a Severus—Vivian... dijo que fueras a la cocina—murmuró.

Severus asintió, se bajó de la cama—No hagan trampa—Dijo haciendo referencia al juego—Ya vengo.

Isaac y Jorge rieron y asintieron.

Severus salió del cuarto y bajó al primer piso, cruzó el pasillo y fue hasta la cocina, en la cual estaban Vivian y cuatro monjas más preparando la cena.

—Mi amor—Murmuró Vivian a verlo—Ven acá, —dijo sacando algo de la nevera—Hoy se me olvido darte la emulsión—Dijo, mientras buscaba una cucharilla—abre la boca.

Severus lo hizo, trago los dos cucharadas— ¿ya puedo irme?—Preguntó—Estoy jugando y Jorge e Isaac harán trampa.

Vivian rió y acarició el cabello del niño, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla—Claro que sí, mi amor…. —Murmuró—Ah no…—Dijo riéndose—Dios que me pasa, estoy toda olvidadiza.

La monja se quitó su delantal y agarró al niño por el brazo—Vamos a ver a la madre superiora—Dijo—tiene algo que decirte.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, Vivian también lo hizo o al menos fingió sonreír, sabía que pronto vería al niño llorar y eso le dolería a ella, quería al niño como si fuese su hijo, hijo que nunca tuvo.

Lo llevó hasta la oficina y le hizo entrar—estaré esperándote aquí afuera ¿Vale amor?—murmuró.

Severus asintió, cerró la puerta tras suyo y la abadesa le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, cielo—Dijo ella viéndole— ¿Tienes hambre?—Preguntó ella—Yo sí, estoy esperando la cena—murmuró ansiosa,

Severus sonrió—Sí… yo también.

La madre Laura sonrió y asintió—Amor… te he llamado aquí para decirte algo importante.

Severus asintió, se sentía emocionado, su corazón latía deprisa.

—Sev…—Laura no sabía cómo decir aquello, siempre le sería difícil explicar eso—Amor… e-escucha—su voz tembló— Los señores Evans

— ¿Vendrán a buscarme, verdad?—Pregunto viéndola.

El corazón de la monja se estrujo—Sev escucha tengo que decirte algo y no quiero que…

Aquello no le gustó. — ¿No vendrán?—Murmuró.

Laura suspiró—Sev… los señores Evans… No podrán llevarte con ellos.

Dos floreros que estaban sobre la chimenea a unos cuantos metros de ellos explotaron.

— ¿Qué?—Murmuró el niño.

Laura se sobresaltó y se puso de pie—D-dios ¿pero que a…?

— ¡¿Madre?!—Vivian abrió la puerta— ¿Madre, que ha pasado? e-escuche como….

La superiora miró al niño— No... No sé qué ha pasado—Dijo ella nerviosa—Los floreros explotaron y…

— ¿Esta segura madre?—Murmuró la monja más joven—Tal vez cayeron…traeré algo para limpiar.

Laura asintió—Sí…eh…—Su corazón latía con fuerza—Dios...—dijo apretando su rosario—Sí...eh… Sev, amor. Hablaremos mañana de esto ¿Vale?

Severus asintió, se sintió algo inquieto al notar como su magia  se había liberado sin control. Salió y regresó al cuarto.

Laura se dejó caer sobre su asiento y Vivian regreso con una escoba una pala.

— ¿Segura que estallaron, madre?—Dijo ella limpiando los trozos sobre la alfombra—tal vez  sea por el calor de la chimenea, aunque también pueden ser ratas… llamare al fumigador.

La abadesa asintió al escuchar a la chica, aunque Repasó toda la escena en sus mentes varias veces ¿Ratas? No, no creía en eso, y además… el calor. Era ridículo, los floreros llevaban años sobre la chimenea.

—Sí…—Murmuró insegura—Seguro son ratas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sev ha hecho magia!  
> y ha tenido también magia accidental. La abadesa no cree que hayan sido las ratas ni el calor  
> ¿sospechara algo?  
> ¿que creen que sucederá?  
> ¡nos leemos este viernes! 
> 
> ¡bye!


	12. Chapter 12

La madre superiora tapó su nariz justamente al tiempo de estornudar. Había estado sintiéndose mal los últimos días, tal vez porque había trabajado sin parar. Legalizar los procesos de adopción agotaba bastante y quitaban el suficiente tiempo para ni siquiera dormir. Para alivio de ella ya había finalizado todo aquello, y dentro de dos horas los niños escogidos se irían con sus nuevas familias.

Tomaría un descanso e iría al médico para hacerse una revisión. Limpió su nariz y salió de su despacho. Llevando consigo nueve sobres en los cuales estaban los documentos aprobados de los niños adoptantes. Los cuales tendría que entregar a sus nuevas familias.

Pasó por el comedor y encontró a los niños desayunando animadamente. Laura suspiró y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, en donde tomó asiento junto a las otras que ya descasaban y desayuno.

El tiempo voló y de un momento a otro. Ya Vivian y Luisa le avisaban que los padres estaban listos para llevarse a sus hijos.

Laura observó los rostros sonrientes de padres e hijos. Los niños no cabían de la dicha aunque también se les notaba triste por abandonar a sus otros hermanos. Era una sensación que odiaba experimentar y observar pero era algo que hacía parte de la vida.

Entregó los documentos a cada uno de los padres y besó a cada uno de los niños. Algunos aguantaros las lágrimas y otros simplemente lloraron.

—Y-yo…. —Murmuró uno de ellos, Aarón—Yo… yo escribiré, lo prometo—susurró a la madre superiora—A mis hermanos…les escribiré.

La abadesa asintió, y se despidió de cada uno de ellos en la entrada del orfanato.

Sintió un peso en su estómago al observar cómo se marchaban…. Sus niños.—Que Dios los bendiga—Murmuró y con los ojos humedecidos cerró la puerta y suplicó a Dios que tuvieran una vida sin ningún percance.

*************************************

Severus observó cómo Wendy se recostaba en la manta en la que él se encontraba sentado. Ambos y algunos otros estaban en el patio del orfanato disfrutando del sol.

—Que aburrido—Dijo la niña cerrando los ojos—Ya comenzaran las clases de nuevo y clara ya no estará para molestarla.

El niño tiró el pequeño librito que leía y también se recostó—Pronto llegará el invierno—Dijo Severus— y navidad.

Wendy asintió y observó como una florecita caía sobre ella ya marchita—Pobrecita—Dijo y se sentó— ¿no… no puedes arreglar, Sev?—Murmuró ella en voz baja.

Aldhelmo enarco una ceja—¿Arreglarla?—repitió—No arreglo flores, Wendy. Es imposible.

La niña rodó los ojos—Sev... ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! Esa vez… arreglaste el lápiz que…—Severus el pellizco y ella chilló— ¡Sev!

—Te dije que no hablar de eso, Wendy—Murmuró sentándose—No quiero… que me regañen—dijo nervioso.

La niña negó—Pero si no le dicho a nadie, Sev...—Dijo y le entregó la flor— ¿No puedes hacer que se haga bonita de nuevo? ¿Por favor?

Severus maldijo mentalmente. Agarró la flor pero también agarró a Wendy para salir del patio. Llegaron hasta el pasillo para subir las escaleras—Allí alguien podría ver—Dijo el niño. Agarró la flor  y de un momento la florecilla recobró su color y su vitalidad.

— ¡Wow, Sev!—Dijo Wendy impresionada, agarró la flor y se la puso detrás de la oreja— ¡Eres impresionante!—Murmuró.—Tu magia… ¡Es impresionante!

—Lo sé—Dijo Severus sonriendo—Soy genial.

Wendy rió y le agarró del brazo— ¡Vamos a buscar una pelota, Sev!—Dijo ella— ¡Para jugar en el patio!

El niño asintió, y se dejó arrastrar por la pequeña piso arriba, sin notar que alguien más había sido testigo de su truco.

—Así que era eso…—Murmuró la abadesa sintiéndose una tonta por completo. Había ido a buscar algo de té para refrescarse a la cocina y justamente cuando había regresado había sido testigo de la hazaña—Que tonta eres, Laura, que tonta eres—Susurró, regresando a la oficina para luego reír.

Tomó asiento y buscó sus pastillas para aligerar sus dolores. —Un niño mago, claro—susurró, y bebió del té—con razón explotaron los floreros, era magia accidental.

Laura Black rió ligeramente—Mi niño…..pobrecillo—Dijo ella suspirando—pronto hablaré con él.

****************

Las clases habían comenzado para su alegraría. Se aburría de estar sin hacer nada durante el día y aunque repitieran algo que ya el sabia era más enriquecedor que estar coloreando.

—El rey Jorge II estaba dispuesto a tomar la ciudad de Cartagena así que el 13 de marzo al 20 de mayo de 1741, se llevó acabo el episodio decisivo que marcó el desenlace de la guerra del Asiento — Murmuró el profesor mostrando un enorme mapamundi— La guerra del Asiento fue un conflicto bélico que duró de 1739 a 1748, en el que se enfrentaron las flotas y tropas del Reino de Gran Bretaña y del Imperio español principalmente en el área del Caribe.

El profesor Alfred continuó con su explicación—Lastimosamente la toma a la ciudad amurallada no se dio posible, y fue una de las más grandes derrotas de las tropas de gran Bretaña. A pesar de que  flota británica contaba con 186 naves y casi 27000 hombres a manos de una guarnición española compuesta por unos 3500 hombres y seis navíos de línea.

Severus anotó todo aquello en su cuarto y continuó escuchando al profesor hablar.

—Una derrota que aún a pesar de que hayan pasado 228 años, me da vergüenza leerlo—murmuró el profesor.

Los niños rieron.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que la campanilla sonó. Todos salieron para ir almorzar y descansar. Cuando bajaron al primer piso Severus reconoció al doctor Víctor, el cual le  había revisado dos días después de su llega al orfanato.

Jane y Vivian hablaban con él y se mostraban algo preocupadas, afinó su oído para escucharlos.

— ¿U-usted cree que pronto ella estará mejor?—Murmuró Vivian preocupada—Si la había visto algo pálida pero…

Víctor trató de calmarlas—Con los medicamentos que le envié se recuperara—Murmuró—Si presenta fiebre nuevamente llámenme.

Las mujeres asintieron y acompañaron al hombre hasta la salida.

Severus fue junto con Wendy, Jorge e Isaac hasta la mesa para almorzar.

— ¿La abuela está enferma?—Le murmuró Wendy.

Severus observó su comida. Papitas horneadas con pescado empanizado y salsa tártara—Creo que sí…—Murmuró y tomó algo del batido de chocolate que habían servido—Creo que sí…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AH VERGA!  
> LA ABADESA ES UNA BLACK!  
> ¿explicaciones?  
> 7u7 pronto las sabrán.


	13. Chapter 13

Algunos días después…

Laura se despertó algo sobresalta al sentir como una mano algo fría le tocaba. La mujer miró a un lado suyo y encontró a Severus junto a  ella viéndole. La abadesa suspiró y sonrió como pudo. Le dolía todo su cuerpo y apenas sentía que tenía fuerzas para respirar.

 —Mi niño…—Murmuró la mujer sonriéndole—Sev… amor ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó, viendo el reloj en lo alto de la pared de su habitación— Son casi las tres de la mañana, cielo. —murmuró ella con voz débil.

El niño le miró.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó viéndole, estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cama y con la cabeza posada sobre el colchón— ¿Te vas a morir?—

Laura rió por lo directo que era el pequeño pelinegro.

—Espero aún no... Sev—Le dijo sonriendo, y paladeando el colchón a un lado de ella para que el niño tomara asiento sobre él. Severus así lo hizo. — Aunque los muggles… no tenemos vidas muy largas, cielo.

Aldhelmo abrió los ojos ligeramente impresionado al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Muggles?—repitió sorprendido.

Laura le sonrió—Eres un mago…—Le dijo, agarrándole de la mano— ¿Verdad?—Le preguntó con voz cansada. Realmente sentía que si moriría. El peso de su cuerpo y el dolor era impresionante.

—Eh…. —Murmuró sin saber que decir, se removió incómodo sobre el colchón—Sí…—Susurro viéndole, la abadesa sonrió— ¿Tú… eres una bruja?—Preguntó y esperó ansioso la respuesta.

—No…. aunque me… hubiera encantado serlo—Le dijo al niño y suspiró—mi padre tuvo que haberlo sido pero… nació sin magia—Le contó al pequeño—Y su familia lo expulso, o… bueno—contó—el mismo se fue de casa… al no poder seguir soportando el desprecio de sus familiares…

Severus puso mala cara, trato de pensar en quienes hubiesen sido y unos cuantos apellidos rondaron por su mente.

— ¿Aún vive?—Preguntó a la monja, la cual asintió— ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó.

—Marius… Marius Black—Le respondió.

Severus asintió, trató de que su rostro no reflejara la sorpresa de escuchar todo aquello. De escuchar el apellido de una de las familias más aferradas a la pureza de la sangre—Oh…. —Murmuró—Ella…. —dijo refiriéndose a su madre—alguna vez me hablo sobre ellos.

Laura suspiró y como pudo tomó asiento sobre la cama, acomodó algunas alomadas tras ella para poder estar más cómoda.

—Son… una familia muy cruel, cielo—Le dijo acariciando su cabello con dulzura—No conocí a ninguno de mis otros familiares, salvo a mis abuelos... aunque nunca estaban contentos, tal vez esperaban que mi padre se casara con una bruja y tuviera hijos magos… pero mi padre no  los complació, cielo—Dijo sonriendo ligeramente—No los complació… se fue de casa y se casó con una muggle.

Severus miró a la mujer, tenía el rostro cansado y se veía algo más vieja que de costumbre, pareciera como si tuviera más edad de la que siempre aparentaba.  Se preguntó si tal vez tomaba pociones de rejuvenecimiento—Esa gente es idiota.

— ¡Cielo!—Dijo la madre superiora, reprendiéndole—No digas groserías.

—No lo es…—Dijo viéndole y sonriéndole, la mujer le abrazó y él se acurrucó a ella. La quería, a pesar de que llevaba algunos meses allí, realmente le había tomado bastante apareció a aquella mujer, le recordaba a Dumbledore en ocasiones — ¿Por qué…por que no te tomas una poción? Te curarías de inmediato…

—Mi padre fue a buscar una… —Le comentó peinando el niño con su cabello, se sentía algo extraña al hablar con él. Sentía como si hablara con alguien de mayor de edad que con un simple niño—Pero… vive bastante lejos de aquí y… no somos magos para aparecernos. —le recordó. —Por ahora… solo tenemos que rezar—murmuró agarrando uno de sus rosarios y le entregó uno al niño—Dios también  hace milagros.

Severus agarró el rosario y miro algo avergonzado a la mujer—No se rezar—Susurró en voz baja—Nunca lo he hecho…—le dijo.

Laura rió ligeramente y agarró un mechón de su cabello —Bueno…. —Dijo pensando, tratando de buscar alguna alternativa para eso. —Puedes hacer una plegaria… —Le contó— es como una oración...—Laura se removió incomoda al sentir una especie de calambre sobre sus extremidades inferiores—Dios…—Murmuró la mujer tratando de moverse, jadeo incomoda—Ya estoy vieja—rió ligeramente.

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto severus al ver a la mujer hacer un gesto de dolor— ¿Voy a buscar a….?—Laura negó y sonrió nuevamente.

—Ya estoy bien—Le dijo y agarró su mano—Como decía... es como una oración pero para hacer más fuerte el lazo de esta tienes que prometer algo.

— ¿Algo?—repitió el confundido— ¿Cómo… que?—preguntó desconfiado.

La mujer sonrió al ver el rostro suspicaz del niño—Algo sencillo Sev—Dijo ella—supongamos… cuando mi madre enfermó años atrás—le contó—rece a Dios y le pedí que si mi madre mejoraba haría un día de ayuna, semanalmente—le dijo.

El niño mordió sus labios— ¿Y funcionó?

La madre superiora asintió.

—Si, funcionó—Le dijo —Aunque no lo creas, amor, Dios me escuchó—Le dijo—y te escuchara a ti aún más rápido por ser un niño—Su voz sonaba dulce pero cansada—puedes prometer… no se… tu cabello, promete que nunca lo cortaras…o algo parecido— le murmuro—o puedes intentar rezar solamente.

Severus escuchaba todo con escepticismo, aun así no  perdía nada en intentarlo.

 —Yo…—Murmuró, incómodo y nervioso, agarró la mano de la mujer y este la apretó ligeramente sonriéndole—Dios….yo…te pido que hagas que la abuela, sane y se encuentre bien porque…—bajó la vista avergonzado se sentía algo ridículo al decir aquello, no sabía que decía y tampoco estaba tan seguro de aquello… aun así lo intentaba —ella es una  persona…que nos cuida a todos y nos quiere, y no me gustaría que ella muriera... Haz que… su padre llegue rápido… para que también pueda ayudarle.

La abadesa sonrió al escuchar al pequeño. —vas bien, Sev… Dios te está escuchando.

—Te prometo que si… le ayudas y ella al amanecer se encuentra bien…—murmuró—No…no… me cortare el cabello nunca… Por favor… cuídala y protégela… y... que se cure... para que nos siga cuidando, siempre.

—Amen—Sentenció la abadesa.

El niño le siguió—Amen.

Laura acarició el rostro del pequeño—Lo hiciste bien, cielo, Dios te escuchará —Le dijo sonriéndole—creo... que sería mejor que regreses a tu cuarto—Le pidió— No es bueno que estés a estas horas despierto… me alegró mucho tu visita…—Dijo y con esfuerzo se puso de pie, le acompañó hasta la puerta—regresa a la cama… y… sueña con los ángeles.

Severus asintió, se despidió de la mujer y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

**********************

Wendy removió su comida desanimada y preocupada.

—No quiero que la abuela se muera, estos días... se ha sentido muy mal.—Murmuró con voz entristecida—ella es muy buena…

Severus sintió un revolcón en el estómago al escucharle. El apetito se le fue inmediatamente.

—La abuela no morirá—Le dijo con seguridad.

Wendy miró a su hermano y abrió la boca para decir algo fue interrumpida por una voz.

—Buenos días, mis amores…. —Murmuró la abadesa entrando al comedor y sonriendo.  Severus le volteo a ver y la mujer le sonrió, parecía estar perfecta, parecía ser otra persona completamente diferente a la que había visto hace horas atrás en la madrugada.

— ¡Abuela!—Murmuraron algunos y fueron hasta donde la mujer a abrazarle. Otro se pusieron de pie esperaron su turno, Severus también se acercó y la mujer le beso la mejilla.

— ¿E-estás bien?—Preguntó sin creerlo ¿Realmente era verdad aquello?

La mujer mayor asintió—Dios te escucho, cielo. —Le dijo—aunque también recibió algo de ayuda—Murmuró refiriendo a su padre, el cual había enviado a una lechuza hasta el orfanato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Madre superiora es hija de Marius Black el cual era un Squib, y el segundo hijo de Cygnus Black II y Violetta Bulstrode. Él era el hermano de Pollux Black, de Cassiopeia Black y de Dorea Black. Marius seria el tío-abuelo de Sirius Black, porque Pollux es el abuelo directo de Sirius. Marius fue rechazado y borrado del tapete de los Black por su condición.
> 
> pdt: espero y les este gustando la historia!  
> ¿Que piensan? ¿que ocurrira mas adelante?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi gente xD En este cap haré un salto en el tiempo.  
> mas abajo aparecerá cuanto tiempo sera  
> ¿Vale?  
> para que no se pierdan ♥

Severus fue abrazado con fuerza por los brazos de la señora Elena una vez y Vivian lo llevó hasta la Hilandera. El niño sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo. La monja hizo una especie de inclinación y le entregó una pequeña valija a la mujer con la ropa del pequeño.

—Solo dos semanas—Murmuró ella a la Elena—desde el siete al veintidós—Le dijo dándole un documento y haciendo que se lo firmara—Sev pasará la navidad con nosotros en el orfanato.

Elena mordió sus labios y asintió. La idea no le agradable por completo pero era algo con lo que tenía que conformarse o no dejarían al niño quedarse con ella nuevamente—Vale…—Murmuró ella—El veintidós estará allá.

Vivian asintió y besó la frente la frente de Severus en forma de despedida. —Adiós cielo, pórtate bien ¿Vale?

El niño asintió y la observó irse, luego Elena sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡Bienvenido a casa, amor!—Le dijo haciéndolo entrar, Lily y Petunia estaban en la sala esperándolo. — ¡Niñas! ¡Severus ya llego!—Murmuró

Lily corrió hasta la entrada y abrazó al niño pelinegro, Petunia le saludo.

— ¡Sev! ¡Bienvenido!—Dijo Lily contenta y sonriéndole— ¡Mamá tiene un cuarto para ti!—Murmuro— ¡¿Quieres verlo?! ¡¿Podemos mostrárselo?!—Preguntó a su madre, Elena asintió y llevó a los niños hasta el cuarto del recién llegado.

—Oh, amor...—Dijo abriendo la puerta—espero y te guste.

Severus observó el cuarto, tenía estante con libros y un escritorio, al parecer había un baño y una cama, le gustaba. Era sencilla y bien decorada, también observó algunos posters de fútbol.

—Sí… me gusta mucho—Murmuró algo avergonzando. Nunca se había sentido tan querido. Aún le era difícil sentirse tan amado, las monjas en el orfanato eran muy atentas y los señores Evans competencia en la atención—G-gracias...

Elena sonrió, los hizo entrar y sacó la ropa la cual fue metiendo dentro de las gavetas—No te preocupes, amor. —Le dijo—Este es tu cuarto, así que no te preocupes, aquí dormirás el tiempo que pases con nosotros—le aseguro.

Severus asintió, observó que había un pequeño captus dentro de una maceta sobre el escritorio. Eso le agrado.

— ¿Tienes hambre, amor?—Preguntó Elena una vez y término de guardar la ropa—prepare galletas de chocolate, luego para el almuerzo ¡Pediremos pizza!—Dijo emocionada.

Severus asintió nuevamente, la mujer le acarició su cabello y bajaron la cocina, Lily comenzó hablar y él junto a su hermana la escuchaba. No recordaba que Lily fuera tan habladora de pequeña.

Disfrutó el día con ellas, el señor Evans llegó ya al atardecer y le saludó y abrazó. Le trajo algunos regalos, al día siguiente ayudó con la decoración de la casa y armar el arbolito. Salieron al centro comercial a comprar ropa y días después les hicieron escribir (a él, a Petunia y Lily) una carta a Santa Claus.

Se sintió algo ridículo y tonto escribiéndole. Pero se recordó que era un niño y que eso era lo que hacían, escribir a un ser imaginario el regalo que querías para navidad.

—Quiero tantas cosas...—Murmuró Lily viendo la hoja en blanco, Petunia ya llevaba una buena lista de las cosas que quería—Quiero una Barbie, quiero una casa de Barbie, quiero a Ken al novio de Barbie, y quiero una Barbie princesa, también quiero un libro de historias de princesas y un rompecabezas de hello Kitty, y maquillaje…—sentenció y prosiguió a escribir.

Severus acarició su propia frente con la yema de sus dedos ¿Qué debería pedir? No lo sabía.  Tal vez un libro, y un balón. Escribió su libro deseado y un balón para jugar futbol. Nada más, no quería hacer gastar a la familia que le acogía dinero en cosas que no utilizaría.

Dobló su carta y la guardó en el sobre.

Lo que realmente deseaba era suerte para poder arreglar todo.

**********************************

**_3 Años después…_ **

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—Murmuraron Jorge e Isaac moviéndole de los brazos y haciéndole despertar. 

Severus bostezó— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?—Dijo aun medio dormido— ¿Qué sucede?—Murmuró.

Los niños rodaron los ojos y agarraron uno de los largos mechones de cabello negro del niño frente a ellos para jalarlo— ¡Que feliz Cumpleaños, tonto!—Le dijeron y sonrieron.

Severus sonrió. —Gracias…—Le dijo y ambos le abrazaron. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño para lavar sus dientes, tomó un baño y lavó su cabello, el cual ahora le llegaba casi hasta la cadera. Salió y buscó algo de ropa, esperó a sus hermanos y bajaron todos juntos al comedor.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Severus!—Murmuró Vivian besándole, y sirviendo un desayuno especial. Habia aparte un pequeño Cupcake solo para él— Lo mejor, para el mejor. —dijo.

Severus sonrió, recibió algunas felicitaciones y luego todos comenzaron a comer.

Ya tres años y medio allí. En el orfanato.  Tres años grandiosos, tres años de los cuales no tenía ninguna queja. Probó las panqueques, con miel y comió las tiras de tocino con huevo. Siempre lo diría. La comida del orfanato podría competir y ganar con la de Hogwarts. Además… ese día, estaba segurísimo que llegaría su carta. Tenía que llegar.

—Oh… Sev...—Dijo Wendy agarrando uno de los mechones de su cabello— ¿No quieres que trence tu cabello?—pregunto.—Me gusta tanto.

Severus palmeó la mano de Wendy para que soltara su cabello y  lo echó hacia atrás.

—Hoy no, Wendy—Le dijo, sacó una liga de su bolsillo y se amarro el cabello. Haciéndose una coleta  con ella.

Wendy frunció el ceño y robó una tira de tocino del plato de Severus. Hablaron hasta que duró el desayuno y realizaron sus deberes escolares. La escuela comenzaría dentro de unos días.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente ese día, fue felicitado por las otras monjas y recibió un regalo de parte de los Evans (los cuales lo habían enviado por el correo) decidió abrirlo en la noche para finalizar el día de forma especial. Ayudó a Isaac en su tarea de matemáticas y dejó a Jorge copiar de su ensayo.

El almuerzo pronto llegaría y nadie llegaba con su carta.

—Tranquilízate, Severus—Se dijo a sí mismo.

El almuerzo fue servido y todos comieron.  Subió hasta el cuarto y escucho el parloteo de Wendy y sus quejas de las otras niñas mientras sus hermanos daban una siesta. El también estaba comenzando a dormirse al escuchar a Wendy. Pero la idea quedó atrás cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Sev, cielo—Dijo Luisa viendole—La madre superiora quiere verte—Le dijo—No le hagas esperar.

El corazón de Severus latió con fuerza, y asintió. Salió del cuarto dejando a Wendy con la palabra en la boca. Corrió rápidamente escaleras abajo y luego corrió hasta el final del primer pasillo, llegando algo agitado al despacho de la mujer.

Respiró profundo varias veces y luego tocó la puerta.

—Entra, cielo—Dijo la voz de Laura.

Y así lo hizo. Lo primero que recibió al abrir fue la sonrisa de la madre superiora y luego un guiño, sabía que tanto él como la mujer esperaba ansiosos la llegada de su carta.  Entró algo nervioso y observó que una mujer estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente a la madre superiora.

—Él es Severus...—Dijo la madre estirando su brazo para que él se situara a un lado de ella.  Severus se acercó a la mujer mayor y miro al frente.

—Hola Severus. — La voz fue conocida para él, al igual que el rostro. —Soy Minerva Mcgonagall—Le dijo al niño algo curiosa, su cabellera larga le llamaba bastante la atención,  lo vio asentir—Estoy aquí porque…

—Tanto Severus... como yo sabemos que es mago—Le dijo la madre superiora a la mujer interrumpiéndola—Sev… está con nosotros desde tiene ocho años… —Le explico a ella—y meses después me di cuenta que era mago… mi padre es un Squib y estoy enterada de la magia desde que nací.

Minerva asintió complacida  y algo más tranquila al no tener que dar una explicación creíble a la mujer. Algunos padres le habían tomado por loca y se había visto en la obligación de hacer algo de magia para que le creyeran. Odiaba esas situaciones, y la excentricidad de los muggles —Me alegra eso...—Dijo la mujer y sacó de sus túnicas una carta, la estiró y Severus la agarró—Tu carta de Hogwarts.

Severus apretó el sobre con fuerza y lo abrió, escuchó como la abadesa conversaba rápidamente con minerva,  al tiempo que él abría el sobre y leía su contenido. Ya sabía lo que decía pero necesitaba leerlo.

Estimado,

Severus de San Aldhelmo

Nos complace informarle que se le ha otorgado una plaza en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.  Adjunta a esta carta encontrará la lista de los libros y el material escolar necesario para el año.

Las clases comenzarán el 1º de Septiembre. Esperamos recibir su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio.

Bueno, era de esperarse que su apellido no fuese el mismo, después de todo en el orfanato lo habían cambiado por el nombre del santo del mes que había sido abandonado.  (San Aldhelmo – Mes de mayo).

—Sev—Dijo la madre superiora sacándolo de su letargo—La profesor Minerva se va—Le dijo—ella será tu profesora de…

—Transformaciones—Le dijo al niño y le sonrió—Te veré en septiembre en Hogwarts—Le dijo con cariño— ¿Vale?

Él asintió, Laura y el acompañaron a la mujer hasta la salida y se despidieron. Cuando la vieron partir la madre superiora agarró la carta y la leyó—Oh…—Dijo emocionada—Papá dijo que nos acompañaría a Diagon a comprar tus cosas—dijo ella entrando de nuevo con él y yendo a la oficina—estoy tan emocionada, tengo tanto tiempo sin ir.

Severus observó a la mujer mayor frente a él. Ella parecía más emocionada que él. Y aunque realmente se encontraba contento estaba ansioso, quería llegar a Hogwarts y comenzar en marcha su plan.

— ¿Cuándo iremos?—Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Aún no lo sé, amor—Le dijo—aún falta mucho tiempo para que entres a clases, así que lo haremos un mes antes que comiences ¿Vale?—Dijo y guardó la carta en un lugar seguro—tenemos que ser cuidadosos

Severus asintió, salió de la oficina contento y subió a su cuarto. Wendy estaba dormida en su cama, le empujó para hacerse un espacio y se recostó—Hogwarts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> jKSJSK ¿les ha gustado?  
> xD Severus con su cabello super largo, cuando ya este en sexto no quiero ni imaginarme de que largo lo tendrá.  
> Nos leemos este jueves con un nuevo cap!
> 
> PDT: 7u7 en el próximo se encontraran James y Sev  
> ¿Creen que Potter lo confundirá con una niña?
> 
> PDT2: ¡aparecerá Mariu BLACK!
> 
> uwu


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿pueden creerlo?  
> Ayer había subido el capitulo pero lo había publicado en una historia diferente  
> JAJAJAJA  
> gracias a las chicas que me avisaron!  
> He aqui el cap 15  
> tal ves en un rato suba el 16.

**Algunos meses después…**

— ¿Estás listo, Sev?—Murmuró la madre superiora colándose un ligero abrigo sobre sus hábitos.

El niño asintió.

—Perfecto—La mujer reviso el bolsito que llevaba con rapidez asegurándose que todo estaba correcto—Vale,—murmuro y agarro su mano y luego miro a Vivian—llegare algunos horas, iré a comprar los útiles escolares e uniforme de Severus, mi padre me acompañara, quédate tranquila.

La mujer más joven asintió. Se despidió de Severus y la abadesa.  El taxi que habían pedido los estaba a esperando a fuera, subieron a él y le indicaron la dirección a la cual irían. Laura estaba emocionada y el niño a su lado también. No hablaron mucho en el taxi. Ya hablarían lo suficiente después.

El taxi se tomó al menos treinta minutos hasta llegar a la calle Charing Cross Road en donde se encontraba el caldero chorreante. La madre pago al taxista, Severus y ella se bajó al otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba el bar mágico.

—Crucemos—Le dijo ella agarrando al niño de cabellera larga y negra, —estoy… algo nerviosa—Murmuró Laura —Tengo… siglos sin entrar a ese lugar y… no sé si papá ya esté allí.

Severus suspiro, coloco un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y jalo a la mujer para que entrara junto a él, algunas personas al entrar callaron, Laura sintió su estómago retorcerse pero luego vio a su padre acercarse a ella y se relajó.

Aldhelmo tuvo que guardar su impresión al ver al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Era un hombre que aparentaba tener casi la misma de edad de su hija y de paso era casi igual a la versión adulta de Sirius Black.

—Papá…—Murmuró la monja aliviada, abrazándole con fuerza—oh padre, que bueno que te encuentras aquí… No... Quería esperarte…—Dijo viendo el lugar y las personas que le miraban.

Marius asintió y luego observo al niño que tenía agarrado su hijo.

—Así que tú eres Severus...—Murmuro, su voz era gruesa y tenía cierto... tono de malicia que no le gustaba,  bueno, era un black, Squib o mago seguirían sintiéndose superiores.

 

—Si… señor—Severus hizo una ligera inclinación.—Severus.. Severus de San Aldhelmo..

Marius puso los ojos en blanco y rio—Que apellido ridículo.

Laura frunció el ceño y empujo ligeramente a su padre.

—No blasfemes, papá—le regaño— San Aldhelmo fue un poeta latino y erudito de la escritura anglosajona, Sev está orgulloso de llevar como apellido su nombre.

Marius negó, —Estas loca—Dijo —pero te tolero—se burló y comenzó a caminar.

Laura rodo los ojos al escuchar a su padre, le siguió, sin soltar la mano del niño. Llegaron hasta un pequeño jardín en el cual había un enorme muro de piedras, la abadesa observo como su padre presionaba algunos ladrillos, tres horizontales, dos verticales.

El muro tembló y Laura apretó con fuerza la mano de Severus por la emoción.

“eso dejara marca” pensó Severus al sentir el ardor de la mano de la mujer apretarle en su muñeca con fuerza, pero no se quejó. Los ladrillos del muro fueron moviéndose hasta mostrar la larga calle inicial. Laura soltó un chillido emocionado y Severus sonrió al ver el callejón del diagon.

—Vamos—Dijo Marius.

La mujer agarro al niño esta vez por la mano al percatarse de lo fuerte que le sujetaba, observaba de lado y lado los locales y personas que caminaban y se detenían a comprar. Algunos la voltearon a ver, sus hábitos llamaban la atención aunque muy bien sabía que existían magos de todas las religiones, entre ellas la católica.

Severus observo los locales al igual que su cuidadora, no podía creer que lo mucho que había extrañado aquel lugar, observo los uniformes de Quiddicth, algunos elfos limpiando frutas y objetos.

—Primero compremos sus uniformes—Dijo Marius a su hija—luego iremos por su varita, luego a papelería para comprar sus pergaminos y tinta — Murmuro abotonando su abrigo— de ultimo sus calderos para pociones y todas esas otras cosas... Tal vez incluso una mascota.

Laura asintió, siguió a su padre mientras continuaba observando los locales con fascinación.

—Llegamos—Murmuro Marius.

Laura y Severus miraron el cartel del local “Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones”

El hombre empujo la puerta y una campanilla sonó.  Una mujer algo gorda y con túnica de color morado apareció frente a ellos, sonriente. —Bienvenidos ¡bienvenidos!—Murmuro ella al verlos— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—pregunto.

Marius asintió y señalo al niño—Hogwarts, primer año—Murmuro el, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

— ¡Por supuesto!—Dijo ella acercándose a Severus—Que lindo cabello, amor… serás la envidia de todas tus compañeras—Le expresó agarrándole uno largo mechón de cabello —Tu pelo están largo y eres muy preciosa.

Marius rio al escuchar a la mujer, la cual le miro confundida.

Laura se sonrojo ligeramente.

—He…. —dijo la abadesa—e-es… un niño.

La mujer se sonrojo con fuerza.

—Oh... Merlín, disculpen—Dijo la señora rápidamente—Y-yo… t-traeré algunos y se los probaremos.

Laura asintió,  y suspiro. Severus rodo los ojos y pensó en trenzarse el cabello una vez y entrara a Hogwarts. Tomo asiento a un lado de Marius, la abadesa espero de pie a la mujer, la cual no se demoró mucho en regresar.

— ¡Listo!—Dijo ella apareciendo con varios uniformes— Son de su talla, estoy segura, aun así podemos probárselos—Murmuro.

—Si… por favor—Dijo la mujer, Severus fue ingresado a uno de los probadores que estaban frente a ellos, la abadesa corrió la cortina y le paso el uniforme al niño para que se lo pusiera.

—Ahora que lo pienso…—Murmuro Marius viendo a su hija observar los uniformes— ¿Le dijiste a Pólux que cambiara tu dinero por galeones no?—Le pregunto.

Laura se volteo.

— No….¿Cuándo tenía que decirle?—Dijo ligeramente nervioso—Yo… traje dinero normal.

Marius palmoteo su propio rostro y se puso de pie—vamos…—Le dijo a su hija— a dos locales de aquí está la casa de cambio. —Murmuro.

Laura volteo a ver a la mujer que les atendía — ¿P-podemos... dejar al niño aquí?—Pregunto avergonzada—No demoraremos mucho… —Observo como la mujer asentía. — Sev, amor, ya regresamos, no demoraremos mucho—Dijo ella saliendo con su padre del local con rapidez.

El niño salió del probador con su uniforme ya puesto.

—Te queda perfecto, querido—Dijo la dueña viéndole y acariciándole el cabello—aunque creo que el chaleco te queda algo pequeño, buscare otros de tu talla.

Severus fue dejado solo, así que tomo asiento. Bufo y escucho como la puerta se abría, observo para ver si la abadesa y su padre, pero los que entraron fueron otras personas y para su sorpresa eran James Potter y sus padres.

El niño le miro y el miro a Potter.

Sintió como su ceja temblaba y no pudo evitar recordar todas las malditas bromas que el muy imbécil le habia hecho mientras estaban en Hogwarts, pudo haberlo maldecido justamente en ese momento pero dos cosas le detuvieron. Primero, no tenía varita y dos, no podía hacerlo.

Severus suspiro, observo como la madre de Potter le miraba y empujaba a su hijo ligeramente hacia donde se encontraba el para sacarle conversación.  Potter se veía ridículamente tímido, observo como sus labios temblaban.

—He….hola—Le murmuro algo nervioso— ¿T-también vas para primer año, verdad?—Le pregunto al ver le puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Severus asintió sin decir nada.

— ¡Genial!—Dijo el niño ya algo más calmado—Y-yo también…. Así que… eso significa que serás mi compañera en Hogwarts. Yo…. Me llamo James Potter —Dijo sonriéndole ligeramente. — ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

La ceja de Severus tembló, otra vez le estaban confundiendo con una maldita niña.

—Me llamo Severus—Le dijo viéndole—Severus de San Aldhelmo… y soy un niño.

Severus tuvo contener una carcajada al ver como Potter palidecía y luego se sonrojaba con fuerte frente a él. Quien veía al muy maldito, parecía un santo.

— No te preocupes…

—Y-yo… lo siento—Dijo James con vergüenza—No lo sabía…

Aldhelmo tuvo que obligarse a sonreír—No eres el primero a quien le pasa… Potter —Dijo llamándole por su apellido.

Potter asintió y suspiro, trato de preguntar otra cosa para tratar de que su embarrada de pata quedara atrás.

—Puedes decirme James…—Le pidió al niño tratando de entrar en confianza— ¿y… tus papás?—pregunto al verlo solo— ¿D-dónde están?

Severus miro al niño, y se preguntó cómo sería la forma correcta de decirle que era huérfano sin generar lastima. Abrió la boca pero la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—Oh, Sev amor…—Murmuro la abadesa entrando—Ya estoy aquí…—Marius también entro. Laura sonrió al ver a Severus conversando con el otro niño. —Oh… ¿ya hiciste un amigo amor?—Pregunto ella viéndolos.

James observo a la mujer y sus vestiduras. — ¿Ella es tu mamá?

Severus suspiro y negó.

—No, ella me cuida en el orfanato donde vivo. —Le dijo al crío y observo como se sorprendía y luego bajaba la vista. Tonto Potter, imprudente Potter, estúpido cerdo.

—Ah….yo…bueno—James trato de decir algo coherente o una especie de disculpa pero no lo logro, así que termino callado y regresando junto a sus padres completamente avergonzado.

“Pobre cerdo” pensó Severus al verle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El primer encuentro de James y Severus!  
> ha pensado que es una niña 7u7  
> Rico eh?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! he aqui el capitulo 16  
> finalicemos el viernes con un buen capitulo y morir de intriga!  
> Gracias por su apaoyo!

Laura suspiró y miró a Severus con desaprobación.

—Amor, no deberías ser tan directo. —Le regañó ella al ver que el niño se apartaba de ellos lleno de vergüenza—. Debiste dejarme esto a mí.

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo debería haber dicho? —Le cuestionó a la mujer que tenía al frente, observó también cómo Marius Black hacía una ligera inclinación hacia donde se encontraban los Potter, la madre de James le saludó, y él fue hacia allá.

—Marius… —dijo Euphemia llamándole por su nombre—. Tanto tiempo, primo. Es... raro verte por aquí. ¿Qué tal has estado? —Curioseó con una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que se volteaba a ver a la monja y al niño—. ¿Un mago en la familia?

Marius negó al ver a su prima, tenía ya tiempo sin verle. Se podría decir que era la única de su familia que no le había juzgado por su condición squib. Se lo agradecía, pero aun así, se sentía incómodo en presencia de otros de sus familiares.

—No, estoy acompañando a mi hija. —Le explicó—. Es la encargada de un orfanato y uno de los niños que cuida ha recibido su carta de Hogwarts.

Euphemia asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato la vergüenza de su hijo, sabía que James resultaba ser algo imprudente a veces.

—Oh… —dijo ella acariciando el cabello de su hijo, Fleamont se encontraba a un lado de ella—. Me alegro mucho…

Laura se acercó a ella junto a Severus.

—Papá… ¿cuántos uniformes crees que…? —Dejó de hablar al ver que había interrumpido la conversación—. Oh… Lo siento. Un gusto —dijo y luego miró a Severus para que hiciera una especie de inclinación.

Euphemia le sonrió a la mujer que sería su familiar y luego al niño.

—Oh… qué hermoso cabello tienes. —Le dijo viéndole—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Le preguntó a Laura.

—Se llama Severus. Severus de San Aldhelmo... Tiene el apellido de un poeta anglosajón.

Marius rodó los ojos.

—Ya lo sabemos. Además... creo que con tres uniformes está bien

Laura asintió, y se alejó de ellos para hablar con la dueña de la tienda.

—Tu rostro... —dijo Fleamont viendo a Severus—. Tu rostro se me hace muy familiar —murmuro pensante—, pero no recuerdo a quién…

—Los Prince —dijo Marius al marido de su prima—. La hija de los Prince, la que se casó con el muggle.

Fleamont asintió.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo... Eileen. Te pareces mucho a ella cuando era joven, la recuerdo porque en algún tiempo dicté clases en Hogwarts. —Le explicó al chico—. Y yo fui su profesor, tienes los mismos rasgos y su cabello, aunque el tuyo es mucho más largo.  

Severus asintió y vio a James el cual aún le miraba con vergüenza.

—Mmmh... Sí —dijo sin ánimo, digamos que el que le recordaran a su madre en ese preciso momento no le alegraba nada—. Qué genial...

Euphemia asintió a lo dicho por su esposo.

—Tal vez sea un familiar lejano —dijo ella—. Sí escuché que se había casado con un muggle, pero creo que ella lo dejó, ¿no? Porque ahora está casada con un medimago de San Mungo, incluso tienen un bebé.  

Marius observó cómo el niño a un lado de él se tensaba.

—Severus, ¿por qué no vas con... —dijo mirando el hijo de su prima, trató de recordar su nombre—, James... a curiosear la tienda? —Le pidió.

Severus asintió lo dicho por el hombre, le hizo una seña a Potter con la cabeza para que le siguiera mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos asesinos hacia su progenitora. Casada… y con un bebé.

—¿Por qué has…? —preguntó Euphemia sin entender—. ¿Marius?

Marius soltó un suspiró.

—Severus es hijo de Eileen. Ella tuvo un hijo con el muggle. —Les explicó—. El hombre murió, según lo que me contó mi hija, por un ataque al corazón, ella dejó al niño en el orfanato hace ya tres años y medios atrás.

Euphemia llevó la palma de su mano hasta su boca.

—¿Es su hijo? —murmuró, ahora sintiéndose apenada y culpable con el niño—. Yo… no puedo creerlo —dijo ella bajando la mirada—, pero... no entiendo... ¿Por qué? Ella pudo seguir con él.

Marius se hincó de hombros.

—Tampoco sé por qué lo hizo, pero por lo que me acabas de contar, al parecer quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva —susurró diciendo un dicho muggle—. Dejó al niño en la noche en las puertas del orfanato. Mi hija y las otras monjas le han cuidado.

Los ojos de Euphemia se humedecieron.

—Merlín… y yo que... dije todas esas cosas frente a él... sobre la nueva vida de ella… —musitó, su voz tembló—. Qué vergüenza... estoy realmente apenada.

Marius suspiró nuevamente, su hija se acercó a él con dos bolsas.

—Listo —dijo ella viéndole y luego observó a la mujer—. ¿Qué ha… pasado?

—Ya te contare después. —Le dijo a su hija—. Euphemia... Fleamont, ha sido bueno verles... —murmuró con cortesía—. Nosotros ahora…

—¿Podrían esperarnos? —dijo ella en voz baja a su primo—. Nosotros solo venimos a buscar los uniformes de James, los mandamos a hacer a su medida y vinimos a recogerlos, ¿podemos acompañarlos?

Marius miró a su hija, esta asintió.

***************************

—Lo... Lo siento —dijo James al niño que se encontraba a su lado mientras caminaban—. Soy… muy imprudente y…

Severus rodó los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Po… James —corrigió llamándole por su nombre, aquello sería un trabajo complicado—. No tienes por qué disculparte.

James asintió aún avergonzando.

Severus observó al cerdo, el cual se encontraba en silencio.

—¿En qué… casa te gustaría quedar? —Le preguntó, sabía que seguramente eso hablarían los niños de primer año.

James sonrió ante la pregunta, le observó con más entusiasmo.

—Gryffindor. —Le dijo, aunque Severus ya sabía la respuesta—. La casa de los valientes. —El pecho del niño de lentes se infló con orgullo—. Mis padres estuvieron allí.

Severus asintió y sonrió, o al menos lo intentó.

—¿Y tú…? —preguntó James al niño de cabello largo—. ¿En cuál te gustaría quedar?

Severus agarró un mechón de su cabello, pasándolo detrás de su oreja, mientras lo pensaba, o al menos fingía hacerlo.

—Creo que… todas las casas son buenas y... sería un honor quedar en alguna.

James rió.

—Mientras no quedes en Slytherin… —Le dijo susurrándole—. Allí estuvo El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Severus rodó los ojos nuevamente.

—También estuvo Merlín. —Le recordó, se contuvo de golpearlo o al menos pisarle el pie—. Y hasta el sol de hoy se escucha su nombre.

James asintió.

—Sí, pero los Slytherin son malos. —Le dijo a Severus sin querer dejarse ganar—. Gryffindor es la mejor casa —dijo sonriéndole—. ¿No te gustaría quedar allí? —Le agarró del brazo—. ¡Seríamos compañeros!

El pensar en eso aturdió a Severus. Rojo y dorado. Ser un león. Tener que convivir con Potter durante siete años bajo el mismo techo…

—Que Merlín me salve.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó James al no escucharle mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Que sería genial… —Le respondió, observando sus ojos color marrón—. Compañeros, en Hogwarts y quedar en el mismo cuarto... Fabuloso.

James sonrió sin notar el sarcasmo en la voz del otro niño.

—Sí… sería genial... —murmuró alegre al notar que había hecho un amigo, un amigo que era demasiado parecido a una niña y… era tan guapo como una.

—Entremos —dijo Marius, haciendo que los dos pequeños entraran de primeros.

Severus observó el lugar y lo reconoció.

**“Tienda de varitas de Ollivander”**

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamó un hombre de cabello blanco, su cabello estaba direccionado hacia arriba, dándole un aspecto curioso, pero su rostro se mostraba amable.

—¿Ya tienes tu varita? —Le preguntó Severus a Potter, este asintió.

—Oh… —murmuró Ollivander viendo al niño de cabello largo—. Un mago ha venido a buscar su varita ideal… pero he de recordarte… la varita escoge al mago, y estoy seguro que entre todas está la ideal esperándote ansiosa a que la empuñes y la uses, tal vez para bien… tal vez para mal. —El señor le hizo un guiño y se volteó a ver los estantes, pensante, sacó una cajita alargada de cartón y la abrió.

—Treinta centímetros, madera de cedro, y pelo de Thestral… —dijo las especificaciones y la deslizó hasta el niño—. Por favor…

Severus observó la varita, aquella no era la suya, pero tampoco podía decir cuál era. La agarró y empuñó, dejó su magia liberar y... no fue buena idea. Las cajas comenzaron a moverse con fuerza dentro de los estantes, el señor Ollivander le arrebató la varita con rapidez.

—Equivocada. —Rió y observó nuevamente los estantes—. ¿Qué tal si…?

Sacó otra caja y la abrió.

Severus sonrió al ver su varita.

—Veintinueve centímetros, madera de pino negro y núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón —murmuró mostrándola, y se la entregó.

Severus agarró la varita, se aferró a ella. Sintió su textura y observó sus detalles. Dejó su magia salir, pero...

—Wow... Wow... —Ollivander le quitó la varita—. Me quedaré sin ventanas, chico.

Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? ¡Su varita! ¡Esa era su varita! No podía quitársela, mordió sus labios con fuerza.

—¿Cuál sería…? —Se cuestionó.

Severus solo observó su varita sobre la mesa.

Tanteó entre las cajas y sacó una.

—Tal vez… —Abrió la caja y Severus rodó los ojos al ver la varita que sería en un futuro de Harry Potter—. Veintiocho centímetros, madera de acebo, núcleo  de pluma de fénix.

Severus agarró la varita al tiempo que rodaba los ojos con fuerza, dejó su magia en libertad, sin ninguna esperanza, pero… la punta de la varita se iluminó con fuerza, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—La correcta —dijo Ollivander, gustoso, extrañado y sorprendido—. La varita ha escogido al mago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOJOJO  
> Sorpresas?  
> James interesado fisicamente en Sev  
> Severus con la varita de Harry  
> Eileen casada y con Hijo  
> Que hija de puta eh?  
> Saben que es lo mejor  
> >:V QUE EILEEN APARCERA EN EL PROXIMO CAP!  
> uvu sin mas  
> gracias  
> HASTA EL LUNES!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy feliz por que hoy se estrena juego de tronos y tal ves mañana no tenga cabeza para actualizar (?)

El señor Ollivander sonrió y estiró su brazo para quitarle la varita, la guardó dentro de la caja y luego se la entregó al tiempo que Laura se acercaba a él para pagar el precio.

—Curioso… —murmuró Ollivander mientras recibía el dinero—. Realmente curioso... ¿Cómo te llamas chico? —Le preguntó.

Severus mordió sus labios al escucharle.

—Severus, Severus de San Aldhelmo, señor.

Ollivander asintió.

—Curioso y gracioso... Siento esto como un déjà vu

—¿Por qué curioso? —preguntó James confundido al escuchar al hombre—. Es una varita al igual que todas, ¿no?

Ollivander rió al escuchar al niño decir aquello.

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señor Potter. —Le dijo recordando su apellido—. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en la varita de su amigo dio otra pluma, solo una más.

—¿Y…? —inquirió James aún sin entender.

—Que esta varita tiene una gemela... y su dueño es Quien-Tú-Sabes. —Le dijo al niño de lente, y escuchó al tiempo la exaltación de los adultos—. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... —susurró a James y luego se volteó a ver a Severus, le miró fijamente—. Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, señor Aldhelmo... después de todo, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hizo grandes cosas... terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Severus sintió su piel erizarse, no dijo nada, no le respondió al viejo, sus dedos se aferraron a la caja y salió del lugar junto con los otros adultos y James Potter.

Laura miró a su padre, y este le prometió una explicación.

—Eh… —balbuceó Euphemia algo incómoda—. ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? —preguntó a los otros.

Todos asintieron, James observó a su amigo, al tiempo que sentía miedo y curiosidad.

Severus observó los ojos marrones de Potter, buscó lo que quería encontrar, y pensó que tal vez Potter ahora no quería ser su amigo y aquello sería un problema para él, pero sus dudas fueron borradas al ver al niño sonreírle y agarrarle del brazo.

 _—“Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, señor Aldhelmo_...” —repitió con burlas las palabras del Señor Ollivander—. Creo que suena mejor _“Debemos esperar grandes cosas de ustedes”_ —corrigió el futuro Gryffindor—. En algún momento los dos le patearemos el trasero a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —dijo James asiéndolo sentir mejor.

Severus no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a Potter, por alguna razón se sintió algo más aliviado, descubrió que se sentía ligeramente agradecido con el niño, aunque le sorprendiera.

—Tendrá que conseguirse un nuevo trasero.

James rió asintiendo y le sonrió nuevamente a su amigo.

*****************************

Lauro estiró su brazo para agarrar el helado que le correspondía a Severus, se lo entregó y luego agarró el que le tocaba al otro niño.

—Toma, cielo. —Le dijo a James.

El niño de lentes agarró el cono y suspiró con fascinación.

—Chocolate —dijo viéndolo—. Mi favorito.

Severus rodó los ojos, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en una pequeña heladería del callejón Diagon.

—Comprar útiles siempre será algo ajetreado —dijo Euphemia riendo, mientras partía un panqueque con miel y una bola de helado de vainilla—. Aunque las meriendas siempre entusiasman, ¿eh?

Laura sonrió y asintió.

Fleamont y Marius habían pedido una café de leche cada uno.

—Me duelen los pies —dijo Laura mientras esparcía la miel sobre los waffles que había pedido—. Tenía tanto tiempo sin salir. En el orfanato siempre llegan todas las cosas que necesitamos... —susurró y comió.

Euphemia asintió y observó al niño de cabello largo, el cual hablaba con su hijo.

—¿Cuántos niños tienen a su cargo? —preguntó a Laura con interés.

—Ciento cincuenta. —Le respondió a Euphemia y luego tomó algo de té—. Aunque ya en una semana algunos niños serán llevados a casa con sus nuevas familias. —La monja sonrió—. Este año muchos niños fueron adoptados… —dijo con felicidad, mezclada con una ligera melancolía.

Euphemia asintió nuevamente sonriendo, abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero sus ojos le detuvieron al ver a una pareja entrar a la heladería.

—Oh… —dijo al verlos.

Laura la miró con confusión y volteó la mirada hacia lo que sea que estuviera viendo, Marius y Fleamont también lo hicieron, Severus y James no demoraron mucho en imitarlos.

Eileen volteó su rostro al sentirse observada. Sus ojos no demoraron en encontrarlos, y tampoco se demoraron en  encontrar un par de ojos de color negro observarle. Sus brazos sostuvieron con fuerza el bebé que agarraba, y tragó con fuerza al ver al niño.

—¿Eileen? —susurró Leonard, su esposo—. ¿Amor? —preguntó, pero siguió la mirada de su esposa y también observó lo que ella miraba.

Observó a varias personas, y observó a un niño. Un niño que era igual que su esposa.

—Eileen…

—C-Creo que ya… ya no quiero helado. Regresemos a casa, ¿sí? —pidió y agarró a su esposo como pudo para tratarlo de sacar de la heladería.

Leonard se soltó y observó al niño, el cual le miró con frialdad y luego volteó su rostro para dejar de mirarlo.

—Amor... vámonos... —pidió Eileen, sosteniendo a su hijo pequeño—. Estoy cansada, y... —Sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados al observar cómo una mujer con hábitos se acercaba a ellos—. Leonard… —insistió.

Laura fingió sonreírles al estar frente a ellos, ni siquiera su padre había sido capaz de detenerla.

—Señora Snape. —Le llamó por su antiguo apellido—. Es una sorpresa encontrarla en este lugar, realmente una casualidad, me presento, Soy Laura Black, la abadesa y encargada del orfanato en donde usted dejó a su hijo.

—¿Orfanato? —repitió Leonard, viendo a su mujer—. ¿Orfanato? Dijiste que…

Laura ignoró al hombre.

—Señora Snape, nunca tuve la oportunidad de entregarle la carta en donde perdía todos sus derechos de custodia y patria protestad sobre su hijo... o bueno, sobre el niño, al abandonarlo en mi orfanato a altas horas de la noche sin ninguna explicación. Y ahora que le he reconocido, al ser usted muy parecida a Severus, me he acercado a usted para preguntarle una dirección en donde pueda enviarle el documento legal.

Los labios de Eileen temblaron.

—Yo… —susurró bajando la vista—. Yo… n-no soy la persona que busca... —mintió y salió rápidamente de la heladería con su bebé en brazos, dejando a su esposo aún allí.

Leonard observó a la monja.

—¿Qué orfanato es? —preguntó con voz contenida que no dejaba entrever del todo la rabia que sentía.

—San miguel, señor. —Le respondió Laura—. Dígale a su señora que se puede pasar por mi oficina a rendir cuentas, aparte de la carta, tengo una sanción del gobierno a su nombre. —susurró y se volteó.

*********************************

Eileen guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto a casa, Leonard también se encontraba callado, pero se veía notablemente molesto. La mujer y su esposo fueron recibidos por los elfos que limpiaban y cuidaban su hogar. Subió hasta el cuarto y recostó a su bebé dentro de la cuna, estaba dormido y cansado por todo el trajín de aquella mañana.

Sonrió y se volteó, pero Leonard estaba en la entrada de la habitación mirándole con enojo.

—Me mentiste —masculló el hombre viendo a su mujer—. Me mentiste Eileen, tú y tus padres me mintieron.

Los labios de Eileen temblaron, salió de la habitación y fueron hasta el cuarto que compartían juntos. La mujer sacó su varita y hechizó la habitación, para que no se escuchara la discusión.

—P-Puedo explicarlo… Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —repitió Leonard cabreado—. ¿Lo sientes? ¡Eileen! ¡Abandonaste a tu hijo en un orfanato! Dijiste que había muerto... que había muerto junto aquel hombre.

La mujer mordió sus labios.

—¿Y? —dijo ella viéndole nerviosa—. ¿Qué pasa si te mentí? ¿No estamos felices así? ¡Estamos bien, Leonard! No es necesario recordar el pasado, él ya no importa. ¡No me importa!

Leonard rió furioso y con sarcasmo.

—“¿Y?”, qué cínica Eileen, ¡Que me molesta! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste contigo? A mí no me hubiera importado, no me hubiera molestado.

Eileen volteó la mirada.

—No quería... Quería eliminar todo lo que me unía con el muggle, me equivoqué y puse mi orgullo sobre las demás cosas, pero… todo mejoró, él murió y yo era libre. ¡Libre! Podía corregir y borrar mis errores, para ser feliz. ¡Y ahora lo soy! Contigo… con nuestro hijo, Leonard… el niño él… él está bien donde lo dejé. ¿No lo notaste? ¡Está bien! ¡Y ya! ¡Él no importa! ¡No importa! Estamos bien… los dos… nuestra felicidad es lo más importante, nuestra felicidad y la de nuestro hijo, la de nuestro pequeño Dave.

Las manos del hombre temblaron, por primera vez en su vida quiso golpear a una mujer, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y la felicidad de tu hijo no importa?

—¿Mi hijo? —repitió ella al escucharle—. Claro que me importa… Dave... Nuestro bebé es lo más importante para mí, amor.

—¡No hablo de él, Eileen! ¡No te hagas la estúpida! —Le gritó Leonard agarrándole del brazo con fuerza—. Hablo de Severus, de tu hijo.

Los labios de Eileen temblaron.

—Él… no es mi hijo. Lo tuve porque me tocó, lo tuve por que no tuve opción. ¡¿Comprendes?! No tuve opción. ¡Es igual a su padre! ¡Tiene su mismo rostro! Ese hombre me golpeaba, Leonard. Me maltrataba y abusaba de mí cuando quería. ¡¿Crees que quiero tener a ese maldito mocoso a mí alrededor para recordarle?! ¡Por eso le dejé cuando tuve la oportunidad!

Las uñas de Leonard se enterraron en los brazos de Eileen haciéndola chillar de dolor. La soltó con brusquedad.

—Cuando me dijiste… cuando me dijiste que tu esposo y que el niño habían muerto, Eileen, mi corazón se encogió de angustia al pensar el dolor que estabas pasando por la muerte de tu hijo. —Le dijo con voz dolida—. ¡Te creí! ¡Le creí a tus lágrimas! Y me enamoré de ti, Eileen, de tu fortaleza. Con tan solo verte lo hice… Te creí... me creí cada una de tus mentiras, le creí a tus padres. ¡Me creí todo! Y ahora, me llevo la desagradable sorpresa que aquella persona que más he amado es la que más me ha mentido.

—Leonard… Leonard... —dijo ella agarrándole del brazo y luego su rostro para que le mirara fijamente—. Amor… escucha... Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento… debí habértelo dicho, pero compréndeme, por favor. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de los ojos de la mujer—. Quería ser feliz… quería ser libre y no quería tener nada que me recordara a la vida que viví antes, amor te conocí y hasta ahora he sido la mujer más feliz y afortunada del mundo…

—¿Cómo una mujer que abandona a su propio hijo en la puerta de un orfanato, puede hablar de felicidad con tanta facilidad? —Le preguntó viéndole y soltándose del agarre—. ¿Si yo muriese, harías lo mismo con nuestro Dave?

Eileen negó.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, amor! Nunca abandonaría a nuestro hijo, soy feliz a tu lado, nunca lo dejaría, porque sería el recuerdo de nuestro amor de lo feliz que he sido a tu lado. —Le dijo—. Amor... Leonard... Por favor... ¿Olvidémonos de esto, sí? No importa... e-estamos bien los dos.

Leonard observó a su mujer, su rostro afligido y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—A mí sí me importa, Eileen. No puedo creer que hayas culpado a Severus de todo lo que te hizo ese bastardo muggle, y de que aún lo hagas. —Le dijo y respiró profundo—. Lo traeré, para que viva junto a nosotros... No merece estar en ese lugar.

Eileen comenzó a negar con fuerza.

—Por favor, no, por favor... —Le rogó al ver que tenía intenciones de irse—. ¡No lo traigas, Leonard! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡No quiero! Por favor… Por favor... No lo traigas. ¡Estamos bien así! ¡Él no hace parte de nuestra familia!

—¡Es tu hijo, Eileen! ¡Es tu hijo! —Le gritó recordándole—. ¿Prefieres verlo en un maldito orfanato que bajo el calor de una familia?

—¿Cuál familia? ¿Nuestra familia? —murmuró ella limpiando sus lágrimas—. Él no es mi hijo... ese niño es el hijo del muggle que me maltrataba, que me violaba cuando quería...

—Tú se lo permitiste, Eileen, tú misma te doblegaste a su voluntad, ¿no te acuerdas? Tú tuviste la oportunidad de dejarlo. ¡Severus no tuvo la culpa de tus errores, de tu orgullo!

—¡No digas su nombre! —Le gritó Eileen, furiosa—. ¡No digas su nombre! ¡Si quieres tráelo! Inténtalo… pero  no creo que te lo entreguen, Leonard... no lo harán y aunque lo trajeras, sufrirá mi desprecio. ¡No lo quiero! ¡Me causa asco el verle! Su rostro es igual que al maldito de su padre. ¡Y será la imagen viva de las estupideces que cometí! Lo desprecio, Leonard... Lo desprecio... No lo quiero cerca de mí... no lo quiero cerca de nuestro hijo.

El cuerpo de Leonard tembló con rabia al escuchar las palabras de su esposa. Prefirió salir del cuarto antes de cometer una locura, al salir y cerrar la puerta escuchó el llanto de Eileen, pero no le importó, no le dolía escucharla llorar, puesto que, nublado con la nueva información, percibía a su persona con repugnancia, se casó con alguien que no conocía.

Respiró profundo varias veces y bajó al primer piso para agarrar algo de aire,  no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Un té, amo? —preguntó Tiana la elfina al aparecerse frente a él en la sala de la casa.

Leonard negó, y observó la chimenea, agarró los polvos flu y desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASJSKSJDKSJSDJS  
> POR PERRA EILEEN!
> 
> amo los finales felices  
> JAJAJAJA  
> ok ya  
> ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?
> 
> Leonard aparenta ser un buen tipo.  
> Ya veremos que ocurrirá en el siguiente capitulo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!

Wendy  e Isaac devoraron con rapidez los chocolates que Severus había traído para ellos. El niño de cabello largo se encontraba en la orilla de su cama pensante. Había visto a su madre, había visto a su esposo  y  a su hijo.  Respiró profundo y trató de sacársela de la cabeza. Ella no importaba, ya no era nada en su vida. No era su madre, nunca lo fue. Nunca le quiso y él ya había dejado de quererla. Su cariño hacia ella había muerto el día que le abandonó.  En su vida no sería importante de nuevo.

 —No te comas esos, Wendy—Murmuró Isaac quitándole varios chocolate a la niña—Esos son los de Jorge.

Wendy rodó los ojos. Isaac salió del cuarto en búsqueda de su hermano. — ¿Y….?—Preguntó la niña ansiosa ahora que estaban solos— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué viste? ¿Te compraron tu varita? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!— chillo emocionada.

Severus suspiró—El padre de la abuela llevó las cosas a su casa—Le dijo el niño de cabello largo—será después que te la muestre.

La niña asintió, estiró su mano y acarició el largo cabello de severus— ¿No viste a otros niños? ¿Te hablaron? ¿Ya hiciste amigos?

Severus rodó los ojos—Sí… un niño me habló, pensaba que era niña al principio.

Wendy se rió con fuerza. — ¡Oh, Sev! Pero si de verdad pareces una—Murmuró y se posó tras él para hacerle una trenza de espiga — ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Obviamente que no era una—Le respondió, sintiendo como Wendy unía varios mechones de su cabello—Fue... muy amable, se llama James Potter.

La niña asintió, comenzó a mover y trenzar el largo cabello de su amigo— ¿Y qué más dijo? ¿Le dijiste que vivías en un orfanato? ¿No te miro raro?

Severus negó—se avergonzó, es un niño  muy imprudente, no piensa antes de hablar—Le dijo. —Pero… me agrado.

Wendy rió nuevamente, sacó unas cuantas ligas de su bolsillo y amarró la punta de la trenza al terminarla— ¡Listo!—Murmuró encantada—Tan hermosa, tan bella... como yo.

Severus rió, se puso de pie y agarró a la niña para que se bajara de la cama—es hora de almorzar—le dijo.

Wendy asintió, bajó de la cama y bajó al primer piso junto a su hermano.

****************

Puré de papas, pollo y ensalada. 

—Delicioso…—Murmuró Laura comiendo algo del pollo asado que había sido preparado para el almuerzo—Esto es lo mejor después de la caminata que me di.

Vivian río, ella y la madre superiora se encontraban almorzando en la cocina, las otras estaban en el comedor cuidando a los niños— ¿Muy cansado?—Preguntó.

Laura asintió, bebió algo de limonada de fría—Sí, aunque encantador, la próxima me acompañarás—Le dijo a la otra—ese mundo es tan fascinante, Vivian... nuestro pequeño—chillo con emoción—será el mejor.

Vivian río nuevamente, y comió algo de puré de papas— ¿cree que venga?—Preguntó refiriéndose a la madre de Severus, la madre superiora le había comentado al llegar lo que había sucedido.

—Lo dudo—Murmuró la mujer, para comer algo más—Su esposo sí se vio enojado, sé que fue imprudente pero estaba rabiosa, el que se apareciera así de la nada. —Comento—No sé si obré mal, que Dios me perdone pero esa mujer lo merecía.

Vivian asintió—Ya... no se preocupe por eso madre, ya verá que…

Luisa entró a la cocina, interrumpiendo sin querer a Vivian—Madre…—Le llamó—disculpe, hay un hombre que desea hablar con usted—Le informó— ¿Lo dejo entrar?

— ¿Un hombre?—repitió ella dejando de comer— ¿es alguien que conocemos?

Luisa negó—es la primera vez que lo veo, me dijo que usted le había dicho a su esposa que viniera al orfanato.

Laura pensó rápidamente—Oh... vale... creo que ya sé quién es—Le dijo a la otra mujer—llévalo hasta mi oficina, iré en algunos minutos.

Luisa asintió y salió.

— ¿Cree que es el esposo de la mujer?—Preguntó nerviosa Vivian—Tenga cuidado madre, tal vez esté molesto por decirle todo aquello a su mujer.

Laura comió rápidamente, y bebió más limonada, llevó el plato y lo lavó—No creo, parecía desconcertado. Al parecer esa pe… mujer—se corrigió rápidamente—le mintió.

Vivian asintió, aun así se sentía algo insegura.

Laura salió de la cocina y recorrió todo el pasillo hasta el fondo, abrió la puerta y encontró a un hombre de pie esperándole. —Oh… es usted—Murmuró ella, yendo a su lugar y tomando asiento— ¿su esposa no vino con usted?

Leonard negó.

—Entonces no sé por qué se encuentra usted solo aquí—Musitó Laura.

Leonard tomó asiento sin ser invitado—Lo sé…—Dijo el hombre, sentía un enorme peso en su estómago—Yo…

— ¿Usted?—Repitió Laura ansiosa de escucharlo.

Leonard guardó silencio, parecía estar buscando qué decir—Mi esposa no sabe que estoy aquí—Le dijo a la monja—Yo… no sabía que ella había abandonado el niño, ella me había dicho que Severus había muerto en un accidente junto a su padre.

La abadesa asintió al escuchar el hombre, sintió pena por él—comprendo… ahora sabe que todo aquello que le dijo su esposa, es mentira—Laura observó al hombre, su rostro se encontraba afligido—Severus llegó al orfanato hace tres años y medio. Era tarde, eran casi las once de la noche y hacía un frío terrible afuera.—le narró—su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y temblaba por el frío, su voz estaba todo temblorosa...—recordó—mi pobre niño…

El retorcijón que dio su estómago le dolió, Leonard respiró profundo—Yo… ¿puedo llevármelo?—preguntó.

Laura rió— ¿llevárselo?—repitió ella, y luego negó—Señor…

—Fassbender…. Leonard Fassbender—Le murmuró a la monja, presentándose.

—Señor Fassbender—Musitó Laura viéndole—Su esposa es la mujer que abandonó a Severus, la mujer que lo dejó en la puerta de mi orfanato sin ningún sentimiento o arrepentimiento ¿Cree usted que se lo daré? 

Leonard bajó la vista —Sí… tiene razón—Le dijo, la voz del hombre sonaba temblorosa—Mi esposa tampoco lo quiere…. No lo comprendo.  No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que Eileen haya hecho eso… que le abandonara.

Laura suspiró al ver al hombre destruido frente a ella—Severus está bien aquí...—Le dijo—Es un niño feliz, es un niño bien alimentado, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, es un niño que vive entre otros, que hace lo que quiere, que se educa correctamente, un niño que no ha sufrido ninguna clase de violencia desde que está aquí, es un niño feliz… completamente feliz.

Leonor llevó sus manos rápidamente a sus ojos para limpiar algunas lágrimas que querían salir—Sí… soy un tonto al pensar que…

—No es un tonto—Le dijo Laura tratando de animarlo—Usted solo fue engañado, pero me alegro que esté aquí, dando la cara a pesar de que usted no fue el que cometió todas esas acciones —Laura se puso de pie— Usted es un buen hombre, lo sé, lo siento…—le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda— ¿Quiere ver al niño?

— ¿Puedo?—preguntó el hombre con voz irregular.

Laura asintió—espéreme aquí.

Leonard asintió, observó como la monja salía. Su corazón se estrujó y aguantó las ganas de llorar.  Un orfanato.. Un maldito orfanato.

La puerta no demoró en abrirse de nuevo, un niño de cabello largo pero trenzado entró,  sus ojos grises lo vieron, y los ojos negros del niño también le observaron.

—Traeré algo de té—Dijo Laura cerrando la puerta dejándolos solos.

Severus se quedó de pie en la entrada de la oficina, Leonard le sonrió.

—Hola…—Murmuró el hombre viéndole, el aparecido con Eileen era innegable, era el vivo retrato de su esposa ¿En dónde se parecía a su padre muggle? ¿Dónde? ¡Era igual a Eileen! El cabello del niño era larguísimo, hasta su cadera y sus ojos de un negro profundo, su piel era bastante pálida, tenía más aspecto de niña que de niño — ¿Por qué no… te sientas frente a mí?

Severus ladeó la vista— ¿Para qué?—Le preguntó con voz seca—No tengo nada que hablar con usted.

Leonard suspiró con fuerza— Sí... tienes razón, pero yo puedo encontrar algún tema de conversación ¿eh? —le dijo, pero el niño seguía sin acercársele—Me llamo Leonard ¿Tú te llamas Severus, no es así?

Aldhelmo le observó—Sí… ese es mi nombre ¿Por qué? ¿Ella le dijo otro? ¿Le mintió?—preguntó—No sería algo de extrañarse.

El hombre se tensó—No lo sabía…—Le dijo al niño—No sabía que ella te había hecho eso—Le comentó—Pero ahora que me entere…

— ¿Las vas a dejar?—Preguntó Severus molesto por tener que hablar con aquel hombre—Realmente no me importa que pase con ella, ni con su nueva familia, así como a ella no le importo dejarme aquí—Le murmuró—Pero le agradezco, le agradezco a ella que me dejara aquí ¡He sido más feliz aquí de lo que fui con ella y con mi padre!

Los ojos de Leonard ardieron, quiera llorar al escuchar al niño.

—Como todo lo quiero, me cuidan, me quieren, me dan regalos para navidad…—Le dijo al hombre—  Me llevan al zoológico y pasear, tengo amigos… y no me desprecian por hacer magia, no me pegan, no me insultan, no tengo que ocultarme.

Leonard asintió. —Lo sé… la señora me dijo todo eso, y me siento muy feliz por eso.

Severus miró al hombre— ¿Entonces qué hace aquí?

—Quería llevarte conmigo…—Le dijo a Severus viéndole—quiera llevarte a casa pero no puedo.

— ¿Llevarme a su casa?—repitió el niño con repulsión— ¿a dónde está ella? ¡No quiero! Quiero quedarme aquí… con la abuela, con Vivian… y mis hermanos.

Leonard asintió nuevamente, la puerta se abrió y Severus tuvo que apartarse. Laura entró— amor, toma asiento—le pidió, se acercó al escritorio con una bandeja y posó una taza de té y algunas galletas sobre la mesa.

Severus tomó asiento a regañadientes aun lado del hombre.

— ¿Han hablado algo?—preguntó Laura, agarrando también una taza ella.

Leonard asintió.—Un poco..

—No quiero irme con él—Murmuró Severus viendo a la mujer —No quiero estar cerca de ella.

—Él no te va a llevar, amor—Le tranquilizó y luego le miró— ¿Algo más en que le pueda ayudar? ¿O solo fue este el motivo de su visita?

Leonard se removió sobre su asiento, pensante—Yo… quiero ayudar… —Murmuró— quiero hacerme cargo económicamente de Severus, por favor.

Laura enarco una ceja al escucharle—El orfanato ya lo hace—Le respondió.

—Hogwarts es un colegio público, sí, pero los materiales y libros que piden son caros, entre más años vengan más cosas y más dinero tendrá que sacar ¿no es así? yo quiero apadrinarlo.

—Mi padre ya lo hace, y una familia aparte también nos colabora. —Le respondió Laura viéndole—No necesitamos de su ayuda.

Leonard movió sus labios con fuerza— ¿Entonces usted pagará su universidad en el mundo mágico?—Le murmuró— ¿Lo hará? ¿El orfanato se encargará?

Laura respiro profundo, enojada— Los niños que no han podido ser adoptados, han recibido la ayuda del orfanato hasta que encuentre una estabilidad al llegar y sobrepasar la mayoría de edad.  Si alguno quiere ir a la universidad, el gobierno nos dará para que el niño vaya—Le dijo— y yo, independientemente de eso, pagaré los estudios mágicos de Severus.

Leonard se controló—Le abriré una cuenta en Gringotts—Le dijo a la mujer sin esperar su permiso—Iré transfiriendo dinero allí, para que lo tome cuando lo necesite—El hombre se puso de pie y le sonrió al niño—Adiós… cuando necesites algo, mi ayuda o algún consejo, algo o alguien con quien quieras hablar, no dudes en buscarme ¿Vale?

Severus observó al hombre y asintió.

*********

**_1º de septiembre_ **

El taxi las había dejado en la entrada de King Cross, Laura pago al taxista, Vivian y Severus bajaron de este.

Marius no tardó en salir, ya se encontraba allí desde hace media hora atrás, llevaba una especie de carrito y dentro de este un baúl, en el cual se encontraban toda las cosas que severus necesitaría para su primer año escolar.  Las dos monjas y el niño siguieron al hombre, el cual fue empujando el carrito por las plataformas.

— ¿Cuál es?—Preguntó Vivian a Laura, esta saco un boleto color dorado.

—9 ¾ —le respondió.

Vivian frunció el ceño confundida— ¿Segura...?—murmuró ella—Esa plataforma no existe…

Marius las escucho—Sí existe, está escondido, está entre el nueve y diez. —El hombre se detuvo y observó una pared bastante ancha—es ese…

Laura y Vivian se miraron entre sí—Es una pared, papá—dijo la abadesa.

Marius soltó un suspiro, agarró el carrito y comenzó a correr con fuerza hacia la pared.

— ¡Papá que… —la monja ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a su padre traspasar la pared, Severus tuvo que pellizcarla para que se comportara— Lo siento…

Vivian agarró a Severus del brazo y luego a Laura, comenzaron a caminar rápidamente y las ambas mujeres cerraron los ojos al cruzar la pared. Severus sonrió al ver la locomotora, había lechuzas volando y bastante adultos y niños.

—Fascinante…—Murmuró Vivian encantada viendo a las lechuzas volar.

Marius río, hizo una seña para acercarse a la enorme locomotora—Ya regreso, iré a guardar esto allí adentro.

Severus asintió, las dos mujeres también lo hicieron.

—Oh mi Sev…—La voz de Vivian tembló— No quería que este momento llegara, pero toca—le abrazo—pórtate bien—dijo acariciando su largo cabello—Si te molestan, dile a tus profesores, escríbeme siempre ¿Vale?

Severus asintió al escucharla, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego observó a la madre Laura, la cual tenía su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Mi niño—dijo—No quiero que te vayas, pero no pudo impedir esto, incluso a mí me hubiera gustado ir a Hogwarts, pero contigo la tengo más presente—le abrazó con fuerza y llenó su rostro de besos—Te quiero mucho, mi Sev, te compraremos el mejor regalo de navidad ¿Vale? ¡Se el mejor de la clase!

Severus sonrió, sus ojos le picaron al sentir que quería llorar. Su mente voló atrás y recordó que la primera vez había ido al andén la despedida con su madre no había sido tan amorosa, ella solamente  le había ayudado a guardar su baúl, le había dado un beso en la frente y se había ido.

—Me portaré bien, lo prometo—Les juro, sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a la monja más joven, a Vivian —Me portare bien, mamá.

Vivian sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó al niño con fuerza.

— ¡Severus!— Una voz lo llamó, y se volteó. James Potter se acababa al sonriente. Los padres del niño le seguían más atrás—Estás aquí, Sev.

El niño de cabello largo asintió, le sonrió al verle, aunque tuvo que aguantarse el ahorcarle al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre—Obvio... —Le dijo.

James suspiró—Ya mi papá ha guardo mis cosas ¡busquemos un vagón vacío!—Le convenció. 

Severus asintió, y Marius salió de la locomotora—Listo...—murmuró, vio a Euphemia y a Fleamont, les saludo, aunque también vio algunos de sus familiares.

Severus observó a los Black a pocos metros de ellos, Sirius Black tenía el rostro nervioso y se veía ligeramente enojado, sus ojos y los de él se encontraron y aunque le odiase le sonrió.

— ¡Severus!—Una voz nuevamente le llamo, pero esta vez no era Potter, rompió contacto visual con Black para observa al Lily. — Oh Sev… acabamos de llegar—murmuró, abrazándole— ¿Cómo estás?

Severus sonrió al ver a Lily, —Bien… contento y nervioso—Murmuró y luego vio a Petunia. La tristeza estaba reflejada en su rostro pero él ya había hablado con ella, había hecho lo que los padres de la niña no habían hecho por ella antes—Tuney—Le saludo— ¿Cómo estás?

Petunia le miró—Yo… bien—Dijo tratando de sonreír.

—No pongas esa cara Petunia—Le dijo Severus, tratando de animarla— Yo hablare con el director, te lo prometo—le murmuró, — le diré que te visite ¿Vale?

Eso hizo sonreír a Petunia, su rostro estaba lleno de ilusión— ¿en serio?—dijo emocionada ahora —Gracias Sev… ojala te vaya bien, a ti, y a Lily… yo también estudiare en casa, mis papás me compraron los mismos libros que Lily asi que yo también me convertiré en bruja.

Severus asintió, observó a Potter el cual ahora estaba callado—es el James…—dijo presentándolo—James Potter.

James estiró su mano, agarró la de Lily y luego la de petunia.

Severus los observó, allí estaban, los dos niños que pronto serian una pareja inseparable  y los cuales tendría al conocido Harry Potter. Oh bueno, ya no tan conocido.

Ahora él era el “elegido”

Rió por eso.

La locomotora pitó, avisando que ya partiría. Severus abrazó a las monjas de nuevo rápidamente, y se despidió de los Evans y los Potters. Subió junto con Lily y James a la locomotora y buscaron con rapidez un lugar en donde sentarse.

—Este está vacío—Murmuró James al abrir un puerta— entremos.

Lily y Severus lo siguieron, entraron.

Severus tomó asiento, James se sentó a un lado de él y  Lily frente a ellos.

—Estoy tan nerviosa… —Dijo la niña viéndolos, el tener a su amigo cerca le tranquilizaba ligeramente— Pero he estudiado mucho, me leí todos los libros que nos mandaron, y también compre aparte algo para lectura ligera sobre el mundo mágico, mis papas compraron también libros para Tuney, dijeron que ella estudiara en casa, y yo en la escuela, para que ella no se sintiera mal, ella también será  una bruja, hipotéticamente hablando claro.  

El tono de Lily le recordó demasiado a la sabelotodo, Granger…— Deslúmbranos con tu sabiduría, Lily.

La niña rió y la puerta se abrió.

Sirius Black, un niño de cabello por los hombros y piel blanca pero bronceada apareció ante ellos—Eh… —Dijo incomodo, reconoció  a la niña de cabello largo y negro,  le sonrió. — ¿P-puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Severus asintió.

Lily se hizo un espacio, dándole oportunidad a Sirius de tomar asiento a un lado de ella— Me llamo Lily, Lily Evans— se presentó ella sonriéndole— Mi amigo se Llama Severus Snape.

—San Aldhelmo—Le corrigió el niño de cabello largo.—Severus de San Aldhelmo.

—Oh... si—Lily le miró avergonzada— lo siento... y él es James, James Potter.

El niño asintió—Yo… soy Sirius Black. —Le dijo, se sonrojo con fuerza al descubrir que la bonita niña que le había sonreído realmente era un niño.

—Oh… mi mamá también es una Black—Dijo James viendo al niño—somos familia ¿Eh?

Sirius sonrió.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, un niño gordito apareció, tenía los dientes algo largos y el cabello marrón—Oh… o-ocupado... ¿p-puedo?—preguntó.

Severus observó a la rata de Petergriw. Se controló de no  matarlo—Ocupado—Dijo Severus—Lo siento... No tenemos mucho espacio para ti.

El niño asintió, cerró la puerta rápidamente.

—Sev… todavía había espacio...—Dijo Lily sin entender. —él podía…

—No…—Le respondió, y peinó su largo cabello con sus dedos— nos quitara el que tenemos.

James rió al escuchar a Severus junto el—es una pequeña ballena.

Sirius río segundos después, y Lily se enrojeció por el enojo.  La puerta se abrió, y Severus rodó los ojos, observó la entrada y notó la figura escuálida de Lupin. Remus Lupin.

—Ah… p-pensé que estaba vacío—Murmuró el niño de ojos color miel, su voz estaba asustada—Yo… buscaré otro...

—Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros —Dijo Lily rápidamente, haciéndole un espacio entre ella y Sirius—Adelante.

Remus sonrió al escuchar a la niña, entró y tomó asiento.

Severus suspiró, allí estaba él, un Slytherin entre Gryffindor.

Leones, estúpidos leones.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó Lily queriendo sacar conversación, James y Severus estaban hablando entre ellos.

—Remus… Remus Lupin—Murmuró el niño.

—Remus, me gusta tu nombre—Dijo Lily haciéndolo sonreír—Mi nombre es Lily, él es  Sirius, Sirius Black, y estos dos…—dijo, señalándolos—son James y Severus.

Ambos lo saludaron.

— ¿En qué casa les gustaría quedar?—Preguntó James ansioso—Yo Gryffindor, la mejor casa.

—Yo… en cualquiera está bien—Murmuró con timidez Remus.

—Gryffindor sería una buena opción—Dijo Lily, viendo al resto de los niños—Aunque también me gustaría, Ravenclaw ¿Cuál te gustaría, Sirius?

El niño bajó la vista—Oh… ... Bueno, mi familia todos son Slytherin...—Murmuró—Pero no comparto su ambición por la pureza de la sangre…—Dijo temeroso—yo… en cualquiera estaría bien, también.

Severus asintió al escucharles. Gryffindors hablando estupideces. — Slytherin, —Dijo—Me gustaría ir a esa.

James abrió los ojos, tanto que parecían salirse— ¡¿Qué?!—Casi gritó—pero... dijiste que te gustaba Gryffindor, Severus.

—Dije que cualquiera casa es buena—Le recordó al niño de lentes junto a él —en cual quede me gustara.

—Obvio en Slytherin— pensó.

* *************

Las uñas de Lily se enteraron en el brazo de Severus al entrar todos en el gran comedor, le miró y pidió que se tranquilizara, él junto con los otros habían formado un pequeño grupito.

Observó a los Slytherin, y a los estudiantes que en un futuro serian Mortifagos, aunque claro el trataría de evitar aquello, tenía la varita de Potter ahora, y aunque lo odiaba sabía que ahora él era el encargado de crucial el trasero del señor tenebroso. Sonrió. Aquello lo disfrutaría bastante.

Lucius y los que fueron sus compañeros estaban a solos metros de él.

Minerva apareció nuevamente frente a ellos, con el sombrero en mano, este canto una extraña y sin sentida canción. Rodó los ojos y suspiro al este terminar.

—Los llamare, y ustedes tomaran asiento aquí—dijo la mujer—el sombrero decidirá a cuál casa enviarlo según las cualidades que vea en ustedes.

Los niños asintieron.

Severus esperó a que llamaran al primero, no recordaba quién había sido.

— ¡Severus Aldhelmo!—Gritó Minerva su nombre.

Él frunció el ceño, ¿Él era el primero? No… él era el último, lo recordaba. Se acercó extrañado hasta la silla y el sombrero  fue posado sobre su cabeza.

—Interesante…  — La voz del sombrero resonó en la cabeza de Severus, segundos después de tocarle,  el mordió sus labios. —Por lo que veo, ya tú pasaste por aquí ¿eh? Viajero en el tiempo.

—No estoy aquí porque quise, pero he de admitir que agradezco el favor.

El sombrero río en su mente. —Veo cosas que me gustan y que no me gustan, vida muy complicada y muertes que me desagradan.  Muchas cargas, chico. Aún más con la que tienes ahora.

—Sí, sí, eso lo sé ¿podrías detenerte y dejar de hablar? Envíame a Slytherin, solucionare las cosas, le salvaré el trasero a muchos esta vez, incluyendo al viejo chocho.

El sombrero rió nuevamente. — ¿Slytherin? Hombre, no me gusta admitir mis errores, pero creo que me apresure en ese momento,  te he mandado a la casa equivocada, así que también solucionare mi error.

— ¿Equivocada? No seas tan hijo de puta... ¡Slytherin!

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! — Gritó el sombrero.

Severus se tensó, ¿Qué acaba de hacer ese maldito pedazo de trapo viejo?— ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste, imbécil?! ¡Slytherin, pedazo de trapo! ¡Slytherin!

—Te echaré una mano, chico. —le escuchó decir antes que lo quitaran de su cabeza.

Escuchó como los de Gryffindor aplaudían con fuerza, también donde se encontraba Lily y los otros, James estaba que bailada de la dicha. Quemaría a ese maldito sombrero cuando tuviera oportunidad.  Caminó hasta la mesa dorada y rojo y tomó asiento en la banqueta. Muchas manos apretaron la suya, y muchos se presentaron.  Miró al frente y observó a Albus Dumbledore viéndolo con curiosidad. Seguro ya sabía sobre la varita.

Escucho como algunos más pasaban, enviados a Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

— ¡Lily Evans!—Gritó Minerva.

Su amiga se acercó nerviosa a la mujer y tomó asiento.

— ¡RAVENCLAW!—Gritó el sombrero.

Severus mordió sus labios con fuerza hasta el punto de dolerle, ese maldito hijo de su perra madre ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Lily era Gryffindor! ¿Ayudarle? ¡Estaba haciendo un maldito desastre!

— ¡Sirius Black!—Gritó Minerva.

El niño se acercó.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!—Gritó el sombrero.

Severus respiro ruidoso, lo quemaría. Lo quemaría.

— ¡James Potter!—llamo Minerva leyendo el pergamino.

El niño de lentes tomó asiento emocionado.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —Grito el sombrero.

Las manos de Severus se aferraron al mantel de color rojo y dorada.

— ¡Estamos en Gryffindor los dos, Severus!—Dijo emocionado el de lentes, tomó asiento junto a él y se presentó rápidamente con los otros—Black ha ido a Slytherin, una lástima pero no es arrogante como los otros, me agrada— murmuró—tu amiga ha ido a Ravenclaw, lo sabía, será una sabelotodo.

Severus asintió, algunos más pasaron y llegó el turno de Lupin.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!—Gritó.

Severus llevó la su mano hasta su frente y la acarició, al tiempo que escuchaba a donde eran enviados los otros, se frente dolía, y sabía que aquello sería el inicio de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Vería que haría y luego, cuando pensara en algo. Iría por ese maldito sombrero y lo quemaría hasta que ya no quedara nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
> EL SOMBRERO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO!!  
> JSKDJXKXJXD
> 
>  
> 
> Teorías?  
> 7u7
> 
> Pobre Sev, ahora sera el mejor amigo de James xD  
> :v mejor amigo y otras cosas ok?  
> JKSKSJSD
> 
> 7U7  
> ¿les gusto?  
> ¿que piensan de todo esto?
> 
> PDT: hasta donde tengo entendido, Malfoy estaba adelantado creo que uno o dos años mas que severus, pero en este fic decidi que ambos estuvieran juntos desde primero. ;v; un pequeño cambio que hice ¿Vale?
> 
> los quiero♥


	19. Chapter 19

****

Severus tuvo que contener el tic en su ceja al entrar a la torre de Gryffindor, después del discurso de bienvenida y la gran cena en el comedor. No se detuvo a escuchar el nombre de los prefectos, ni a escuchar los propósitos y las metas de la casa en ese año, los colores rojo y dorado rechinaban en sus ojos.

El prefecto seguía hablando y él no escuchaba, solo observaba la torre y seguía a los niños a los dormitorios. El prefecto saco un pergamino, el cual contenía una lista, llamando y niños se iban repartiendo en los cuartos, hasta que llegaron al último cuarto, el cual estaba en la cima de la torre.

— ¡Severus!—Llamo James sacándolo de su letargo de odiosidad hacia su nueva casa— ¡Estaremos juntos en el mismo cuarto! ¿No es genial?

Aldhelmo miró al niño de lentes.

—Fascinante.

James sonrió, se despidieron del prefecto y entraron a la enorme habitación de la torre.  Había cuatro camas, una de esas era la suya, otra de Potter y las otras dos de un par de gemelos de los cuales no quería ni presentarse porque deseaba profundamente que todo aquello fuera una maldita pesadilla.

— ¿Severus?—Le volvió a llamarle James.

El niño de cabello largo volvió a observarle.

— ¿Qué?— Respondió.

James se removió nervioso frente a su amigo.

— ¿Estas molesto por algo?—Preguntó y luego murmuró en voz baja— ¿Es… por que no quedaste en Slytherin?

Severus observó los ojos marrones de Potter, el nerviosismo y algo de miedo se hacían presentes en el.

—No, no es por eso—Le dijo calmándolo, agarró su cabello y comenzó hacerse una larga trenza frente a él—Realmente no estoy molesto, estoy… nervioso, Hogwarts... también es algo nuevo para mí—le mintió. —Y… nunca había estado tan lejos de casa.

James asintió al tiempo que le observaba hacerse la trenza, se sonrojo al verle. ¡Realmente parecía una niña! Una niña bastante guapa.

 —Oh… bueno, me alegro... pensé que te…molestaba haber quedado conmigo. —Se sonrojó con más fuerza, hasta las orejas, pero se sentía aliviado de escucharle.

El pelilargo rió y negó, amarró la punta de la trenza con una liga y negó.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no. —Le dijo a Potter tomando asiento en una de las camas, James escogió la que estaba a un lado de él— Me..... Encuentro muy feliz que estés conmigo, en el mismo cuarto y en la misma casa, eres el primer amigo que hice.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja al escucharle, su corazón latió con fuerza y feliz. —Yo también estoy contento, Sev… muy contento.

Severus asintió, y le sonrió.

**………**

Quitaron sus uniformes y se turnaron en el baño. Pusieron sus pijamas y se recostaron para dormir,  Severus observó el techo de la habitación, dorada. Y las sábanas rojas. Tendría que acostumbrarse, pero antes de eso quemaría al maldito sombrero, lo juró y lo cumpliría.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos para dormir, pero los abrió segundos después al sentir una mirada sobre él.

— ¿Qué…?—Dijo volteándose y viendo a James viéndole— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir, James?—Susurro tuteándole, aún se le hacía extraño hablarle con familiaridad. 

James negó viéndole.

 —No, no es eso.

Severus bostezó nuevamente, agarró una de sus almohadas y la acomodó para mirar mejor a James.

— ¿Entonces…?—Preguntó.

James replicó lo mismo que su compañero, acomodó una almohada para acomodar su cabeza y verle con más comodidad.

—La… la señora de ese día—Preguntó, no quería ser imprudente pero la curiosidad le mataba.— ¿Es tu mamá?

—Era…—Le corrigió al niño —Sí, ella era mi mamá.

James asintió y calló, pero volvió hace otra pregunta.

— ¿Ella... por qué te dejo?—Preguntó a Aldhelmo.

Severus suspiró, al pensar aquello.

—Ella quería una nueva vida—Le explico al de lentes— A mi padre le gustaba golpearnos cuando se emborrachaba, y al morir él,  la oportunidad llegó, y en los planes que ella tenía, yo no estaba. —Le explico con calma —pero… no la odio ¿sabes? Le agradezco, en el orfanato soy muy feliz.

James asintió, regresó su vista al techo hasta que las lámparas se apagaron. Suspiró y regresó su vista a Severus el cual tenía los ojos cerrados. James se acomodó nuevamente y le observó hasta que quedó dormido.

**……………….**

**_Al día siguiente…_ **

El rojo de sus uniformes le hacía querer quemarlos, pero significaba ver fuego. Y el fuego era rojo y el rojo del fuego no podía quemarlo. Severus respiró profundamente y colocó sus túnicas sobre su uniforme, James Potter estaba medio dormido aun lado de él.

—Quiero seguir durmiendo..—Se quejó el de lentes, limpiándolos.

Severus buscó una peinilla entre su baúl y peinó su largo cabello, aplicando sobre este un aceite natural de almendras que la abuela le había regalado.

—Tienes que acostumbrarte, tonto —Le murmuró, al tiempo que deslizaba los dientes del peine en su cabello—Ya con el tiempo lo harás.

James asintió y bostezó, dio un salto una vez y Severus terminó con su cabello.

— ¿Que toca hoy?—Preguntó con flojera, sacando libros de su baúl sin detenerse a leer el pergamino que habían traído muy temprano los elfos.

Severus estiró su mano y agarró el papel que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Pociones, vuelo y herbología. Dos horas de cada una.

James asintió, sacó los libros y esperó que Severus hiciera lo mismo. Los gemelos con los que compartían habitación apenas estaban vistiéndose, guardaron todo y bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común, algunos estudiantes ya mayores estaban allí, Severus ignoró el querer socializar y sentirse conocido, salió por el boquetillo, observó a la dama gorda cubrir la entrada.

—¡Que hermoso cabello, amor!—Murmuró ella saludándole—es perfecto, brillante y negro.. ¡Lo amo! Ojala… y pudiera tener uno así..—Murmuró acariciando su peinado lleno de rulos.

—Hmm... Sí—Dijo Severus y bajo junto con James las escaleras al primer piso para ir al gran comedor.

Severus suspiró al estar lejos de la torre.

—¡Severus!—Murmuró Lily sonriéndole, acercándose a ellos, en el pasillo para llegar al comedor—James..—Le saludó— han quedado en la misma casa, ¡qué suerte! Remus ha quedado en Hufflepuff, hoy tengo clases a primera hora con él.

James asintió.

—Tú has quedado en la casa de los “inteligentes”, Black ha quedado en Slytherin, una pena.

Lily rodó los ojos al escucharle.

—Sirius me pareció un buen niño, no se veía tan creído como los otros, me agrado bastante—Dijo sonriendo—Yo le seguiré hablando—Sentenció.

— ¿En qué momento he dicho que no le hablemos, Evans?—Dijo James rodando los ojos esta vez él. — A mí también me agradó.

Severus suspiró.

— Que hayamos quedado en diferentes casa no significa que no seremos amigos —Dijo, tratando de mostrarse pacífico, el hecho de tener que convivir ahora con los merodeadores era  tan… — Además, es mejor estar dispersos ¿Saben lo aburrido que sería estar todos en la misma casa?

Lily rió y asintió.

Entraron al comedor y se despidieron de la niña pelirroja para tomar asiento en Gryffindor. Severus acomodó varios mechones de su cabello hacia atrás, y observó la comida.

—Tocino…—Dijo James aun lado del complacido—Amo el tocino.

Severus asintió, Probó algo de la comida y sonrió al sentir su sabor. Estaba en Hogwarts pero… estaba tan lejos de su casa ahora, del orfanato.

Observó aburrido a su alrededor. Dumbledore le miraba, él también miró al viejo y luego apartó su vista.  Pensó en que pondría en su primera carta para el viejo.

¿Voldemort tiene Horcrux? ¿Hay un basilisco viviendo en Hogwarts? ¿La cámara secreta está en el baño de las niñas? ¿Qué dejara de comer tantos caramelos de limón por que luego se volvería adicto a ellos? Lo pensó, y observó a las otras mesas, Sirius Black le veía. Alzó su mano ligeramente y la movió en forma de saludo, este también le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo.

— ¿Crees que pueda entrar al equipo de Quiddicth?—Murmuró James tomando algo de jugo a un lado de él—No sé si me acepten… Creo que es cuando estas en segundo año.

Severus posó su codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

—Pídeles una oportunidad—Murmuró viéndole comer—Estoy seguro que te escogerán y serás el mejor cazador, James, te alabarán por el resto de tus días en esta escuela.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cazador?— repitió el— ¿Creces que sería bueno en esa posición, Sev?

Severus mordió sus labios, vale, se le había escapado algo.

—Sí... creo, no sé—Murmuró con rapidez, comió y trató de pasar el tema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NUEVO CAP!
> 
> 7u7 a james le llama la atencion nuestro sev  
> 6u6  
> que creen que sucederá.♥


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y Kudos♥

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a un “joven” Horace Slughorn esperando a sus alumnos de primer año ansioso. Aun no entendía como el viejo no se desesperaba con los primerizos inútiles, cuando era profesor o bueno, sus inicios como docente trato de ser algo suave con los estudiantes pero el hecho que se comportaran como alcornoques le desesperaba y… la paciencia se había ido.

—Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos—Murmuró Hornaje viendo a los niños tomar asiento. —Hoy comenzarán a aprender bastante cosas, y… estoy seguro que cada uno de ustedes dará lo mejor en esta clase—aseguró—Todos somos grandes pocionista, tal vez unos mejor que otros, pero todos tenemos las misma capacidades para brillar, y en mi clase cada uno de ustedes lo hará.

“Owww…” Dijo Severus en su mente, tratando de no rodar los ojos al escuchar a su antiguo profesor “que dulce, creo que voy a llorar”.

James sonrió al escuchar al profesor, se encontraba aun lado de Severus, compartían salón con los Slytherin.

—Vale…—Horace se dio la vuelta y tomó asiento en la silla de su escritorio—abramos el libro en la página número diez —pidió—hoy les hablare un poco sobre las categorías de las pociones y qué es una poción.

Los niños asintieron, sacaron su libro y Slughorn comenzó a leer y explicar en voz alta.

*************************

Severus se vio en la obligación de apuntar las cosas más importantes que había dicho su profesor de pociones en uno de los pergaminos que había llevado. No porque no las supiera, se las sabía de memoria, de la  A la Z pero sabía que su deber como estudiante era escribir lo que decía su profesor.

Fueron dos largas horas de lectura, dos horas que terminaron para su alivio, Slughorn prometió que en la siguiente clase realizarán una poción sencilla. Dio un suspiro y se puso de pie al mismo que tiempo que muchos lo hacían, estiró su mano para agarrar su libro pero Potter se adelantó.

—Yo lo llevo—Le dijo agarrándolo y juntándolo con el suyo.

Severus asintió, tenía que acostumbrarse, se repitió, tenía que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Potter y a su amistad.

 —Eh… Hola—Murmuró una vocecita, ambos niños se voltearon encontrando a un Sirius algo nervioso frente a ellos. Severus observó al niño. El verle con colores verdes aún le incomodaba, le hacían ganas de querer ir hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y encender a ese maldito sombrero. Pero ya lo haría, la paciencia era una virtud, aunque él no aplicaba mucho aquello.

—Black —Dijo James sonriéndole— ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en Slytherin?—preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar junto a él— ¿hace mucho frío en las mazmorras?

Sirius asintió.

—Bastante—Le dijo algo aliviado de que le hablasen—pero las cobijas son bastante gruesas y no se sentía mucho, además hay pequeñas chimeneas en los cuartos.

Severus y James asintieron.

— ¿Es verdad que las habitaciones en Slytherin son individuales?—Preguntó con curiosidad James al niño frente a él—mis papás me habían dicho algo sobre eso.

—Sí—Respondió Sirius a los Gryffindors—Lo son, aunque algunos son compartidos por dos, pero son pocos.

Los Gryffindors asintieron nuevamente, Sirius observó a Severus.

— ¿Y ustedes?—Le preguntó nervioso al verle, sonrojándose solo un poco— ¿Gryffindor es genial?

—Sí…—Dijo Severus al ver el sonrojo de Sirius con confusión, lo pasó como una reacción normal de un niño pequeño nervioso al hablar con sus primeros compañeros—La torre es muy colorida.

Sirius asintió y le sonrió.

—Genial—Dijo alegre— a mi… también me hubiera gustado quedar en Gryffindor. —Dijo —pero... creo que eso hubiera molestado bastante a mis padres.

—Seguramente—Murmuró Severus y aunque lo odiase trato de animarlo—pero mira lo bueno, seguro tus padres ahora están bastante orgullosos de ti ¿No es así? —Le dijo— además, también eres nuestro amigo.

Black sonrió aún más al escuchar al niño de cabello largo.

—Sí… es verdad—dijo viéndole.

Severus asintió y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?—Le preguntaron al llegar a una esquina.

—Herbología—Respondió Sirius—Con Ravenclaw.

—Oh, entonces seguro estarás con Lily—Le dijo Severus acomodando varios mechones de su cabello hacia atrás—así que no te faltarán amigos en esa clase.

El niño Slytherin asintió, se despidió de sus compañeros y ambos Gryffindor lo vieron marchar.

—Pobre, Black, se comporta como un tonto— Susurró James y luego pregunto a su amigo. —¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?—

—Vuelo—Le respondió Severus subiendo las escaleras—Con Hufflepuff.

**………………………..**

Mientras caminaban de camino a los patios del castillo, encontraron al niño gordito que les había pedido asiento en el tren. James codeó ligeramente a Severus.

—La ballena—Soltó una risita al mirarlo.

Severus miró a Pettigrew, el cual había escuchado perfectamente a James. Pensó si tal vez lo  mejor era ignorar lo hablarle, después de todo, la rata se había vuelto mortifago por sentirse inferior que sus “amigos”.

—James...—Murmuró  Severus pisándole el pie—Hey… —Llamó al niño gordito— ¿No vas a clase de vuelo?—le preguntó acercándose a él, James frunció el ceño pero también lo hizo.

—Eh… sí—Dijo Peter nervioso—Sí, voy...

Severus asintió.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó.

Las mejillas de Peter se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza.

—Es que… me perdí—Murmuró a los niños que tenía al frente—Y… no sé por qué parte ir.

James se rió al escucharlo, pero guardó silencio al sentir como Severus le pisó con fuerza el pie.

—Ouch…. —Murmuró con dolor.

—Nosotros también vamos a vuelo —dijo Severus, tratando de mostrarse amable, aunque realmente romper el cuello del niño frente a él sonaba más fascinante— ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

Peter asintió. El niño le siguió camino a vuelo, Severus soltó un suspiro y vio la figura gordita de Peter temblar, ridículo.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó Severus, sabía que era algo que debía preguntar.

—Oh… bueno, Peter, Peter Pettigrew —Se presentó el niño estirando su manito y dejando caer sus libros—Oh.

Severus soltó otro suspiro, se agachó y le ayudó a recogerlos.

—G-gracias—tartamudeó apenado.

—No es nada, Peter—Le dijo Severus y se obligó a sonreírle—Mi nombre es Severus, Severus de San Aldhelmo. —Se presentó—Mi amigo es James, James Potter.

Peter asintió y sonrió.

**……………………**

Sus pies dolían cuando regresó junto a James a la torre ya al anochecer después de Cenar. Habían hablado con Lupin en clase de vuelo, había dejado que Peter hiciera parte del “grupito” que están formando.   Sirius y Lily le habían alcanzado después del almuerzo y todos ya al finalizar las clases habían ido a la biblioteca a realizar alguno de los deberes que habían sido enviados.

Severus quitó sus zapatos al tomar asiento en la cama, el caminar el castillo en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el sueño era agotador. Soltó un suspiro y quitó su única, quitó sus medias y quedó al pie descalzo.

Observó a Potter el cual se había quedado dormido en su cama una vez y entró, rodó los ojos. Los gemelos habían bajado a la sala común así que se encontraba solo. Severus lo pensó, era una buena oportunidad para enviarle una nota a Dumbledore. Hizo levitar un pergamino y hechizó una pluma junto a su tintero, entró al baño y aplicó un hechizo silenciador.

—Que debería ponerte, vejete—Pensó, tomo asiento en el inodoro, sobre la tapa de este, habían tantas cosas de las que debía advertirle pero él ni el mismo sabía por dónde empezar. Además... ¿Era buen momento hacerlo? ¿Tenía que hacerlo ya? ¿O debería esperar al menos una semana de estar en Hogwarts? Para así no levantar sospechas pero... ¿Quién sospecharía de eso? ¿Quién pensaría que un niño de once años enviaba notas anónimas a Dumbledore?

Severus  se quedó allí, en el baño pensando en que sería lo primero que debía advertirle a Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAA AQUI ABAJO!  
> ¿Que tal han estado?  
> espero bien.
> 
> ¿Que creen que debería decirle Severus a Dumbledore?  
> ¿Que hay un bacilisco en hogwarts?  
> ¿que tom tiene Hocrux?  
> u otras cosas?  
> me gustaria que comentaran respecto a eso!  
> Me alegra mucho que a todos les este gustando la historia!
> 
> PDT: Esta capítulo lo modifique, ya que lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo (y los otros que vienen también) xD Había hecho que Sev le mandara una carta a dumbledore pero ahora que lo releí decidir cambiarlo.
> 
> ¡Besos!


	21. Chapter 21

Severus ahogó un grito al despertar, su pequeño corazón latía rápidamente y por lo que sentía, lágrimas bajaban sin control por su rostro. Había tenido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. No llevaba ni dos días en Hogwarts y ya todo se le estaba tornando horrible. Había soñado que no lograba arreglar nada, que Lily y Potter morían, que todo… se arruinaba nuevamente.

— ¿E-estás bien?—Murmuró una voz junto a él.

Severus brincó en su cama y tomó rápidamente asiento. James Potter estaba de pie junto a su cama observándole.  Un suspiro nervioso soltó Severus al verle, limpió sus lágrimas ágilmente frente  él.

— ¿James?—Murmuró Severus al ver el niño de lentes de pie al lado de su cama.

El niño de cabello castaño oscuro y lentes prendió la pequeña lamparilla que estaba en la mesa de noche de su amigo, al encender esta, tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama.

—Sí…—Susurro James, viendo a su amigo con los ojos humedecidos— ¿estás bien?

Severus respiró profundo y asintió.

—Eh... Sí—Le dijo. Trató de espantar la pesadilla. Sabía que era imposible eliminar todas esas imágenes de su cabeza— ¿Qué… hacías  mirándome?—Le preguntó.

Las mejillas de James se tornaron rojas. —Tú… te estabas quejando mientras dormías y me desperté. Y cuando fui a despertarte, tu solo lo hiciste—Le contó a su amigo— ¿fue una pesadilla?—preguntó.

Severus asintió, ya algo calmado.

—Sí…—le contó—pero… solo es un sueño, ya estoy mejor.

James le miró, mordió sus labios y estiró uno de sus brazos para posar uno de los mechones de cabello de Severus tras su oreja, el de pelo largo observó la acción del pelicorto.

— ¿James?—le llamó de nuevo confundido y extrañado, y observó cómo las orejas de  Potter enrojecieron al igual que sus mejillas.

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?—Le preguntó  a su amigo de cabello largo—Para que… no tengas pesadillas, yo…. Con mis papás lo hacía.

Severus escuchó a Potter decirle aquello, en Slytherin nunca nadie había dormido con él para ayudarlo a “superar” una pesadilla. La gran mayoría de los cuartos eran individuales y soñabas algo “malo” te lo aguantabas en solitario. Aunque en el orfanato, Wendy habia dormido con él bastantes veces en la noche, incluso Isaac y Jorge.

—C-claro… si quieres…—Balbuceó James al notar el silencio en su amigo.

Aldhelmo, se movió una cama, dándole un espacio a James en ella. El niño de lentes subió a la cama de su amigo con rapidez y se recostó junto a él, se arropó con el edredón y se acomodó a medio lado, para observarle.

— ¿Por qué tu cabello es tan largo?—Preguntó James a su amigo, agarrando un largo mechón de cabello, incluso se aventuró a olerlo, severus observó a Potter y su raro comportamiento.

—No puedo cortármelo—Le contó,  también estaba a medio lado, viendo el rostro de Potter—Hice una promesa.

James frunció el ceño con confusión— ¿Una promesa?—Preguntó, Severus asintió— ¿a quién?

—A Dios—le respondió Severus, jalando su propio cabello para que Potter dejara de tocarlo.

— ¿A Dios?—repitió James—que extraño.

Severus soltó una risita, incluso él mismo había pensado que era una locura antes de hacer la promesa y rezar, pero la abuela se había curado de verdad, y cuando él prometía algo, lo cumplía.  Cerró sus ojos para continuar durmiendo, pero no pudo. Sentía la mirada de James en él, así que, abrió los ojos nuevamente y notó los ojos café oscuro de James Potter observándole.

— ¿Qué?—Le preguntó y bostezó.

—Pareces una niña—Murmuró James con el rostro enrojecido. —Cuando te vi en Diagon me… pareciste una niña bastante bonita.

Severus rodó los ojos al escucharle.

— ¿entonces ya no te parezco “bonita”? ¿Al ser niño?—preguntó a Potter con interés.

James rió nervioso, su rostro lo sentía arder.

—B-bueno…si eres bonita, bastante bonita—Murmuró desviando su vista a otro lado—Bueno… bonito,  bastante bonito. —Murmuró avergonzado—y también me gusta tu cabello, eres una…lindura.

Severus río al escucharte.

—Gracias…— Murmuró Aldhelmo, Potter era realmente extraño y tonto ¿en dónde estaba el imbécil que le hizo bromas a más no poder? ¿En dónde estaba el cerdo que deseaba tirar por las escaleras movedizas? —tú pareces un galán, James—le murmuró.

Los labios de James temblaron al escucharle, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Enserio?—Dijo con emoción.

Severus asintió, acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

—Sí… James—Dijo con voz soñolienta y bostezó—muchas niñas querrán ser tu novia cuando estés más grande. —Murmuró y se durmió.

James suspiró al verle dormir, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y aún más cuando estiró su mano y agarró la de Severus para sostenerla.

*************

Para Severus despertar fue confuso, su cabeza y una de sus piernas estaban sobre el cuerpo de James Potter, y ambos brazos de este le abrazaban.

Severus alzó la vista y vio a ambos gemelos observarle para luego soltar una risita y Salir.

Severus rodó los ojos y se separó de James, para ver la hora en un reloj que estaba en la pared. Era tarde y si no se daban prisa se perderían el desayuno.  Bostezó y empujó a Potter, haciéndolo caer de la cama.

— ¡Ah!—Gritó James al golpearse con el suelo— ¿Qué… qué pasó?—Murmuró levantándose con rapidez.

Severus rió y bajó de la cama.

—Se hace tarde—Le dijo Severus al tiempo que buscaba su uniforme—Rápido, Potter.

************************

Albus releyó por décima la vez la pequeña carta que había recibido justo al anochecer del día de ayer. Era una pequeña carta  y quien la enviaba solo firmaba con dos letras.

_“Me es inquietante verte vivo, ya que de dónde vengo no lo estas. No es necesario que sepas quien soy, no es necesario que te diga mi nombre pero lo único que debes saber es que estoy aquí para ayudarte._

_Tengo varias cosas que te quiero decir, y varios consejos que darte, el primero es que no seas tan benevolente. Albus, la gente no cambia. Tú eres testigo de eso._

_Existen tantas cosas que deseo decirte pero no te las diré de inmediato pero por ahora te contare la que creo yo es más importante._

_¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando Tom en su juventud investigaba sobre los Horcrux? pues bien, tiene algunos pares de estos esparcidos de un lado a otro e incluso en Hogwarts hay uno, no tan lejos de ti. La corona de Helena Ravenclaw reposa en el salón de los Menesteres y esta guarda un fragmento del alma de Tom Riddle._

_Destrúyelo, con cuidado. No le toques directamente. Algunos de estos tienen maldiciones. Y por tu descuido una de estas estuvo a punto de matarte._

**P.M”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENOS TARDES!  
> ¿Como andan?
> 
> ¡Nuevo cap!  
> YUJUUU
> 
> JSKSJD
> 
> bueno he aquí uno de los caps que me tenia en vilo   
> lo tenia escrito pero lo modifique como tres veces porque no sabia como proceder de forma correcta con la nota de Severus  
> Espero y les haya gustado como ha quedado.
> 
> PDT: James le ha dicho Lindura a Sev uvu lo dejare de sobrenombre.
> 
> PDT2: Creo que recordar (y por lo busque) nagini se convirtió en Horcrux del lord en el año 96. Así que creo que los únicos horcrux que deben ser eliminados son los que se crearon antes de estexD 
> 
> Sin mas  
> Gracias por sus comentarios  
> actualizare el próximo martes♥


	22. Chapter 22

Severus tuvo que evitar bostezar a mitad de la clase de historia de magia. Binns, lo catalogaría como el profesor inmortal, a pesar de que ya estaba muerto, continuaba dando clases, se preguntó si él (De donde venía) hubiera decidido continuar con sus clases en caso tal que hubiese muerto y claro que hubiese regresado como fantasma.

Potter estaba dormido aun lado de él, Lily estaba sentada cerca de ellos, anotando todo lo que decía leía el profesor, solo los detalles importantes a pesar de que ella tenía su mismo libro.

Mientras escuchaba la voz casi... casi aburrida del profesor Binns al leer el inmenso libro de historia de la magia, se preguntó si Albus le había creído y ya había emprendido la búsqueda del horcrux después de todo, el vejete nada perdía en ver si era cierto todo lo que había escrito.

Bostezó ya sin control y observó a Potter con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, baba salía de su boca, asqueroso, complemente asqueroso. Palmoteó su hombro varias veces hasta que le despertó, el profesor Binns no se veía enterado del sueño de la gran mayoría de estudiantes.

Severus rodó los ojos y le señaló a Potter el rastro de baba en su rostro, James le miró con vergüenza y se lo limpió, para luego recostarse contra la silla y casi pegar su hombro con el de Severus.

—Esta clase es aburrida—Se quejó James mientras se acomodaba los lentes—Enserio, tengo sueño. Demasiado sueño.

Severus suspiró.

— ¿No te deje dormir?—Le preguntó, agarró su cabello y lo acomodó hacia delante, peinándolo. Se haría una trenza para no tener su cabello totalmente suelto.

James miró Severus.

—Dormí bien—Le dijo James sonriendo sin poder evitarlo—Solo que…. Esta clase es realmente aburrida, Sev. Te juro que si salimos el profesor no se dará cuenta.

Aldhelmo no puedo evitar darle la razón a James, bostezó de nuevo y cerró su libro, peinó su cabello con sus dedos y se hizo unas largas trenzas, no tenía con que amarrar la punta pero James le pasó una liga, no supo de donde la saco.

—Gracias…—Le respondió, casi finalizo la frase con “cerdo”, pensó si podría ponérselo de apodo como “cariño”—James...

James le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

—De nada. Lindura.

*************

Peter sonrió ligeramente al ver a Severus y a James en una esquina del largo pasillo para ir al salón de transformaciones, a pesar de que estaba algo lejos de ellos apresuro su paso y trago ruidoso.

—Eh… Hola—Dijo tras ellos.

James se volteo y le miro. Severus hizo lo mismo.

—Pet—Dijo Aldhelmo haciendo un diminutivo de su nombre— ¿Qué tal estás?—Preguntó, ya comenzando a caminar juntos— ¿Qué clase tenías?—le preguntó.

Peter sonrió.

—Pociones…—Respondió, observó la larga trenza de su cabello, casi quiso tocarla pero no pudo— ¿Ustedes?—Preguntó esta vez el.

—Historia la magia—Contestó James aburrido, entrecerró los ojos y bostezó—la clase más aburrida…. —sonrió—de la historia.

Peter rió al escucharle, Severus rodó los ojos, y volteó la mirada hacia atrás con la “esperanza” de ver a Lupin. Sabia que debía socializar con todos, y volverlos aunque en el fondo no le gustara, sus amigos.  Tal vez ya estaba en el salón.

Le escribiría nuevamente a Dumbledore en la noche  y le daría la receta de la matalobos, aún no había sido creada en esa época. Así que le pediría prudencia.

—Tengo hambre—Se quejó Severus mientras caminaba.

Peter buscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una pequeña manzana que había guardado del desayuno, estiró la mano y se la entregó a Severus.

—Toma…—Dijo al chico de cabello largo—La había guardado para mí, pero no tengo hambre.

Severus enarcó una ceja y le miró.

— ¿Seguro?—preguntó sin agarrarla.

Peter asintió, Severus agarró la manzana y dio un mordisco a la fruta.

—Gracias, Peter.

El gordito sonrió, caminó junto a sus amigos y llegaron al salón. Remus estaba sentado al fondo del salón, no habla con nadie, parecía enterado en la lectura del libro. Severus le miró y sintió pena por él, sabía lo difícil que había sido para Lupin sus años de estudiante y su vida en general.

Jaló a Potter para que le siguiera al fondo del salón, mientras el continuaba comiendo de la manzana, no era de su agrado completamente sentarse de último, pero tampoco de primero.  Los sacrificios que hacía por los Gryffindors. Oh, bueno… Hufflepuff.

Peter les siguió, saludó a Lupin y tomó asiento en el mismo pupitre compartido en donde este estaba sentado.

—Remus…—Comenzó Severus la conversación— ¿Qué tal el primer día de clases? ¿No te has perdido por el castillo?—Preguntó con interés, dio algunos mordiscos más a  la manzana hasta que la termino.

—Bastante confuso con las direcciones—Respondió él con tono amable—Pero algunos me han ayudado.

Severus asintió.

— ¿Cómo va esa nariz?—Le preguntó, recordó que el día de ayer había soltado la carcajada al ver como el palo de la escoba golpeaba el rostro de Lupin y de Potter, había sido algo digno de admirar. Se había divertido bastante.

—Ya está mejor…—Dijo con vergüenza el niño de ojos color miel—la enferma me curo.

Severus asintió nuevamente y guardó silencio cuando un gato entró a la clase y se transformó en Minerva.  Su profesora de transformaciones.

******************

Albus observo la diadema de Rowena Ranveclaw flotando frente a él. La habia encontrado sin mucho afán en el salón de los menesteres, un simple _accio_ le había ayudado a tenerla frente a sus narices.

Sabía lo que necesitaba para destruirla. Fuego demoniaco o veneno de basilisco, ambos podría conseguirlos con uno  de los tantos conocidos que tenía, aunque obviamente tenía que ser cuidadoso con todo aquello, podía percibir la magia oscura en la diadema.

La persona que le había enviado aquella carta estaba en lo cierto, aunque lamentaba el no poder hablar directamente con esta. Agarro el saco de tela que había llevado y con cuidado y sin tocarla metió la diadema dentro de esta. La guardaría y destruiría el fragmento del alma de Tom que estaba alojaba en esta lo mas rápido posible y esperaría ansioso nuevamente una carta de aquella persona.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIME LINDURAAA!  
> >:VVVV
> 
>  
> 
> SKSLDK  
> ¡HOLA!  
> ¿QUE TAL ESTAN?  
> yo bien uvu acabo de almorzar  
> ¿que cuentan?  
> como les fue el fin de semana?  
> a mi normal xD trabajando
> 
>  
> 
> PDT: uvu tan lindo, James uvu  
> PDT2: Tan amable peter :3 lo haré un buen chico en el fic.  
> PDT3: 7u7 que les gustaría que pasara mas adelante? eh 7u7  
> PDT4: ALBUS YA TIENE (Y PRONTO DESTRUIRA) uno de los cinco horcrux de esa epoca. 7u7 que les gustaria que le contara severus ahora? 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por sus kudos y comentarios!  
> NOS LEEMOS EL JUEVES
> 
> PDT5: tratare de actualizar sin palabras en unos minutos :3  
> ¡BYE!


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

Aún faltaba una hora para la cena, y se encontraba con su "gran" grupo en la biblioteca. Algunas lechuzas habían ido hasta ellos para repartir algunas cartas. Él había recibido dos y un pequeño paquete. Una de las cartas era del orfanato y la otra era... Leonard, el esposo de aquella mujer. Mientras los demás se encontraban ocupados leyendo sus propias cartas el también hizo lo suyo. Abrió primeramente la del orfanato y sonrió al leer el inicio.

**_Cielo, te extraño tanto...._ **

**_¿Qué tal la escuela?_ **

**_¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes perdido en ella?_ **

**_¿Ya tienes muchos amigos? Espero que sí, mi amor._ **

**_Todos estamos bien aquí. Wendy te manda muchos saludos, Isaac y Jorge también. Según lo que se podrás pasar la navidad con nosotras, es algo que me alegre bastante. ¿Qué te gustaría que te comprara para navidad, cielo?_ **

**_Dímelo y yo lo compraré ¿Vale? No te sientas avergonzado de perdírmelo._ **

**_Cuídate mucho,_ **

**_Pórtate bien y saca excelente notas._ **

**_La madre superiora también te envía saludos._ **

**_Con amor._ **

**_—Vivian._ **

Severus no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al leer aquello, dobló la carta y suspiró contento. También extraña a Vivian y la abuela... a sus hermanos, el orfanato. Los profesores...todo. Quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para disfrutar la navidad con ellos. En la noche, después de cenar respondería la carta que Vivian... su mamá.

La guardó y luego pasó a la carta de Leonard y el paquete. Realmente no quería abrirla. Ni tener nada que ver con ese hombre. Pero... lo hizo, abrió con casi obligación el sobre y leyó.

**_Severus..._ **

**_¿Qué tal estás, pequeño?_ **

**_Ya entraste a Hogwarts ¿Eh? Me alegra bastante saberlo._ **

**_Ojala y no te pierdas en el castillo, es bastante grande._ **

**_Pero aparte de eso, te he comprado un libro de hechizos.._ **

**_Sé que no estuviste muy influenciado por la magia cuando eras más pequeño._ **

**_Y no sé si se te dificulte aprender ahora que estás en el colegio algunos hechizos._ **

**_Tiene imágenes ilustradas, la gran mayoría con movimiento y bien explicadas para que sobresalgas entre tus compañeros._ **

**_Espero y te guste el regalo y..._ **

**_Suerte._ **

**_—Leonard._ **

Severus frunció el ceño ¿acaso le estaba diciendo inepto con palabras elegantes? Suspiró, trató de pensar como un niño. Solo era un regalo... para que mejorara. Solo eso, aunque él ya era bueno. No necesitaba ningún ridículo libro pero se le agradecía. Abrió el empaque rascando el papel. El libro no era tan grande ni tan pequeño, lo abrió y encontró algunas dibujos en moviéndose explicando de qué forma se tenía que mover la mano y el cuerpo para realizar algún hechizo.

Vale... Tal vez el profesor de defensa necesitaría uno de esos para enseñar a la gran mayoría de alcornoques de primer año.

— ¿Te escribieron tus papás?—Preguntó Sirius con interés al niño de cabello largo. Le hablaba poco ya que se sentía lago intimado, además, Potter siempre estaba a su alrededor, y nunca podía hablar con tranquilidad con este. Ahora mismo todos estaban sentados en la biblioteca pero el niño de lentes para su alivio estaba distraído en otra cosa.

— ¿Mis papás?—Repitió Severus al escucharlo, guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego respondió—Vivo en un orfanato, no tengo papás.

Sirius abrió los ojos al escucharle. Remus y Peter le miraron ambos detuvieron la conversación con James al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

— ¿Un... orfanato?—Repitió Sirius al escucharle, Severus asintió. —Ah... Eh...Yo...

—No vayas a decir "Lo siento"—Pidió Severus algo incómodo al sentir la mirada de todos sus amigos, a pesar de que Lily y que James ya lo sabían.

Todos asintieron, Lily habló.

—Mis papás iban adoptar a Severus... —Dijo la niña pelirroja siendo ahora la mirada de todos sus amigos—Pero las monjas no los dejaron... No sé por qué... pero sé que pronto lo harán—Dijo la chica con esperanza—pero... mientras tanto, Severus pasa con mi familia sus vacaciones y parte de la navidad.

—Oh... genial—Murmuró Sirius escuchando—Ojala... y te adopten.

Severus asintió al escuchar eso, la idea que le adoptaran los Evans, hace ya años atrás le parecía fascinante, pero ahora... no le gustaba demasiado. Prefería quedarse en el orfanato. No es que los Evans le tratan mal pero se sentía más cómodo allí, con el montón de niños y las monjas, con Vivian y la madre superiora.

**************

Severus bostezó ya al estar en pijama. Estaba cansado y quería dormir, esperaba que esta noche no fuera perseguido de nuevo por las pesadillas porque si no... Se vería en la obligación de tomar una poción sin sueños, no eran sus favoritas pero ayudaban bastantes. Sabía que Potter menor se había vuelto adicto a esa poción, él en algún tiempo lo fue pero logró corregirse años después.

Se recostó en la cama e ignoró los cortinas rojas del dosel. Suspiro y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado. Defectivamente ya quería crecer y tener sus cuerpos de antes. Se sentía ridículo al sentirse pequeñito.

Sintió como su colchón se hundía así que abrió sus ojos nuevamente y observo a James Potter recostado a un lado suyo. Enarco una ceja y le miro.

—¿Qué haces?—Le preguntó viéndole.

Las mejillas de Potter se tornaron rojas. Potter se portaba muy amable con él, siempre le sonreía y de cierto modo le trataba como una chica. Tal vez el muy estúpido sentía cierta "atracción" hacia él, después de todo parecía una niña muy a su pesar.

—He.. Bueno—Murmuró James sonrojado—Pensé que... bueno, no sé si quieras que duerma contigo de nuevo para... Que no tengas pesadillas.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, un hombre sacrificado para el bien de alguien quien lo necesita. Potter era un tonto por completo, pero también estaba siendo amable con él.

—He.. Vale—le dijo acomodándose sobre la cama—¿Podrías darme algo de agua?—Pregunto viéndole —tengo al de sed.

Potter asintió se puso de pie y fue hasta una de las esquinas del cuarto. En donde los elfos ponían un Jara con agua y vasos.

James lleno el vaso y lo trajo hasta donde Severus el cual tomó asiento y bebió por completo el agua. Los gemelos les observaron y el los ignoró. Agarró la trenza de su cabello y la destrenzo estiró su mano y agarró de la mesita de noche un cepillo para peinar su cabello.

— ¿Desde cuándo no te cortas el cabello? —Pregunto con interés James al verlo. El cabello del niño frente a el olía a manzanilla.

—Desde que tengo los ocho—le respondió ya al desenredarlo y se hizo una trenza nuevamente—nunca podré cortármelo, así que dentro de unos años... mi cabello estará arrastrándose en el suelo.

James río al escuchar eso. Se acomodó de nuevo a la cama y Severus hizo lo mismo, se arroparon y las luces se apagaron mágicamente. Severus se acomodó boca arriba y cerró los ojos, mientras su sueño llegaba se preguntó si Dumbledore ya habia encontrado la diadema, esperaba que sí, porque le habia enviado otra carta aquella noche.

Pensó varias cosas más pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como Potter agarraba una de sus manos. Severus abrió los ojos y le miro, Potter también le miraba, y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

—Hasta mañana, Sev.

—Hasta mañana, James.

************************

_"Albus, espero y hayas sido capaz de encontrar la diadema, te di la ubicación así que no creo que haya sido difícil para ti encontrarla. Tengo buenas y malas noticias._

_Pero antes de dártelas te contare una cosa, en total o bueno, al menos en esta época Tom solo ha creado cinco Horcrux, uno de ellos espero y ya esté en tus manos._

_Los otros dos.. Están a nuestro,...tu alcance aunque el lugar en donde uno se encuentra ubicado es custodiado por inferís. Pero ahora te diré el que está más a tu alcance y con el que debes tener más cuidado ya que este Horcrux... tiene una maldición, maldición de la que tú fuiste víctima y que la que casi te quita la vida._

_Aunque bueno, tu si moriste pero... no por causa de esta._

_Yo te mate, porque tú me lo pediste._

Dumbledore trago ruidoso al leer aquello último. Habia recibido una nueva carta de aquella persona aunque esta era aún más larga. Si... era un viajero en el tiempo ¿pero quién? ¿Quién podía ser?

_En la cabaña de los Gaunt se encuentra el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt ¿y sabes? La piedra que esta en este anillo es nada más y nada menos que la piedra de la resurrección. Albus, no lo toques directamente, se cuidadoso, guárdalo en algún cofre protector hasta que le destruyas. El anillo se encuentra enterrado, se cuidadoso y no levantes sospechas._

_Y Albus, no uses la piedra de la resurrección._

_Dentro de unos días te enviare otra carta._

_¿Vale?_

**_P.M_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un nuevo capitulo!  
> subire el próximo el lunes ¿Vale?  
> ¿Que tan han estado?  
> espero que bien uvu
> 
> PDT: James están lindo con Sev :3
> 
> PDT2: Quiero crear una escena en donde severus confié ya en james completamente uvu 7u7 denme ideas.
> 
> PDT3: ¡Ya Albus va para el segundo Horcrux! y esta ves si tendrá cuidado.
> 
> PDT4: La cueva de los inferis la dejare para después, me gustaría que Albus fuera con Severus (Aunque tambien quiero que lo destruyan ya) c: ya veré que hago.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, creo que el fic se alargara algunos mas caps mas. Porque siento que todo lo que tengo pensado y escrito no cabera en 60 capítulos!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!
> 
> Bye!♥


	24. Chapter 24

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron con brusquedad al despertar a mitad de la madrugada. Hogwarts, al parecer, le estaba trayendo demasiados sueños, aunque este ya no lo recordaba. Era de esos sueños que tenías y se esfumaban de tus recuerdos en segundos.

 Ese tipo de cosas Severus las odiaba. Se removió en la cama y sintió como Potter aún continuaba agarrándole de la mano. Severus suspiró e internamente agradeció que estuviera con él. Se podía decir que Potter le estaba agradando. Algo raro para él, pero el muy imbécil estaba siendo bueno, y ese tipo de cosas evitaba que él, en un momento, le tirara por las escaleras del castillo.

Regresar al castillo, fingir que era un niño más... aunque lo era; Dar clases, tener a los merodeadores de amigos, informarle a Dumbledore... ¿Cuándo tendría un maldito descanso? Harry Potter no había sido benevolente con él, pero le agradecía. Si el chico hubiera tomado la decisión de ser el mismo quien viajara en el tiempo, ni siquiera quería saber que desastres causaría.

Suspiró y se acurrucó al otro niño que dormía junto a él. Su cabeza tocó el pecho de Potter y mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara. Miró toda la habitación a oscuras con la poca claridad que se colaba por la única ventana del lugar.

 Se preguntó cuándo Dumbledore iría a la cabaña de los Gaunt a recuperar el anillo. Suplico a merlín que este pudiera contener su curiosidad y no tocara la piedra de la resurrección. Albus era listo, pero algunas veces subestimaba su propia inteligencia. También debía de infórmarle sobre la poción para eliminar la licantropía en Remus pero… eso lo haría después.

Pensó en algunas cosas más, hasta que sin notarlo se quedó dormido.

*********************************************

James se estiró en la cama al despertar. Bostezó. Sintió un peso en su pecho y al observarlo encontró el rostro de Severus en el. Los labios del niño pequeño temblaron y con su mano acarició el cabello y la larga trenza de su amigo. Incluso olisqueó su cabello. No olía mal. El cabello de Severus era un negro profundo y muy laceo.

Y aunque no quería despertarlo, lo hizo. Le dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda hasta que su amigo despertó. Las pestañas de Severus temblaron hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y aquellos ojos negros le miraron fijamente.

—Buenos días...James—Murmuró Severus, retirando su rostro de su pecho y acomodándose en la cama,. Bostezó— ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó.

James se encogió de hombros al no saberlo. No había visto la hora en el reloj. Observó como Severus bostezaba por segunda vez y veía el reloj.

—Aún es temprano... muy temprano—Dijo Severus al lado del niño de ojos café— Pero una vez que despierto ya no logro dormir más...

—Yo tengo hambre—confeso el niño, poniéndose sus lentes—Creo que no como lo suficiente ayer.

—Parecías un cerdo comiendo, Potter—Le dijo con tono burlo, Severus bajo de la cama y james hizo lo mismo, los gemelos continuaban durmiendo—Pero bueno... ¿Qué hacer?—murmuró.

James se sonrojó ligeramente y decidió irse al baño para lavar su rostro y sus dientes, mientras tanto severus buscó su uniforme, y sus libros. Bostezó por tercera vez y revisó sus tareas. Notó que aún le faltaban algunas líneas para finalizar su ensayo de historia de la magia.

Potter apareció nuevamente y observó a Severus.

—Oh... ¿eso es para hoy?—dijo ligeramente nervioso al acercarse y leer las primeras líneas del ensayo.

—Es para mañana, James—Le contestó Aldhelmo, el cual guardo el pergamino en su baúl— ¿Ya hiciste el tuyo?

James negó, se removió nervioso y miró a Severus.

— ¿P-puedo...copiar del tuyo?—Preguntó a su amigo.

Severus le miró al escucharle. Sintió una leve punzada en su cabeza y acarició su ceño con sus dedos. ¿Cómo vergas Potter y Black habían logrado graduarse de Hogwarts? La respuesta no tardó en llegar, Lupin. Malditos parásitos.

—No.

************************************************

—Me siento tan afortunado de tener alumnos tan brillantes este año—Murmuró Slughorn, contento. Tenía varita en mano y un libro flotando frente a el—Hoy haremos algo práctico, hoy realizaremos una poción, algo sencillas, una poción que tal vez tendremos que utilizar cuando tengamos algún acceden en nuestro cabello o cuando simplemente desees tener el cabello aún más largo.

Severus no tuvo que ser adivino para saber a qué se refería el hombre. Crece-pelo.

—La poción crece-pelo—Dijo Horace, sonriente. Algunas chispas salieron de su varita—Bien, será una poción que haremos en grupos de a dos personas.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja. Él y severus compartían puesto se volteo ligeramente hacia su compañero para hacerle saber que ambos estarían juntos.

—Pero... nuestros compañeros no serán de nuestra propia casa.

Severus tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver como se borraba automáticamente la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Potter.

—Tenemos que ser sociables unos con otros, así que yo... ya he hecho los grupos ¿Vale? Los llamaré y ustedes buscaran a su compañero. Demostremos que Slytherin y Gryffindor saben trabajar en equipo.

James mordió con fuerza sus labios al escuchar al profesor decir eso, la gran mayoría de Gryffindors y Slytherin estaban tensos. Horace comenzó a llamar a los grupos y los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse de un lugar a otro.

—James Potter con Lucius Malfoy—Leyó Horace en la lista.

Severus se sintió intranquilo inmediatamente. No tanto por Lucius, lo conocía. Pero… Potter y su cizaña contra los Slytherin podían hacer que la simple poción crece pelo se transtormara en bomba nuclear que podría destruir todo el maldito salón.

—Sirius Black con Severus San Aldhelmo—Llamó el profesor, el sintió una ligera curiosidad por el extraño apellido de su ultimo estudiante mencionado.

 Severus se volteó y notó que Sirius Black se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa. —Severus..

—Sirius—Le sonrió.

— ¿Ya todos juntos? —Preguntó. Casi todos Los estudiante asintieron con mala cara— ¡Excelente!—Bramó el profesor, movió las varias e hizo aparecer los caldero, utensilios y el único ingrediente que utilizarían—busquen en su libro la pagina 53 y lean las instrucciones chico, al pie de la letra. No explicaré, ya que es tan sencillo que un niño de cinco años lo haría.

Los estudiantes asintieron, Sirius abrió su libro con rapidez y busco la página, evitando que Severus lo hiciera.  

—40 colas de ratón—Leyó sirius a su compañero—primero hay que triturarlas—dijo.

Severus asintió, estiro su mano para agarrar el cuchillo pero Sirius se apresuró y lo hizo el, sonrojándose.

—Yo… quiero hacerlo.

Severus asintió, controlándose. Agarro entonces las colas de rato y se las acerco a Black.

—No te vayas a cortar—Le dijo, y estuvo a punto de agregarle un “idiota” pero sabía que no era correcto—Luego yo las triturare con el mortero.

Sirius escucho y asintió, comenzó a cortar con algo de lentitud, lo que casi desespero a Severus así que mientras este cortaba las colas se volteo ligeramente para ver a James. Potter y Malfoy parecían tener un duelo de miradas, Lucius estaba haciendo todo el trabajo ya que parecía no confiaba en las capacidades de Potter y bueno… No podía culparlo.

—Creo que ya…—Sirius lo trajo de vuelta a su trabajo, se volteo y miro las colas cortadas en pequeños trozos.

Severus asintió, agarro el mortero de cerámica y las metió allí, mientras comenzaba a triturarlas con el mazo.

—Después hay que echarle agua al caldero…—Leyó sirius—y ponerlo al fuego hasta que hierva.

—ve haciéndolo entonces—susurro Severus, sirius asintió, fue a una de las esquinas del salón y busco uno de los calderos de habían, reviso si estaba limpio, lo  colgó sobre el fuego y utilizando Aguamenti lo relleno hasta la mitad, regreso junto a severus el cual ya había triturado en su totalidad las colas.

—Listo.

—Eso fue rápido—murmuro Sirius al otro niño—se ve que… serás bueno en pociones.

—Seré bueno en todo—corrigió Severus y luego se río—si tu prestas atención lo serás...

Sirius sonrió y asintió nuevamente, fue junto a severus a donde estaba colgado el caldero, el agua aun no había hervido así que esperaron.

—He… Severus—Dijo Sirius mirándole con algo de vergüenza—m-me preguntaba si… p-podías ayudarme en el ensayo de historia de la magia... S-si quieres.

Severus observo el agua hervir, agrego las colas de ratón ya trituradas y revolvió.

—Claro que si…—Le respondió mirándole—después de almuerzo podemos ir a la biblioteca.

Sirius sonrió.

—Creo que James también necesita algo de ayuda…—Dijo Severus viendo la poción cocerse— así que iré con el...

La sonrisa de sirius disminuyo ligeramente, Severus se volteo a verle.

—¿Vale?

Sirius mordió sus labios y asintió.

—Vale, Severus.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡UN NUEVO CAPITULO!!  
> XDDDDDD  
> ¿Que tal han estado?  
> en el próximo capitulo james hará una pequeña imprudencia
> 
> actualizare este martes!  
> BYE♥


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NUEVO CAPITULO!  
> gracias por sus kudos ;v; y comentarios  
> BESOS!♥

—Embotellen—ordenó Slughorn a sus alumnos—recuerden, la poción tiene que tener que adquirir un color marrón.

Severus introdujo en cucharon dentro del caldero y con ayuda de Black metieron gran parte del líquido dentro de una pequeña botella transparente. El color era marrón, la poción se habia realizado a la perfección.

— ¿Ya lo hicieron?—Preguntó el profesor a su alumnos, todos asintieron— Excelente, pónganla sobre mi escritorio, pueden retirarse.

Sirius llevo a la botella hasta el escritorio del profesor Slughorn, cuando regreso a su asiento con Severus, James Potter estaba junto a este con rostro fruncido, observo como Severus sonreí al ver al otro niño.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—Pregunto Aldhelmo a su compañero de casa, James parecía no haberla pasado muy bien con Lucius— ¿Malfoy te trato de bien?

James rodó los ojos, agarro los libros de Severus para llevarlas él y miro a Sirius.

—Black—Le saludo.

—Potter—Sirius hizo lo mismo, aquel niño de lentes le incomodaba, quería tener toda la atención siempre para el—He... Severus... ¿Después del almuerzo?

Severus asintió, Sirius Black se marchó dejando a los dos niños Gryffindors ya solos. James y Severus salieron del salón mientras buscaban su siguiente clase.

— ¿Después del almuerzo…que?—Preguntó James a su compañero.

—Sirius quiere le ayude con su ensayo de historia de la magia, iremos a la biblioteca—Le comento Severus, sintiendo algo celos en la voz de James, tuvo que contener una carcajada.

—Oh… ya veo, y yo que pensé que Black era auto-suficiente por sí mismo, tiene cara de idiota. —Murmuró James a Severus. —No me gusta...

— ¿No?—Repitió Severus ligeramente sorprendido por aquello—Pensé que sí...

—No se puede confiar en Slytherins, Sev...—James se detuvo y le sonrió—Tu…yo… ¿Puedo ir contigo también a la biblioteca?—Preguntó sonrojándose.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude también?—Se burló Severus al verle, Potter era un completo idiota. —¿James?

El niño, acomodo sus lentes. —Yo, N-no necesito ayuda—Murmuró con orgullo—Solo quiero acompañarte, nunca se sabe... tal vez Black te prepare una broma... los Slytherin no se juntan con Gryffindors y…bueno, Sev... tu...—James tenía la mirada enterrada en el suelo—él sabe que eres...bueno, huérfano...y mi papá me dijo que algunas veces ellos tienden a ser muy malos con los niños que viven entre muggles.

Severus entendió lo que James quería decirle a pesar del enredo en sus palabras. Suspiro y asintió. Sabía muy bien que algunas veces los Slytherin se pasaban de la raya pero no se rebajan a hacer bromas como los Gryffindors. Las palabras dolían más que mucosa pegajosa en la piel.

—No creo que Sirius haga eso, James—Le dijo—Es nuestro amigo.

—Amigo mío no es—Respondió James al niño de cabello largo—Yo solo quiero...p-protegerte, lindura.

Severus enarco una ceja al escucharle. Patear a Potter en ese momento era una idea que le gustaba pero sabía que no era lo correcto, Potter solo estaba tratando de que no pasara un mal rato y se lo agradecía, era un buen niño después de todo.

—Vale, iremos juntos a la biblioteca—Le dijo.

James sonrió.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, tenían herbologia ahora y ya después de eso vendría el almuerzo. Aun así severus sentía algo de hambre y cuando tenía hambre se ponía de mal humor y simplemente no quería tener un maldito dolor de cabeza producto de eso.

— ¿Tienes algo de comida?—Preguntó a James mientras cruzaban un pasillo—es que... tengo hambre.

James negó, no tenía nada.

—Aún faltan dos horas para el almuerzo, Sev... ¿no puedes aguantar?—Preguntó—podemos ir al baño...y tomar algo de agua.

¿Agua? No, severus no quería tomar agua. El agua le daba más hambre, analizo el lugar en donde estaban la cocina no estaba muy lejos de allí. Agarro la mano de James y se alejaron del lugar a donde tenían que ir.

— ¿Sev?—Murmuró James al no saber a dónde iban.

Severus le miró y le pidió silencio con la mirada, cruzaron con precaución otros pasillos más hasta que encontraron una escalera al fondo del pasillo, Severus se asomó y al no ver a nadie corrió hasta a ella junto con James, bajaron los escalones hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pasillo en el cual había en una esquina una pintura en la cual estaba pintado un frutero, Severus acaricio la pera hasta que esta se río, una perilla de color verde apareció y ambos enterraron a la cocinas.

—Wow…—Murmuró James al entrar, varios elfos les miraron. — ¿Sev...?

— ¿Pueden darme un Sándwich por favor?—Pidió Severus a uno de ellos.

— ¿Uno solo?—Preguntó un elfo joven, el cual hizo levitar varias rodajas de pan, queso, mantequilla y jamón.

Severus miró a James, este asintió.

—Varios.

Un elfo ya viejo y rostro amargo les observo mientras el otro preparaba los Sandiwchs para ellos. James le saco la lengua, Severus le dio un pisotón.

— ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba este lugar?—Preguntó a su amigo, James colocó los libros en la mesa que habia allí y curioso el lugar. Habían varios calderos enorme de sopa y uno más pequeño lleno de...— ¿Qué es…?—se inclinó y lo agarro pero el caldero cayó en el suelo derramando todo su contenido.

—Aceite —Gruño el elfo viejo— ¡Niños! No saben mantener sus manos quietas, ahora a Job le toca limpiar todo esto, ¡Job ha trabajado por nada este día!—Murmuró viéndolo. James se apartó del enorme charco que habia hecho, solo se habia ensuciado los zapato.

—Y-yo…no fue mi intención.

—Sac lo limpiara—Dijo una elfina al elfo viejo—Job no tiene por qué enojarse.

El otro elfo envolvió los Sándwich en un paño de tela y se los dio. Severus se lo agradeció y james agarro  rápidamente los libros para salir de allí. Subieron las escaleras y regresaron al pasillo principal para ir hasta herbologia, Severus saco los Sándwich y comió, James lo imitó.

— ¿Tú crees que…los elfos le digan algo a nuestra jefe de casa?—Preguntó algo nervioso el niño.

Severus devoró el primer Sándwich y miro a James.

—No sé. No creo—Le dijo.

James asintió, terminaron los sándwich con rapidez para cruzar el último pasillo y salir al jardín para bajar la colina hasta los invernaderos. Mientras caminaban con rapidez  apareció un gato, o bueno. Una gata y aquella no era la señora Norris.

Minerva Mcgonagall regreso a su forma humana frente de sus estudias, James trago ruidoso y Severus solo conservo su serenidad en su rostro mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos se habia enterado tan rápido, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que habían salido de ese lugar… seguramente había sido ese maldito elfo viejo.

—Potter y Aldhelmo—Murmuró viéndolos—un elfo interrumpió mi clase y…

— ¿Estamos castigados?—Preguntó Severus a la mujer, sin que esta diera tantas vueltas al asunto.

Minerva guardo silencio por algunos segundos al ver los ojos negros de uno de sus alumnos.

—Si—respondió ella—acompañaran a Hadrig a buscar hongos en la noche en el bosque prohibido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿les gusto? que les parecio uvu?
> 
> PDT: El proximo cap va hacer muy bonito :3 ♥ XD  
> PDT2: ¿Que les gustaría que pasara futuramente?  
> PDT3: tambien sabremos como le fue a Dumbledore!♥
> 
>  
> 
> PDT: esta semana actualizare sin Palabras y Sobreviviendo.  
> BESOS!♥


	26. Chapter 26

James frunció el ceño al entrar a la biblioteca y encontrar a Black ocupando una silla de una pequeña mesa que al parecer había estado guardando para ellos. Se acercó junto con Severus  al Slytherin, se saludaron fríamente y tomaron asiento.

—Bien—Dijo Severus abriendo su libro de historia de la magia y buscando con rapidez entre las páginas el tema a tratar— ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora Black?—le preguntó— ¿Qué has escrito hasta ahora?

Black enarco una ceja al observar como Potter sacaba su pergamino y abría también su libro.

—Ya lo tengo casi escrito—Le dijo a Severus—pero no sé si lo estoy escribiendo correctamente.

— ¿y porque crees que yo si lo sé?—Argumentó Severus al escucharle, estiro la mano y agarro el pergamino de Black para leerlo.

James soltó una risita pero ladeo la mirada para que no ver a los ojos a Sirius Black.

—Que divertido—Murmuró James para luego suspirar.

—Yo siento que está bien—Expresó Severus—aunque repites muchas palabras, usa sinónimos. —Le dijo— o sea, palabras diferentes pero que tienen el mismo significado.

Sirius asintió, así que decidió irse en busca de un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos que le ayudara en esa tarea, mientas el niño buscaba Severus se volteo a ver a James, el cual leía las páginas del libro.

— ¿Y tú?—le preguntó a su compañero— ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?

Las mejillas de james se tornaron de color rojo. —No llevo mucho.

—No llevas nada—corrigió Severus sin decepción alguna, esperaba aquellas estupideces por parte de Potter, agarró el pergamino en el cual solo habían escritas dos líneas, tal cual como las que iniciaban el tema en el libro—Ni siquiera sabes parafrasear.

— ¿Parafra...qué?—Murmuró James sin entender lo último—No soy bueno en esto...—confeso con vergüenza.

—Solo serás bueno para Quiddicth—Respondió Severus buscando su pergamino con su ensayo ya escrito. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que Potter se quedara un año tras el—La paráfrasis consiste en decir con palabras más sencillas algo que está escrito en un texto.

James asintió, y miro a Severus a los ojos.

—Eres muy inteligente, Sev.

—Lo sé—Respondió con una sonrisa, agarró un borrador y borro lo escrito por james en el pergamino, abrió su pergamino y el libro—copia de mi ensayo, y copia del libro, pero no uses las mismas palabras trata de cambiarlas ¿Vale? Y las frases también.

James sonrío.

—Vale, lindura.

**********************************

—Eres un tonto—Murmuró Lily enojada al ver James—por tu culpa castigaron a Sev.

James rodó los ojos al escuchar a la niña pelirroja, se habían encontrado unos minutos después de cenar. Ya habían hecho sus ensayos, Sev le habia ayudado mucho—Fue por culpa del elfo.

—fui pir cilpi dil ilfi—Dijo ella molesta, para luego mirar a Sev—seguirás teniendo problemas si te juntas con él, Sev, es una lástima que no estemos en la misma casa, eres tan inteligente como yo.

—Severus es más inteligente que tú, Evans—Dijo James entrecerrando los ojos—no te creas tan listilla.

—Es un tonto—repitió a Severus, miro a James de arriba abajo—parece un peleonero.

Severus tuvo que contener una carcajada, Remus y Pete se unieron al grupo, Black no se apareció.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Remus sonriendo al llegar.

—Sev fue castigo por culpa de Potter—Dijo Lily acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás.

—A mí también me castigaron, niña—se defendió molesto el niño de lentes.

Severus suspiró, observo a Peter el cual escuchaba en silencio. Decidió saludarle. —Pet—Dijo llamándole por el apodo que le habia creado— ¿Cómo te fue en las clases de hoy? ¿También les enviaron un ensayo para historia de la magia?—le preguntó al niño gordito.

Peter sonrió, al ver que Severus no se habia olvidado de su presencia. —Hmm, si, es para mañana. Remus me ayudo a hacerlo—Dijo muy agradecido—aunque en pociones….no me fue tan bien—confesó.

—Al profesor se le ocurrió la idea de ponernos de compañero a alguien e otra casa—dijo James molesto—Malfoy no hacía nada más que susurrar comentarios molestos.

—me imagino que le respondiste de la misma forma, James—Severus se soltó la trenza que llevaba para dejarse el cabello suelto—¿con quién te toco formar pareja, Pet?

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre, era un Ravenclaw. Estaba tan perdido como yo.

Lily frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. —Seguro tú le enredaste—Respondió ella—Ravenclaw es la casa de la sabiduría. El sombrero no envidia a nadie tonto ahí.

Severus recordó a Gilderoy en ese momento y negó. La profesora Minerva se acercó al grupo y todos se voltearon a verla. —San Aldhelmo y Potter, hora de su castigo.

Severus escucho como James tragaba con fuerza, se despidió de sus amigos con rapidez y siguió a la profesara por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una parte fuera del castillo.

—Bajen este colina, con cuidado no se vayan a caer. Hagrid los está esperando en su cabaña de allí se adentraran al bosque a buscar hongos junto a él ¿Vale?

Los niños asintieron, Minerva se marchó dejándolos solos.

Severus tuvo que controlar los latidos de su corazón. Estaba oscuro, y lo único que se lograba observar eran las luces de la cabaña del hombre gigante. Sintió como James agarraba su mano, él le observo y comenzaron a bajar mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de James. Odiaba estar cerca del bosque prohibido, odiaba incluso entrar allí. Le habia agarro cierto pánico después de la muerte de Dumbledore, ese bosque le hacía recordar cosas horribles y terribles que sucedieron en Hogwarts.

— ¿Sev?—Murmuró James al sentir como su amigo casi cortaba la circulación de su mano con el agarre— ¿Tienes miedo?

Severus se detuvo, se observó su piel. Estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—He…no—Respondió inseguro, ¿Por qué tenían que enviarlos al bosque? ¿No podían arreglar los libros en la biblioteca?—No, no tengo.

James no soltó la mano del niño de cabello largo, siguieron bajando pero James se detuvo nuevamente.

—¿Sev?

Severus trago ruidoso, le miró.

—¿Qué..?—Dijo pensante, no quería entrar a ese maldito bosque. Tendría pesadillas.

— ¿E-estás enojado conmigo por…esto?—Preguntó con miedo el niño.

Severus negó, no estaba enojado. —C-claro que no...—Le respondió, Severus sintió algunas partes de su cuerpo temblar. Tenía pánico.

— ¿Sev?—le llamo de nuevo.

— ¿Q-que?—tartamudeo, no logro controlar su voz.

—Estas llorando…—Murmuró James con angustia tocando su rostro y  limpiando sus lágrimas.

Severus se sorprendió al escucharle, toco su propio rostro y sintió la humedad de su piel. ¿En qué momento habia empezado a llorar? Merlín… odiaba ese sitio, era como un recordatorio de sus errores.

—Sev…—James limpio sus lágrimas, Severus se dejó—Lo siento, no tengas miedo—Dijo sin saber que decir. Él también tenía miedo de entrar pero…—Yo te protegeré, Severus. Te lo prometo—las manos de James dejaron de tocar el rostro de Severus para segundos después abrazarle.

Severus aferro sus dedos temblorosos en la túnica de James. Odiaba ese lugar pero agradecía en ese momento la estúpida valentía Gryffindor, Potter era un buen niño. Apoyo su rostro en uno de los hombros de Potter hasta se calmó.

Limpio sus lágrimas nuevamente y echo su cabello hacia atrás.

—Bajemos...—Dijo Severus.

James asintió, y ambos sin soltarse de la mano bajaron hasta la cabaña de hagrid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MI GENTEEEEEE!  
> Como tamos?  
> yo bien, sobreviviendo.  
> JASKSJS
> 
> NUEVO CAPITULO!  
> bueno xd aqui podemos ver una nueva faceta de Mi sev. ahora hare algunos saltos en el tiempo para pasar el tiempo con rapidez e ir a las escenas que deseo escribir.
> 
> PDT: pronto estaré actualizando sobreviviendo. Y dentro de dos semanas subiré un fic (que ya tengo todo completamente escrito) de los tres hermanos (la fabula).
> 
> PDT2: Se me olvido decirles que tengo una pagina en facebook subo memes de ves en cuando de mis fics.  
> aparezco como: Allenwalker249
> 
> ¡BESOS!  
> gracias por sus comentarios y kudos.


	27. Chapter 27

Albus masajeo sus manos con delicadeza aplicándose un ungüento relajante, sus manos ardían, se había puesto a cavar con varias palas en los terrenos de los Gaunt, se había demorado bastante pero había valido la pena. Observo a un lado junto a él, sobre la mesa una esfera de cristal. En su interior el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt con la piedra de la resurrección. Tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de tocarla y utilizarla. La última carta lo había prevenido, y no jugaría al listillo. Cuando sintió que ya el ardor desaparecía, agarro la esfera y observo sin abrirla el anillo en su interior.

Había durado todo ese día para conseguirlo y justo cuando el sol caía, lo había encontrado, también había encontrado algunas trampas. Había sido cuidadoso. Había dejado todo tal cual como estaba, para que nadie sospechara.

—Dos…—Murmuró el anciano—faltan tres.

******************************************

—Quiten ese rostro niños—Murmuró Hadrig mientras comenzaba a entrar con ellos al bosque maldito—No iremos tan lejos,  a los pies de un árbol hay un montón de setas. Las agarraremos.

James asintió, el agarre de Severus hacia su mano se volvió más fuerte. Su amigo se veía bastante asustado. Trago ruidoso y miro al frente tratando de verse seguro y valiente. Si severus veía que también tenía miedo, se pondría a llorar y no quería verle llorar de nuevo.

—Aquí esta—dijo el gigante complacido. Le entrego dos canastas pequeñas y tomo asiento en una de las gruesas ramas del árbol. —Recojan hasta llenarlas—les ordeno. un lámpara de querosén flotante, estaba sobre ellos, iluminándolos.

James volvió a asentir. Soltó la mano de Severus y ambos se agacharon a recoger los hongos. Lo hizo con mucha rapidez, y luego termino de ayudar a severus con su canasta.

—L-listo—Dijo el niño de lentes—Mi amigo y yo ya terminamos.

Hadrig asintió, el hombre se colocó de pie pero justamente se escuchó un crujido tras él. Hadrig se volteo, james  y severus se aferraron al agarradero de la canasta.

— ¿Qué será eso?—se preguntó el gigante. Alzo la rodilla para cruzar tras la raíz y observar que habia de ese lado pero…

— ¡AH!—Gritó Hadrig, alzo se abalance sobre él.

— ¡C-corre!—Gritó james. La canasta cayó al suelo y jalo a Severus haciendo que este hiciera lo mismo. El de lentes corrió junto a su amigo por el camino que había seguido hasta el bosque. James sintió ganas de llorar, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, volteo a ver a ver a Severus el cual no parecía sentir “nada” en ese momento. Su expresión estaba neutra pero corría lo que más podían. Salieron del bosque y subieron los cuantos escalones hasta la cabaña del gigante, James empujo la puerta de la cabaña con fuerza e hizo que Severus entrara de primero, luego entro él y como pudieron pasaron el cerrojo para cerrar desde adentro la cabaña.

Sus respiraciones estaban enloquecidas, James trato de calmarse. Sintió algo húmedo en sus manos y las noto rojizas.

— ¡Sangre!—Gritó el niño, se volteo a ver a su amigo. Severus observo la manga derecha de su túnica, estaba rasgada y por lo que parecía se había lastimado el brazo—Sev...—James se acercó, ayudo a severus a quitarse la túnica y remango la manga para ver la herida. No era tan grave pero…—siéntate—murmuró el niño, se sentía nervioso y con mucho miedo, aunque la cabaña no era tan grande casi se sintió perder en ella. Agarro el primer trapo que observo y lo humedeció en una cubeta con agua. Regreso al banquillo donde su amigo estaba sentado y limpio la pequeña herida— ¿te duele mucho, Sev?

—No…—Dijo, la sangre no salía. No era algo de gravedad—me…me quiero ir de aquí, james —expreso. El bosque maldito y toda la zona de aquella cabaña la detestaba—r-regresemos al castillo, p-por favor.

James suspiró, no le gusto la expresión que severus coloco en ese momento, parecía que quería llorar de nuevo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

—Nos iremos, Sev. —le dijo viéndole a los ojos—no pasara nada, estoy aquí contigo. —le recordó.

El severus adulto se hubiera reído en ese momento, aquella situación le habría causado gracia al escuchar a Potter decir aquello en ese momento pero… no, tenía miedo, realmente tenía miedo. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la túnica del Gryffindor y asintió.

La puerta sonó.

— ¡He! Niños —Era Hadrig— ¡No se asusten! ¡No ha sido nada! Era uno de mis amigos del bosque…—argumento, James no se tuvo que acercar a la puerta para quitar el cerrojo, ya que este se movió sin necesidad de imponer fuerza. La puerta se abrió y Hadrig entro sonriente. — ¿fue un buen susto, eh?—dijo riéndose y negando, observo a los niños y se enfocó en el de cabello largo—Oh... ¿Te lastimaste?—preguntó.

Jame miró furioso al gigante.

—¡Sev está asustado por su culpa!—Dijo—¡No me importa si nos castigan de nuevo!—Grito, agarro a Severus de la mano haciéndolo colocar de pie—¡Nos vamos! ¡Y no regresaremos a ese bosque! ¡Usted solo busque esos horribles hongos!—James jalo a Severus y los dos salieron de la pequeña cabaña.

********************************************

A pesar de que los gemelos estaban “durmiendo” James y Severus lograron escuchar cómo se rían al ellos entrar a la habitación. Ambos ignoraron aquello, james busco su pijama y Severus también la suya.

—Voy a bañarme…—Dijo Severus a james.

Este asintió, él también tenía pensado bañarse. Dejo que severus lo hiciera de primero, y cuando su amigo salió, el entro y se ducho. Lo hizo rápido, se colocó su pijama y salió del pequeño cuarto de baño. Severus se estaba desagradando su largo cabello.

— ¿Te duele aún?—preguntó james sobre su brazo—hay una enfermera en el castillo, si le decimos a nuestra jefe de…

—Si la profesora se entera que nos “saltamos” el castigo, nos enviara de nuevo allí...—Le dijo Severus terminándose de peinar—y yo… no quiero estar ahí de nuevo.

James asintió.

Severus subió a la cama y suspiro. Quería olvidar que todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, mañana le enviaría una carta y Dumbledore y le informaría sobre la poción para curar la licantropía de Remus.

James trago ruidoso,  tal vez era mejor que severus durmiera aquel día el solo ¿no? se dirigió hasta su cama asignada pero...

—Oye…—La voz de Severus lo detuvo.

— ¿Q-que?—tartamudeo sintiéndose un tonto.

Severus observo los ojos café claro— ¿No vas… a dormir conmigo hoy?—preguntó.

— ¿Q-quieres que lo haga?—preguntó James sonrojándose.

Severus asintió y James sonrió de oreja a oreja montándose en la cama de su compañero. Se recostó y arropo con las sabanas, le sonrió a Severus el cual le veía.

— ¿Qué...?—Dijo viendo a Severus— ¿P-pasa algo?

James observo como Severus acercaba su rostro a él. Sintió sus mejillas aún más sonrojados y sus orejas se calentaron al sentir los labios de Severus en su mejilla.

—Gracias...—le dijo San Aldhelmo al niño de lentes—por... no dejarme solo en el bosque.

Los labios de james temblaron, estiro su brazo y agarro una de las manos de Severus. los dedos de ambos niños se entrelazaron.

—S-siempre estaré contigo, Sev.

Severus le escucho y sonrió. Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada sin dejar de ver a James. Potter era algo idiota, pero… era un buen amigo, lo apreciaba bastante.

—Siempre..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUEVO CAPITULO!  
> Como estan?  
> Yo ando con hambre.  
> :c  
> y_y
> 
> PDT: ¿Les gusta como va la historia? ahora en el proximo cap hare un salto en el tiempo, bueno. Dos. Hallowen y navid. XD necesito ya cerrar ciclos. AJAJAJAJAJAJA
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus kudos! y agregar la historia a sus listas de lectura. me da mucha felicidad! Se que tengo que mejorar en muchas cosas asi que tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible!
> 
> Pronto estare actualizando otras historias.
> 
> ¡BYE!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLAAAAA!  
> ¿como estan?  
> Nuevo capitulo♥

Un par de arañas plásticas hechizadas cayeron sobre el cabello de Lily. La niña gritó a la mitad del pasillo mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. La fiesta de Halloween se celebraría aquella noche y  la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban emocionados. Severus rodo los ojos por toda la decoración, nunca había sido amante a los festejos. En el orfanato en Halloween ponían una película de “terror" y repartían bolsitas de dulces y galletas, sonrió al recordarlo.

—Dicen que el director contrato a una banda de esqueletos—James soltó una risita junto a el— quiero ver eso.

Severus trato de recordar aquello pero no encontró ningún rastro de recuerdo en los suyos. Suspiro y se despidió de Lily y de los otros mientras junto a James se dirigían al gran comedor, tomo asiento junto a este y bostezo.

—¿Estas cansado, Sev?— Preguntó el niño a su amigo mientras agarraba uno de los largos mechones de cabello de Severus con sus dedos y trataba de hacer un rizo. —Hoy a sido un día muy duro.

—Si…—Murmuró Aldhelmo cansado, no recordaba lo estresante que era la vida estudiantil. Nisiquiera quiso recordar la vida de profesor, ser alumno de escuela muggle era mas sencillo y mejor aunque el llevaba ventaja al saberse cada uno de los temas que tocaría durante cada uno de los años escolares—¿Qué clase sigue ahora?

—El director suspendió las clases de la tarde, Sev—Le recordó James—terminemos aquí y luego subamos al dormitorio a descansar.

Severus asintió al escucharle, tomo la sopa que habían preparado para el almuerzo y comió con ansias los chuzos de carne asada con papa. Tomo jugó y se reposo mientras esperaba que James terminara. Observo las otras mesas, Sirius Black le sonrió desde la mesa de Slytherin, Severus le regresó la sonrisa con suavidad.

—Listo — James se colocó de pié, Severus dejo de observar a Black para observar a James. Imitó a su amigo y ambos, junto a otros regresaron a la sala común de gryffindor. Severus y James subieron hasta el dormitorio, Aldhelmo se recostó en la cama una vez y abrieron la puerta.

—Creo que dormiré mil años—dijo Severus cansado— Me duelen los pies, me duele la cabeza, me duele el cuerpo, me duele la vida.

James río al escucharle.

—Suenas como un adulto, Sev— James quito se quitó los zapatos y las medias- pero tienes razón son muchos escalones que subir.

—Deberían poner asesores en este lugar—argumento el niño a su amigo—me saldrán  agallas en la planta de los pies.

James volvió a reír, se subió a la cama a la que Sev estaba recostado y le miro—¿Ya hiciste el ensayo de herbología?

Severus asintió, y bostezo—me imagino que tu no lo haz hecho—le dijo al escucharle preguntar.

Las mejillas de James se colorearon. —No.. No lo he hecho.

—¿Y que estas esperando?—Preguntó Severus a Potter—Mi ensayo ya sabes donde está..  puedes copiar de el—Le dijo al niño de lentes.

James sonrió al escuchar eso.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de Halloween?— Preguntó James a su compañero adormilado- o… ¿Te quedarás aquí?

—No quiero bajar— Severus se acomodó quedando sentado, se quitó la túnica, las medias y los zapatos- Pero puedes bajar tu.. —Sev le miró—Quiero adelantar las tareas, y también dormir.

James guardo silencio y asintió con desilusión le hubiera gustado bajar al baile con Sev y comer los dos juntos, tomar ponche y bailar.

*************************

**_“Hola, albus_ **

**_Tenía ya varios días sin escribirte, pero bueno pensé que esto sería fácil para mi pero sorpresa, no lo a sido. Los  Horcrux restantes los buscaremos los dos juntos, pero aún no me presentaré ante ti. Aún Es muy temprano para hacerlo. Pasaran algunos años hasta que sienta que todo lo que he venido a hacer lo he arreglado._ **

**_Tienes un licántropo como estudiante ¿No es así? Lo recuerdo. El incluso llegó a ser profesor de hogwarts. Pero fue miserable, te anotare al respaldo de la carta los ingredientes para que este puede eliminar su licantropía  pero ojo, no la hagas pública. No quiero estropearle el logro al hombre que la creo._ **

**_Sobre otras cosas.._ **

**_Ten cuidado. No reveles a nadie sobre los hocrux. No queremos ganarnos enemigos.. más de los que existen actualmente._ **

**_Te escribiré pronto nuevamente, ya que ahora me encuentro cansado._ **

**_Cuidate, viejo amigo._ **

**_P.M”_ **

Dobló la carta, la hechizo y se acercó hasta el ventanal de la Torre y la arrojó. La carta voló con rapidez perdiéndose entre las torres y la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Sev? —James entró a la habitación observando a Severus mirar por la ventana— ¿Severus?

El niño de cabello largo se volteó a verle.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó mirándole— ¿ya acabo la fiesta?

James negó, este sostenía dos vasos de ponche en cada una de sus manos— He… te traje algo,—murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas—y b-bueno subí porque estaba aburrido, el baile.. esta aburrido.—expreso.

Severus asintió, tomo asiento en la cama y James se acercó haciendo lo mismo. Le entregó uno de los vasos y tomo de el.

—Esta delicioso—Sonrió Severus. Había olvidado el sabor de aquello. Incluso el sabor del Wiskey. Lo extrañaba a veces—Gracias por traérmelo.

James también bebió.

—Tu siempre me ayudas, Sev. —James estiró su  mano y agarro la de Sev—y yo.. aunque no es mucho, trato de agradecerte.

Severus contuvo la risa al escucharle. Tenía que admitir que Potter era tierno. Merlín, ¿cómo se comportaría hacia el cuando crecieran? No querría ni pensarlo.

—Tu también me ayudas, James— Le contestó.—Además… estaba aburrido yo también aquí, pero no quiero bajar. No me gustan las fiestas.

—¿No te gustan?-—repitió ligeramente sorprendido—¿Ni las de cumpleaños?

—Las de cumpleaños si—respondió— en el orfanato siempre compran un pastel enorme.. y reparten mucha comida.

James le escucho. Se preguntó como severus se sentiría al vivir en un lugar así. Su amigo no parecía triste de vivir en un lugar como ese, además que parecía ser buen cuidado.

—Tu…

—¿Yo?—dijo Severus al escucharle—¿Qué?

—Cuando tu vivías con tus papás ¿ellos te hacían fiestas?—Pregunto.

Severus guardo silencio y terminó de beber el ponche.

—Ni a ella, ni a mi padre le gustaban. Nunca me celebraron un cumpleaños— Le respondió —o al menos.. eso recuerdo.—Dijo pensativo—ni me daban regalos…—Recordó— siempre usaba ropa vieja.

La mano de James tembló mientras aún sostenía la de Severus. — Yo… lo siento por preguntar.

—No te preocupes—Le dijo, Severus le sonrió— No estoy triste. Estoy feliz. Desde que llegué al orfanato..  Desde que estoy aquí he sido feliz y se que lo continuaré siendo.. o eso espero. —Río.

James asintió y sonrió al escuchar a su amigo decir aquello. Apretó más su mano a la de Sev entrelazado sus dedos con los de este.

—Los dos… Seremos felices, Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDT: Dios, no saben lo que he sufrido esta semana.  
> muchas cosas me salieron mal -_- y de paso que no pude actualizar porque no tenia wifi, datos, ni pc.  
> tuve que escribir el cap desde el telefono (algo que no me gusta).  
> ;v; ademas que ando sin un peso.  
> JSKSJ  
> pero hay salud.
> 
> PDT2: Me toco escribir el cap por el Word del celu. ;-; 
> 
> PDT3: en el siguiente cap haré otro saltito en el tiempo para pasar a navidad y hacer una escena bien vergas que quiero. XD aparecerán eileen (pronto) Leonard y los papás de la susodicha. C:
> 
> PDT4: Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo ;-;.
> 
> PDT5: ¿Qué les gustaría que Severus le revelará a Dumbledore? 7u7 deje su comentario.
> 
> PDT6: “Los dos seremos felices, Severus” que es eso? Una indirecta? Una propuesta de matrimonio >:v? XD Como creen que James se comportaría cuando ambos estén grandesitos 7u7?
> 
> ¡Espero y les haya gustado!  
> BESOS♥


	29. Chapter 29

****

Severus tembló del frió mientras observaba a James Potter sobre volar el campo de Quiddicth en compañía de los alumnos de grados  mayores que conformaban el equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor.  Sabía bien quien Potter estaba tratando de convencer al capitán para  que le dejara hacer parte del equipo, era muy temprano, ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana aun. Potter le había pedido que le acompañara y bueno… allí estaba, agarrando frió mientras le miraba volar.

Espero casi quince minutos más, hasta que James toco suelo, y se acercó hasta el niño de cabello largo. Potter parecía contento, pero enojado al mismo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?—Pregunto Severus mientras comenzaban a alejarse del campo y dejando a los otros allí.

—Dijo aun soy muy pequeño, que lo hablara con nuestra jefa de casa…—Le respondió—dijo que soy rápido volando—sonrió.—y que eso es bueno.

—Bueno…—Severus bostezo—esperemos que la profesora Minerva te deje serlo, o se estaría perdiendo del mejor jugador.

Los labios de James temblaron al escucharle, — ¿tú crees eso?—pregunto con su corazón latiendo deprisa— ¿Crees que sea el mejor jugador?

Severus se detuvo para mirarle, Potter junior lo fue y lo que lograba recordar de su vida atrás…. —Si—le sonrió—ahora vámonos de aquí, tengo frió… y hambre.

James asintió y agarrando a Severus del brazo caminaron rápido huyendo del frió de las afueras de Hogwarts.

************************

Lyall Lupin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento, pensaba que era una broma pero al observar los ojos azules del director Albus Dumbledore supo que no lo era.

— ¿La cura para mi hijo?—Preguntó con voz ahogada, su esposa moriría de felicidad una vez y se enterara de aquella noticia,  la luna llena se acercaba dentro de uno de días— ¿Cómo...?—preguntó— ¿Por qué no está plasmada en los medios de…?

Albus suspiro, el elfo apareció con él te y galletas y lo sirvió.

—Es un secreto—le contesto Dumbledore al hombre que tenía al frente—es algo que… no sé cómo manejar, es complicado ¿sabe? —le contó, hubiera deseado contarlo todo a él, contarle todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento pero... era peligroso—y espero que usted también guarde el secreto—Albus abrió un cajón que había en su escritorio y coloco un frasco con un líquido color negro frente al hombre y luego... lo rodó hasta dejarlo cerca a el—la poción, me tome el atrevimiento de realizarla, pero no la cree yo.

Las manos de Lyall temblaron y agarro el frasco, allí estaba la salvación de su hijo, con esto… su pequeño dejaría de sufrir, su pequeño dejaría de ser tan tímido, su niño… sería feliz.

—Yo… g-gracias, realmente no sabe mucho lo que le agradezco—el hombre sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos— ¿Cuándo debo dárselo? ¿Cuánto yo…le debo por esto?

—Justo antes que se ponga la luna llena—le explico—ha de tomar la poción, y sobre el valor... la sonrisa del niño será suficiente pago, además, no debería agradecérmelo a mí si no a un amigo que me dio la receta para realizarla.

— ¿Podría decirme su nombre? Quiero agradecerle personalmente— pregunto el hombre inquieto— ¿S-será algo doloroso? ¿Sufrirá mi pequeño al tomarla?

Albus estiro su mano y agarro la taza de té para tomar de ella. —Esa es una buena pregunta, que ni yo… podría responder, no sé cómo se la transición hasta que elimine su licantropía pero le aseguro que el mismo que tome la poción se curara… y sobre mi amigo... será algo que tomara su tiempo.

Lyall sostuvo el frasco de vidrio con fuerza, tenía miedo y dudas pero lo que más importaba en ese momento era la salud y el bienestar de su hijo.

********************************

Los coches estaban por partir de Hogwarts, Severus se aferró del abrigo mientras observaba la nieve caer, se detuvo para observar el castillo antes de regresar de nuevo al orfanato. Aun sentía que estaba en un sueño y que despertaría.

— ¿Sev?—James lo llamo, sacándole del pequeño trance que había adquirido—nos quedaremos sin puesto.

Severus asintió al escucharle, subieron hasta la coche, en el cual estaban Lily, Peter, Black, Remus, Potter y el.

—Dios, hace tanto frio—Lily froto sus manos tratando de agarrar calor, tenía sus guantes puestos—ojala en casa la calefacción este bien—Dijo ella y luego miro a Severus— ¿Crees que las monjas dejaran que vayas a casa, Sev?

Severus imito a Lily y froto sus manos, los otros les escuchaban hablar—No sé, la abuela tal vez lo permita, realmente no se…—Severus recostó su espalda al espaldar del coche. —he estado mucho tiempo afuera de casa.

Lily asintió—espero que sí, quiero mostrarle todos los trucos a Petunia. Tal vez ella logre hacerlos, su magia tal vez este dormida.

—Es una muggle, no podrá—Argumento James observando a la niña de cabello rojo. La cual en ocasiones lograba desesperarle. —No tiene magia.

—Pues tú tienes magia y no te sirve de nada, enclenque, si mi hermana hubiera nacido con magia ella y yo seriamos las brujas más inteligentes del mundo mágico—respondió Lily con molestia. No le gustaba para nada ese niño, se mostraba muy creído y burlón.

— ¿Inteligente? ¿O tontas?—pregunto James.

El rostro de Lily se coloreo de rojo, al escucharle. Abrió la boca para responderle pero luego  guardo silencio.

Severus contuvo una risita al escucharle discutir, aquello le recordó a Lily cuando le defendía de Potter y sus bromas, negó y observo a Remus, se veía mejor incluso más feliz, ya hacía tres semanas atrás que habia ocurrido la luna llena.

—Deja de molestar a Lily, Potter—Dijo Sirius saliendo en su defensa.

James frunció el ceño al escucharle—No recuerdo haberte mencionado en esta conversación, Black.

Ambos se miraron con odio, parecía que no tardaría mucho tiempo en que uno se lanzara sobre el otro para comenzar la tanda de golpes. Los carruajes se detuvieron.

—Hora de subir al tren.

Todos bajaron, Black y Lily se juntaron y se marcharon buscando juntos un lugar donde sentarse sin tener a James cerca. Remus y Peter se quedaron con los dos Gryffindors y buscaron un vagón vacío para ellos.

—Evans es una loca—Dijo James al tomar asiento.

—Creo que… Hmmm te pasaste un poquito con ella—Murmuro Remus viéndole.

—Ella me dijo enclenque—le recordó—de igual, no me importa lo que diga Evans, ni Black. Se creen superiores que nosotros, solo por estar en Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Peter suspiro, saco un chocolate que tenía en su bolsillo y comenzó a comerlo. —Es verdad, —dijo el gordito—Evans siempre me trata como un tonto.

James miro a Lupin— ¿Ves? ¡¿Ves? ¡No miento!—murmuro él y entonces suspiro—quiero regresar a casa, ver a mi mamá… pediré una nimbus 1000 como regalo de navidad, estoy seguro que el capitán me dejara ser parte del equipo de Quiddicth una vez y regresemos al colegio.

— ¡Yo también quiero una Nimbus 1000!—exclamo Peter contento—ojala y mi madre me la compre, ¿tú quieres Rem?

— ¿Yo?—Se preguntó—No sé,… ¿Libros? Las escobas no me gustan mucho.

James rodó los ojos al escucharle, miro a Severus el cual estaba a su lado. — ¿tú que quieres para navidad, Sev?

—Lo que sea está bien—Respondió Severus peinando un largo mechón de su cabello—aunque ahora mismo me gustaría un mejor abrigo.

**********************************

Severus contuvo un bostezo al bajar del tren, busco entre la multitud de niños y alumnos un rostro adulto que conociera, observo que Marius Black estaba junto a los Plotters esperándole. Se despidió de Peter y Remus. No logro ver a Lily ni a los Evans aunque ellos seguramente estaban allí.

— ¡Vamos!—Dijo James emocionado al ver a sus padres, corrió hasta ellos y les abrazo. Severus al contrario se acercó al hombre de cabello negro, era igual a Sirius Black aunque envejecido.

—Hola, Señor—Le dijo viéndole.

—El poeta anglosajón—Se burló Marius al recordar el apellido que su hija le habia colocado al niño— ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio, Severus?—Marius dio algunas palmadas sobre la cabeza del niño.

Severus sonrió ligeramente—Bien—respondió—estoy… tratando de aprender todo.

Marius asintió—ya regreso ¿Vale?—le dijo, y fue a buscar el baúl del niño de cabello largo. Severus observo a los Potter los cuales le saludaron.

—Mira tu cabello amor, es algo que envidio de ti. —Murmuro Euphemia acariciándolo—Creo que esta algo más largo. —Dijo y entonces miro a su hijo— ¿has sido un buen chico con Sev?

—Sev es mi mejor amigo, Mamá—Dijo agarrando a su compañero—él es muy inteligente, siempre me ayuda con las tareas.

Euphemia rio al escucharle. Fleamont habia seguido a su primo para buscar el baúl de los niños. — ¿te ayuda? ¿O tú te copias de sus tareas?—pregunto Euphemia—te conozco, James Potter.

El niño de lentes se sonrojo al escuchar a su madre. Marius regreso con el baúl del niño arrastrándolo gracias un carrito, Fleamont le seguía más atrás. —Listo, salgamos.

Todos salieron  de la plataforma, a Severus le hubiera gustado saludar a los Evans pero ya sería en otro momento.

—Bueno, es hora de despedirse. Tomaremos un taxi—dijo Marius mientras miraba a su prima y a su esposo. —el transporte público me estresa.

¿Despedirse? James no le gusto como sonó aquello, pero sabía que tocaba hacerlo. Se acercó a Severus y le abrazo con fuerza. James sintió sus manos temblar—Yo… b-bueno ¿P-puedo ir a visitarte verdad?—preguntó al niño para luego ver al adulto que le acompaña— ¿Puedo ir a visitar a Sev, verdad?

—Creo que no—Respondió Marius—le preguntare a mi hija, pero hare lo posible ¿Vale?

James asintió con decepción. —H-hasta pronto, Sev… ¡Escríbeme, por favor!

Severus asintió, y beso la mejilla de James para hacerle sonrojar frente a sus padres, agarro la mano de Marius Black—Hasta pronto, James.

Severus comenzó a alejarse junto a Marius de los Potter.

James sintió una sensación horrible al ver a Severus alejarse de él. Toco su mejilla y suspiro. Euphemia y su esposo enarcaron la ceja al ver el rostro descontento y aun sonrojado de su hijo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mames  
> pinche frio traigo  
> ES QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO SEÑOR!  
> DX   
> :V eso que cartagena es puro calor.  
> a ver que paso?  
> donde esta el sol? XD TANTO QUE ME QUEJO DE EL Y AHORA LO NECESITO!
> 
> uvu nuevo capitulo!  
> otro saltito en el tiempo aqui.  
> espero y les guste♥


	30. Chapter 30

El taxista se detuvo justamente donde Marius le ordeno, el hombre le ayudo a bajar el pesado baúl que estaba en la parte trasera del auto, mientras Severus bajaba de este. Marius pago al taxista y este se marchó en busca de un próximo cliente.

—De regreso a casa—Dijo el hombre mayor al niño mientras arrastraba el Baúl con delicadeza hasta las puertas del formato. Una monja estaba de pie en la entrada, Severus la reconoció, era Luisa.

—Bienvenidos—Dijo ella sonriendo cuando subieron, Severus le sonrió y la abrazo. Ella le acaricio el cabello y dio un beso en su frente. —Bienvenido a casa, amor ¿Estás cansado?

Las puertas del orfanato estaban abiertas, y además que en el pequeño pasillo habían personas sentadas en las largas bancas. Seguramente eran parejas que estaban esperando la respuesta de la aprobación o negación de la adopción.

— ¿Estás cansado, amor?—Preguntó nuevamente Luisa al niño—seguro que sí, el viaje en el tren tuvo que haber sido muy largo. Sube a tu cuarto, yo le avisare a la madre superiora que has llegado. Te subiré algo de té y algunos Sándwich ¿vale?

Severus asintió, al tiempo que sentía como todas las parejas que estaban en el pasillo le observaban. Cruzo rápidamente dejando al señor Marius en la entrada conversando con Luisa.

—La niña…—hablo un hombre esperaba junto a su esposa— ¿La niña pertenece al orfanato?—pregunto a Luisa.

Ella rio ligeramente mientras el señor Marius cargaba el Baúl hasta el segundo piso.

 —Es un niño—le corrigió al hombre—Aunque parece niña, el cuerpo de Sev están delgado y su cabello ya incluso parece estar más debajo de su cadera—murmuró ella y les contó—su Nombre es Severus de San Aldhelmo—Respondió ella, luisa tenía una pequeña lista con los nombres de las personas que esperaban allí—Severus llego al orfanato cuando tenía ocho años, su madre le abandono aquí en las puertas. Es un niño muy tranquilo aunque tímido. No lo vieron dentro del grupo de niños ya que se ganó una beca en una institución privada, es interna así que Sev solo estará en el orfanato las vacaciones de mitad de año y de navidad. —Comento ella, era lo mismo que la Abadesa le había dicho a ella.

—Ya veo…—Dijo al escuchar a la mujer, se sintió algo avergonzado al confundirle con una niña pero...—Entonces… ¿No está dentro del grupo de niños que pueden ser adoptados?—preguntó.

La esposa del hombre le miró algo impresionada. —Ángel, ¿Qué…?—Susurró viéndole.

—El niño…—Dijo viendo a Luisa—el niño es muy parecido a lo que mi esposa y yo buscábamos...—Comentó a la monja—queríamos una niña de más o menos su edad, bueno. Finalmente escogimos un bebé.

—¿Ya no quiere al bebé entonces?—Pregunto Luisa mirándole, frunció el ceño ligeramente. —además, he de recordarle que Sev no es una niña.

—No digo eso, si queremos al bebé—Ángel suspiro, observo a su esposa Elí—Claro, si nos permiten adoptarle, pero…—Negó y guardo silencio—creo que será algo hablare con la señora Laura.

Luisa asintió, la pareja que había enviado hace quince minutos atrás regreso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Todo resulto bien?—Pregunto ella a estos.

Ellos asintieron, luisa les sonrió.

—Felicidades.

********************************

— ¡Regresaste!—Wendy le abrazo con fuerza cuando le vio— ¡Regresaste!—gritó.

Severus rodó los ojos al escucharla pero sonrió, le devolvió el abrazo a la niña. —Regrese, y ya que aprendí muchas cosas te convertiré una lombriz.

Wendy frunció el ceño al escucharle—Tu no harías eso, Severus. Yo soy tu hermana favorita—Murmuró la niña. Tomando asiento en la cama donde este dormía—Estos meses han sido tan aburridos, Sev ¿Cómo es todo allá? ¿Es impresionante? ¿Qué hay?

—Ahora no, Wendy…—Murmuró, Jorge e Isaac estaban allí—Ey ¿Qué tal están? ¿Me extrañaron?—preguntó, estos sonrieron y se acercaron a abrazarle.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Contesto Isaac, tomando asiento frente a Severus—además…—miró a Wendy—Tenemos varias sorpresas…

— ¿Cuáles?—Pregunto Severus mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—He…—los labios de Wendy temblaron—Una familia…me escogió—Murmuró la niña sonriendo ligeramente—H-hoy… sabré si me iré con ellos. —Wendy miró al suelo y trago ruidoso—B-bueno Jorge e Isaac…también fueron escogidos.

Eran buenas noticias— ¡Eso es genial!—Dijo Severus tocando el suelo con sus pies descalzos. —Ojala y todos sean adoptados, pasarían la navidad con su nueva familia.

Todos asintieron, Wendy sintió sus ojos humedecerse—P-pero tu… te quedarías solo aquí, Sev.

Severus suspiro, aquello era cierto. Los extrañaría bastante. Se había acostumbrado a ellos—He…bueno, Si pero… en enero regresare al colegio y no volvería hasta mitad de año—les comentó—No tienen que sentirse mal por eso, prácticamente viviré en la escuela.

Wendy comenzó a llorar—T-tu eres el mejor hermano, Sev. No quiero que nos separemos—La niña tembló—N-no quiero que te q-quedes solo aquí… en vacaciones sería muy aburrido.

—Wendy, no llores tonta...—Pidió, trago ruidoso mientras pensaba —Podemos siempre comunicarnos, mientras no me olvides yo siempre te escribiré y responderé tus cartas..—Severus miro a sus otros dos hermanos—también la ustedes. A pesar de que nos separemos siempre seremos una familia.

Jorge e Isaac aguantaron las lágrimas y asintieron.

*************************

—Señores Pompadour—La abadesa hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento frente a ella—Bienvenidos—les dijo, Luisa estaba de pie en la entrada de la oficina.

—He…madre, Severus ha regresado—Comento ella con rapidez—está en su habitación.

Laura sonrió—excelente, dale algo de comer seguro tiene hambre—Le pidió.

Luisa asintió y cerró la puerta.

—Bien, entonces…—Laura busco la carpeta de la pareja que estaba frente a ellos— ¿Cómo han estado, Señores Pompadour?—Pregunto al mujer con amabilidad.

—Estamos bien, a la espera de buenas de noticias—Ángel sonrió.

Laura observo al hombre, se veía bastante joven para la edad que tenía realmente, aquel hombre estaba a por cumplir casi cincuenta años de edad. Su cabello era rubio y el de su esposa también, casi parecían ser hermanos, compartían al mismas características salvo por el color de los ojos, los de la mujer era azules y los del hombre café claro.

—Bueno, comencemos—Susurro ella pasando los documentos—Realmente me encuentro satisfecha. Cumple con cada uno de los requisitos aparte de que tienen tal estabilidad que serían capaces de adoptar a una docena entera y aun si tendrían dinero para cubrir la educación de cada uno de ellos.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso—Comento Ángel— ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

—Que haremos efectiva la adopción—Respondió Laura sonriendo—Son una bonita pareja, aunque inicialmente me preocupo lo de sus viajes, son una familia que se mueve mucho.

—He sí. Pero, bueno. Una vez y tengamos a nuestro niño nos estableceremos en un solo lugar—se apresuró Elí a decir.

Laura absintio, cerro la carpeta. —Bien, entonces. Su adopción ha sido aprobada, el día de mañana le estaré llamando para que firmen algunos documentos, y después que se pague la bonificación hacia el orfanato, ya después de eso se acordara el día de entrega del pequeño Stephan.

Elí sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡no puedo creerlo! Soñé tanto con esto…—Dijo ella contenta—Nosotros. Bueno, como sabrá intentamos tener muchas veces un bebé pero ahora… lo tendremos pronto en nuestros brazos. No puedo creerlo...—Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

Laura sonrió, busco un pañuelo y se lo paso a la mujer. Esta le agradeció.

—Quería preguntar algo—Dijo Ángel al tiempo que observa a su esposa limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Claro—Laura le observo— ¿algo en que tenga alguna duda o problema?

—Ninguno—Respondió el inmotamente, le hubiera gustado sacar un cigarro y formarlo pero sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo—el niño que llego ahora...

— ¿Niño?—repitió ella confundido—Señor...

—El niño de cabello largo—murmuró tratando de recordar su nombre pero no pudo—La chica que nos recibió nos explicó que esta en una escuela privada, ¿el niño no puede ser adoptado?

Laura junto sus labios al escucharle—Oh, usted habla de Severus—Dijo ella observándoles—Sev, Hmmm…bueno, es algo complicado. Severus ha comenzado a asistir a una escuela interna y aunque nos encantaría que fuese adoptado no creo que alguien…ya sabe, no sé cómo decir eso—murmuro ella algo avergonzada—Severus es un niño excelente, él es muy especial para mí—Dijo ella—pero no creo a ustedes les interesaría adoptar a un niño que prácticamente vivirá su adolescencia en un colegio y poco será el tiempo que la pasara con ustedes.. en caso tal de su adopción.

—a mí no me importaría—Contestó Ángel—Quiero adoptarlo.

Laura mordió sus labios— ¿Adoptarlo?

Ángel asintió—Estaba buscando un niño como el—Le dijo a la mujer, Luisa miro a la esposa de este y ella asintió—Nos quedaremos con el bebé y si es posible, ya que notó que somos lo suficientemente aptos y estamos económicamente estables para adoptar a varios niños… ¿No podría entregárnoslo en adopción?—preguntó—Cuadriplicaría la bonificación que hay que entregarles.

—He…—Laura trato de buscar un argumento con el cual responderle—Ya el papeleo se hizo y, bueno Sev no estuvo en la jornada. Realmente ahora no podría hacerse los tiempos ya se vencieron y..

—Comprendo pero… usted no nos informó de la existencia de otro niño más en el grupo que inicialmente estábamos interesados mi esposa y yo—Respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

—C-ciertamente—Dijo Laura, se acomodó en su asiento—Pero aunque lo hubiera dicho, Severus estaba en el colegio, no estaría disponible para la entrevista y...

—el colegio hubiera otorgado un permiso para que el niño acudiera a las citas previstas, el derecho la familia es el primordial para un niño que está en estado de abandono, no creo que se hubieran negado—Respondió Ángel sabiamente.

—Señor… Si desea, puede esperar hasta la próxima temporada cuando se habrá el nuevo proceso y podría hacer el trámite para la adopción de Severus y..

—No, no—Ángel suspiró—Hablare con mi abogado para que investigue si se puede realizar ya.

—Usted no conoce al niño, ni el tampoco a usted—Exclamo Laura, no entendía porque el interés de este en Severus—además… que Sev estará una pequeña temporada con nosotros en enero regresara nuevamente al colegio y…

—Vale, vale—Ángel se colocó de pie, su esposa lo imitó—Hablare con mi abogado para ver si se puede realizar el proceso, si es así, lo enviare para que concertemos una cita con el niño y empiece a legalizarse todo—Ángel le sonrió a la mujer—Gracias por su atención.

El hombre y su esposa salieron.

Laura respiro profundo y contuvo las ganas de jalarse su propio cabello.

***************************************

— ¡Siento que creciste unos centímetros, amor!—Murmuró Vivian observando al niño. Estaban en la cocina— ¿ya te sientes satisfecho?—preguntó.

Severus asintió—Delicioso ¡Como siempre!

Vivian rio, beso su frente—Regresa a tu habitación ¿Vale? Hay mucha gente aquí—murmuró.

Severus asintió nuevamente y salió del lugar, topándose en ese momento con una pareja que acaba de salir de la oficina de la abuela, el niño de cabello largo los observo, el cabello de ambos era de color rubio.

—Hola—Murmuró la mujer al verle.

—He…hola—Contesto Severus viéndole—Yo…tengo que irme a mi habitación—Murmuró rapidez y dejo a la pareja sola.

Elí rio—Están lindo, amor—Dijo ella—parece una niña.

—Sí, lo parece—Contesto Ángel—es como si tuviera a la niña que siempre desee que fuera nuestra hija frente a mí.

Elí suspiro, —Pero amor... él no es una niña—le recordó ella—es un niño.

— ¿Y?—Contesto Ángel viéndole— ¿Qué problema tiene?

—Tu querías a una niña—Dijo tragando ruidoso la mujer rubia—y yo quería un bebé pequeño…tú me complaciste a mí, amor. ¿Crees que sea posible que…?

Ángel beso la mejilla de su esposa y le sonrió—No hay nada imposible para mí, Elí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v estos Pompadour me recordaron a los Malfoys pero muggles  
> JKAKLSDJSSDKLDJD  
> XD  
> ok ya
> 
> PDT: al parecer una pareja se ha interesado en adoptar a severus.  
> ¿Se lograra?  
> 7u7
> 
> PDT2: que piensan de estas personas?
> 
> PDT3: XD el señor Angel vio en severus la hija que siempre quiso :v pobre niño si llega caer en esas manos *lo afeminan*
> 
> NOS LEEMOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO UVU
> 
> HABRA PELEA EN EL PROXIMO!


	31. Chapter 31

**_Tres dias despues.._ **

—Hola hermano... ¿Qué tal has estado?—Murmuró Laura atravesó de la bocina. Su pie golpeaba con insistencia el suelo—Eh... ¿Papá está cerca?—preguntó—N-necesito hablar algo importante con él.

Pólux suspiro al otro lado de la línea, pidió que esperara unos segundos mientras buscaba a su padre. Laura no tardó mucho en escuchar su voz.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Marius una vez y toco el teléfono.

—Papá—Dijo ella con intranquilidad—Papá necesito tu ayuda, se ha presentado un inconveniente…

Marius escucho la angustia en la voz de Laura— ¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó nuevamente.

Laura trago ruidoso—Padre, el día que trajiste a severus al orfanato, una familia se interesó en el—Le contó con rapidez—hace quince minutos me visito su abogado, quieren realizar el proceso de adopción. El estado le ha dado el aval al parecer tienen muchas influencias...

Marius asintió como si su hija fuera capaz de verle—Comprendo...

—Padre, o sea… No es que no quiera ¿Vale? Yo sería muy feliz que Sev estuviera en una familia pero… —Escuchó como la voz de Laura temblaba—Es mi niño… no quiero entregárselos, papá. Él nos ve como su familia, Vivian es como su madre y… aunque son una familia muy adinerada no quiero entregárselos. No me dan buena espina, el hombre se mostró muy interesado en mi pequeño… ¿Y si quieren hacerle algo malo? En las visitas no encontré nada malo pero...

—Cálmate, Laura. Cálmate—Pidió Marius escuchándola, tampoco le agradaba lo suficiente aquello. El también se habia encariñado con el niño. Incluso habia planeado hacer una posible adopción hacia el pero ya habían pasado la edad requerida para eso—Iré al ministerio de Magia, ellos son los encargados de decidir si Severus puede ser adoptado por una familia Muggle. —Le comentó— ¿En sí que te dijo el abogado?

—Me dijo que ellos… la familia, vendría mañana a ver a Severus—Le contó—el hombre me dijo que le entregarían una buena bonificación al orfanato por las molestias ocasionadas por esto…Papá…son muggles, bueno. Nosotros también lo somos pero… nosotros sí sabemos de la magia, ellos no, no quiero que mi Sev sea obligado a dejarla o que le maltraten  por eso…—Laura soltó algunas lágrimas y trato no sollozar— ¿Qué hago ahora, papá?

Marius suspiro y miro la hora, era tarde y no le alcanzaría para ir al ministerio en ese momento—Escucha, recíbelos mañana y deja que hablen con el niño—murmuró—Mañana yo iré temprano al ministerio y comentare esto ¿Vale? Dependiendo de lo que me digan te llamare, seguramente enviaran a un auror junto a una trabajadora social.

— ¿Ellos le dirán que Sev es mago?—Pregunto la abadesa— ¿les borraran la memoria sí...?

—si no les gusta la idea, si—Respondió Marius—en caso tal que… acepten a Severus con su magia. La trabajadora les hará un seguimiento ¿cumplen con todos los requisitos?

—Si—dijo ella angustiada—Justamente la próxima semana le  entregaremos un bebé que lograron adoptaron.

—Ya veo…—Marius guardo silencio por unos minutos y suspiro—Haz lo que te dije ¿Vale?

—E-está bien, papá—Contesto ella, respiro profundo y trato de calmarse—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, princesa.

Laura sonrió al escuchar aquello,  colgó el teléfono y estiro su mano para tomar algo del té que Jane le habia traído hace minutos atrás. La habia pedido que buscara a Severus para comentarle de aquella situación.

El sonido de la puerta le sobresalto, Jane entro junto con el niño. Laura le observo, la piel de Severus era tan blanca que meses después de su llegada se habia preocupado tanto que le habia llegado a dermatólogo por aquello, este le habia dicho que no tenía problemas, que su piel era de ese tonó. El cabello del niño era tan largo que Severus fácilmente se podía hacer pasar por una niña.

—Hola amor—Laura le sonrió—toma asiento en—pidió ella—tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

Jane cerró la puerta marchándose, Severus se acercó a la abuela y tomo asiento frente a ella.

— ¿Hice algo malo?—pregunto el niño viéndole.

Laura río y negó. —Claro que no, cielo—Murmuró ella, respiro profundo nuevamente buscando como explicarle aquello. —Sev amor, veras… una pareja quiere adoptarte, ellos te vieron cuando regresaste del colegio y les pareciste un niño muy lindo.

Severus asintió mientras le escuchaba, se sintió ligeramente sorprendido ¿Ser adoptado? ¿Por una familia? Si bien vivía en un orfanato nunca habia visto la posibilidad como tal de ser adoptado. Siempre pensó que viviría en el orfanato hasta que fuese mayor de edad y pasaría sus vacaciones con los Evans— ¿Yo...?

—Si amor—Laura se sintió nerviosa de nuevo—a pesar de que ya pasó la convocatoria, ellos consiguieron el aval para adoptarte amor, son aptos para que…. Sea tus padres.

Severus trago ruidoso—entonces… ¿ellos me adoptaron?—preguntó con cuidado.

—Aun no—respondió la mujer viéndole, observo como el pequeño se sintió algo asustado—he hablado con mi padre, el ira al ministerio, finalmente ellos son los que decidirán si esa familia son aptos para ti…—murmuró—ellos vendrán mañana a verte amor,  conócelos y…bueno, si te gustan me dices ¿Vale?

Severus asintió nuevamente—Si…ellos no me gustan ¿no me adoptaran, verdad?

Laura guardo silenció al escucharle—Si no te gusta… se harán varias citas hasta que te sientas lo suficientemente seguro—le respondió—a menos que haya otra familia que te quiera adoptar y te guste, si el ministerio de magia deduce que no son  aptos no te adoptaran amor.

— ¿Y los Evans?—pregunto Severus a la mujer— ¿ellos ya no quieren adoptarme?

—ellos… no cumplen los estándares, Sev—respondió—les hablare para informales que la semana de vacaciones que habia acordado con ellos no podrá cumplirse, tu…. Regresa a tu habitación ¿Vale?

Sin mucho ánimo, Severus asintió.

*****************************************

Hacia frio aquella mañana, tanto que a Severus le toco colocarse dos pares de medias, tenía colocado un suéter abrigado color gris y pantalón color negro de tela gruesa. Estaba en el cuarto de Wendy,  junto a Vivian, la monja estaba arreglando la maleta de la niña.

—No recordaba que tuvieras tantas cosas—Dijo Vivian ya terminando de doblar y colocar todo—pero tendrás que dejar algunos juguetes, Wen.

—Son mis juguetes ¡me los llevare todos!—Chillo la niña buscando una forma que cupieran en la maleta—son importantes para mí.

Severus rodo los ojos, se sentía algo entristecido en ese momento. Wendy se aria dentro de dos días con su nueva familia. — tus padres no te compraran juguetes al ver que tienes muchos ya.

Wendy le saco la lengua a Severus—cuando mis papás me compren juguetes, te llamare para decirte cuales me compraron.

Severus soltó una risita, Jane abrió la puerta de la habitación—Sev, te estaba buscando—dijo ella viéndole—Te están esperando.

Vivian frunció el ceño— ¿Están aquí?—preguntó—pensé que no vendrían… está nevando.

El niño se colocó de pie, y salió junto con la monja. Vivian…su mamá no le gustó mucho la noticia que alguien planeaba adoptarle.

—Su apellido es Pompadour—Murmuró Jane mientras bajaba con el niño por las escaleras—la mujer se llama Elí y el hombre ángel ¿Vale?

—Vale—Repitió Severus, llegaron hasta la sala de juegos. Jane saco una peinilla antes de entrar y peino el largo cabello del niño.

—Ya estamos aquí…—Sonrió ella abriendo la puerta y entrando con el niño. Severus los reconoció, era aquella pareja que le habia saludado cuando habia regresado de Hogwarts—Aquí esta Severus, les traeré algo de chocolate caliente y algo de comer—les dijo—amor, ve a sentarte.

Jane salió, y Severus se acercó a la pareja de rubios. Tomo asiento frente a ellos y les observo, ambos le miraban fijamente.

—Hola cielo—Saludo Elí viéndole, ella estiró su mano acariciando la mejilla de Sev— ¿Qué tal has estado? Hoy hace mucho frio ¿Verdad?

Severus asintió—He…si…—respondió inseguro—está nevando.

Elí rio al escuchar al niño, Ángel le observo y sonrió—Esta nevando, me gusta hacer muñecos de nievo cuando eso sucede ¿has hecho alguno tu una vez?

—Si, en el patio nos dejan jugar con la nieve, una vez hice uno pero… un niño lo derrumbo—respondió, se sintió lago ridículo por aquello asi que para evitar aquella sensación coloco un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Ángel sonrió,—Me gusta tu cabello, es muy largo. Pensé que eras una niña cuando te vi.

Severus frunció el ceño ligeramente, a Ángel le pareció adorable aquello.

—No soy una niña—respondió—un niño de mi clase….también pensó que lo era.

—serias una niña adorable si lo fueras—Respondió el hombre viéndole—Mi nombre es ángel, y mi esposa se llama Elí—se presentó—tu nombre es Severus ¿Verdad? Es un nombre algo extraño. Nunca lo escuche…

—He…sí...—respondió—mi…bueno, la mujer que era mi madre me lo puso. Creo que alguien de su familia se llamaba así.

Ángel asintió al escucharle—te traje algunos regalos ¿quieres verlos?—pregunto al niño—cuando te lleve a casa llenare tu cuarto de muchos juguetes, y ropa.

La seguridad en las palabras del hombre sorprendió a Severus, bajo de su asiento y se acercó a ellos, Elí se colocó de pie y abrió un pequeña valija que trajo con ella, la coloco en la mesa y saco algunas prendas de vestir—mira esto, cielo…—dijo ella agachándose y posándola en el pecho de severus para ver si le cabían—es de tu talla lo sabía, te verás precioso con esto.

—Es de color…rosa—Dijo Severus al verlo, el diseño del abrigo era bonito pero el color.

—Los niños también pueden usar rosa—respondió ángel, sacando también otras cosas—toma—dijo entregándole una caja rectangular, estaba forrada en papel de regalo. —ábrelo.

Severus lo agarro, y rompió el papel de regalo—una Barbie—dijo al ver a la muñeca de piel blanca y cabello largo hasta sus pies, tenía accesorios dentro de la caja.

— ¡Sí!—Dijo Elí al niño, sabía que este tipo de regalos no eran los apropiados para un niño pero… con ángel no se podía razonar. Su esposo siempre habia tenido la ilusión de tener un niña. Una niña parecida al niño que tenían frente a ellos—sé que no es un juguete para niños, pero la escogí porque me recordó mucho a tu largo cabello.

Severus suspiro—Gracias…—sonrió ligeramente, debía ser cortes—es…muy bonita.

Ángel sonrió—te hemos comprado más ropa, y si quieres… te comprare todo lo quieras cuando te adoptemos.

Severus observo los ojos café claro del hombre, le recordó a los de James. Observo la muñeca de nuevo y para ver nuevamente los ojos del hombre, quería saber por el repentino interés de adoptarle— _Legeremens_ —susurró en voz baja.

Severus se sintió al extraño al entrar en los pensamientos y recuerdos del hombre, no recordaba la sensación de estar dentro de la mente de alguien más, reviso su mente rápidamente, tan rápido que ni siquiera paso un minuto. Aquel hombre era una buena persona, pero habia visto bastante dolor y sufrimiento en él. Ángel y su esposa habían tratado de tener hijos, ella y el eran estériles. El sueño de ángel siempre habia sido tener una hija….en cambio el de Elí era tener un niño.

—Uhg…—Ángel frunció el ceño—creo que me ha dado vértigo.

— ¿Te sientes bien, amor?—murmuró Elí preocupada.

—Sí, solo fue un mareo—la tranquilizó, sintiéndose confundido por todo en ese momento.

—¡Regrese!—exclamo Jane entrando con una bandeja—¿Qué tal ha ido su charla?

—Bien…—Respondió Severus regresando a su asiento—me…trajeron ropa y me dieron un regalo.

Jane sonrió al escuchar aquello, espero a que Elí guardara toda la ropa en la valija de nuevo y poso la bandeja sobre la mesita—¿Una Barbie?—dijo viendo la muñeca.

—Ah…si—Elí la guardo con rapidez—mi esposo se la dio al niño.

—Es un regalo de niñas—dijo la monja, sirviendo el chocolate y posando algunos Sándwiches en platos de cartón para los invitados. —Severus no lo es…

Severus observo como el hombre suspiraba y asentía, vio la decepción y la tristeza en sus ojos. —si…ya lo sabemos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo uvu me he inspirado  
> ¿ahora que piensan de ellos?  
> aun falta el rollo de la magia, y no podemos olvidar a los evans y a albert xD  
> KLSLSKD
> 
> un proximo cap el viernes o el sabado♥   
> BYE  
> 7u7


	32. Chapter 32

—Adiós, cielo—Murmuró Elí viendo a Severus, ella y su marido estaban en la entrada de orfanato—Regresaremos pasado mañana—Le dijo ella, se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla—portante bien, ¿Vale?

Severus asintió, el señor Ángel le sonrió y estiro su mano para acariciarle el cabello—Cuídate, Sev.

—Si…Señor—respondió, le devolvió igualmente la sonrisa. La pareja bajo los escalones hasta un carro que les esperaba, el conductor les abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran y luego este último subió para poner en marcha el carro.

—Uff….ya se fueron—Dijo Jane observando el carro alejarse—iré hablar con la madre superiora. Sube a tu cuarto, amor. Llevare las cosas que te compraron dentro de un rato ¿Vale?

—Vale—Severus corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras con rapidez hasta el segundo piso.

*********************************

— ¡Una muñeca, madre! ¡Le regalaron una muñeca!—Exclamó Jane mostrándosela. Habia llevado el maletín con la ropa y los otros obsequios hasta donde su superiora—Ese hombre quiere una niña, no un niño. ¡Quiere una niña con el aspecto de Severus! no creo que sea buena opción que le den su custodia, es más….ni siquiera la de Stephan.

Laura respiro profundo al escucharle, se colocó de pie y fue hasta donde estaba el maletín abierto. Reviso algunas  cosas—Al menos no hay faldas...—Dijo ella revisando—Aunque si hay cosas femeninas...—murmuró viendo algunas pulseras.

—No pensara en darle a severus ¿Verdad?—Preguntó Jane inquieta—Dios sabe que cosas podrían haberle a nuestro niño. Tal vez incluso le obliguen a vestirse de mujer y…

—Calma, Jane. Calma—Suplicó Laura, suficiente tenia ella con sus propios pensamientos, sabía que Vivian también estaba algo alterada por todo aquello pero no lo demostraba mucho—Lastimosamente es algo que yo no podre decidir—Argumentó—Guarda las cosas y llévaselas a Sev.

—Madre…No entiendo ¿Quién decidirá entonces?—Preguntó Jane mientras guardaba todo, entre ellas la caja con la Barbie— ¿Quién?

Laura miro a la mujer—Pronto te lo contare.

La chica aun inquieta asintió, guardo todo en la vajilla y se marchó. Laura regreso a su asiento. Estiro la mano y marco el teléfono de la casa de sus padres, espero a que timbrara, alguien descolgó el teléfono en la otra línea.

— ¿Si, diga?

— ¿Pólux?—Preguntó Laura, aquella voz que le habia respondió era la de su hermano.

—No, está equivocado—Respondió el hermano de la mujer—claro que soy yo, tonta. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¿Papá esta?—Preguntó nerviosa—él dijo que iría al ministerio de magia, necesito que me diga si….

La puerta de la oficina de la abadesa se abrió, Laura guardo silencio. Dos personas entraron entre ellas su padre.

— ¿Laura?—Le llamo Pólux al otro lado de la línea— ¿hermana que...?

—Papá está aquí. No es necesario, gracias hermano—Laura colgó, y observo a su padre acompañado de un hombre. Ella miro su rostro reconociéndolo —Oh… ¿usted no es el esposo de la madre de Severus?—pregunto ella al recordarlo—Leonard ¿No es así?

El hombre negó—Soy Sebastián—Se presentó este—me confunde con mi hermano,  Leonard, somos gemelos, mi hermano es medimago, yo soy auror.

—Oh vaya—Dijo impresionada Laura al verle—Disculpe—rio ella con nerviosismo—por favor, tome asiento. Tu también padre.

Ambos hombres lo hicieron.

—Señorita Laura—Comenzó a decir el auror una vez y tomo asiento—He sido enviado por el ministerio para seguir de cerca el caso del niño mago que tiene a su cargo—Dijo él.

—Gracias a Dios—dijo ella tranquila—bueno, no sé si su hermano le haya contado como Severus llego hasta aquí.

—Me lo contó—Respondió el viéndola—por eso me ofrecí a ser yo quien siguiera el proceso, mi hermano quiere lo mejor para el niño. Insistió en venir pero lo evite. Leonard quiere la custodia del niño, pero es imposible—Exclamo el—está casado con la madre que le abandono—comento con decepción.

Laura asintió, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza— ¿Qué…que hará el ministerio?

—Buena pregunta, antes de responderla quiero saber yo como va el estado de la adopción—Pregunto Sebastián—Esta familia…

—Los Pompadour—Dijo ella abriendo una gaveta y sacando una carpeta con la información de ellos, estiro el brazo entregándole esta al auror—son una familia con bastante recursos, actualmente la adopción de un bebé se les fue aprobada, dentro de dos días se hará la entrega pero… bueno, el patriarca de la familia mostro interés en Sev a penas lo vio. Así que envió un abogado para que se hiciera el proceso, obviamente será positivo y lograran adoptarlo, incluso tal vez su adopción fue aprobada y no me han traído el documento.  Pero…. Bueno, usted ya sabe. Severus es un mago.

—Ya veo…—Respondió Sebastián revisando la carpeta— ¿Hay otra familia interesada?—pregunto.

—B-bueno…. —Laura suspiro—Hay una familia, Los Evans, ellos eran vecinos de la familia de Severus. Hicieron el proceso de adopción pero no cuentan con la garantía suficiente para mantenerle. Son padre de dos niñas y…bueno, una de ellas también asiste a Hogwarts. Severus pasa una semana de vacaciones con ellos en navidad, y dos en vacaciones de mitad año.

Sebastián asintió, cerro la carpeta y saco su varita. Murmuro un hechizo e hizo una copia de esta—Vale—El auror asintió— ¿Cuándo regresara la familia a ver al niño?—Pregunto.

—Dentro de dos días, cuando se les haga la entrega del bebé—Respondió Laura. — ¿Les hará una visita?—rejunto ella cuidadosa.

—La dirección de ellos esta aquí ¿No es así?—Pregunto, Laura asintió—Bien, llevare esto con el ministerio para que cortejen si la información es real. No se demorara mucho así que mañana regresare junta una trabajadora Social para que le explique algunas cosas y conozca el niño, luego de eso. Hablaremos el día que se haga la entrega del bebé que ellos adoptaron y le diremos la verdad.

— ¿L-le dirán que s-severus es un mago?—Tartamudeó Laura— ¿No…no podrían anular la adopción? Severus está bien con nosotras, somos su familia y…

—Mago o no mago es un niño, y necesita de una familia—Respondió Sebastián colocándose de pie—las inquietudes que tenga se las comentara a la trabajadora social que envié el ministerio, ella será la que tome la decisión sobre la adopción del Niño.

— ¿Y si el gobierno ya la aprobó?—preguntó Laura con temor— ¿ellos se llevaran a Sev?

—Primero tienen que saber la verdad, los muggles…son seres extraños—Le dijo Sebastián a la abadesa mirándola—Así como muchos le temen a la magia, a otros les fascina. Primero….solo hay que ver qué clase de muggles son esta familia.

Laura asintió, y observo al auror marcharse.

************************************

Severus soltó un largo suspiro mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, peino su cabello varias veces hasta desenredarlo y tenerlo como siempre. Este tan largo, tanto que algunas veces le estorbaba para dormir pero aun así…. el niño que estaba frente a él, el niño que se reflejaba en el espejo era muy diferente a su yo del pasado… se recordaba. Su cabello corto, con ojeras visibles, flaco…malhumorado. Resentido con la vida.

Severus se sonrió a sí mismo.

Ahora eres feliz, incluso tenia a Potter como mejor amigo. Algo bastante loco.

— ¿Severus?—Vivian abrió la puerta del baño— ¿te sientes mal amor? ¿Por qué demoras tanto?

El niño se volteo a ver a la monja que tenía al frente, se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Sorprendiendo y confundiendo a la mujer. — ¿Sev?

El niño alzo su rostro y la miro—Estoy bien, mamá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NUEVO CAPITULO!  
> Gracias por leer, comentar y dejar sus kudos♥  
> ¿que creen que sucederá ahora?


	33. Chapter 33

Euphemia observó el rostro fastidiado de su hijo mientras servía el desayuno. Ella y Flemaont cruzaron miradas hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar. Sabía que está mal consentir a su hijo en lo que pudieran pero… era el único hijo que habían logrado tener.

— ¿Qué sucede, James ?—Pregunto el hombre a su pequeño hijo, James tenia afincado el codo en la mesa mientras su mano sostenía su cabeza— ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Te sientes mal?

—estoy aburrido, papá—contesto, mordió el sándwich que su madre le había preparado y mastico hasta tragar—Quiero ver a Severus ¿el señor no te ha hablado madre?

Euphemia río al escuchar a su hijo. A sí que era eso. — Marius me mandó una lechuza con el número de teléfono del orfanato. Severus no puede venir a visitarte ni tu a él… al parecer hay unas personas que quieren adoptarlo.

— ¿Adoptarlo?—repitió al escuchar a su madre. —Seguro Sev está nervioso por eso.

— ¿Si?—Pregunto Euphemia con interés al escucharle— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Sev están inteligente mamá. Siempre me ayuda en todo, es tan bueno conmigo—Le conto recordándole, sonrió al pensar en Severus—él dice que seré un gran jugador de Quiddicht.

— ¿Enserio?—Exclamo Euphemia. Ella y Flemaont se miraron a los ojos.

—Sí, Severus sabe que yo soy magnífico mamá—Contesto el niño para luego morder otro bocado—Antes de salir de vacaciones... Nos castigaron pero no fue culpa mía. Fue culpa de un elfo que nos acusó… nos enviaron al bosque prohibido—El cuerpo de James tembló de solo recordarlo— Antes de entrar al bosque, Severus se puso a  llorar pero yo le dije que lo protegería—contó mientras sonreía— ¡y a si fue! Yo protegía a Sev y el medio un…

— ¿Un…?— Pregunto el hombre a su hijo.

—He... Bueno—el niño se sonrojo—Severus me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando nos acostamos en la cama.

— ¿Acostarse?—Repitió Euphemia algo confundida— ¿Dormiste con él esa noche?

—Siempre duermo con Severus, mamá. Desde que comenzó el colegio, tiene pesadillas así que duermo junto a el para que ya no las tenga—Narro gustoso. Terminó su sándwich y agarro otro.

—Oh… vaya —Murmuró  ella— me alegro que seas amigo de Severus, es un buen niño pórtate bien siempre con él.

James sonrió y asintió—Tenemos un grupo, hay una niña que es de Ravenclaw ella es amiga de Severus. No me gusta es muy creída y se cree superior, ella y Black son tal para cual, es un tonto no me gusta cuando Severus habla con el.

Flemaont arqueo una ceja al escucharle.— ¿No te gusta? —Pregunto al escucharle, al parecer su pequeño niño estaba experimentado desde temprano los celos— ¿y no tienes otros amigos aparte de Severus?

James asintió— Remus  y Peter ambos son de Hufflepuff —Le explico—Ellos son mis amigos pero mi mejor amigo es Severus, papá.

Fleamont asintió, Euphemia lo imitó y ambos desayunaron. La mujer observo a su esposo lavar los platos. James había subido hasta su habitación.

—Creo que nuestro pequeño—Comenzó a decir ella mientras observaba a su marido—tiene su primer amor...

Flemaont le miró, seco sus manos y tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa junto a su esposa— ¿Primer amor?—repitió el —Van a estudiar juntos hasta graduarse. —Le recordó —No es necesario ser adivino para saber qué sucederá en el futuro…

Euphemia río. —Relájate amor..—Le pidió— llevemos a James a una de las cabinas telefónicas, para qué hable con Severus.

**********************

Severus suspiro mientras miraba la muñeca Barbie dentro de la caja, aún no la había sacado. Sabía que el señor Ángel y su esposa regresarán mañana para verle de nuevo ¿le adoptarían? ¿Ahora viviría con ellos? ¿Cuándo le contarían sobre su magia?

—¡Entonces es verdad! —Jorge se carcajeo al ver a Severus observando la caja —¡Te dieron una muñeca!

El niño de cabello largo asintió.

—Bueno, tal vez pensaron que eras una niña, hermano—Exclamo Jorge tomando asiento en la cama de al frente—Pareces una después  todo —Murmuró— yo estoy nervioso mañana….vienen ellos.

—Tu mamá y tu papá—Dijo Severus al niño—pasarás navidad con tu familia.

Los labios de Jorge temblaron. Asintió completamente contento, salió de la habitación en búsqueda de Isaac. Severus quedo solo nuevamente, observo la Barbie y decidió abrir la caja sin necesidad de romperla.  Saco la muñeca de cabello largo y rubio hasta los pies y la alzo.

—Barbara Millicent—dijo viendo a la Barbie de ojos azules. Se sintió ridículo por lo que iba hacer pero estaba aburrido, Wendy estaba ocupada terminando de guardar todas sus cosas, saco el pequeño cepillito que trajo la muñeca en su caja y la peino varias veces. —Esto es ridículo, no entiendo que le ven las niñas a esta muñeca.

—¿Sev…?—Murmuró Vivian observándole al entrar—¿amor, que estas haciendo?

El niño de cabello largo se sonrojo al ser descubierto en ese momento.—He…nada. Yo.. Bueno, estaba aburrido mamá.

Vivian rio—Guarda la muñeca dentro la caja. Vamos a la oficina uno de tus amigos está esperando en el teléfono.

**************************************

— ¿Alo?

— ¡Severus!—James casi grito cuando le escucho, su padre tuvo que hacerle una seña para que no gritara——He… lo siento ¿Sev?

— ¿James?—respondió el niño al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ese soy yo—murmuro nervioso, soltó una risita—Sev ¿Cómo has estado? Mi mamá consiguió el teléfono de dónde vives, te estamos llamando por un…teléfono.

—Eso es genial…—Exclamo Severus escuchándole—Yo he estado bien ¿y tú?

—Yo también—James sintió sonrojarse— ¿Es verdad que unas personas quieren adoptarte?

—Si…—respondió, Aldhelmo enredo su dedo en el cable del teléfono—Ellos pensaban que era una niña, me regalaron una muñeca Barbie y también me compraron ropa. Dijeron que vendrían mañana, son una pareja simpática.

—Oh…—James suspiro— ¿Y Ellos te gustan? ¿Te gustarían que ellos fueran tus papas?—pregunto.

Severus guardo silencio al escucharle, ¿le gustaría que…? No, no lo sabía en realidad. Eran buenas personas, habia visto los recuerdos y la mente de aquel hombre pero…—No lo sé—respondió con sinceridad—una cosa es hablar con ellos y otra muy diferente vivir...

James suspiro—Bueno ¡Estoy seguro que las señoras que te cuidan escogerán a alguien bueno para ti!—le dijo animado.

Severus sonrió—seguramente—murmuró— ¿Qué pediste para navidad

—Oh…Hmmm bueno, la Nimbus 1000—Exclamo con orgullo—el capitán me escogerá, lo sé. Conmigo ganaremos la copa de las casas.

Severus rodo los ojos, allí estaba el engreído que conocía—Si…tienes razón.

— ¿Y tú que pediste, Sev?—Preguntó james con interés— ¿Qué te gustaría para navidad?

— ¿Yo? Bueno…aun no lo he pensado, pero lo que sea está bien—Aseguro, antes de llegar allí, antes de viajar en el tiempo habia pasado muchas navidades solitarias, tal vez ese era por qué no sabía que pedir.

— ¿Lo que sea?—repitió James descontento— ¡Yo te regalare lo que tú quieras, Sev!

Euphemia y Fleamont se miraron, el hombre adentro otra moneda para evitar que la llamada se cortara.

— ¿Lo que sea?—repitió Severus con burla—Bueno…no sé, pero… ¡Sorpréndeme!

James sonrió, asintió como si severus fuera capaz de verlo— ¿Crees que podríamos vernos?—Le pregunto—Podríamos ir a Diagon, tal vez el señor que te fue a buscar podría llevarte.

—Le preguntare a la abuela—Le prometió—Aunque no creo que ahora me dejen pero espero que sí.

—vale…—James no quería despedirse pero sabía que ya era hora—entonces… Hablamos después, Severus.

—Sí, cuídate, James—Exclamo Severus al otro lado de la línea—haz tus tareas.

El niño de lentes rio, asintió y suspiro—cuídate…Lindura.

¿Lindura? Repitieron Euphemia y Fleamont. James coloco en teléfono donde iba y suspiro.

**************************************

**_Al día siguiente…_ **

Los brazos de Elí temblaron al sostener el pequeño cuerpo del bebé que se le acaba de ser entregado. Beso su cabeza y este se removió sonriéndole.

—Oh, Ángel. Míralo, están lindo—Murmuró ella contenta.—Nuestro hijo..

Ángel le observo. Estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño que ahora viviría con ellos—Pronto se nos unirá Severus—Murmuró contento, observo a la monja que les entrego al pequeño—He traído la aprobación de la adopción de Severus… ¿Puedo hablar con abadesa?

Vivian se tensó al escuchar eso, asintió sin mucho ánimo y llevo al hombre hasta la oficina de esta, dejando a Elí sola con el niño. — ¿Madre?—Llamo la mujer tocando y abriendo ligeramente la puerta—El señor Pompadour…—Aviso pero luego guardo silencio al ver a dos personas allí—Oh… ¿está ocupada?

Laura negó—déjalo entrar, hija—Pidió, ella asintió y abrió la puerta por completo dejando entrar al hombre.

—Bienvenido, Señor Pompadour—Exclamo Laura—tome asiento por favor, Vivian ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Severus?—pidió, Laura observo como los ojos de la mujer temblaron, ella asintió y cerro la puerta.

Ángel tomo asiento frente a la abadesa, en el lugar habia una mujer de piel oscura y un hombre vestido de forma algo extraña—Si… gracias—murmuró—he… la adopción de Severus se nos fue aprobada, nos llevaremos al niño hoy.

Laura entrecerró los ojos, para luego mirar a la mujer de piel oscura—Señor Pompadour le presento a la señorita Génesis Walker, trabajadora social...—dijo—y al señor Sebastián Fassbender, él es un…bueno, ya se lo explicara.

— ¿Explicarme?—Repitió Ángel con confusión. — ¿Explicarme qué?

Génesis respiro profundo, y tomo la palabra—Señor Pompadour—comenzó ella—El que el gobierno haya aprobado la adopción de Severus hacia su persona nos prueba que usted se encuentra en las condiciones para criar al niño—argumento—pero….

— ¿Pero?—el rubio enarco una ceja.

—Yo seré quien determine si se lo lleva o no—Exclamo ella, observo al hombre fruncir—Señor, ¿Qué piensa de la magia?

—No entiendo, ¿Qué quieren ustedes?—Pregunto el hombre viéndoles para luego ver a la encargada del orfanato—ya ha sido aprobada, no necesito que…

—Señor, le he hecho una pregunta—Génesis alzo la voz ligeramente— ¿Qué piensa de la magia? ¿Cree que existe?

Ángel guardo silenció, contuvo su enojo— ¿La magia?—repitió el— ¿Qué tiene que ver la magia en un proceso como este?—pregunto.

—Responda—insistió la mujer de piel morena—solo necesito que responda.

Ángel respiro profundo—La magia…bueno, —se sintió ridículo—es impresionante, los que se hacen llamar magos son buenos ilusionistas—comentó.

Génesis sonrió al escucharle— ¿Cree que la magia existe?

El rubio mordió sus labios, ¿A dónde querían llegar?—Tal vez, no lo sé. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que la brujería existe.

Génesis rio ligeramente— ¿quiere ver un acto de magia?—Le pregunto al hombre.

— ¿Magia?—Dijo el ya molesto—Escuche, no entiendo que...

—¡Expectro Patronum!—Grito la mujer sacando su varita. La punta de esta se ilumino, y “expulso” una especie de humo blanquecino que tomo rápidamente la figura de un gato, Ángel abrió los ojos sorprendido al observar al animal iluminado lamberse una de sus pantas y luego saltar sobre el desapareciendo.—¿Buen truco, no?

Los labios del hombre temblaron, sus manos se aferraron a las agarraderas de la silla— ¿Qué fue…?

—La magia existe, Señor Pompadour—Dijo la trabajadora—Existe, lo que acaba de ver es magia y….el niño que piensa adoptar también puede hacer este tipo de cosas, más grandiosas cuando crezca—explico ella—y yo estoy aquí… para hacérselo saber.

Ángel trago ruidoso— ¿E-el niño p-puede…U-usted?—tartamudeo, Sebastián saco su varita a la espera de que Génesis le ordenara desmemoriar al hombre pero ella no se lo pidió.

— ¿Le tiene miedo? ¿Piensa que es extraño, señor? ¿Piensa que es algo sobrenatural? ¿Algo con lo que no le gustaría estar relacionado?—Pregunto la mujer con rapidez, tenía un pequeño guarden en su regazo—respóndame…

—Severus…. ¿Es mago, entonces?—Preguntó contralando su voz.

Génesis asintió—Veo que no se lo ha tomado mal—Respondió—estoy que para ver si este es  capaz de aceptar la naturaleza del niño, sabrá bien desde ahora que a la escuela que severus asiste es de magia—le comentó—el niño siempre estará relacionada con ella, y si usted lo adopta también lo estará.

Ángel respiro profundo y asintió, sus manos temblaron.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al niño de cabello largo junto a la monja.

—Cielo, acercarte—pidió Laura sonriéndole—Vivian ¿podrías traer algo de té?

Angustiada ella asintió y se marchó.

— ¿Una niña?—Dijo Sebastián al ver al pequeño caminar hasta donde se encontraba la encargada del orfanato—dijeron que…

El rostro y las orejas de Severus enrojecieron al escuchar al  auror, el niño le observo y le miro sorprendido ¿Acaso él no era…?

—Mi hermano me dijo que era un niño—Sebastián miro al pequeño a los ojos.

—Es un niño—Dijo Laura acariciando el cabello largo de Severus—pero tiene su cabello largo, nunca podrá cortárselo, Sev le hizo una promesa a Dios.

Sebastián bajo la vista avergonzado—Sí, he… Merlín lo siento—Dijo rápidamente viendo al pequeño, él le sonrió. Su rostro era adorable, su piel era muy blanca. Noto el gran parecido con la esposa de su hermano—No era mi intención, Severus...

—Sev, pareces confundido, él es el hermano del señor Leonard ¿lo recuerdas?—Dijo Laura mientras acariciaba largos mechones de su cabello—son gemelos.

Génesis observo al niño y le sonrió, para luego regresar al tema principal.

—Bien, señor Pompadour—exclamo la mujer— ¿usted estaría dispuesto a adoptar a Severus sabiendo que es…especial?—Le preguntó.

Ángel guardo silencio y observo al niño, los ojos negros de Severus se enfocaron en él.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!…—Respondió el sin miedo—No es ningún impedimento, o al menos para mí. En el mundo hay cosas nuevas, todos los días se aprende y se descubre algo nuevo—exclamo—Yo…mi esposa y yo, somos la familia que el necesita.

Génesis asintió al escucharle, abrió el pequeño cuaderno leyendo algo y lo cerro—me alegra que sea una persona de mente abierta, señor—le felicito—a pesar de eso, tengo varias inquietudes, inquietudes que se me fueron expresadas.

Ángel frunció el ceño, parecía que quisieran ponerle trabajas a la adopción del pequeño— ¿Cuáles?

—Usted le regalo una Barbie al niño ¿o me equivoco?—pregunto ella.

—Sí, no le veo el problema—respondió el viéndola—los niños también pueden jugar con muñecas.

—No estoy diciendo nada de lo contrario—Le dijo génesis a el—pero…se me fue informado que usted quería adoptar a una niña principalmente ¿No es así?

Ángel suspiro y asintió—Si quería una niña…

—Pero al no encontrarla, se topó con el pequeño y este al ser físicamente parecido a una…—Argumento—realizo el proceso de adopción, ya que ve a la niña que quiere en el ¿No es así?

Ángel mordido sus labios—Sé que es un niño.

—Lo sabe—Dijo Génesis viéndole—pero usted desea una niña, le compro juguetes y algunas cosas femeninas, incluso entre la ropa que le compro rondan muchos los colores femeninos, señor…

— ¿Me está juzgando por no seguir la tradición de los colores masculinos, señorita?—pregunto— ¿me negara la adopción del niño, por eso?

—No soy nadie para juzgar a alguien—Respondió ella—Pero tampoco le entregare la custodia de un niño a una persona que posiblemente le obligue a actuar como no quiere.

—Yo no haría algo como eso—expreso Ángel molestó.

Génesis respiro profundo, y anoto algunas cosas en su cuaderno—La aprobación del adopción será nula hasta que yo compruebe si usted  y su esposa son aptos para cuidar del niño permanentemente.

Ángel frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, estuvo a punto de replicar pero la trabajadora se le adelantado.

—Le permitiré llevarse al niño hoy—Le dijo ella—lo llevara con usted y le cuidara durante  una semana, Sebastián lo ira a buscar dos días antes de navidad—le explico—y luego yo entrevistare al niño, a su esposa y a usted. No podrá mentirme ya que….se muchos _trucos_ , y conozco de muchos filtros que con solo una gota de este usted cantara la verdad sin poder evitarlo. ¿Le parece bien?

No muy contento, ángel asintió.

La puerta se abrió, Vivian entro con una bandeja, sobre esta una tetera de vidrio y varios  pasillos, algunas galletas y azúcar.  Laura observo como la bandeja tembló ligeramente mientras esta la sostenía, la mujer la coloco en el escritorio—él te, madre.

Laura asintió—Vivian…he…Severus pasara una semana con los señores Pompadour, prepara una pequeña valija para el. —Le pidió—Sev, ve con ella.

Vivian controlo la humedad que comenzaba a logarse en sus ojos, salió rápidamente con su pequeño y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Mamá?—Murmuró Severus al verla— ¿Mamá estas llorando?—sus dudas fueron con firmadas al ver las lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de la mujer—mamá…

Vivian negó, limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente y subió hasta la habitación del pequeño para amar su maletín—Sev, dile a luisa que te de un cepillo de dientes nuevo—le pidió.

Severus observo a la mujer, asintió y salió de la habitación, Vivian quedo sola y dejando caer algunas lágrimas saco la ropa y la guardo con rapidez dentro de un pequeño maletín.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JHAKSJAJAJ no me creeran  
> no se que pedo paso pero, yo subi este capitulo y no se que pedo y se borro.  
> SKDLDJDKLD  
> Bueno aqui lo tienen  
> ¿que opinan?  
> angel merece la custodia de severus!  
> ya veremos como transcure todo, besos


	34. Chapter 34

Los brazos de Wendy temblaron al abrazarse con Severus en la entrada del orfanato, los ahora padres de la niña le esperaban, Ángel y Elí observaron al niño despedirse de su amiga y prometerse que se escribirían para mantener la conexión.

Wendy beso la mejilla de Severus para luego dirigirse hacia sus padres, estos abrazaron a la niña y la hicieron subir al carro para luego marcharse, Isaac y Jorge hicieron lo mismo con Severus, el niño de cabello largo termino de despedirse para luego acercarse a la pareja que le cuidara durante la semana.

Un hombre uniformado bajo del carro y abrió la puerta, Severus enarco una ceja al notar aquello, este guardo el maletín en el baúl del carro y luego abrió la puerta para que ellos entraran. Elí entro con cuidado al carro mientras sostenía al bebe en sus brazos, de seguido entro Severus al enorme carro y de ultimo ángel, el niño se sentía algo incómodo en ese momento, se sentía intrigado al ver cuál sería el lugar en el cual viviría durante aquella semana.

Se asomó ligeramente mientras el conductor se subía al carro, Vivian estaba de pie junto con la madre superiora observándole, ambas movieron la mano en forma de despedida y el carro se echó a andar.

***************************************

El carro se detuvo casi media hora después frente a una enorme reja de color negro, un guardia salió para confirmar la identidad del conductor y sus ocupantes, posteriormente regreso a su cabina de vigilancia y presiono un interrumpir que hizo que la reja se abriera, el carro entro y se aparcó frente a lo que parecía ser una pequeña mansión.

El conductor se bajó con rapidez para abrir la puerta del lado de la señora Pompadour. Esta bajo, seguido Severus y por ultimo Ángel.

—Saca el Maletín del Baúl y entrégaselo a Emily, ella sabe en donde tiene que guardas las cosas que están allí. —Ordeno Elí.

Este asintió, Ángel le sonrió a Severus y tendió su mano para que el niño le agarrara, este se sostuvo al hombre en un gesto de confianza y subieron algunas escaleras hasta la puerta principal, la cual se abrió sin ni siquiera ellos tocarla.

—Bienvenidos…—Una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta sonriéndoles.

—Hemos regresado, Ana—Elí le sonrió a la mujer mientras le mostraba el bebé—Míralo, su nombre es Stephan, ¿No te parece hermoso?—Murmuro encantada.

—Oh, señora, es un bebé adorable—Murmuro ella en forma de respuesta mientras observaba al bebé dormir, sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en los de Severus—Oh... ¿También adopto una niña?

Elí rio al escucharla—Es un niño, Ana. Su nombre es Severus—Le presentó—Severus, ella es Ana, cuando necesites algo solo tienes que decirle a ella ¿Vale, amor?—dijo la mujer.

El asintió.

Ana se sonrojo avergonzada—Oh, señora. Yo pensé que era una niña es que su cabello… discúlpeme—Dijo ella, el conductor apareció con el maletín en sus manos, Ana estiro el brazo para agarrarla pero Ángel se les adelanto.

—Yo llevare a Severus a su cuarto—Exclamo, Elí asintió mientras le pedía a Ana que le preparara algo de comer.

Severus curioso la casa con rapidez, era enorme y tenía un montón de cosas que… vale, era impresionante, subieron unas escaleras de madera hasta el segundo piso y luego recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta de madera de color blanco, Ángel la abrió para luego sonreírle.

El cuarto… bueno, Severus observo las paredes pintadas de color durazno y blanco.

—Este es tu cuarto, Sev—Murmuro ángel cuando entro con él. Habia una enorme cama, una peinadora y algunos muebles y estantes, también una ventana-puerta que se conectaba a un balcón.

—Wow...—Severus no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Vio algunos peluches dentro de un estante y cuentos sobre princesas.

—He…. Bueno, si quieres puedo mandar a quitar eso—Se apresuró a decir al notar como el niño los observaba—le diré a Ana que…

—No, no… está bien. No me molesta—Confeso Severus acercándose al adulto, Ángel habia abierto el maletín para sacar la ropa y meterla dentro de las gavetas—Los peluches…son…lindos.

Ángel sonrió al escucharle, término de guardar la ropa y coloco el maletín ya vacío bajo la cama del niño, tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y observo a Severus, estiro sus brazos y le abrazo.

—Eres con lo que siempre he soñado—Confeso el hombre, los ojos café del hombre se humedecieron y sus brazos temblaron—Espero que seas feliz esta semana, y…bueno—termino el brazo y miro los ojos negros de Severus—te gustemos…como padres, yo… te prometo que no te tratare como una niña ¿Vale? ¡Eres un mago! Aun no puedo creerlo, siento que estoy en un sueño he… ¡Eres asombroso!

Severus se sintió avergonzado al sentirse tan elogiado. —Estoy seguro que me divertiré...—murmuro, Ángel asintió y se colocó de pie nuevamente.

— ¿quieres que te muestre la casa? ¿Tienes hambre o sed?—Pregunto al niño, Severus agarro nuevamente la mano del hombre mientras salía de la habitación. —o si quieres, puedes descansar.

 —Me gustaría tomar algo, señor.

Ángel rio— ¿Señor?—repitió al escucharle, se detuvo y le observo—Bueno, puedes decirme ángel, no me digas señor, o si quieres…—el hombre ladeo el rostro para que el niño no notara su sonrojo—puedes decirme papá. Como tú quieras está bien.

Severus repitió aquella palabra en su mente, “papá”. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando habia sido la última vez que la habia utilizado, asintió a las palabras del mayor y este le llevo hasta la cocina en donde se encontraban Elí y Ana.

*******************************

Severus bostezo cansado mientras se recostaba en la cama, Ángel le arropo con el grueso edredón que le protegería del frio durante aquella noche, el hombre tomo asiento sobre un pequeño banquillo frente a la cama del niño. Severus habia recorrido la casa de punta a punta, aquel lugar era el triple del tamaño del orfanato ¡Incluso habia una piscina y una biblioteca!

— ¿Te gusto la casa, Sev?—Pregunto el hombre viéndole, habia una lamparita que estaba en la mesita de noche junto al niño—mañana saldremos a comprarte ropa  ¿te gusta la idea?

Severus asintió y bostezo de nuevo.

—Bueno…realmente no sé qué hacer ahora—confeso avergonzado el hombre— ¿te contaban cuentos en el orfanato antes de dormir? Lastimosamente solo… tengo historias de niñas.

El niño, suspiro. Tomo asiento en la cama peinándose el cabello con los dedos—Si quieres…yo puedo contarte uno.

— ¿Uno tu a mí?—Pregunto ángel riendo— ¿acaso quieres que duerma en el suelo, pequeño?

Severus negó y le sonrió. El señor Ángel se habia comportado muy amable aquel  día. —Es un cuento del mundo mágico.

—Oh... ¿enserio?—dijo emocionado, — ¡entonces cuéntamelo!

Severus trato de recordarlo al pie y la letra. —Hace mucho tiempo atrás, el día más largo del año, durante las horas comprendidas entre el amanecer y el ocaso. En lo alto de una colina que se alzaba en un jardín encantado, rodeado por altos muros y protegido por poderosos hechizos, manaba la fuente de la buena fortuna.

Ángel asintió atento.

—El día señalado, antes del alba, centenares de personas venidas de todos los rincones del reino se congregaron ante los muros del jardín. Hombres y mujeres, ricos y pobres, jóvenes y ancianos, con poderes mágicos y sin ellos, se reunieron allí de madrugada, todos confiados en ser el afortunado que lograra entrar en el jardín. Tres brujas, cada una con su carga de aflicción, se encontraron entre la multitud y se contaron sus penas mientras aguardaban el amanecer.

Severus se recostó nuevamente, haciendo que su espalda tocara el colchón de la cama. —Tras compadecerse unas de otras por sus respectivos padecimientos, las tres mujeres decidieron que, si se presentaba la oportunidad, unirían sus esfuerzos y tratarían de llegar juntas a la fuente.

El niño bostezo nuevamente,  y cerró los ojos mientras continuaba contando— Cuando los primeros rayos de sol desgarraron el cielo, se abrió una grieta en el muro. La multitud se abalanzó hacia allí; todos reivindicaban a gritos su derecho a  recibir la bendición de la fuente. —Se detuvo momentáneamente para bosteza, el tono de su voz se volvió más suave y baja— Unas enredaderas que crecían en el jardín, al otro lado del muro, serpentearon entre la muchedumbre y se enroscaron alrededor de la primera bruja, Asha. Ésta agarró por la muñeca a la segunda bruja, Altheda, quien a su vez se aferró a la túnica de la tercera, Amata. —Severus bostezo nuevamente—… Y Amata se enganchó en la armadura de un caballero de semblante triste que estaba allí montado en un…. —La voz de Severus se volvió un murmullo que Ángel fue incapaz de escuchar.

Ángel negó y sonrió, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, y acomodo el edredón —Dulces sueños—murmuró conmovido al ver al niño dormido, beso su frente y apago la luz del cuarto antes de salir de este.

******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡BUENASSS!  
> ¿Qué TAL ESTAN?  
> Yo viven..  
> Viva :D  
> PDT: ¿Qué tal les ha ido este fin de semana?  
> PDT2: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿No es angelito adorable? Se está esforzando; v;   
> PDT3: queria actualizar ayer pero finalmente no pude.  
> PDT4: SIGANME EN FACEBOOK APAREZCO COMO ALLENWALKER249  
> PDT5: 7u7 deje aquí que le gustaría que ocurriera.  
> NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!  
> BYEEE  
> BESOS 7U7


	35. Chapter 35

Severus bostezo al despertar, se acomodó quedando sentado sobre la enorme cama mientras recordaba el lugar en el que estaba. Restregó sus ojos, hacia frió, seguramente estaba nevando, bajo de la cama y sintió la frialdad del frío a pesar de que llevaba medias puestas. Camino hasta la ventana-puerta y corrió la cortina ligeramente.

—Sí, está nevando—confirmo al observar como los copos caían con suavidad desde el cielo cubriendo el balcón del cuarto. La puerta se abrió.

— ¡Buenos días!—Ángel entro, llevaba puesta una pijama blanca con raya azules y lo que parecía ser una especie de bata color plateada— ¿dormiste bien?—preguntó el hombre yendo al closet que habia en el cuarto, se agacho y saco unas pantuflas, eran de color gris y rosado, — He…saldremos hoy y….bueno—se avergonzó—botaremos todo lo que no te guste.

Severus se colocó el cómodo calzado—Estas me gustan…. —Murmuró, siempre había vestido de negro, algunas veces incluso se había colocado prendas de color morado oscuro pero… después de regresar en el tiempo, vivir en el orfanato y convivir con Wendy ya se había acostumbrado a todo, a jugar con muñecas y peluches, estaba viviendo la infancia que nunca tuvo.

Ángel sonrió y se colocó de pie—Vamos, el desayuno ya está listo—Estiro su brazo y Severus le agarro de la mano, salieron juntos y bajaron al primer piso, caminaron entre los pasillos y llegaron al comedor, era una zona bastante amplia—Ya estamos aquí…

Ana asintió y le sirvió la ensalada frutas al Elí, se marchó y los recién llegados tomaron asiento.

—Buenos días, cielo—Dijo Elí viendo al niño de cabello largo— ¿Hace frió, verdad?—pregunto—Stephan estuvo algo intranquilo, estoy toda desvelada—rió ligeramente mientras pinchaba algunos trozos de fruta. —pero cuidar un bebé es así, todavía no ha despertado ¿dormiste bien?

Severus asintió.

Elí sonrió—me alegro, amor. —Dijo contenta—Ángel, creo que tendrás que salir solo con Severus, estoy muy cansada—bostezo.

—No hay problema—dijo el hombre, Ana pareció con una bandeja, sobre esta un plato con ensalada de frutas y en otro panques con fresa y tiras de tocino y dos vasos con jugo de naranja. —creo que deberías contratar a una nana, para que te ayude con el bebé en las noches.

—Lamento la demora—Dijo la sirvienta, sirvió y acerco las servilletas al niño— ¿si te gusta?—le pregunto.

—Si…—Murmuro Severus viendo el plato de comida—se ve deliciosa.

Elí suspiro—Lo está, cielo. Lo está, Ana es una excelente cocinera, cuando tengas hambre solo búscala ¡ella te prepara lo que quieras!—Dijo— ¿podrías traerme algo de tocino a mí también? me antoje. ¡Ha romper la dieta!

Ana rio al escuchar a su jefa, asintió y se marchó.

El niño sonrió y probo la comida, sintió su paladar derretirse, mientras comía escucho a los adultos hablar sobre cosas triviales, se sintió extraño pero de no de forma mala…está viviendo con unas personas que querían adoptarle, estaba viviendo con una familia que le quería. Con los Evans nunca se había sentido así. Era algo que no podía explicar... tanto en el orfanato y con los Evans se sentía querido pero...

Nunca pensó que otras personas llegaran a quererle de esa manera.

— ¿Sev?—murmuró Eli viéndole con preocupación— ¿amor? ¿Por qué estás llorando?—pregunto colocando de pie, y yendo hacia donde se encontraba el.

Severus sintió la humedad en su rostro, merlín… no podía estar ocurriéndole lo mismo de nuevo, se estaba volviendo un tonto sentimental. —Eh….no...

Ángel también se colocó de pie acercándose al niño junto a su esposa. — ¿Seguro? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Es la comida? ¿Sabe mal?—pregunto con rapidez. — ¿muy salada? ¿Dulce?

Severus negó, limpio sus lágrimas sintiéndose un tonto—No, no… no me siento mal la comida está muy... deliciosa—aseguro sonrojándose—lo siento.

Elí acaricio el cabello largo del niño—amor, no tienes que disculparte. —Le aseguro, se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla—comete todo ¿vale? Iré a donde Ana para que encienda el calefactor de agua, hace mucho frió y te podrías resfriar si te bañas con el agua helada.

La mujer se marchó con rapidez dejando a su esposo con el niño.

— ¿Seguro que está todo bien, Sev?—Pregunto Ángel viéndole.

Severus asintió—Si… es que… bueno, nunca había pasado tiempo en familia—le confeso al hombre—c-cuando vivía con mis padres ellos…bueno, —miro al suelo—ellos no eran buenas personas.

Ángel suspiro—Ya veo…—el hombre acaricio el cabello del niño—No tienes que llorar por eso, ya son cosas del pasado y mi familia me enseño que no se puede vivir en el pasado, disfrútalo lo que tienes ahora, hijo. —Le aconsejo—aquí… estamos nosotros para hacer feliz, si tú lo permites.

Severus se sorprendió al escuchar al hombre, muchas veces había pensado que la gente adinerada no se amargaba por ese tipo de problemas, que a todo le veían solución gracias al dinero pero Dumbledore y algunas otras personas le habían demostrado lo contrario, siempre había sentido cierta aberración hacia los muggles en su vida pasada, pero ahora que vivía con ellos…con buenas personas no opinaba lo mismo.

— ¿Tengo razón o no tengo razón?—preguntó Ángel viendo los ojos negros.

—T-tienes razón—Respondió Severus, ángel agarro los cubiertos y cortó un pedazo tocino.

—Ahora abre la boca y come. —Hizo lo que parecía ser un avioncito con el tenedor, Severus comió sintiéndose un completo tonto, y Elí regreso sonriente para continuar comiendo.

******************************************* **

****_Dos días después…_ ** **

Ana le tendió el pocillo de chocolate caliente a Severus mientras Ángel y este departían en el cuarto. Estaban jugando ajedrez.

—Me siento confuso, siento que estoy jugando con un experto pero estoy a punto de perder contra un niño—Murmuró Ángel observando el tablero del juego, tomo un sorbo de la taza de chocolate mientras escuchaba a Ana salir. Hizo su movimiento y sonrió pero esta sonrisa no duro mucho.

—Jaque mate—Expreso Severus mientras movía una de las torres.

— ¡¿QUEE?!—Ángel grito sin creerlo, analizo el movimiento y negó— ¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Cómo no lo vi?

—estabas muy seguro que ganarías, tu confianza te cegó—Severus se echó su cabello hacia atrás con aire superior—perdedor.

— ¿Perdedor?—repitió Ángel sorprendido al escuchar al niño— ¡¿YO?!

Severus asintió conteniendo una risita por la reacción del hombre.

— ¡Quiero la revancha! ¡TODO O NADA!—Grito golpeando el tablero con fuerza, la puerta se abrió Elí se mostró enojada.

— ¡ANGEL! ¡BAJA LA VOZ! Haz despertado a Stephan de su siesta—Dijo la mujer enojada—vuelves a gritar y te empujare por las escaleras ¿Vale? Además, no grites. Sev se asustara pensara que eres un animal.

Ángel trago ruidoso—V-vale, querida.

La puerta se cerró, Severus soltó una risita burlándose del hombre. Este le miro con vergüenza y comenzó a recoger las fichas, Severus observo el estante con las cosas que Ángel le había comprado cuando habían salido.

Habían comprado mucha ropa, Severus incluso había sentido que era una exageración. Ropa interior, zapatos, productos para el cabello... un balón de futbol y bueno muchos libros. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía tener un papá?

El sonido de varios picoteos le regreso de su letargo, volteo su rostro y observo a una lechuza posada sobre la manija de la ventana-puerta.

—¡Wow!…una lechuza—Murmuró Ángel viéndola también— ¿estará perdida? Seguro es la nieve.

Severus negó, se bajó de la cama y abrió con cuidado la puerta. La lechuza voló sobre él y dejo caer una nota para posarse nuevamente sobre la manija a la espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Una carta?—Dijo Ángel sorprendido— ¿Cómo?

Severus agarro la nota y cerró la puerta de Vibrio—He…bueno, los magos se comunican así.

— ¿Así?—Repitió Ángel mientras observaba al niño leer la nota—Que medieval.

Severus opinaba lo mismo pero los magos eran así, anticuados. La nota era de James, al parecer había llamado nuevamente al orfanato pero la abuela le había informado de todo lo que sucedía.

— ¿Quién te escribió?—Pregunto con interés el hombre.

—Un amigo del colegio—Le respondió Severus viéndole—El… quiere saber si podemos encontrarnos mañana para salir…y distraernos.

— ¿Salir?—repitió con interés— ¿A dónde?

—Bueno, es en una zona magia. —Explico el niño al mayor—pero… le diré que no.

— ¿No? ¿Y por qué no?—Pregunto Ángel cohibido— ¡Yo te llevare!

Severus enarco una ceja— ¿tu? Pero si no sabes donde es…—argumento—bueno…yo si se dónde queda.

—¿Entonces no se diga más!—Ángel busco lápiz y papel con emoción—respóndele a tu amigo y confírmale la salida.

Severus escribió con rapidez mientras se preguntaba como reaccionaria Ángel al ver en si el mundo mágico. 

**************************************** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLISSS!
> 
> NO ESTABA MUERTA
> 
> ANDABA DE PARRAN...FLOJERA UnU
> 
> *Se quita la camisa pa que le den latigazos*
> 
> :v no me dolerán, mis antepasados me heredaron la fortaleza
> 
> ¡WAKANDA FOREVER!
> 
> JSKDJ
> 
> PDT: ¿todo bien? ¿todo correcto?
> 
> PDT2: 7u7 les gusto el cap?
> 
> PDT3: y si hacemos un encuentro con LA PERRA digo, Eileen y Leonard :D
> 
> PDT4: uvu ¿que opinan de Ángel? se esta portando bien?
> 
> NOS LEEMOS PRONTO
> 
> BESOS!!!
> 
> UVU


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme en la corrección de este cap!

El carro se estacionó en la misma cera en la que se encontraba el caldero chorreante, en la calle Charing, Cross Road. Óscar, como se llama el conductor, abrió la puerta trasera del auto, Ángel bajó de éste primero y Severus lo siguió.

El niño estaba abrigado, llevaba un pantalón de color gris, un jersey de lana de color blanco y sobre éste un abrigo de color rojo, sus zapatos eran negros. Al igual que sus guantes y gorro. Severus llevaba su cabello suelto, el cual ya había alcanzado sus caderas.

Ángel iba vestido casi a juego con el niño, salvo que su abrigo era de color gris.

— ¿Lo espero, jefe?—Preguntó el conductor.

—Regresa a casa, Óscar. Tomaré un taxi de regreso—le respondió, Ángel estaba eufórico y entusiasmado—No sé cuánto tiempo nos demoremos.

Óscar asintió, subió de nuevo al auto y marchó de vuelta.

—B-bien—Ángel hizo un ligero tartamudeo y observó la hora en su reloj—seguramente ya deben estar esperándonos ¿no es así? —.

Severus asintió, agarro al hombre de la mano y juntos entraron al lugar. Los dedos de Ángel apretaron con fuerza la mano más pequeña, Severus gruño ligeramente al sentir la presión en su mano, recordando lo frágil de su cuerpo de niño. Aquello era igual que cuando había ido por primera vez en compañía de la abadesa. Sintió miradas sobre ellos pero Severus no se alteró por eso.

— ¡Severus!—James se acercó a él con rapidez al verle, los Potters estaban sentados en una mesa esperando al niño y a su acompañante—viniste—.

—Claro que si...—Le sonrió, los señores Potters se acercaron a él y a Ángel—te dije que vendría ¿acaso no lo prometí?­—.

James asintió con la cabeza, observó al hombre de piel blanca y cabello rubio que sostenía la mano de Severus— ¿Quién es él?—preguntó a Severus.

Euphemia sintió vergüenza al escuchar la forma tan imprudente de preguntar de su hijo—James, amor...—le regañó tirando de su oreja sin mucha fuerza—Mucho gusto, soy Euphemia Potter—Se presentó al hombre que seguía de pie—mi esposo es Fleamont—.

—Mucho gusto—Ángel estiro su mano y apretó la de Fleamont con vigor y la de Euphemia con un toque de delicadeza digno de un caballero—Soy Ángel Pompadour yo…bueno, si todo sale bien pronto seré el padre  de Severus. —las mejillas del hombre se tornaron algo rojas.

Euphemia sonrió—Ojalá y todo salga bien—le animo de corazón,  de vista parecía ser una buena persona, además de que notó cierta confianza en el pequeño Severus cuando los vio entrar—Bueno, vayamos llendo ¿o desean comer algo?  Podemos pedir... —.

Ángel negó—me gustaría ver—confesó—soy nuevo en todo esto—.

Fleamont dio una leve risa—Vale, vale. Lo comprendo ¿Sabe? Debería comprar una guía Muggle—aconsejó—así no se perderá de nada del mundo mágico—.

— ¿Muggle?—repitió con confusión Ángel mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la pareja y los niños en dirección a un pequeño jardín en el cual había un enorme muro de piedras, Fleamont presiono algunos ladrillos, tres horizontales, dos verticales.

—B-bueno...—Euphemia dio un pequeño pisoteo con disimulo a su esposo, ya sabía ella que James había heredado la imprudencia de su esposo—Así se les dice a las personas sin magia, “muggles”—le comentó—espero no se ofenda por... —.

—No se preocupe…—Dijo Ángel, se sintió nervioso al notar como los ladrillos comenzaban a moverse. El hombre abrió los ojos impresionado al ver como aparecía ante él una larga calle llena de locales y personas caminando, algunos vestían de forma rara pero—Wow…—.

—No te vayas a desmayar—Murmuro Severus al ver el rostro sorprendido de Ángel, comenzaron a caminar y observó que el rostro de Ángel parecía el de un niño pequeño y curioso.

— ¿Tiene dinero muggle, no?—Pregunto Fleamont deteniéndose, Ángel todavía observaba curioso a su alrededor— ¿Señor...? —.

Severus tiro de la mano al hombre rubio para que prestara atención.

— ¿Ah?—Mascullo viendo a Sev— ¿Qué sucede? —.

—Te hablan—Dijo Severus en un tono de regaño, Ángel sintió vergüenza y observo a Fleamont.

— ¿Si?—murmuró Ángel avergonzado, se había dejado llevar por la emoción ¡Incluso la mínima cosa le parecía emocionante!.

— ¿Trajo dinero?—le pregunto el hombre de lentes al otro—para que cambie si desea comprar algo.

— ¡¿Los magos tienen su propia moneda?!—Preguntó completamente impresionado.

Fleamont asintió—Si usted gusta le acompaño a la casa de cambio—Le dijo y Ángel asintió—querida espera aquí con los niños—.

Euphemia asintió, observó a los hombres marcharse y posó su vista sobre Severus. —Amo tu cabello—Dijo ella agarrando un largo mechón—está muy sedoso, te lo cuidas mucho ¿Verdad, cielo? —.

—A mí también me gusta el cabello de Sev—James lo acaricio—Sev no se lo corta desde que tiene ocho años ¿puedes creerlo mamá? —.

Euphemia sonrió.

— ¿Pasarás la navidad con el señor y su esposa, Sev?—Preguntó James agarrándole de la mano y agarrando un mechón de su cabello para hacer un rizo en este—ya que estamos aquí… ¡te compraré tu regalo de navidad! —.

Severus rodó los ojos, ahí estaba Potter y su confiancita de tocarle—No, me iré dos días antes de navidad… ya luego dirán si podré quedarme con su familia o seguir en el orfanato—.

—Oh…. —Murmuró James, el gorro de color negro que tenía Severus puesto le gustaba mucho ¡También su piel! La piel de Severus era tan pálida. Le hacía ver más bonito— ¿Y ellos te gustan? ¿Han sido buenos contigo? —.

Severus asintió—Si…tengo un cuarto enorme y muchos juguetes—Dijo, la matriarca Potter le miraba—también mucha ropa, y bueno… El señor Ángel me dijo que me compraría más cosas pronto—.

—Oh... eso es genial, Sev—James soltó el mechón de cabello de su amigo. Los dos hombres regresaron.

—Listo —Exclamo Fleamont— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Hogsmeade?—propuso—el callejón esta abarrotado de gente, allá siempre es más tranquilo y hay muchas tiendas para visitar. Los niños se divirtieran con la nieve—.

—Sí, mejor—Euphemia sonrió con alivio.

— ¿Hogsmeade?—Preguntó Ángel, se sentía perdido en ese maravilloso mundo.

Euphemia le sonrió y estiro su mano—deme su mano—le pidió—Sev, agarra la mano de James, Fleamont agarra a nuestro hijo.

El hombre mayor asintió, y Ángel tomó la mano de la mujer con confusión.

— ¿Qué vamos a…—no termino de decir nada, sintió una sensación extraña, ni siquiera sabía que ocurría. Cuando dejo de sentir aquello, notó que estaba en un lugar diferente, incluso se sintió algo mareado.

—Ya estamos aquí…—Dijo Euphemia.

Ángel ahogo un grito al notar que estaban en lo que parecía ser un pueblito, pequeño… estaba cubierto por completo de blanca nieve.

— ¿Te vas a desmayar?—pregunto Severus con una mueca de burla.

Ángel jaló maldadoso un mechón de cabello del niño—No seas tan malo conmigo, Sev—.

El niño dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y tomo la mano del hombre nuevamente.

Euphemia sonrió al verlos—Bien, hay que dar una vuelta al pueblo—.

***************************************

Eileen chilló de emoción al colocar los zapatos tejidos que acaba de comprarle a su pequeño hijo— ¿No se ve hermoso nuestro Dave?—Preguntó a su esposo mientras cargaba al niño y este guardaba las compras que habían hecho en aquella tienda.

—Si…—Respondió Leonard mientras salía de la tienda, su suegra estaban afuera esperándoles—se ve hermoso—.

Eileen sonrió y beso la mejilla de su marido. — ¿Te sientes mal, amor?—pregunto al ver el rostro desanimado de su esposo— ¿quieres que regresemos a casa? —.

Leonard frunció el ceño al escucharle, si bien aún no perdonaba a Eileen por la gran mentira que le había dicho sobre el hijo de ella. Aún seguía con ella…por su hijo, porque a pesar de todo la amaba y porque… al casarse con ella había hecho un juramente que nunca la dejaría—Estoy bien—aseguró.

— ¿Seguro, amor?—preguntó posando sus manos en el rostro de su marido.

Leonard observo la piel pálida de Eileen y sus ojos, los labios de ella eran delgados, casi ni parecía tener labios, era hermosa pero….

—Vas a fastidiarlo, Eileen—La madre de ésta habló—quiero cargar a mi nieto, hay una tienda más adelante a la cual quiero entrar, es nueva…—.

Eileen asintió, tendió con cuidado a su hijo para que su madre le sostuviera. La mujer sostuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos y beso su mejilla. Dave sonrió al verse abrazado por su abuela y agitó el sonadero que sostenía.

Eileen agarró la mano de su esposo entrelazándola, su madre caminaba junto a ellos. Navidad... Eileen sonrió ¡era tan feliz! Aun se sentía en un sueño que…

— ¡James no jales la mano de Severus, vas a hacerlo caer!—La voz fuerte de una mujer los hizo voltear.

Eileen se sintió helada al ver como un niño de cabello largo caía sentado al suelo, llenándose de nieve y de pie, a su lado, un niño sonrojado ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Lo siento, Sev!—James le ayudó a ponerse de pie—N-no era mi intensión, solo quería que…—James guardo silencio al sentirse observado, alzó el rostro y volteó a ver hacia donde él sentía que lo miraban, ahí se encontraba la señora…esa señora era…era…tragó ruidoso y volteó a ver a su madre, Euphemia notó también a Eileen y a su esposo, Euphemia se acercó a Severus y le ayudó a limpiar la nieve en su ropa.

— ¿No te golpeaste, cielo?—Pregunto ella con cariño. Fleamont observo el rostro de Leonard, Ángel estaba distraído observando los escaparate de los locales.

—C-creo que…—Eileen apretó la mano de su esposo—d-deberíamos seguir ¿n-no es así?

Leonard frunció el ceño nuevamente y soltó la mano de Eileen.

— ¿L-Leonard?—preguntó ella al notar aquello— ¿A-amor que...? —.

— ¡Severus!—el medimago se acercó al niño el cual se giró hacia el hombre al escuchar su nombre.

El niño observó al medimago, y tras él de pie e inmóvil a la mujer que en algún tiempo fue su madre, también a una mujer más anciana  ¿Acaso ella era su…? Seguramente esa era la madre de Eileen, y el niño su hijo. Trató de ignorar a la mujer, pero aun así levantó su vista  para poder ver el rostro y los ojos a Leonard.

—Hola, Sev—El hombre le saludó, sonriéndole— ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Todo bien? —.

Severus guardó silencio para contestar segundos después—He…sí—.

El hombre sonrió— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó— ¿te dejaron salir del orfanato?—preguntó.

Severus ladeó el rostro, Ángel se acercó al niño de cabello largo y observó el rostro del hombre quien le hablaba. — ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó, mientras acomodaba el gorro en el cabello de Severus.

Leonard arqueó una ceja—Lo mismo pregunto—.

Ángel frunció el ceño, observó a las dos mujeres que estaban algo lejos de él, pero por lo que parecía esperaban al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Se sorprendió al ver a la de cabello negro pelilargo, sintió un escalofrió al notar que…

—Leonard es un amigo—Se apresuró Euphemia a decir—es medimago, es decir, un médico...él es…—.

—Yo soy el esposo de la madre de Severus—Exclamó el medimago al hombre rubio que tenía al frente—seguramente usted es el muggle que lo quiere adoptar—.

La forma en cómo se escuchó eso no le agrado a Ángel—Oh... ya veo—murmuró el hombre—No puedo decir que es un gusto, ni mucho menos un placer conocerlo...—respondió y luego levantó su tono de voz—quiero decir, conocerlos. —posó su vista sobre una alejada e incómoda Eileen.

Leonard mordió sus labios. — Veo que ya se ha enterado de lo especial que es Sev—.

—Sí, es especial—Ángel observó los ojos de Leonard—aunque algunas personas no fueron capaces de notarlo—exclamó con indignación—sabe usted bien a quien me refiero—.

—L-Leonard—Eileen se acercó aunque lo odiase—a-amor, e-está haciendo frío y…—la mujer bajó su vista un momento para encontrarse con el rostro de Severus y el niño hizo lo mismo. La mujer ladeó la vista incapaz de observarle—es hora de regresar, Dave podría resfriarse—.

—Por lo que parece, su esposa tiene prisa— Ángel acarició el cabello del niño que estaba a su lado— ¿tienen un hijo? ... felicitaciones, dentro de poco Sev será el mío, tengo que agradecerle a Dios y bueno... a la madre que lo abandonó—exclamó viendo los ojos negros de la mujer. —por el inmenso regalo que me ha dado, después de todo, el estorbo de uno es el tesoro de otros—.

Leonard sintió a su esposa tensarse,  sabía que Eileen se merecía aquello y mucho más pero... aunque sabía que no era correcto, tenía que defender a su esposa. No sabía que responder, no sabía ni siquiera que decir. Tragó ruidoso y frunció el ceño— es impresionante como un muggle se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden,  cuando aún ni siquiera la adopción ha sido aprobada—.

—Aún—repitió Ángel sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Y... Se equivoca, los muggles tenemos más sentido de la responsabilidad que los magos....y brujas— exclamó— no todos vamos por allí botando un hijo que no queremos—.

—L-Leonard, v-vámonos—Insistió Eileen jalándole del brazo.

El medimago, apretó sus manos y las formo en puño—Adiós, Severus—Murmuró viendo al niño, le sonrió y luego se volteó para regresar junto a su esposa hacia su suegra.

Ángel suspiro, observó a Severus pero notó que el niño le observa sonriente.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró sin entender.

Severus soltó una risita y le abrazo. —Eres el mejor, papá—.

********************************

James tendió hacia Severus una bolsa de papel, dentro de esta había un pequeño regalo—P-para ti… Sev—murmuró—he…no sé si te gusten las acuarelas...—sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Severus agarro la bolsa y la abrió, había una paleta de 24 colores, un pincel y papel especial para pintar con el material que venía a juego—Gracias…—Murmuró, amaba hacer avergonzar a Potter así que, como había agarrado de costumbre, le dio un beso en su mejilla—Nunca he dibujado nada pero… si me sale algo decente, te lo regalaré—.

James toco su mejilla y asintió. Estaban de vuelta en el caldero chorreante.

—Bueno, ya es hora de marcharse—Euphemia agarro la mano de su hijo—despídete de Severus, amor—.

—H-hasta pronto, Sev—murmuró estirando su mano y agarrando la del niño—N-nos veremos en Hogwarts—.

Severus apretó la mano de James y asintió, para después darle un abrazo a él y a los padres Potter. Ángel igual se despidió de los adultos que los acompañaron.

James junto a sus padres, regresó de nuevo al jardín del local para regresar a Diagón, Severus en cambio salió del lugar y recorrió la calle junto a Ángel por un taxi.

—Creo que no seré capaz de dormir en la noche—Ángel tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Las fotografías se mueven! Y…y… bueno, compré la guía para muggles del mundo mágico—le dijo feliz a Severus—ya estaré al tanto de todo—.

Mientras caminaban se toparon con una juguetería. Había una persona disfrazada de oso, con un cartel enorme anunciando el veinte y cuarenta por ciento de descuento  en toda la juguetería.

—Oh, vamos a ver—Dijo Ángel cruzando la calle con Severus—compremos algo para Stephan y para ti.

— ¡BIENVENIDOS!—Una mujer les dio la bienvenida— ¡Tenemos el 20 y 40% de descuento en toda nuestra juguetería!—exclamó con alegría y observó a Severus— ¿No te gustaría que tu padre te comprara varias muñecas, cielo? Una niña hermosa como tu debe tener montones ¿no es así? —.

Ángel abrió la boca para corregir a la mujer pero esta se marchó para regresar rápidamente con varios empaques de la muñeca más popular en el momento, Barbie.

 — ¿No son hermosas, cielo?— pregunto tendiéndole una caja a Severus y éste la sostuvo para verla bien. —Barbie, ahora es astronauta, cocinera y profesora—dijo enseñándole los diferentes modelos que había en cada caja—también es bailaría y veterinaria ¿No te gustaría llevarte alguna Barbie y agregarla a tu colección? ¡Serás la envidia de todas tus amiguitas! —la mujer sonrió y luego volteó a ver al hombre.

Ángel respiro profundo—He…b-bueno, vera…no es una niña—le explicó a la asesora—es un niño—dijo.

La asesora se sonrojo con fuerza llena de vergüenza—H-he…ah…y-yo…—la mujer tartamudeo—L-lo lamento, he…p-pensé…su cabello—se sonrojó por la vergüenza de su equivocación con los clientes—t-tenemos juguetería p-para niños, c-carros y…un set de béisbol…—exclamó tratando de enmendar su error, estiro la mano para alcanzar la canasta con las muñecas y luego estiró su otra mano para quitarle la que le había dado al niño pero...

—Esta no es igual a la que tengo—Murmuró Severus para sí mismo viendo a la Barbie de cabello pelirrojo—Midge—dijo leyendo su nombre en la caja.

La mujer guardo silencio, Ángel trago ruidoso—B-bueno, no sé porque no lo sean...—dijo—he...

— ¿Puedes…comprármela?—pregunto Severus al hombre alzando la vista.

— ¿L-la quieres?—tartamudeo sin entender—p-pensé que…—.

—Me parecen ridículas para jugar—confesó viéndola y comparándola mentalmente con la muñeca que tenía en la casa—pero tengo que admitir que son bonitas, podría coleccionarlas… ¿Eso no está mal, verdad? —.

La mujer que sostenía la canasta de muñecas, solo escuchaba, esperando que el hombre aceptara para poder completar a venta de ese día.

—No…No está mal, Sev ¿Solo quieres esa?—preguntó Ángel al niño—puede comprarte todas las que…—observó a la mujer, en concreto a la canasta—todas las que quieras...

— ¿Todas?—Murmuró mientras sonreía, vale… eso le gustaba, las ventajas de tener un padre rico—quiero todas las de la canasta—dijo viendo a la mujer.

Ella asintió, sorprendida y feliz. Entregó la canasta al hombre y éste la agarró. — ¿D-desea algo más que comprar?—preguntó.

Ángel asintió—Ya después le compraremos algo a Stephan—se acercaron a la caja, la cajera facturó las muñecas, Ángel pagó y la asesora que les atendió guardó las seis muñecas dentro de las bolsas plásticas con la imagen de un payaso saliendo de una caja y se las entregó al niño.

— ¡G-gracias por su compra!—agradeció.

El niño y el hombre salieron de la tienda tomados de las manos.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro, su amiga la cajera le miro sin entender— ¿Qué pasa? Esa fue una gran compra—.

—si…..lo fue— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa por el asombro en su rostro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u_u profesando lo tanto que deseo unas barbies que hago que a severus se las compren.  
> ;v; JSKLJKDKLSJ
> 
> PDT: ¿QUE TAL EL CAPITULO, LES GUSTO?
> 
> PDT2: ¿Ángel actuó bien? JIJIJIJI :v destruida en segundos (eileen)
> 
> PDT3: ¿Creen que angel si se merece ser el padre de Sev?
> 
> PDT4: :D Ya el proximo capitulo finalizara la semana de Severus con los pompadour ¿les diran que si?
> 
> YA LO VEREMOS!
> 
> Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> BESOS!
> 
> BYE♥


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme en este capitulo!

Eileen suspiró con tranquilidad mientras recostaba a su bebé dentro de la cuna de su cuartó. Dave estaba por cumplir un año de edad, y ella dos años de casada con Leonard, dos años…dos años de extrema felicidad. Recordó cuando lo conoció, habían pasado tan solo cuatro meses desde que habia regresado con sus padres cuando en una fiesta lo había conocido, de inmediato ambos habían quedado prendados uno del otro y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ocurriera su primera cita.

Habia olvidado por completo su horrible vida con Tobías, todo, sin embargo….habia algo que no podía borrar, ni olvidar.

—Severus…—Murmuró ella al recordarlo, nuevamente le habia visto. Y sabía que aquella no sería la última vez… se lo encontraría de nuevo hasta el día de su muerte. Su cabello estaba bastante alargado. No entendía él porque estaba así… se veía sano y feliz.

— ¿Ya se durmió?—Elena entro al cuarto de su nieto, observó como su hija se sobresaltaba ligeramente al ella entrar— ¿pasa algo? —.

Eileen negó, arropo a su bebé con una delgada cobija y apago la luz, salió junto a su madre de la habitación de su bebé y entraron al cuarto que ésta compartía con Leonard. —Me duelen los pies—Dijo la mujer tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama, quito sus zapatos mientras su madre tomaba asiento en una sillón frente a ella— ¿a ti no, mamá? —.

—Solo un poco—Le respondió a su hija mientras le observaba. Elena respiro profundo, Eileen se quitó el calzado y suspiró al sentirse aliviada—Así que…—.

— ¿Qué?—Murmuró ella al escuchar a su madre— ¿Qué pasa? —.

—El niño…—Le dijo, Elena no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema—Así que… ese era él ¿No es así? —.

Eileen se tensó ligeramente al escucharle. No entendía porque su madre sacaba ese tema. —He…si—Murmuró ella colocándose de pie y llendo hasta su closet para cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo.

Elena suspiro—Se parece a ti—.

—Mamá…—Susurro Eileen apretando la manija del closet—No entiendo que hacemos hablando de esto—.

—Tú…dijiste que él se parecía al muggle—Le recordó Elena a su hija—que era igual a él—.

Los labios de Eileen temblaron al escucharle— ¿No se te hace parecido?—Pregunto ella tratando de finalizar el tema—porque a mí sí—.

—Eileen…—Elena mordió sus labios—No tiene un pisca de parecido, es una copia exacta de ti, su cabello, su rostro…su piel, todo… incluso…—Elena rio ligeramente—parece una niña—.

—No quiero hablar de eso—respondió rápidamente la mujer más joven—Dijiste que nunca tocaríamos ese tema ¿lo recuerdas? Como si todo lo que viví nunca hubiera pasado. Cuando él murió…cuando vine a visitarlos y les conté lo que ocurrió, padre y tu estuvieron de acuerdo con que le dejara en el orfanato ¿No es así? —.

—Yo…tú dijiste que era igual a ese hombre ¡Eileen! ¡Yo te creí!—La mayor alzo la voz—Te creí... —.

—Tu dijiste que no querías un mestizo entre nosotros—Le recordó tragando ruidoso furiosa—A-además… ¿Por qué ahora te importa todo esto? ¿No estás feliz con todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora? ¡Me case con un sangre pura! Tuve un hijo sangre pura…un hijo que tú y padre aceptaron... ¿Por qué ahora te importa el niño que nunca quisiste conocer, madre? ¡El niño que repudiaste y que juraste nunca reconocer como tu nieto! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas las veces que te envié la fotografías? ¡Me las regresabas nuevamente echas cenizas, madre! —.

Elena guardo silencio al escucharle.

—Él está feliz ahora... ¿No lo viste? Fue lo mejor… en el orfanato ha sido bien cuidado y hasta donde sé, una familia muggle está apunto de adoptarle—Le comento a su madre—No tiene que importarte que ocurra con él. No te importa ni  a ti, ni a mí. Él no hace parte de nuestra familia—.

Elena se colocó de pie, Eileen notó como el rostro de su madre se aturdía al escucharle

—Creo que…he… regresare a casa, tu padre tiene que estar esperándome. —Murmuro la mujer—Adiós—Se despidió y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la chimenea y llegar a su casa a través de polvos flu.

Eileen respiro profundo varias veces al estar sola.  Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y fue hasta el baño para humedecer su rostro. Lo recordaba, siempre lo recordaba. Siempre recordaba el día en que habia abandonado a Severus en las puertas del orfanato.

Recordaba su rostro confundido al decirle que saldrían tan tarde en la noche, recordaba su voz intranquila mientras le preguntaba a donde irían. Recordaba su pequeño cuerpo tensado cuando este leyó el cartel que estaba fuera de la edificación en que le abandonaba.

Recordaba cuando se desapareció tras el niño, pero ella…no se habia ido tan lejos. Se habia aparecido en la esquina de la otra acera mientras observaba la reacción de Severus asustado llamándole. Le observo llorar, observo su shock…y luego, como subía tembloroso los escalones y tocaba la puerta.

Eileen humedeció su rostro y agarro una pequeña toalla para secarlo. Habia hecho lo correcto, si…lo había hecho, había dejado a su hijo en un buen orfanato, Severus era feliz ahora y eso era lo que más le importaba. Estaba segura que el niño le odiaba, pero… Severus no comprendería sus razones. Cuando Tobías murió, aquella noche comenzó a iniciar todos los planes que había imaginado desde su adolescencia, aunque por eso se había olvidado completamente de Severus… ¡Era su hijo! su primera opción habia sido llevarlo junto a ella con sus padres pero….

—Ellos le hubieran insultado, molestado…le hubieran despreciado—Murmuro ella viéndose al espejo—Mi hijo se hubiera sentido horrible—Las lágrimas salieron y Eileen las dejo caer.

Lo habia dejado en el orfanato para que fuera feliz, ella nunca logro hacerlo, y nunca lo sería junto a ella y sus padres. No le importaba si Severus le odiaba, no le importaba fingir que no le dolía haberlo dejado. —Severus está bien, y eso es lo que realmente importa ¿Verdad? — se dijo a sí misma tratando de convencerse de haber hecho lo correcto.

Eileen observo su reflejo en el espejo, y éste no respondió a su pregunta.

*****************************

**_Dos días después..._ **

Ángel tuvo que controlar el temblor de sus labios al ver al auror de pie en la entrada de su casa, sabía porque estaba allí.

— ¿El niño?—Pregunto Sebastián, no había sido invitado a pasar. — ¿Esta listo? —.

Ana observo a su jefe, — ¿Lo… busco?—Preguntó ella en voz baja, la expresión en el rostro de Ángel era indescifrable— ¿Señor...? —.

Ángel asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Génesis vendrá dentro de poco—Le aviso Sebastián mientras observaba a la sirvienta marcharse—Y, si todo resulta a su favor. Le entregaran al niño tres o cuatro días después de navidad—.

Ángel asintió nuevamente, Dios… se estaba controlando para no echarse a llorar en ese momento... ¿Por qué tenía que llevárselo? ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo allí mientras le decían que si…o no? ¿Por qué? ¡No quería que se llevaran a su hijo! ¡A Severus!

Los hombres guardaron silencio hasta que Ana regreso nuevamente agarrando al niño de la mano y en la otra su valija llena de ropa.

Severus se veía adorable, llevaba su cabello suelto, tenía un Jersey y pantalón de color negro, la chaqueta llevaba era de color durazno y el gorro de lana que llevaba en la cabeza era de color blanco.

Ángel le miró, sintió sus ojos arder—B-bueno, ya es hora que regreses—el hombre contuvo el temblor en su voz—espero que todo salga bien, y…regreses a casa, con nosotros—No puedo evitarlo, algunas lágrimas salieron sin pedir permiso de sus ojos.

El niño le sonrió y se acercó a el— Estoy seguro que regresaré, papá—Le abrazó.—dejé todos mis juguetes, aquí—.

Ángel asintió, se agacho y beso la mejilla del niño mientras sentía como este limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Hasta pronto, Severus...—Murmuró Ángel al ver como el auror agarraba al niño de la mano, Elí habia sido incapaz de darle la despedida. Aun no habia hablado con ella sobre la magia de Severus, pero confiaba en su esposa, Elí habia llorado temprano en la mañana al recordar que ese día Severus regresaría al orfanato.

—Hasta pronto, papá— dijo Severus despidiéndose con una mano mientras caminaba con el auror hacia el jardín de la mansión, en donde harían su desaparición para poder aparecerse afuera del orfanato.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno bueno..  
> ¿Que piensan de eileen y sus razones?  
> xD yo pues...  
> Yo ni se JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ
> 
> PDT: :S Angelito, ya veremos que sucede con el y si aprueban su adopción.  
> ¡Recuerden seguirme en FACEBOOK!  
> mi pagina aparece como: Allenwalker249  
> Por allí siempre enuncio las actualizaciones ¿Vale?
> 
> ¡BESOS!  
> Gracias por sus comentarios  
> *v*


	38. Chapter 38

Génesis masajeo su frente al sentir una leve migraña, habia trabajo sin descanso durante esos tres días haciendo tramites y visitas. Ya habia entrevistado al hombre muggle que pretendía adoptar al niño mago del orfanato, y también habia entrevistado a Severus... ese niño, Severus le causaba cierta curiosidad, no podía definirlo, pero sentía un aire maduro a su alrededor, mientras hablaba con él, sentía que hablaba con una persona mayor que ella, una persona experimentada en la vida.

Negó y guardo los documentos dentro de un folio, los guardo todos a excepción de una carpeta con los documentos y los tramites que habia realizado aquel día con respecto a la adopción del pequeño.

Debía ir a bañarse y prepararse, hoy era noche buena y dentro de unas horas navidad.

*****************************

El sombrero rojo de “Santa Claus” estaba sobre la cabeza de todos los niños  y adolescentes del orfanato, estaban de pie haciendo un círculo antes de cenar, tenían sus manos agarradas para cantar un villancico navideño para santificar aquella noche.

La abadesa comenzó a cantar.

_Noche de paz_

_Noche de amor!_

_Todo duerme en derredor_

_Sola se escucha en un pobre portal_

_De una doncella la voz celestial_

_Duerme, mi dulce Jesús_

_Duerme, mi dulce Jesús_

Severus tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar reír, aquella canción siempre la causaba risa y aún más por la forma que era cantada pero no podía hacer nada. Los otros y él,  tenían que seguir con la continuación. Todos estaban emocionados a la espera de la cena, incluyéndose, desde que habia llegado al orfanato habia disfrutado la navidad en su vida.

_Noche de paz_

_Noche luz_

_Ha nacido Jesús_

_Pastorcillos que oíd anunciad_

_No temáis cuando entréis adorar_

_Que ha nacido el amor_

_Que ha nacido el amor_

Laura parecía querer llorar, siempre tan sentimental al recordar todos los niños que han pasado por sus manos, todos los niños que cuidado y que ahora seguramente estaban disfrutando aquella navidad con sus familias. Sus niños, los quería tanto, a cada uno de ellos.

_En el pesebre del niño Jesús_

_La Tierra entera se llena de luz_

_Porque ha nacido Jesús_

_Entre canciones de amor_

Terminaron la canción y se quedaron todos unidos mediantes sus manos por varios segundos hasta que la abadesa rompió el agarre y sonrió.

— ¡A comer!—Dijo contenta, ayudo a algunos niños a sentarse sobre las sillas, Severus fue a su asiento y espero que sirvieran la cena. Le gustaba la navidad, pero aquella era la primera que la pasaba sin Wendy  y sus hermanos. ¿Estarían disfrutando la navidad con su nueva familia? Severus esperaba que sí.

Puré de papas, pavo horneado y ensalada.

—Owww…—Luciana, una niña de su misma edad suspiro a un lado de el— ¡Hay mucha comida!—Exclamo contenta. — ¿Seguros que todo esto es para mí?

Severus asintió, Luciana habia llegado el mismo día que el habia regresado de la casa de Ángel. Cuando la vio lloraba a mares pero ahora solo irradiaba emoción.

—Come—Dijo Severus mientras él lo hacía…—o se enfriara.

Luciana asintió, y chillo al probar la comida. Dios, era demasiado ruidosa, le recordó a Harry Potter.—Wow…—Murmuro nuevamente—el puré se desase en mi boca. ¡Esta tan delicioso!

Severus masajeo su frente, continuo comiendo el banquete que había preparado para todos ellos aquella navidad. Los regalos de  todos estaban guardados pero había algunas cajas vacías forradas con papel de regalo bajo el enorme árbol de navidad que estaba allí en el comedor. Todos miraban el árbol entusiasmados.

Cuando la cena finalizo, lavaron sus manos y regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Severus ahora compartía habitación la ruidosa de Luciana, la niña parecía entusiasmada de recibir un regalo.

—¿Crees que me den la bebé que pedí, Severus?—Pregunto al recostarse en la cama ya al tener la pijama puesta, ladeo su cuerpo para observar a Severus en la cama de al frente—Mi tío nunca me compro una… Decía que no se gastaría el dinero en algo tan tonto.

La voz de la niña se rompió ligeramente.

—Estoy seguro que recibirías lo que pediste—Le exclamo viéndola—Santa sabe que eres una buena niña.

— ¿Tú crees?—Ella volvió a emocionarse al escuchar eso— ¿Qué pediste tú, Sev?

— ¿Yo?—repitió, realmente no habia pedido nada asombroso ni extraordinario, sentía que tenía ya muchas cosas—Un cubo de rubik.

— ¿Enserio?—Luciana se rio, el cabello de la niña era corto y engajado de color café—No me gustan, son complicados—Expreso viendo ahora el techo de la habitación.

—Eso es lo divertido, que sea complicado.

Luciana sonrió y le observo de nuevo. —Sev, pareces una niña—Se burló—Tu cabello ¡Es muy largo! Cuando te vi pensé que eras una ¡Ojala y mi cabello fuese tan largo como el tuyo!—Murmuró— ¡Me lo dejare creer!—chillo—a mi tío, no le gustaba mi cabello, me hacía vestir como niño.

—Tu tío ya no está, Luciana—Le recordó—Podrás vestirse como quieras, podrás dejarte crecer tu cabello y usar vestidos bonitos.

Luciana cerró los ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la felicidad.

—Si…

**********************************

Severus cayo de la cama al ser tirado sin querer por Luciana, la niña le habia zarandeado con fuerza la mañana siguiente.

—¡Santa me la trago la muñeca, Severus! ¡La trajo!—Dijo entusiasmada mostrándosela, Luciana la cargaba como si fuera una bebé de verdad—¡Miralaaaaa! ¡Mírala Sev! ¿No es hermosa?—preguntó.

Severus se colocó de pie agradeciendo que no haberse dado un mal golpe, tomo asiento en su cama descubriendo junto a su almohada un pequeño regalo, lo abrió y encontró el cubo que habia pedido allí.

—Ohh…—Dijo Luciana viéndolo—¡Santa también te trajo tu regalo, Sev!

—Si…—Murmuró viendo el cubo. —Lo trajo

Luciana tomo asiento junto a Severus mientras cargaba su muñeca.

— ¡Hemos sido niños buenos, Severus!

***************************

**_Dos días después.._ **

Ángel escuchaba el latido de su corazón hacer eco en sus oídos. La Trabajadora social le habia enviado una nota avisándole que iría aquel día para decirle su veredicto, si era positivo la acompañaría hasta el orfanato para anunciarlo y de inmediato llevarse a Severus con él.

Además, le habia contado la verdad a Elí, al principio ella se habia mostrado asustada pero, la trabajadora social le habia ayudado bastante en eso, se lo agradecía profundamente.

—¿A qué hora viene?—Pregunto Elí con Stephan en sus brazos—¿Crees que la apruebe?

—Eso espero…—Murmuró, se sentía asustado, respiro profundo y estiro sus brazos para sostener al bebé, Stephan era adorable— ¿Cómo está el bebé de la casa? ¿Cómo está?—Pregunto bando besos sobre su frente— ¿Cómo está?

Stephan sonrió y balbuceó.

— ¿Dónde está el niño de papá?—Preguntó, le alzo sobre su cabeza moviéndolo—¿Donde?

— ¡No hagas eso, Ángel!—Elí se asustó ligeramente—Se puede caer.

—No lo voy a dejar caer, mujer—Le calmo, le bajo nuevamente y lo poso sobre los brazos de su mujer— ¿Verdad que no, campeón? ¿Verdad que no?—Murmuró mientras movía el labio inferior del bebé varias veces.

Stephan soltó una pequeña carcajada, haciendo derretir de  ternura a Elí.

El timbre sonó, Ángel decidió abrir el mismo. Casi corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y encontró a la mujer de piel negra frente a él.

—Buenas tardes—Saludo ella viéndole, la mujer llevaba largas trenzas hasta su cadera y una túnica de color gris—¿Puedo pasar?

Ángel asintió, abrió la puerta por completo haciendo que la mujer entrara, cerró la puerta y la guio hasta la sala en donde se encontraba Elí sentada, Stephan se movió en sus brazos con energía.

—Buenas tardes—Repitió ella al ver a la mujer.

—Buenas tardes—Contesto Elí al ver a la mujer, le sonrió— ¿Desea tomar algo? ¿Agua? ¿Te?

Génesis negó—así estoy bien, gracias—dijo sonriente—Estoy segura que están ansiosos por saber la respuesta del proceso, así que sin muchos rodeos y se las diré inmediatamente.

Ángel trago ruidoso, agradeció a Dios por la sinceridad de la mujer, solo esperaba que el resultado fuese el que él esperaba,

— ¿Y bien…?—Murmuró, sentía un opresión en su pecho, era miedo, era la angustia— ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Cuál es?—Repitió ella, Génesis hizo aparecer una carpeta frente a ella— Lo pensé, y lo pensé, revise una y otras ves,  ustedes son muy buenas personas, atentos, cariñosos, me tenía preocupado lo del ambiente femenino pero… Creo que ya usted logro sobrepasar eso rápidamente—Exclamo ella sonriente—Así que por esa razón decidí que...

Ángel trago ruidoso, dios… ¡Sentía que sufriría un paro cardiaco en ese momento!

—Severus se quedara con ustedes.

***********************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al menos esta navidad fue feliz pa severus.
> 
> No como en sin palabras
> 
> JAKLSDJASKSJ me calmo.
> 
> :D AHHHHHHHHH SEVERUS SE QUEDARA CON LOS POMPADOUR♥
> 
> Que feliz estoy♥
> 
> UvU
> 
> Mañana Muggle 7u7 y mas tarde sobreviviendo
> 
> NOS LEEMOS
> 
>  


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

Vivian contuvo sus lágrimas mientras escuchaba como la trabajadora social daba el veredicto final.  Severus sería adoptado por aquella familia, la mujer de piel negra ya había hecho el papeleo correspondiente y Ángel Pompadour estaba allí de pie, a metros ella, solo a la espera.

Laura trago ruidoso, revisó el papeleo para asegurarse que todo estaba orden. Respiro profundo, y cerro la carpeta—Efectivamente, la adopción de Severus se ha realizado-.

Vivian no logro soportarlo, soltó un sollozo, todos le observaron. Laura se colocó de pie rápidamente y dio algunos pasos para llegar a ella, le abrazo mientras las miradas caían en ambas.

—Vivian está muy encariñada con Severus—Explico ella, acariciando la espalda de la mujer mientras sentía como sus ropas se humedecían—y…está pasándola mal ahora mismo-.

Génesis asintió, Ángel soltó un largo suspiro. Se acercó a la mujer que era consolada y Vivian limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez.

—Haré que Severus se quede varios días en el orfanato en sus vacaciones, antes que regrese al colegio lo traeré, para que las visite—Le prometió, mirándola—No quiero que Sev pierda a las personas que le acogieron y que le han enseñado a ser un buen niño-.

Vivian sonrió. Sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente, estiro sus brazos y agarro la mano de Ángel apretándola con fuerza—Gracias…—expreso agradecida y conmovida. No pensaba que aquel hombre tuviera un gesto tan bonito con ella, se sintió avergonzada de haberlo maldecido en sus sueños—Sé que Severus está en buenas manos-.

Ángel asintió, Vivian respiró profundamente y limpio las lágrimas que se le escaparon nuevamente.

—Bueno, iré a buscar a Severus y a  preparar su maleta. No demoraré—Murmuró, salió de la oficina con rapidez, aun sentía tristeza pero aquella promesa había aliviado un poco el dolor.

Laura quiso quitarse su tocado en ese momento, quería peinarse el cabello por horas mientras procesaba aquello, su Sev se iría del orfanato. Su niño mago, lo extrañaría bastante, al menos el señor Ángel les daría la oportunidad de verle ciertos días. Tendría que llamar a los Evans para informales, pues después de todo ellos estaban al tanto del proceso.

— ¿Gustan una taza de té?—Pregunto ella a la mujer de piel negra y al rubio.

Génesis asintió.

—Por favor-.

**[…………..]**

Euphemia observó la expresión enojada de James mientras le ayudaba a limpiar la habitación. Dios, no entendía a su hijo. Parecía contento, y luego enojado. Ni siquiera sabía porque ahora tenía arranques de mal humor.

— ¿Sucede algo, cielo?—Pregunto ella con cariño mientras terminaba de doblar las sabanas y meterlas en la parte baja del closet— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?-.

James negó y luego suspiró.

—Quiero ver a Severus-.

Euphemia asintió, tomo asiento aun lado de su hijo y trato de hacerle varias preguntas aprovechando que su esposo no se encontraba en ese momento.

—Cielo… ¿te gusta mucho Severus?—Pregunto ella con curiosidad— ¿te agrada mucho?-.

James asintió mientras sonreirá, si, su hijo era bipolar—Si mamá, Severus es mi mejor amigo ¿no te dije antes?—Comentó, James se recostó en su cama con aire triste—quiero verlo de nuevo-.

Euphemia suspiro, su hijo estaba obsesionado con aquel niño—Severus… es muy lindo ¿Verdad? Su cabello es muy largo, estoy seguro que muchas niñas le tienen envidia-.

—Severus es más bonito que todas las niñas del colegio—Aseguro James pensándolo y recordándolo—el cabello de Severus es tan largo…me gusta mucho. —Las mejillas del niño con lentes enrojecieron—y huele muy rico-.

— ¿Su cabello o él?—Pregunto ella con cautela.

—Pues Severus, mamá-.

Euphemia se sonrojó, acaricio el cabello de su hijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que le dijo, su pequeño estaba enamorado, sus pensamientos inocentes lo hacían aún más adorable, solo esperaba que James no tuviera ningún contrincante para ganarse el amor de Severus,  no pudo evitar irse aún más lejos en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo saldrían los hijos de James si se casara con Severus? Euphemia suspiro. ¡Saldrían hermosos!

— ¿Quieres algo de….?—la mujer guardo silencio, su hijo se había dormido, besó su frente y le quito los zapatos para arroparle—Dulces sueños amor-.

**[……….]**

Severus fue inundado de besos al salir del orfanato, Luisa, Jane, Vivian y la madre superiora besaron las mejillas del niño antes de que éste se marchara del que fue su hogar por más de tres años. Vivian, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero no quería que la despedida fuese triste para su niño.

—Pórtate bien, amor—Pidió Vivian mientras acariciaba su largo cabello, luego miro a Ángel—recuerde, Severus no puede cortarse el cabello. Está cumpliendo la plegaria que le hizo a Dios-.

Ángel al asintió. —Tampoco se lo iba a cortar, me gusta su cabello—Le comentó.

Jane sonrió, estiro su brazo entregándole una pequeña valija, se agacho y acomodo el abrigo del niño, y nuevamente le abrazo.

—Cuídate cielo-.

Los labios de Severus temblaron, si bien estaba emocionado por ser adoptado y vivir con una familia que era rica y le quería,  el irse de aquel lugar en donde le habían cuidado y amado de verdad en lo que él sentía que había sido por primera vez en toda su vida, le causaba tristeza. Odiaba las despedidas, al ser un niño de nuevo, un niño por fin querido no podía controlar sus emociones. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, para empapar sus mejillas y rodar hasta su barbilla acompañadas de un leve moqueo.

— ¡Oh! ¡No llores, Sev!—Suplicó Vivian acercándosele y limpiando sus lágrimas, la monja beso los parpados del  niño—No estamos tan lejos, además….el señor, tu papá dijo que podrás visitarnos, nunca estaremos alejados, cielo-.

Severus asintió, sonriendo entre una nueva tanda de lágrimas, abrazó a Vivian, aquella mujer la habia considerado como su madre, siempre tan atenta, siempre tan querida. Siempre tan amorosa con él. La quería tanto.

Se limpió las lágrimas, y asintió.

—M-me…p-portare bien, S-seré un bien chico, s-sacaré buenas notas— decía el niño en su llanto sin querer soltar a la mujer.

Vivian sonrió—Serás el mejor estudiante, amor. —Exclamó ella, y se colocó de pie, entre busco en el bolsillo de su ropa y saco algo, una pulserita de color rojo con una pequeña medalla color plata  y la colocó en la mano del niño—Para el mal de ojo-.

Severus rio, observo la pulserita y besó a Vivian nuevamente para por fin despedirse.

—Hasta pronto—Dijo el niño, Ángel tomo la mano de este.

—Hasta pronto, cielo-.

**[…………]**

— ¿Vas a salir?—Preguntó Fleamont al ver como su esposa se dirigía hacia la puerta de la casa— ¿necesitas algo? Yo puedo ir y…-.

Euphemia negó—llamare a primo Marius—Le comento ella, acomodándose la bufanda para protegerse del frio—James quiere volver a ver a Severus, y no sé si aun continúe en el orfanato-.

Fleamont asintió con suavidad—Cariño, James el…-.

Euphemia sonrió con ternura.

—Nuestro hijo está enamorado, y ni siquiera él lo sabe—La mujer rio—espero estar presente para observar su expresión cuando lo descubra-.

La mujer pelinegra rio de nuevo,  abrió la puerta y salió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEPA JEEE  
> MI GENTE  
> COMO ANDAMOS?  
> Yo bien, gracias Xd  
> PDT: jijiji ¿hacemos que los Potters pasen tiempo con los Pompadour?   
> PDT2: UVU ♥ Vivian te amo.  
> PDT3: ¡PARTY HARD PORQUE SEVERUS FUE ADOPTADO!   
> PDT4: Subí un fic Sasunaru si eres amante de esta pareja ¡por favor léelo! Lo puedes encontrarlo aquí o en Wattpad.  
> ¡BESOS!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme en este capitulo!♥

 

_Al día siguiente…_

El pequeño se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de su hermano mientras Eli peinaba con cuidado el largo cabello de Severus.  Habia aplicado sobre el cabello negro del niño un tónico de manzanilla para darle suavidad y más vida al cabello.

—Oh amor, tu cabello es tan hermoso—Murmuró la mujer rubia mientras lo peinaba con fascinación—Me gusta más suelto, trenzado le quita el toque especial—Comento ella dejando el peine al lado y limpiando sus manos para posteriormente agarrar al bebé— ¿verdad, mi amor? ¿Verdad que el cabello de tu hermano Sev es el más bonito del mundo?—Murmuró besando el pequeño cuerpecito.

Stephan rio por las caricias, se detuvo y estiro sus bracitos en dirección a Severus.

—Quiere que lo cargues cielo—Dijo ella entregándole al bebé y acomodándolo en los brazos de Severus con cuidado y colocándose de pie. Acomodo los productos que habia comprado para el cabello del niño sobre uno de los muebles que estaban en el cuarto. —Le diré a Ana que limpie los muebles, tienen ya una capa de polvo.-

Eli deslizo uno de sus dedos por la superficie notando aún más el polvo.

—Ya regreso—Dijo ella a sus dos hijos—Traeré algo para nosotros, Ana seguramente está ocupada preparando el almuerzo.-

La mujer salió, Severus observo a Stephan, y el bebé le observo a él. Tenían el mismo tono de cabello, excepto por los ojos. Los de Stephan eran de color azul, Severus meneó con suavidad al bebé en sus brazos sintiéndose extraño. Si bien vivió por más de tres años en el orfanato aquella era la primera vez que cargaba a un bebé en su vida (incluyendo la anterior). Nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de cargar a uno, eran tan pequeños, le daba miedo dejarlo caer.

— ¿Eres un buen niño?—Pregunto Severus al pequeño bebé, Stephan concentro su vista en el niño de cabello largo— ¿Lo eres?-

Stephan sonrió y se removió con energía entre los brazos de su hermano. El bebé estiro uno de sus bracitos para agarrar y jalar un mechón largo del cabello de Severus.

—Eh...eh…—Severus trato de quitarle el mechón de cabello—No lo vayas a…. —Muy tarde, Stephan habia babeado y “saboreado” una pequeña parte del cabello de Severus. El niño se colocó el mechón babeado detrás de sus hombros—eso fue asqueroso, Stephan.-

El bebé volvió a reír y agitarse. Severus sonrió, y bajo su rostro para besar su mejilla.

—Eres real…—Dijo Severus al sentir como nuevamente el pequeño agarraba otro mechón de su cabello para jalarlo—y todo lo que está sucediendo, lo que estoy haciendo también lo es ¿Verdad, Stephan?-.

El bebé se quedó quieto, sin entender lo que quería decir su hermano mayor. Eli regreso nuevamente con una bandeja, le dio un empujoncito a la puerta para abrirla y coloco la bandeja con cuidado sobre la cama. Eli tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ha llamado a la madre de uno de tus amigos—Dijo ella mientras servía el té.

Severus le miro.

—¿uno de mis amigos?—Repitió Severus, no tuvo que pensar mucho ni adivinar para saber quién posiblemente fue—¿James?-

—La señor Euphemia o al menos así me dijo que se llamaba—Murmuró la mujer bebiendo con cuidado en la taza—me preguntó si su hijo podía venir a visitarte, la invite a ella y a su esposo también para…. Bueno, conocer a tus amigos y…adaptarnos al otro mundo.

_“al otro mundo”_

—Su hijo se llama James—Le conto a la mujer de cabello rubio que estaba junto a él—James Potter, el…bueno, es mi amigo—Le contó, recordó que nunca habia hablado de ese tipo de temas cuando aún vivía con su madre—Tiene algunas cosas que no me gustan pero. Le estimo mucho.-

Eli rio al escuchar al niño. Negó mientras devoraba rápidamente una galletita y colocaba la taza de té en la bandeja para quitar al bebé de los brazos de Severus y que este pudiera disfrutar de la mini merienda. —Lo comprendo, cielo. —Dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Stephan—a pesar de todos sus defectos le aprecias ¿no es así?-.

Severus tardo en asentir. Si bien recordaba lo mucho que llego detestar a Potter ahora era “diferente” pues… quisiera o no, habia descubierto las buenas cualidades y actitudes que tenía aquel cerdo fastidioso. — ¿Vendrán hoy?—Pregunto él.

Eli negó.

—Acordamos que vendría mañana—Le explico ella a su ahora hijo—y también los invite para la cena de fin de año—le anuncio—no…bueno, no tenemos muchos parientes y todos viven lejos, ya tienen sus propias y extensas familias así que…no se movilizaran  hasta aquí para vernos y nosotros no tenemos pensando tampoco ir—Le comento— cuando le propuse la idea a la señora Euphemia le agradó-.

Severus asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Gracias…-.

Eli le devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio la mejilla del niño.

—Eso es lo que hacemos las mamás ¿Verdad, cielo?—Pregunto ella.

Severus asintió y sonrió nuevamente.

********************************

—Aquí tiene—Una mujer estiro las dos pequeñas cajas perfectamente decoradas en papel de regalo hacia Eileen. La mujer pelinegra pagó los galeones correspondiente y salió del local que se encontraba en Hogsmeade. ¿Sería una buena idea? Se preguntó ella, habia salido esta vez sola. Leonard estaba ocupado en San Mugo, su madre estaba cuidando al pequeño Dave. 

Eileen se acercó hasta otro pequeño local, pudo ver que éste era de mensajería aérea. Al entrar escucho los arrullos de las lechuzas. Su corazón latía rápidamente, aún estaba insegura de lo que estaba haciendo pero…

—Bienvenida—Exclamo un hombre mayor al verla, el cabello ya lo tenía blanco. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-.

Eileen trago ruidoso, coloco los dos empaques sobre el escritorio del hombre—Yo… deseo enviar esto—Le comunico la mujer—pero no quiero que sepan que he sido yo-.

El hombre asintió, agarro los dos embarques y los embolsó con cuidado con un plástico transparente para luego cubrirlos nuevamente con papel grueso de color marrón.—¿A quién va dirigió?-

—Severus. Severus Tobías Sna.…Aldhelmo, creo que es Aldhelmo—Murmuró ella insegura, tratando de recordar todas las cosas que le habia contado Leonard entre sus discusiones—Severus San Aldhelmo-.

El hombre asintió.

—Son siete galeones-.

Eileen los pago, sin dudarlo. Se sentía algo nerviosa.

—Yo… ¿podría hacerme un favor?—Murmuró ella al hombre sacando un papel rectangular— ¿Podría escribir allí, _feliz navidad, Sev_?—Le pidió.—Por favor-.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y asintió. Escribió con su puño y letra lo dicho por su clienta y lo pego sobre el papel café. —Listo-.

—G-gracias…—Dijo ella al hombre, sentía su corazón latir a mil— ¿Llegará hoy?-

—Sí, hoy llegará-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERO ESTA EILEEN QUIEN SE CREE?  
> QUE QUIERES? QUE QUEIRES PERRA!  
> Ok ya.  
> PDT: ¿Qué pretende Eileen? ¿Tiene cargos de conciencia o que pedo?  
> PDT2: en el próximo capítulo fin de año ♥ se acerca el cumpleaños de nuestro Severus.  
> PDT3: uvu ¿Qué les gustaría que ocurriera ese día (31 de diciembre)? 7u7 con nuestros muchachones.  
> ¡Gracia por leerme!  
> Besos!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capitulo!  
> Gracias a Sarahi ♥

*************

Severus estaba preparado para irse a dormir cuando una lechuza comenzó a picotear el vidrio de su puerta-ventana de cristal. El niño de cabello largo se acercó a pasos lentos hasta el balcón y corrió la puerta de vidrio, y la lechuza antes de posarse en su hombro dejo caer el pesado envió.

— ¿Para mí?—Dijo al verlo, trato de buscar un remitente pero no lo encontró, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo nuevamente dejando a Severus solo. El niño entro de nuevo y cerró la puerta para evitar que el frio se adentrara en su habitación. Abrió el empaque, descubriendo que había dos cajas forradas en papel navideño. Habia una tarjeta sobre estos, _“Feliz navidad, Sev”_ estaba escrito. Severus no reconoció la letra, pero como cualquier niño de su edad, rasgo el papel de los empaques descubriendo los obsequios en sí.

Un álbum de fotografías vacío, y un par de esferas comunicadoras (para utilizar y darle una a un amigo y no perder el contacto sin importar la distancia). Severus trato de pensar y encontrar al remitente pero, por más que busco entre el papel rasgado no lo encontró.

La puerta se abrió, Ángel apareció con una gran sonrisa. Aquel día habia estado ausente ya que estaba arreglando algunos negocios que para su suerte habían finalizado bien.

 —Llego papá…—Murmuró el hombre entrando con una bolsa blanca, el logo de una juguetería está plasmada en esta—Oh… ¿te enviaron algo tus amigos?—preguntó al ver el papel.

Severus suspiro al no saber cómo responder aquello.

—No…no se quien las envía—Le dijo a Ángel, el hombre frunció el ceño confundido y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama junto a Severus. Coloco la enorme bolsa blanca en el suelo junto a él.

— ¿No sabes?—repitió, Severus negó. Ángel agarro el álbum y lo abrió, estaba vacío pero era lo bastante grande para rellenarlo de miles de fotos y…. — ¿Es del mundo mágico?—dijo, al ver que este tenía algunas letras y decoraciones, éstas se movían.

Severus asintió—Es lo que parece pero…—el niño peino varias veces uno de sus mechones de cabello—no encontré el nombre de la persona que lo manda, solo esta nota…y…no conozco la letra-.

Ángel asintió con la cabeza, lo pensó por algunos segundos hasta que una idea llego a su mente pero aun así trato de no darle mucha importancia en ese momento—Seguro fue uno de tus amigos. Tal vez a la lechuza se le cayó alguna nota-.

—Tal vez…—repitió Severus aún lleno de dudas y confusión.

Ángel sonrió nuevamente y alzó la bolsa colocándola sobre la cama—Olvidémonos de eso—comento el hombre— ¡te traje varias cosas!—dijo entusiasmado.

Severus sonrió, y estiro sus brazos para abrir y ver lo que estaba dentro de la bolsa plástica de la juguetería. —Oh…más muñecas Barbie —murmuró sacando cinco cajas de éstas, las revisó y noto que una de esas ya la tenía, y además que…entre las cajas no habia una muñeca si no…—Ken…—leyó el minúsculo nombre en la caja— ¿Seria el novio de Barbie?-

—Creo...—Dijo el hombre sin saberlo—había muchas otras cosas, pero también conseguí esto...—Ángel saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una revista doblada—me la dieron en la juguetería, es un catálogo con toda la gama de juguetes que han sacado de la muñeca…—murmuró—si…tu…quieres algo, p-puedes decírmelo-.

Severus agarro la revista y reviso las páginas mientras Ángel guardaba las muñecas dentro de la bolsa de nuevo. Sabía que Severus las acomodaría a su propio gusto, agarro el papel roto de los obsequios que le habían enviado y lo echó dentro de la caneca que habia en el baño. Agarro el álbum de fotografías y las esferas. Ángel las coloco dentro de una de las gavetas del closet pero antes de hacerlo observo nuevamente el álbum.

Un álbum nuevo, un álbum vacío para que los rellenara ahora en su nueva vida. Con su nueva familia, la respuesta en ese momento fue clara, Ángel frunció el ceño. Esa mujer... seguramente esa mujer habia enviado aquello.

—Quiero esto...—Dijo Severus, Ángel se giró y se acercó a él para tomar asiento de nuevo a su  lado, Severus leyó _—“la casa de los sueños de Barbie”-._

—Sev… pero con eso tendrías que jugar ¿no dijiste que querías solo coleccionarlas?—Murmuró Ángel confundido.

— ¿Y si de un momento a otro quiero jugar con ellas habría algún problema?—replico, una de sus cejas tembló.

Ángel negó, y suspiro—Yo, Sev…. ¿realmente te gustan las muñecas?—pregunto con nerviosismo—si lo haces para…complacerme no es necesario que...-

—Si me gustan—Le contesto con sinceridad, vale, nunca habia tenido juguetes en su vida salvo una pelota inflable que recordaba le habían comprado sus padres cuando era muy pequeño. En el orfanato si tuvo juguetes pero los compartía con otros, pero algo suyo…suyo. No, ni siquiera el mismo entendía su recién gusto por aquellas muñecas con estereotipos de belleza elevados—y no lo hago por obligación, Wendy ella…era mi hermana en el orfanato. Creo que por culpa de ella me gusta Barbie-.

Ángel rio, se sintió aliviado, acaricio el cabello de Severus con sus dedos— ¿Sabes? Pronto tu cabello se arrastrara en el suelo. —Dijo imaginándoselo—serias Rapunzel pero hombre-.

Severus rodo los ojos, siguió viendo la revista pero regreso a la página en donde estaba la casa de muñeca— ¿si me la comprarás?—pregunto.

—Mañana mismo. —Sentencio en el hombre quitándole la revista y colocándola sobre la mesita de noche, Severus se acomodó en la cama y Ángel le arropo con las gruesas sabanas—mañana iremos a la juguetería ¿te gustaría?-.

Severus asintió.

—Eli…ella, invito a mi amigo y a sus papás para pasar fin de año con nosotros ¿no te molesta?—Pregunto Severus al hombre.

— ¿Te molesta a ti?—pregunto él a su hijo.

—No...No me molesta—respondió Severus al hombre.

Ángel sonrió—entonces tampoco me molesta a mí-.

**************************

—Mañana vendrán a visitarnos un amigo de Severus con sus padres—Comento Eli ya recostada en la cama. Ángel se estaba colocando la pijama— ¿tienes que salir mañana?-.

—Le dije a Severus que le llevaría a la juguetería a comprarle algo pero… creo que tendrá que ser después—Dijo el hombre ya cambiado— ¿los invitaste?-.

Eli asintió, se acomodó dándole espacio a su esposo para que se recostara pero Ángel se acomodó quedando sentado para iniciar lectura de la guía sobre el mundo mágico que habia comprado—ellos me llamaron, pero les invite y también para celebrar ya el final de este año-.

—Hiciste bien—exclamo Ángel buscando la página en donde habia quedado—son personas amables, nos ayudarán mucho para comprender este nuevo mundo-.

Eli suspiro. —Aun no puedo creerlo. —Dijo la mujer—realmente…realmente la magia existe-.

—Sí, existe…y nuestro hijo es un mago—Dijo Ángel a su esposa—nuestro Sev-.

Eli sonrió. —Nuestro hijo…nuestros hijos, ahora si somos una familia Ángel ¡Lo somos!—Dijo contenta, algunas lágrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos pero Eli las limpio rápidamente—soy feliz-.

—Yo también lo soy—Respondió el hombre, bajo su rostro y beso los labios de su esposa— ¿quieres que lea en voz alta?-.

Eli asintió.

—Bien entonces…. _“Diversidad y embarazos en el mundo mágico”—_ leyó el título, Ángel no comprendió del todo _—“Algo nuevo a lo que se tienen que afrontar los muggles y nacidos muggles que están en continuo contacto con este mundo es la diversidad de género que existe en este mundo,  La diversidad sexual y de género o simplemente diversidad sexual es un término que se usa para referirse de manera inclusiva a toda la diversidad de sexos, orientaciones sexuales e identidades de género, sin necesidad de especificar cada una de las identidades, comportamientos y características que conforman esta pluralidad”_

Ángel y Eli se miraron. La mujer se acomodó quedando sentada en la cama y le quitó el libro a su marido para entonces ella continuar leyendo en voz alta _. —“_ _habitualmente_ _se utilizan clasificaciones simples y herméticas en torno al sexo (hombres, mujeres e intersexuales), a la orientación sexual (homosexuales, heterosexuales y bisexuales) y a la identidad de género. Así que si usted, lector Ve a un hombre tomado de la mano con otro, o una mujer siendo afectiva con otra, no la juzgue, no la señale. Ya que el que será catalogado como bicho raro será usted”-._

Ángel trago ruidoso— ¿Q-quieren decir que…está permitido que un hombre se case con otro? ¿Y una mujer con otra también?—Dijo el hombre resumiendo lo que habia alcanzando a entender.

Eli asintió, la mujer coloco un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja y continuo leyendo _—“ahora bien, algo aún más sorpréndete para los muggles y nacidos muggles en la concepción entre estas parejas. Si, querido lector. Una pareja de hombres puede concebir, y de igual caso la de una mujer con otra. Gracias a pociones ya creadas y gracias al arduo trabajo de investigación de varios pocionistas reconocidos, la concepción de un hijo entre estas parejas se puede dar al igual que entre un hombre y una mujer”-._

Eli se detuvo al escuchar la respiración ruidosa de Ángel junto a ella. La mujer cerró el libro mientras veía como el rostro de su marido se ponía de todo los colores existentes.

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto ella en voz baja a su esposo. Aquel tema no le molestaba. Tenía conocimiento de ese tipo de relaciones— ¿Ángel?-.

— ¡Si uno de esos mocoso le pone una mano encima a mi hijo, lo mato!—Exclamo el hombre rubio con el rostro completamente enrojecido—Oh dios, oh dios mío…—grito recordando la vez en la que Severus le habia dado un beso al niño de lentes—Ese niño… —gruño recordándolo— ¡seguramente tiene sus ojos puestos en Sev!-.

Eli suspiro, contuvo una risita. Pero se sintió aliviada al notar que Ángel no parecía molesto con aquello. — ¿Temes que James pretenda a nuestro Severus? después de todo nuestro Sev es tan pero tan lindo…su cabello largo, y su rostro de porcelana...—siseo la mujer para hacer “enojar” aún más a su esposo.

— ¡Cierra la boca mujer!—Dijo Ángel negando nuevamente, en la miro—pondremos nuestros ojos sobre ese niño-.

—Ángel, son niños amor...—Le recordó ella riendo por la divertida situación, Eli peino su cabello y se hizo una trenza—además, no por esto vas a pensar que a nuestro Severus le vaya a gustar otro chico-.

Ángel negó, tiro el libro al otro lado del cuarto y se acostó a dormir.

*************************

**_Al día siguiente.._ **

— ¡Bienvenidos!—Eli sonrió mientras abría la puerta. — ¿No tuvieron ningún inconveniente en encontrar la dirección?

Euphemia negó—No, gracias a Merlín llegamos sin problemas—respondió ella, y estiro su brazo para entregar una bolsita de cartón a Eli—son dulces del mundo mágico, espero y les guste-.

—Muchas gracias…—Dijo ella aceptando el presente. Fleamont entro junto a James— ¿quieren algo de tomar?—pregunto ella mientras cerraba la puerta y los guiaba hasta la sala— ¿algo?-.

— ¿Dónde está Severus?—Pregunto James.

Euphemia suspiro mientras jalaba la oreja de su hijo—No seas grosero, James. Saluda a la señora Pompadour—le regaño y la miro—disculpe usted, mi hijo es algo...imprudente-.

 Eli rio—no se preocupe, es normal. Así son los niños—Dijo ella, Ángel apareció con Stephan en brazos. Eli le hizo un gesto con la mirada de que no hiciera nada estúpido. Ángel sonrió.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Sigo el hombre acercándoseles— ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?-.

—Todo correcto—Respondió Fleamont estirando la mano. Ángel le paso con cuidado el bebé a Eli y apretó la mano del hombre.

Ángel saludo a la mujer de Fleamont, y luego su mirada se enfocó en la del niño. Estaría vigilando a esa mocoso— Hey ¿Cómo estás?—le dijo saludándolo—Severus… está en su habitación—le dijo, sabía bien que ambos niños se aburrirían con ellos allí. Volvió a agarrar a Stephan, si… si dejaba al bebé con ellos Severus tendría que estar al pendiente— ¿quieres que te lleve?-.

—Si, por favor. —Dijo el niño entusiasmado.

Ángel lo llevo mientras Eli buscaba algo que ofrecerle a sus invitados. Subieron al segundo piso y llegaron a la habitación de Severus. Su hijo estaba aún en pijama peinándose el cabello, olía a manzanilla.

—Mira quien está aquí…—Dijo dándole un leve empujoncito a James.

—James...—Severus le sonrió al verle, el niño de lentes hizo lo mismo y se acercó con rapidez hacia Severus para abrazarle.

El niño de lentes abrazo con fuerza al peli largo.  Solo habían pasado algunos días desde que habia visto a Severus ¡pero sentía que habia sido una eternidad! El niño olio el cabello de Severus y suspiro extasiado—Te extrañe lindura-.

Ángel abrió los ojos— ¿L-lindura?—repitió el.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJAJA XD Pobre angel  
> james  
> ¿quieres morir?  
> nos leemos!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡gracias a sarahi por ayudarme!♥

— ¿L-Lindura?—Repitió Ángel horrorizado ¡Ese maldito mocoso! Sus manos temblaron pero no dejo caer a Stephan, ¡Le rompería el cuello! Dio un paso hacia adelante pero se contuvo al tener al bebé en sus brazos. — ¿Cómo que lindura?-

Severus se tensó ligeramente, James le soltó para mirar a Ángel fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí, así le digo a Sev—Dijo el niño sin temor, ignorante y olvidadizo sobre los muggles y que sus pensamientos no eran iguales a los de los magos. —Sev, es mi lindura-.

Severus observo a Ángel con cuidado. El hombre no parecía enojado, pero... parecía que estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco en ese momento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

— ¿Papá?—murmuró Severus al verle, se sintió preocupado— ¿Papá, estas bien?—se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo.

Ángel tragó ruidoso y respiro profundo, trato de calmarse y recordar las palabras de Eli, si, eran niños. Niños, y su Sev posiblemente no se fijara en ese pusilánime  que tenía como amigo. —Si… estoy bien—Dijo con voz algo perturbada, Ángel sonrió y le entrego el bebé a Severus—Perfecto...—afirmó.

Severus asintió, cargo a Stephan con cuidado. Ángel también le sonrió a James pero algo en su mirada era distinto, se marchó y Severus confundido cerró la puerta quedando en su habitación con James y el bebé, coloco a Stephan sobre su cama.

— ¡Wow!—Dijo james viendo la habitación de su amigo—esta genial—murmuró curioseándola hasta que se detuvo en una repisa, al principio pensó que eran libros pero cuando toco el material. Era una caja— ¿muñecas...?—dijo al ver al juguete dentro de esta.

Severus se apresuró a quitársela y ponerla en su lugar. —Son mías...—Dijo acomodándola correctamente.

— ¿Tuyas...?—Repitió James confundido—Las muñecas…son juguetes de niñas, Sev-.

— ¿Y?—Respondió con molesta mirándole, Potter parecía un niño estudioso con el atuendo que llevaba puesto, le recordó a Harry Potter. — ¿Por ser niño no me pueden gustar?—le cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

James mordió su lengua internamente ¡No quería hacer enojar a Severus!—Yo…no quería decir eso, lo siento—Se disculpó con el—Si te gustan las muñecas, entonces está bien ¡Ya llevas muchas!-.

Severus suspiro y asintió, observo los colores de las cajas olvidándose de Stephan por esos segundos, escogió una caja y la saco mostrándosela a James—Mira, también hay un chico—Dijo enseñándoselo, ni siquiera sabía porque se le había ocurrido mostrárselo—Es Ken-.

James agarro la caja y observo el muñeco. Tenia el cabello marrón y la piel morena—Oh…—Murmuró sin saber que decir. Severus y el no compartían los mismos gustos pero aun así ¡se esforzaría! Le preguntaría a su mamá si vendían muñecas como las que les gustaba a Severus ¡y le compraría una y se la regalaría!—Genial-.

Severus soltó una risita y coloco la caja en su lugar. Regreso a la cama tomando asiento en la orilla y asegurándose que Stephan estaba bien. — ¿Te trajeron lo que querías para navidad?—regresando su vista hacia James, quien se encontraba junto a él pero de pie.

James asintió contento— ¡Una Nimbus mil!—Exclamo alegre, se lamentó el no poder haberla traído, seguramente hubiera impresionado más a Severus—es realmente genial, la probé y es muy rápida ¡estoy seguro que me dejaran entrar al equipo!-

Severus asintió y se observó a sí mismo. Se habia bañado y se habia colocado nuevamente su pijama, realmente no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. —Creo que el capitán perdería una gran oportunidad si no te elije—Murmuro adulándolo, sabía que eso le gustaba a Potter—el mejor jugador de Quidditch-.

James se sonrojo. — ¿Eso crees Sev?—Murmuró en un suspiro mientras lo veía. ¡Severus se veía tan bonito con su cabello suelto que tenía un muy bonito olor a manzanilla.

—Sí, lo serás—Le comento mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Stephan—Seguro todas las niñas comenzaran a gritar como locas cuando vean al mejor jugador de Quidditch de Griffyndor-.

James sentía su rostro enrojecido y sus orejas de igual forma. —Sev…no creo que sea tan bueno en realidad—Dijo avergonzado al escucharle.

—Yo sé que lo eres—Le dijo y le sonrió. —y los demás cuando te vean…se darán cuenta-.

James sentía los latidos de su corazón hacer eco en sus oídos. Estiro su mano y agarro la de Severus, el niño de cabello largo miro el agarre para luego mirar a James, el de lentes parecía un tomate, tal vez… ¿le habia elogiado mucho hasta hacerlo avergonzar? Disfruto integrante eso hasta que noto como James alzaba  su mano y besaba sus dedos.

Severus abrió los ojos ligeramente.

— ¿James?-

—A mi…solo me importa que tú lo notes, Sev—Le dijo enrojecido, los latidos eran tan rápidos que James sentía que su corazón fallaría ¡Es que Sev era tan impresionante! Le gustaba la seguridad de su voz.

Allí estaba de nuevo, Severus se burló internamente al escuchar a Potter ¡Si tan solo pudiera mostrarle todo esto al Potter que conoció! ¡Se retorcería frente al! soltó una risita, una que confundió  a James.

— ¿Sev…?—Murmuro el niño confuso al escucharle.

Severus negó y se detuvo, contuvo su carcajada y se mordió la lengua. —Lo siento—se disculpó, el niño con el cabello debajo de la cadera se colocó de pie—Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, James...—dijo disfrutando todo aquello y acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla, tal vez si lo hacía, Potter terminaría desmayado frente a él. Sería una inocente pero muy graciosa broma que hacerle al cerdo de Potter, como para hacerlo pagar por las incontables bromas que le hizo a Severus en la otra vida.

Se acercó con aquella intención pero sus labios no tocaron la mejilla de James, ya que el niño de lentes había ladeado el rostro justo en el momento en que Severus se disponía a darle el beso, por eso sus labios habían aterrizado sobre los labios de James.

Tanto Severus como James se miraron a los ojos en ese momento, esta vez quien se sonrojo fue Severus y rompió el contacto de inmediato. Sus orejas estaban rojas ¡La broma habia salido cara! ¡Habia besado a Potter!

—Yo…no quería...—Dijo rápidamente.

James se quedó estático sin escuchar a Severus. Se habían besado, Severus y él… se habían besado ¡Besado! ¡En los labios! ¡Su primer beso había sido con Severus!

— ¿James…?—Severus le jalo del brazo— ¿James…?—le llamo de nuevo.

James regreso de su letargo—Yo… ¿puedo ir al baño?—pregunto a su amigo, aunque parecía que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

Severus asintió sin entender su reacción. Le señalo la puerta  y James entró rápidamente hasta el cuarto. Entro y cerró la puerta.  Potter se miró al espejo, llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios y sonrió tratando de aguantar gritar como niña por culpa de la felicidad que lo embriagaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente tenía ganas de subir un capítulo de Ron al rescate :V pero que puedo decir. la inspiración me fluyo en este. XD Nuevamente.  
> PDT: SIGANME EN FACEBOOK! Aparezco como Allenwalker249  
> PDT2: un amigo está haciendo un concurso en Facebook ¡el que gane se ganara un dibujo! Y realmente dibuja genial♥ si quieren aprticipoar pueden conseguir el Link en mi pagina ♥ o pueden ir a su pagina y buscarla @Icio’s fanart  
> PDT3: LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA?  
> PERO QUE SI >:V  
> XDLDFJKDL XD


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!

*****************

Severus se giró para ver a su pequeño hermano recostado en su cama. Stephan parecía burlarse de él y de la ridícula broma que habia ejecutado de mala forma. Severus soltó un gruñido mientras trataba de controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas ¡Habia besado a Potter! ¡Su primer beso habia sido con Potter! Respiro profundo y trato de no verse afectado por eso.  Todo estaba bien, no tenía que alterarse por algo tan banal como un simple beso. 

La puerta del baño se abrió y Potter salió de ella para acercarse de nuevo hacia él, Severus se sintió ridículo al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez.

—L-lo….s-siento—Tartamudeo de nuevo viendo a James—No era mi intención-.

James le sonrió, no parecía molesto—No te preocupes, Sev…no, eso para nada me molesta—Murmuró viéndole a los ojos—No me molesta—repitió.

— ¿No?—repitió con confusión y ligera curiosidad. Potter en ocasiones era un misterio para él.

James negó, estiro su mano y agarro la de Severus—No, Sev…—La sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estremeció a Severus.  James Potter estaba loco. — ¿Sabes? ¡Tengo una locomotora en casa que pueda volar!—Dijo soltándole de la mano y dando un pequeño brinco a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama—la próxima vez que venga, la traeré para jugar con tus muñecas-.

—Oh…genial—Dijo algo cohibido por el cambio de tema, ¿Sacar sus muñecas? ¿Ensuciarlas? Le diría a su padre que quería otra muñeca más y esa era la que utilizaría con Potter. No dañaría sus muñecas de colección—…por cierto. — Severus se acercó hasta su closet y abrió las pequeñas puertas. Busco entre las gavetas hasta encontrar las esferas comunicadoras que le habían enviado, aun no habia sido capaz de descifrar ese misterio —Toma…—Dijo estirando la mano y entregándole una de ellas a Potter.

—Oh… ¿Qué es?—Dijo James observándolas. Severus rodo los ojos.

—Podremos comunicarnos con ellas—le dijo presionando ligeramente la esfera y dejando su magia salir—mira la tuya-.

La esfera de James brillo, parecía que habia una especie de humo atrapado dentro de esta pero rápidamente este formo una palabra. _—“hola”...—_ Leyó impresionado— ¡WOW! Esto es genial, Sev-.

—Sí...—Dijo Severus contento, sonrió—Podremos continuar hablando el resto de las vacaciones-.

James asintió contento y guardo la esfera con cuidado dentro de su bolsillo— ¿Te lo compro tu papá?—Pregunto el viendo a Severus, el cual tomo asiento junto a él.

Severus negó—alguien me lo envió, no se quien habrá sido. —Confeso al niño de cabello largo—recibí esto, y un álbum para meter fotografías-.

—Qué raro...—Dijo James pensativo— ¿Quién habrá sido?-.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

Si… ¿Quién?

********************

— ¿Ir a su casa?—Repitió Elí al escuchar lo que Euphemia acaba de decir. Ésta había propuesto celebrar el fin de año en su residencia.

—Si…si lo desean claro—Murmuró ella a la mujer. Si bien tenían varias amistades, éstas  pasarían las fiestas con su familia, ya que todos tenían hijos mayores y su James…apenas era un niño, quería que su bebé se sintiera lo más cómodo posible aquel día, las navidades y fin de año siempre eran algo solitarias para ambos.

—Pues…será algo nuevo pero… ¡Por supuesto!—Elí sonrió, coloco un mechón de su cabello rubio tras su oreja—Llevare algunas cosas ya preparadas ¿Te parece?—Propuso ella con esperanza— ¿En dónde viven?-.

Euphemia asintió sonriente.

—En el valle del Godric—Le informó ella—también es una zona muggle, podrían llegar con facilidad—Se expresó sonriente—tenemos una habitación para invitados y Sev podría dormir con James, la cama la ampliaremos con un hechizo-.

Una de las cejas de Ángel tembló.  

—Perfecto—Dijo Eli contenta—ya solo faltan dos días para eso, comenzare a hacer las compras desde ya…—Dijo con ilusión—será una cena fantástica-.

James apareció junto con Severus, el cual cargaba a su pequeño hermanito. Los niños se acercaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los adultos, el niño de cabello largo le entrego el bebé a Eli. —Creo que tiene hambre-.

Eli asintió y se colocó de pie mientras acurrucaba a su niño—Vale, regresare en unos minutos—Dijo ella, Euphemia también se colocó de pie.

—Te acompaño—Murmuro ella—tengo varios trucos que enseñarte para el bebé-.

Eli soltó una risita, asintió y Euphemia la siguió dejando a sus esposos con sus hijos.

—Mira tu cabello...—Dijo Fleamont viendo a Severus, el cabello del niño estaba largo, demasiado largo. ¡Reamente parecía una niña! Además…el pijama que tenía colocada tenia rosquillas impresas en la tela— dentro de poco estará por debajo de tu muslo-.

—Si… el cabello de mi Sev es hermoso—Ángel acaricio el cabello de su pequeño una vez y este tomo asiento junto a el—y él también lo es...-.

Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron al escucharle, el que le alagaran de esa forma era algo que nunca sabría cómo manejar. Su madre nunca le habia alagado y su padre mucho menos.

—Papá…—Murmuró avergonzando.

Ángel rio y abrazo a su pequeño contra él mientras observaba a James Potter a los ojos, ese mocoso.

— ¡¿Ves?!—James se volteo a ver a su padre—tenía razón-.

Fleamont le miro con curiosidad— ¿En…?—Murmuró, James tomo asiento junto a su padre.

—Severus es más bonito que las niñas del colegio-.

El rostro de Fleamont enrojeció al escuchar a su hijo ¡¿Por qué James era tan imprudente?! Mira que decir aquello frente a un muggle ¡Sabía muy bien que estos estaban llenos de prejuicios!—Hijo…. —le regaño mientras miraba a Ángel con disculpa.

— ¿Qué...?—Dijo James confundido.

Ángel suspiro, dejaría ese tema de lado por el momento o podría matar al niño que tenía frente a el— Por cierto…—Dijo mirando a Fleamont— ¿podrías ayudarme en algo?-.

Fleamont asintió—Claro ¿Qué es?-.

Ángel sintió la mirada de los niños sobre el en ese momento— ¿Podemos hablarlo afuera?—Pregunto con cautela mientras se ponía de pie.

Euphemia y Elí aparecieron justo en ese momento, la mujer de cabello castaño sostenía una bandeja llena de emparedados.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte, cielo?—Pregunto Eli al ver a su esposo de pie, Fleamont imito al otro.

—Tengo que hablar sobre algo con Fleamont, estaremos a fuera—le dijo.

*************

Las manos de Elena temblaron con impotencia mientras rebuscaba entre los álbumes y fotografías sueltas que tenía guardadas dentro de un pequeño baúl. Encontró fotos de su matrimonio, encontró fotografías de Eileen cuando era bebé, encontró retratos de sus padres y de su difunto hermano… encontró fotografías de Dave y de la boda de Eileen con Leonard, encontró fotografías de todos… menos de aquel niño.

_“¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas las veces que te envié la fotografías? ¡Me las regresabas nuevamente echas cenizas, madre!”_

Los ojos de Elena se humedecieron pero no lloro, busco nuevamente con la esperanza de al menos conseguir una, solo una… tal vez habia guardado alguna, tal vez...

_“¿Por qué ahora te importa el niño que nunca quisiste conocer, madre? ¡El niño que repudiaste y  que juraste nunca reconocer como tu nieto!”_

La voz de Eileen resonaba en su cabeza mientras buscaba, pero no logro encontrar nada. No habia guardado ninguna fotografía del niño, todas las habia quemado. Nunca se había detenido para obsérvalas, analizarlas…atesorarlas.

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó Desmond a su esposa, el hombre mayor se acercó a ella mientras observaba como ésta guardaba las fotografías dentro del Baúl—¿Elena?-.

—Estoy bien…—Aseguro ella, guardo todo y se volteo para verle, ella le sonrió.

—Puedes mentirte a ti misma, pero no a mí, mujer—Dijo el hombre, Desmond quito su túnica y sus zapatos. Elena le observo. Su esposo a pesar de los años que recaían sobre él, continuaba siendo un hombre guapo, su piel pálida y su cabello negro hacían juego con cada una de las características de su piel.

Su esposo y ella tenían gran parecido, por algo eran primos…

— ¿Qué sucede, Elena?—Insistió el molesto— ¿ha pasado algo con Dave? ¿Con Eileen?-.

Ella negó, respiro profundo mientras se sentaba a un lado de su esposo.

—H-hace días atrás….vi al niño—Dijo ella y de inmediato sintió un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿El niño?—repitió el hombre confundido— ¿Qué niño, Elena?

—El hijo de Eileen, el hijo que ella tuvo con ese muggle—Murmuró.

Desmond se tensó inmediatamente. — ¿Dónde?-.

—En Hogsmeade—Murmuro ella recordándolo—El…él es igual a Eileen—Susurro—su cabello…su piel, su rostro…él es tan…-.

—Elena…—La voz de Desmond se convirtió en un gruñido— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?-.

—Es nuestro nieto…—Dijo ella con voz entrecortada—Lo es—Murmuró ella con arrepentimiento.—E-eileen podía haberlo traído con ella, Eileen podía haberlo dejado a nuestro cargo...N-nosotros l-lo hubiéramos criado bien…-.

—Elena…—Desmond tuvo una punzada en su cabeza—Cierra la boca-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH NO POS  
> ¿TODO BIEN?  
> ¿TODO CORRECTO?  
> Y YO QUE ME ALEGROOOO  
> WEPAAA BUENAS MI GENTE  
> COMO TAMOS?  
> Xd yo más o menos con ardor en el estómago ¿Qué me recomiendan?  
> PDT: AH NO PUES MUY ARREPENTIDA AHORA ELENA >:V CHINGA SU MADRE!  
> PDT2: ¿Hacemos que Elena este con Eileen cuando vuelvan a ver a Severus? 7u7 ¿Qué les gustaría que ocurriera? Deje su comentario aquí.  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> BYE!  
> SIGANMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE en facebook @Allenwalker249♥


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

—Elena…—Desmond tuvo una punzada en su cabeza—Cierra la boca-.

Elena soltó un fuerte sollozo al escuchar a su esposo decir aquello.  Las lágrimas bajaron sin control y los temblores en su cuerpo la hicieron prisionera de sus propias emociones.

Desmond frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su mujer llorar, nunca habia conocido al niño, nunca lo habia visto. Ni siquiera en fotografías, no le habia interesado hacerlo, además… ¿Qué hacia el niño en Hogsmeade? ¿Acaso había sido aceptado en Hogwarts? Se reprendió mentalmente  al no haberle preguntado a Eileen sobre eso años atrás.

—Para de llorar—Le dijo con malhumor—A Eileen ni siquiera le interesa ¿Por qué has de hacerlo tú?—le pregunto a su mujer—él no es importante para nosotros-.

— ¡Para mi si lo es!—Dijo ella alzando la voz, su voz se escuchó temblorosa— ¡Es nuestro nieto!—Le recordó poniéndose de pie y mirándolo—El… él es igual a Eileen, es igual a nosotros…no tiene ni una pisca del muggle ese que…-.

— ¡ELENA! ¡CALLATE!—Le grito su marido, la mujer bajo la vista mirando el suelo mientras temblaba—te lo recordare nuevamente, no me interesa, Elena. No me interesa—le susurro, agarrándole de las brazos y haciendo presión en ellos, su esposa le miro a los ojos—No quiero escuchar nada sobre él, no quiero escuchar que hablas de él, no quiero que me recuerdes su existencia ¿entendido, Elena?-.

Elena ladeo la vista, sintió el dolor en sus hombros por el fuerte agarre de su marido, mordió sus labios mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando. No…No... Ella no se olvidaría de Severus, no lo haría, se arrepentía de haberlo rechazo. Se arrepentía de no haberse dado la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Desmond le soltó, y suspiro—Iré a darme un baño, llama a un elfo para que me prepare algo. Tengo hambre-.

***********************

Fleamont asintió justamente cuando Ángel termino de hablar, aquello era algo delicado y si era cierto…no entendía porque... — ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que ha sido ella?—Le pregunto al hombre de cabello rubio—no habia remitente ¿no es así? No es seguro que...-.

—Sí, es así pero…. Algo dentro de mi sabe que es ella, Fleamont por dios ¡Un álbum de fotografías! ¿No lo ves? Es una especie de... Mensaje, como si le dijera que llenara ese álbum con su nueva familia, una familia que si lo quiere...-.

Fleamont asintió nuevamente—Aun así… es extraño—Murmuro pensante—ella le abandono ¿no es así? nunca tuvo que ver con él, nunca le envió algo… ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia?-.

—Porque lo hemos adoptado, porque ahora también forma parte del mundo del cual ella viene. Es como si nos pidiera que lo mantuviéramos alejado—Exclamo rabioso, Ángel suspiro tratando de controlarse— ¿me ayudaras?-.

—Claro, si quieres escribe la nota. La enviare con una lechuza una vez y llegue a casa...—Le prometió, también se sintió molesto por la actitud de aquella mujer. Investigaría un poco más al respecto para confirmar al cien por ciento sus dudas.

Ángel sonrió. —Gracias, eres un buen amigo. —Le dijo—regresemos, ya están por servir el almuerzo-.

*****************

Dumbledore bebió de su té justamente al finalizar de leer cada una de las notas que habia recibido del  viajero en el tiempo, se sentía inquieto. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo? No habia recibido ninguna nota de él desde ya hace casi tres semanas ¿le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría en un apuro? Dumbledore sintió nuevamente aquella intranquilidad apoderarse de él.

¿Quién sería? ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué no se revelaba ante él? las cosas podían ser mejores…podrían comunicarse mejor, podría informarse aún más de los peligros que le asechaban pero… ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde?

Era algo que no le dejaba a dormir. Esperaba al menos recibir otra nota de él, antes de que iniciaran las clases.

— ¿Mas té, amo?—Pregunto un elfo que habia aparecido pero Dumbledore no habia sido capaz de sentir su presencia, se habia concentrado demasiado en ese tema.

—Si… por favor—pidió estirando la taza, el elfo agarro la tetera y le sirvió el té—Gracias-.

El elfo asintió y desapareció.

— ¿Dónde estás, viajero? ¿Qué hazaña estarás realizando en este momento?—Murmuro Dumbledore para sí.

*************************

**—** Todavía falta mucho para que anochezca ¿no te gustaría salir e ir a comprar la casa de muñecas, Sev?—Pregunto Ángel a su hijo de cabello largo, los Potter ya se habían marchado. James no habia protestado en lo absoluto, ahora que tenía una forma de comunicarse con Severus. — ¿Hijo?-.

Severus se encontraba en su habitación. A pesar de la idea no era tan mala, realmente lo que habia planeado era dormir… tal vez incluso terminar sus deberes escolares pero...—Sí, sí quiero salir—Dijo contento— ¿podrías…podrías aparte comprarme otra muñeca, papá?-.

Ángel asintió contento—te compraría todo la juguetería si me lo pidieras, Sev-.

Severus soltó una risita, Ángel salió de la habitación del pequeño para cambiarse de ropa, Severus se quedó en la suya para hacer lo mismo. Busco un pantalón de color negro, y unas suertes con mangas largas color café claro, un sombrero del mismo color y un abrigo café oscuro, guantes negros y botines del mismo color. Severus tomo un rápido baño y se vistió con la ropa que eligió, peino su cabello y lo dejo suelto, se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Parezco una niña—Dijo viéndose, su cabello realmente estaba muy largo y además… se acercó hasta el cristal para observarse fijamente, el niño que estaba allí reflejado parecía no ser él... ¿Realmente era él? ¿Lo era? Algunas veces le constaba reconocerse a sí mismo cuando se miraba en el espejo,  ya que…. No habia rastros del niño infeliz que en algún momento fue, pero sabía que en el fondo seguía existiendo…—Severus…Tobías Snape. —Dijo recordando el nombre por el que en algún momento fue llamado, con el nombre que nació.

— ¿Ya estás listo, Sev?—Pregunto Ángel abriendo la puerta, se habia cambiado y coloco un abrigo alargado— ¿Severus...?

El niño se volteo y asintió.

Ángel le miro y ladeo la vista, sus mejillas enrojecieron—Sev…pareces una niña con eso-.

—Lo sé...—Dijo acercándose a su padre, agarro una bufanda de color rojo que estaba colgada en un pequeño perchero a un costado de la puerta y se la coloco—Pero me gusta como veo—confesó, si bien le molestaba que le confundieran con una niña, le gustaba llamar la atención, nunca habia sido el centro de miradas—¿te molesta...?—pregunto a su padre.

Anego suspiro y negó.

—Vamos—dijo estirando su brazo y agarrando la mano de Severus.

*****************

**_“No entiendo, ni comprendo por qué le envía obsequios a MI hijo, le agradezco y deje de hacerlo  o podría hacerle una visita a usted, o tal vez a su marido ¿Qué prefiere? Aléjese de mi hijo, Señora, usted perdió su oportunidad y ahora es mi turno de cuidarlo,_ **

**_-Ángel Pompadour._ **

Eileen frunció su ceño al leer la nota, mordió sus labios y la rompió en pedazos mientras temblaba con furia, sin bien no esperaba que descubrieran que habia sido ella… ¡¿Qué se creía ese tipo?!  Se calmó y tiro los pedazos dentro inodoro, bajo la palanca para que el agua se lo llevara.

— ¿Eileen?—Le llamo Leonard, la voz de su esposo le sobresalto— ¿Te sientes bien?-.

La mujer abrió la puerta del baño y salió. —Si amor, descuida...—Le murmuro sonriéndole, le dio un beso en la mejilla—Bienvenido ¿Qué tal te fue?-.

—Bien…Bien...—Le respondió con voz ausente, observo a su esposa la cual le miraba sonriente. El corazón de Leonard dolió...— ¿Sabes...?-.

— ¿Qué...?—Preguntó ella a su marido al ver su rostro entristecido— ¿te sientes mal?-.

Leonard negó, el hombre se mordió los labios con fuerza. —Lo adoptaron-.

Eileen le miro confundida— ¿Qué…?—dijo sin entender.

—Los muggles…lograron adoptar a Severus—Le comento, su voz se convirtió en un susurro—Sebastián me lo dijo, ya…lleva viviendo varios días con ellos—le informó.

Eileen guardo silencio, ya entendía por qué la molestia y la cierta posesividad sobre Severus en aquella nota. Severus habia sido adoptado—Ya…ya veo...—Respondió, trago ruidoso y trato de cambiar el tema— ¿quieres que llene la tina con agua caliente, amor?-.

Leonard suspiro, sintió sus ojos arder— ¿No te importa, cierto?-.

Eileen se tensó.

—No te importa en lo más mínimo…—Murmuro el con desesperanza—No te importa si le adoptaron, no te importaría si aun continuará en el orfanato o si estuviera muerto...-.

—Leonard…amor…—Dijo Eileen algo inquieta a su marido—No quiero discutir por esto-.

—No entiendo… no entiendo porque aún sigo casado contigo...—Dijo el medimago con dolor, su cerebro se llenó con imágenes del hijo mayor de su esposa—Eres una persona que no siente amor, Eileen-.

— ¡Yo te amo, Leonard! ¡Yo te amo a ti, a nuestro Dave…yo amo la familia que tenemos!—Exclamo ella con voz alta— ¿No te lo he demostrado? ¿Lo mucho que te amo?-.

— ¿Llegaste a amar al niño alguna vez, Eileen?—Pregunto el viéndola— ¿le llegaste a querer aunque sea?-.

Eileen se volteo para que Leonard fuera incapaz de ver su rostro. ¿Llego a querer a Severus? ¡Por supuesto que lo que habia querido! Aun lo quería. Lo amaba, era su hijo, su primer hijo…. Ella se habia aferrado a su pequeño Sev, como si fuese la piedra en la que se podía sostener para no ahogarse en el dolor mientras vivía con Tobías pero… Ella no le habia pagado de la manera correcta. Ella lo había abandonado…

Eileen trago ruidoso y se volteo.

—Ese niño no es nada para mi…—Mintió, el decir aquello le dolió. Su Sev… su Sev estaba mejor sin ella —Solo es un recordatorio de mis errores-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENAS BUENAS  
> ¿Cómo estamos?  
> Yo bien♥  
> CREO..  
> XD KASLASJSdajsk  
> PDT: 7u7 que tal el cap?  
> PDT2: XD ¿Les gustaría que escribiría la escena de Severus en la juguetería comprando la casa de Barbie?  
> PDT3: ¿Qué les gustaría que ocurriera? XD Si desean el encuentro de Desmond con Severus xd tenemos que esperar alguito porque será dentro de unos caps.  
> ¡Gracias por sus votos y comentarios!♥  
> Síganme en FACEBOOK @Allenwalker246


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

Eileen soltó un largo suspiro mientras doblaba cada una de las prendas de vestir de su pequeño hijo, Dave estaba de pie, agarrándose de los barandales de la cama, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Eileen sonrió mientras le veía, Dave le sonrió y soltó una risita.

Eileen sonrió nuevamente, guardo todo dentro las gavetas y se acercó hasta su pequeño hijo, agarro un banquillo y tomo asiento junto a él, quedando a su altura. Acaricio el rostro de Dave, éste estiro sus brazos hacia ella pero Eileen negó, era la hora para que Dave tomara su siesta de la tarde.

Se levantó ligeramente y lo acostó pero el  pequeño al parecer no tenía intención de dormir, Dave quería jugar y hacer sonar su sonajero mágico. Eileen suspiro nuevamente, mordió sus labios con fuerza recordando lo que le habia dicho hace una hora atrás su esposo.

_“Los muggles lograron adoptar a Severus”_

Eileen sintió sus ojos humedecerse, la presión de sus dientes sobre sus labios se hizo más fuerte. Su pequeño Severus, habia sido adoptado. Adoptado por un par de desconocidos. Eileen quiso jalar sus cabellos, tal vez… habia sido una mala idea dejarlo en el orfanato. Tal vez… podía haberlo dejado con los Evans, ellos siempre fueron buenas personas pero… ambos eran padres de un par de niñas.

—Severus…—Murmuró ella tratando de contener el llanto, trato de recordar el rostro de su pequeño desde la última vez que cambio, tan sano, tan crecido...—Sev…-.

—¿Se..ve..du?—Balbuceo Dave nuevamente de pie, sosteniéndose de la baranda de la cuna—¡Sevedu! ¡Mamá! ¡Sevedu!-.

La humedad de los ojos de la pelinegra no pudo ser contenida. Un rio de lágrimas comenzó a deslizarse sin control por las mejillas de Eileen al escuchar a su pequeño hijo decir aquello.  Eileen trato de limpiárselas pero... su cuerpo tembló, sus manos temblaron, el llanto silencioso se volvió agónico, a pesar de lo que habia echo, a pesar de que se convencía a si misma al pensar que habia hecho lo mejor para el futuro de Severus, se imaginaba…suplicaba aunque sea una oportunidad, una solo de tenerle al frente y abrazarle, de alagarle, de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello y su rostro, que su sonrisa era…una de las mejores cosas que ella podía ver.

— ¿Ma-má?—Balbuceó Dave al verla, el pequeño estiro su manita y agarro un mechón del cabello de su madre—¿Ma-má? ¿Sevedu?-.

Eileen observo a su pequeño Dave, le sonrió entre las lágrimas para luego limpiárselas, cargo a su pequeño hijo y le acurruco contra su pecho. Beso su frente y sus mejillas, mientras su mente se llenaba de otras ideas mientras lo cargaba.

—¿Eileen?—Elena abrió la puerta y entro—te estaba buscando-.

Eileen observo a su madre— ¿Sucedió algo?—Preguntó ella, adentrando nuevamente al bebé dentro la cuna y busco un chupete para Dave, el cual se colocó.

Elena negó, tomo asiento en uno de los dos banquillos que habían en la habitación de su nietecito—He…no, no…solo viene a verte… tu padre esta…-.

— ¿Le hiciste enojar?—Pregunto ella adivinando, acomodo algunos muñecos dentro de la cuna del pequeño— ¿No es así…?

Elena ladeo el rostro pero no asintió—me preguntaba si…-.

— ¿Si….?—Murmuró ella viendo a su madre— ¿pasa algo mamá?—dijo analizándola en si— ¿estabas llorando?-.

Elena también le miro— ¿y tú?-.

Eileen suspiro para luego asentir—tuve una pequeña discusión con Leonard—Dijo sin dar muchos detalles—solo eso-.

— ¿Por…?—inquirió, la mujer mayor mientras observaba a Dave removerse.

Eileen negó, no quería hablar de su madre con eso. No quería hablarlo con nadie—algo sin importancia—aseguro ella, — ¿y tú? ¿Por qué peleaste con papá?-.

Elena trago ruidoso—Yo….e-estaba buscando una fotografía—Dijo ella bajando la vista, la piel de Elena era tan pálida como la de su hija—Estaba buscando una…f-fotografía de S-severus-.

Eileen se tensó por completo al escuchar aquello, — ¿Y para que andabas buscando una, madre?—Dijo ella, la molestia llego—Creo recordar que las quemaste todas, pensé que habia dado fin a este tema. El niño…-.

—Es tu hijo, Eileen, el….es tan… es nuestro—Murmuró Elena con esperezan de convencerse a su hija—Es tu hijo, el lleva nuestra sangre, él es igual a nosotros-.

—Recuerdo que no dijiste lo mismo cuando te dije que estaba embarazada—Exclamo, revivió rápidamente cuando le dio la noticia a sus padres, si bien se habia sentido devastada habia tenido la esperanza que lo aceptaran pero…—me dijiste que él era un monstruo-.

Elena limpio una lagrima que escapo de sus ojos, estiro sus manos y agarro las de su hija—He tratado de… he tardado muchos años pero… ahora-.

—Pero nada, madre. —Eileen la miró con desprecio— Ese niño no hace parte de nuestra familia, ¡Él ha sido adoptado ya! ¡Ya tiene quien le cuide!—Le informo, los ojos de Eileen picaban—Ya es tarde-.

—S-somos su familia biológica…—tartamudeo la mujer, haciendo presión a la mano de su hija—Si vamos al ministerio…-.

— ¡ELLOS NO TE ENTREGARAN A MI HIJO!—Grito Eileen colocándose de pie, rompiendo el agarre, su rostro se tornó rojizo— ¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE SEVERUS COMO SI TE IMPORTARA, MAMÁ!—Grito furiosa, fue incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, su rabia, su odio—Mi hijo….Mi Sev… está mejor si ti, está mejor sin mí, está mejor sin….-.

A pesar que las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Elena este volvió agarrar las manos de su hija, su corazón latió con rapidez al escuchar a su hija de decir aquello—Eileen… ¿A-aun te importa, verdad?-.

Eileen no respondió trato de romper el agarre de sus manos pero Elena lo evito. La mujer mayor miro fijamente a su hija y le sonrió con tristeza—Nosotras…podemos recuperarlo-.

Al momento, el pequeño Dave se volvía a poner de pie en su cuna, sostenido de los barrotes de madera, y al ver a su abuela, creyendo que tal vez ella lo podría sacar a jugar, dio un grito de alegría — ¡Sevedu!-.

**************************

— ¡Bienvenidos!—Murmuró una mujer al pie de la puerta de una de las cadenas de jugueterías más populares en aquel año. La asesora estaba contenta, diciembre era uno de los mejores meses para la venta de juguetes, si bien ya estaba por finalizar aquel año sus superiores le habían puesto una meta y ella como buena trabajadora la cumpliría.

—Gracias…—Ángel sonrió mientras sostenía la mano de Severus, entraron a la juguetería y la mujer se volteo para atenderlos.

— ¡WOW!—Dijo ella viendo el largo cabello de la niña que acompañaba al hombre que acaba de llegar— ¡Que cabello tan largo tienes, princesa!—Murmuro ella impresionada, se aventuró y estiro su mano para acariciar un mechón de este.

Ángel se sonrojo al escuchar eso, ladeo la vista para ver la expresión de Severus pero solo noto como su hijo entrecerraba los ojos, trato de corregir a la mujer pero ella se le adelanto.

— ¿Qué juguete vienen buscando?—Pregunto ella mirando al hombre de cabello rubio— ¿Peluches? ¿Muñecas?-.

 —He… ¿La casa de los sueños de…Barbie?—Murmuro Ángel tratando de recordar el nombre.

Los ojos de la asesora brillaron—Síganme…—Pidió ella, sus tacones sonaban a cada paso que daban, pasaron varios pasillos hasta detenerse en uno que estaba decorado con tonos rosas y pasteles—Esta es la sección de Barbie—exclamo la mujer—Actualmente hay dos versiones de la casa de los sueños-.

— ¿Y se diferencian en…?—Pregunto Ángel.

—Cada casa incluye una Barbie, se podría decir que en el vestido y en algunos accesorios internos en lo demás es igual—exclamo y observo a la niña—¿Cuál te gustaría cielo?—pregunto mostrándole las cajas—tienes que armar las piezas, para hacer los muebles internos-.

Ángel también le miró— ¿Sev...? ¿Cuál quieres?-.

Severus frunció el ceño ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? observo la caja y trato de buscar las diferencias y cual sería más de su agrado pero...— No se…—Susurró. —las…dos me gustan-.

Ángel suspiro, la asesora en cambio no noto nada extraño en la voz de la niña estaba más concentrada en su futura venta.

—Si quieres, cielo…yo pueda escogerla—Dijo ella mirándolas—creo que mejor esta, mira… hay objetos miniatura en la cocina así que la sensación de jugar con Barbie sería más real, como si ella fuese una personita de verdad-.

Ángel agarro la caja mientras observaba los detalles dichos por la vendedora, Severus agarro un mechón de su largo cabello y lo peino mientras se volteaba, abrió los ojos ligeramente— ¿Una Barbie oscura?-.

Ángel y la mujer se voltearon.

— ¡Oh! Si… es una de las nuevas, su nombre es Christie—Dijo ella agarrando la caja— ¿no es hermosa? Su tono de piel le va perfecto con su maquillaje, y mira… tiene pintauñas los cuales podrás usar con ella y también contigo-.

Severus enarco una ceja, agarro la caja para luego ver a la mujer—Soy un niño—Le informo.

Las mejillas de la mujer se enrojecieron con fuerza al escucharle— ¡¿Q-qué?!—Tartamudeo, observo el hombre que sostenía la caja en busca de la verdad.

—Si he…—Ángel se sonrojo—a mi hijo….le...gusta coleccionar muñecas—Dijo él.

La mujer trago ruidoso, vale… aquello era una enorme sorpresa ¿un niño comprando un muñecas? Era algo bastante… extraño. Pero…cliente era cliente y ella no estaba en el derecho para decir si aquello era bueno o malo—B-bueno…lamento haberte dicho princesa—dijo disculpándose—pero pareces una...—rio nerviosa— ¿te gusta Christie?—le pregunto.

—Si…esta bonita—Murmuró severus viéndola— ¿puedo…llevármela?—pregunto a Ángel.

—Todas las que quieras, Sev. —Exclamo Ángel sonriéndole.

 _¿Todas las que quiera?_ Repitió internamente la mujer, _¿son gente de dinero?_   —Oh…papá ha dado vía libre para comprar lo quieras, mi príncipe…—Murmuro ella ansiosa a su pequeño cliente— ¿Qué tal si vemos las otras barbies? Hay una que trae pelucas ¡es súper genial!-.

— ¿Enserio?—Dijo Sev tratando de imaginársela.

La mujer asintió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v weputa, regálenme una Barbie  
> PDT: ME COMPRARE UNA ESTE MES CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!   
> PDT2: Pues… ¿Cómo andamos? ¿Bien? Eso me gusta uvu  
> PDT3: :S Que piensan de Eileen y Elena? ¿Sera que…lo “harán”?  
> PDT4: Mañana actualizare sobreviviendo; V; lamento la demora.  
> JKDKDJSD  
> NOS LEEMOS EL LUNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS♥  
> BYEE  
> SIGANME!  
> En Facebook como: Allenwalker249  
> ♥


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

— ¡Gracias por su compra!—Murmuro la mujer mientras despedía a sus clientes, la compra habia sido grande, monumental ¡Necesitaba que le dieran un aumento después de aquello!— ¡Regresen pronto!-.

Severus se despidió de la mujer al salir de la juguetería.

—Esa fue la mejor venta, Devora—Murmuró la cajera impresiona—ese hombre pago en juguetes lo que nos ganamos un mes—Dijo sin aun creerlo— ¿Realmente crees que esa niña juegue con todo aquello?-.

Devora rio soltó una risita al escuchar aquello, ¿niña? Ella también lo habia creído—Si su padre quiere gastarse el dinero comprándole juguetes, que lo haga, ellos pagan nuestro sueldo-.

****************

**_Dos días después…_ **

Los juegos artificiales explotaron e iluminaron de gran forma la noche de aquel treinta y uno de diciembre… o bueno, mejor dicho, primero de Enero del año 1973,  ya habían pasado las doce de la noche, Los Potter y Pompadour observaron encantados aquellos momentos a la espera de que finalizara.

—Otro año que llega, y otro año que se va—Murmuró Eli observando la pirotecnia explotar—Me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran vivos para que compartieran este momento conmigo, con mi familia-.

Ángel suspiro y abrazo con cuidado a su mujer que tenía cargado entre sus brazos al pequeño Stephan que se encontraba profundamente dormido—Ellos nos ven desde el cielo, orgullosos de la familia que ahora tenemos, cielo-.

Eli asintió, se separaron ligeramente para incluir la a Severus en el abrazo, los Potter imitaron a sus amigos y se unieron también en un abrazo, Euphemia no pudo evitar llorar, siempre se ponía emotiva en esas fechas, recordaba a sus hermanos ya fallecidos y a sus padres, incluso a  cada una de las mascotas que llego a tener desde su infancia hasta el ahora.

—Otro año que hay que recibir con esperanza, con felicidad—Murmuro Euphemia viendo a la familia que habia invitado a su casa— ¿No es así, querida Eli?-.

La mujer rubia sonrió y asintió.

Los juegos artificiales acabaron su espectáculo y todos  decidieron entrar nuevamente a la casa, acompañaron a los niños hasta la habitación en donde dormían y éstos se colocaron sus pijamas y exhaustos pero contentos se acostaron a dormir.

****************

Eli se sentía feliz, iniciar los primeros días del año con dos hijos era algo que le hacía pensar que se encontraba soñando, se sentía en una nube flotando de felicidad. Darle de comer a Stephan, peinar el cabello de Severus, escoger su ropa y ayudarle a limpiar su cuarto… era algo que siempre habia soñado hacer cuando fuese madre y era ahora algo que estaba cumpliendo.

—Pronto se acerca tu cumpleaños—Murmuró Ella en la habitación del niño. Habían comprado un nuevo estante para que colocara las muñecas que habia comprado el año que ya habia pasado— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?—pregunto Eli con ilusión, el primer cumpleaños que le celebraría a uno de sus hijos—sabes…estaba pensando en tal ves hacer la fiesta en el orfanato, tienes muchos amigos allí ¿Verdad, cielo? Podríamos invitar también a tu amigo, James-.

Severus sonrió al escuchar eso, la idea también le gustaba. —Si…por favor—Dijo a la mujer con aire contento—Me gustaría ver a la abuela, y a Vivian…—Dijo, recordando a la monja que llevaba semanas sin ver— ¡Quiero un pastel enorme!—exclamo.

Eli rio con fuerza y asintió. —el más grande de todos, cielo—dijo ella con seguridad, se colocó de pie y suspiro—iré a la cocina a preparar algo para nosotros—Murmuro a su hijo, Ana no se encontraba en la casa, le habia dado dos semanas de vacaciones para que pudiera pasar fin de año e inicios de este con su familia así que ahora a ella le tocaba hacer la comida y limpiar las cosas de la casa.

Cuando Eli salió de la habitación del niño, cruzó el pasillo pero sin antes echarle un ojo a Stephan, el cual dormía profundamente en su cuna, bajó las escaleras al primer piso con la decisión de ir a la cocina pero...

El timbre de la puerta sonó. La mujer frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba quien podría ser, era muy raro que recibiera visitas así de improviso, y las pocas amigas que tenía no se encontraban en ese momento dentro del país.

Se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, había tres personas al pie de ésta. Había dos hombres que por lo que parecía eran gemelos, y una mujer pelinegra, Eli la miro y sintió que esta tenía mucho parecido con…— ¿Si…?—Dijo ella viéndolos— ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?—pregunto ella amablemente.

—Mucho gusto—Dijo uno de los hombres estirando su mano hacia ella, Eli la estiro y este la apretó ligeramente para luego soltarla—Mi Nombre es Leonard Fransseber, le presento a mi esposa, Eileen Prince…he…bueno—Leonard trago ruidoso, si bien se sentía contento por todo aquello y por el hecho de que Eileen “haya” visto la luz no sabía cómo decir aquello—Mi esposa…bueno, ella es la madre del niño que usted adopto…ya sabe… Severus-.

Eli se tensó— ¿Qué...?—Susurro ella, su rostro se contrajo con rabia al mirar a la mujer. Trago ruidoso— ¿Y...? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto ella molesta, estaba a un grito de llamar a Ángel para que se acercara a dónde estaba ella.

—B-bueno…usted sabe que…bueno, Severus es mago ¿Verdad?-.

—Claro que se lo que es mi hijo, Señor—Murmuró ella enarcando una ceja, la mujer coloco un mechón de su cabello rubio tras su oreja—Repito… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

Leonard trago ruidoso nuevamente, Eileen no hablaba.

—Le…le traemos esto—murmuró estirando un sobre—adentro hay una…-.

Eli no espero a la explicación, le arranco el sobre al hombre de las manos y lo abrió, con extrañeza leyó la carta que había dentro del sobre, el cual parecía de papeles oficiales.

A 4 CUATRO  DE ENERO DE 1972

ORDEN DE ACOMPAÑAMIENTO PARA MENOR DE EDAD

Solicitud para visitas con días de convivencia hacia el menor Severus Pompadour

Hijo de Eileen Prince

S O L I C I T A D A POR:

EILEEN PRINCE        Y       LEONARD FRANSSESBER

 MADRE DEL MENOR          MARIDO

CON BASE EN:

LOS ARTÍCULOS 325-326E-327C  Y 401 FRACCION 7D DEL CODIGO CIVIL FAMILIAR DEL MINISTERIO MAGICO INGLES, CAPITULO 8, APARTADO 3, DE LOS DERECHOS Y OBLIGACIONES DE LOS PADRES HACIA LOS HIJOS

DESGLOSADOS:

ARTICULO 325: Si alguno de los padres no vive con el menor, tiene derecho a verlo por lo menos 1 día a la semana.

ARTICULO 326 E: Las visitas solo pueden ser en caso de que el menor no se encuentre en clases, ya sea en época vacacional.

ARTICULO 327 C: Estas visitas deben ser otorgadas y firmadas por un juez del juzgado mágico familiar que esté en servicio.

ARTICULO 401 FRACCION 7D:    Si quien requiere las visitas es la madre del menor, acordara los tutores legales actuales la cantidad de dias en los que se le permitirá convivir con el menor.

APROVADA POR:

BELUS CASSIANI   Juez   del   juzgado  5 (quinto) de lo familiar del ministerio de magia inglés, con nombramiento de la orden de Merlín

 

FIRMA DEL JUEZ                                                     FIRMA DE                                              FIRMA DE

BELUS CASSIANI                                                EILEEN PRINCE                               LEONARD FRANSSESBER

 

FIRMA DE TUTORES ACTUALESDEL MENOR

__________________________                                                                                     ___ _______________________

        ANGEL POMPADOUR                                                                                                      ELIZABETH POMPADOUR

Eli sintió su estómago revolverse al leer aquello ¿Acaso aquella mujer tenía el cinismo de presentarse en su casa para pedir que se le otorgaran visitas al niño?

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?—Dijo viéndola.

— ¿Eli? ¿Amor...?—Ángel apareció tras su mujer para luego colocarse a su lado— ¿Qué…?—Ángel frunció el ceño al ver a las personas que estaban al otro lado de la puerta— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?-.

Sebastián trago ruidoso, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, tenía que cumplir su trabajo como auror—La…la señora Eileen madre biológica de su hijo adoptivo, Severus Pompadour ha solicitado  visitas que se le permitirán convivir con el menor ya mencionado por un número determinado de días según lo establecido por el código civil familiar del ministerio de magia inglés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****************  
> ¿TODO BIEN?  
> TODO CORRECTO?  
> PUES NADA ESTA CORRECTO CON EL MALDITO CINISMO DE LA EILEEN!  
> PDT: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD QUE PROCEDE AHORA?  
> PDT2: :S Severus se ira con Eileen?  
> PDT3: PELEA PELEA PELEA
> 
> SIGANMEE  
> BESOS♥


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡gracias a sarahi por ayudarme!♥

Sebastián trago ruidoso, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, tenía que cumplir su trabajo como auror—La…la señora Eileen, madre biológica de su hijo adoptivo, Severus Pompadour ha solicitado  visitas que se le permitirán convivir con el menor ya mencionado por un número determinado de días según lo establecido por el código civil familiar del ministerio de magia inglés.

Cuando el auror termino de decir aquello, un silencio se alojó entre los presentes, silencio que Ángel no tardó en romper.

— ¿Esto en serio?—Murmuró, viendo a Eileen— ¿Realmente…Realmente tienes el maldito descaro de venir aquí y pedir ver a Severus? ¡Si ni siquiera te importa!-.

—No le alce la voz a mi esposa…—Pidió Leonard al hombre que tenía al frente—ella ha visto su error y...-.

—“Ha visto” ¿justo ahora? ¿Qué lo han adoptado es que quiere verle?—dijo cabreado el hombre rubio—No quiero insultarlo, señor...—susurro—pero usted es un tremendo idiota, ¡Si esta mujer se sintiera arrepentida de verdad hubiera buscado a Severus desde hace mucho tiempo!

—S-señor Pompadour...—Sebastián respiro ruidoso—le pido que se calme... ¿podríamos entrar a su casa?-.

—Usted tal vez, pero esa mujer no pisara ni se acercara a mi hijo—Siseo viéndole— ¿Por qué no habla? Oh…ya se, ¡No tiene la moral para hacerlo!—Le grito, Eileen bajo la vista mordiéndose los labios— ¿Realmente quiere esto, señora? ¿Realmente piensa que Severus estará encantado de verle? ¡A la madre que le abandono! A la madre que prefirió crear una nueva vida sin incluirle… ¿Y ahora quieres venir a saber de él? ¿A buscarlo? ¿A reclamar como si tuviera el derecho? ¡Dime una cosa, mujer! ¿Cuántas veces limpiaste sus lágrimas? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo limpiaste su cara cuando se cayó por estar corriendo? ¿Lo hiciste, Eileen? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando eso sucedía? ¿Pensabas en él? Seguramente en las pesadillas donde la consciencia ataca, lo hacías. Pero cuando abrías los ojos, cuando sonreías en tu diario vivir, no. Ahí el no existía-.

—Usted no sabe los motivos de mi esposa—Leonard empujo ligeramente a Ángel, el cual se encontraba demasiado cerca de Eileen—Usted no sabe por qué ella...-.

— ¿Y usted si?—pregunto, Ángel quiso reír en ese momento y palmoteo la mano que le habia empujado— ¿Usted si conoce los motivos del porque ella hizo todo esto? ¡No la quiero cerca de Severus! él ya no es su hijo, es MI hijo, así que le pido amablemente que se retire de mi casa, si es que tiene moral. Porque lo dudo. No puede existir moral en una persona que no justifica sus actos ¿o acaso ahora me viene a decir que “era lo mejor” para Severus?

Sebastián respiro ruidoso, ladeo la vista para ver a su hermano, pero éste miraba a Eileen.

—No. —La voz de Eileen se escuchó por primera vez desde que habían llegado, la mirada de la pelinegra se alzó—Fui ante un juez, tengo derecho de ver a Severus por un mínimo de 3 días a máximo 7 días, la solicitud ha sido aprobada, y no me iré de aquí sin él-.

Las manos de Eli temblaron, rabiosa alzo su brazo y abofeteo con fuerza a Eileen, la palmada resonó y la mejilla de la mujer pálida quedo enrojecida. — Usted… es la persona más desagradable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer-.

Eileen toco su mejilla la cual ardía de dolor, — estamos a mano, —Repitió Eileen con furia— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-.

— ¿Su hijo? Mi hijo, querrá decir—Dijo furiosa la peli rubia, observo a su esposo el cual buscaba una especie de solución mentalmente.

—S-señores Pompadour—Sebastián comenzó a hablar—La solicitud que ha traído la señora Prince es legal, y ha sido aprobada, si bien… ella inquirió en abandono, legalmente para el ministerio siguen siendo madre e hijo, pues según las leyes el poder de la sangre es más fuerte y…. ella está en la obligación de ver a su hijo, ustedes pueden hacer dos cosas para resolver este suceso,  cederle un número determinado de días a la señora…-.

—Algo que no haré…—respondió inmediatamente el mencionado.

—Oh puede presentar una queja y explicación ante el ministerio del magia y dar sus razones del porque la señora Eileen no merece convivir con su hijo—Explicó, Sebastián sintió la mirada de su hermano gemelo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando le comunico que Eileen habia pedido una solicitud al juez para ver al niño se enojó, ¿su hermano realmente estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello? —Los muggle no tienen permitido el ingreso al ministerio de magia, pero usted puede nombrar a un representante mágico ¿tiene algún conocido de esta comunidad que pueda hacer este rol?-.

—Fleamont Potter—Respondió inmediatamente el hombre—Vive en el valle de Godric—informo— ¿podría el ser mi representante mágico?-.

—Sí, —respondió Sebastián contento de que se bajaran los ánimos—Pero para presentar su queja tiene que permitir que la señora Prince pueda llevarse al menor-.

— ¿Y si él no quiere?—Pregunto Eli furiosa, — ¿Qué sucede si Severus no quiere irse con esa…?—susurró.

Sebastián trago ruidoso—Las citas son para crear convivencia entre el niño y su madre, usted… escoja la cantidad de días mientras se resuelve la situación, a pesar de que el niño no esté de acuerdo, la solicitud ha sido aprobada—Le aconsejo—y apenas la señora se marche con el menor, yo los llevaré hasta la casa del señor Potter y allí procederemos a presentar la queja contra el ministerio… ¿le parece?-.

Los dientes de Ángel ya lastimaban sus labios. 

Eli miro a su esposo nerviosa ¡No quería que esa mujer se llevara a su Severus! ¡No quería!— ¿T-tiene que llevárselo? ¿R-realmente tiene que hacerlo?—murmuró entristecida.

— ¿Cuál es el mínimo de días?—preguntó al auror— ¿para que Severus pase con ella?-.

—Tres—respondió Sebastián rápidamente.

—Tres días entonces, espero y sean menos—Murmuró molesto, hizo un espacio—entre solo usted, y…—observo tanto a Eileen y Leonard—no dejare que un par de desvergonzados entren a mi casa-.

La puerta se cerró en las narices de estos, y Eileen suspiro.

**********

Las lágrimas comenzaron a abajar sin control por el rostro de Eli mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso, ¡Ese par de….! Habían arruinado su día ¿Cómo podía existir gente así? ¿Cómo podía haber madres que tuvieran tal vergüenza?

—He…yo…—Murmuró deteniéndose—me quedare en el cuarto de Stephan, tu… ve al de Severus con el señor-.

Ángel asintió, observo a su esposa entrar al cuarto del pequeño bebé, seguro lo hizo para poder llorar  y desahogarse, su estómago se retorció y trato de controlarse,  se detuvo en una de las puertas y la abrió.

Severus estaba sentado sobre la cama tratando de armar las piezas de cartón que iban dentro de la casa de muñecas que le habia comprado, el niño alzo el rostro para verlos.

—Sev…—Murmuró Ángel, la rabia, la angustia el dolor se encontraban alojados en su voz—Sev…ha ocurrido algo y...-.

— ¿Y…?—Repitió sin entender, frunció el ceño con rapidez mientras miraba al auror— ¿Qué paso?-.

Ángel respiro profundo ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello?—Severus, he… —trago ruidoso, no sabía cómo decirlo—Sev—repitió—tu…bueno…—Ángel suspiro.

—Tu madre biológica ha presentado una solicitud al ministerio…Eileen Prince, ha solicitado pasar algunos días contigo—Dijo finalmente al auror ayudando de esa forma al hombre que tenía al lado—Pasaras tres días con ella, o menos, si tu padre adoptivo logra la anulación-.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Aquello sonó casi un grito, ¿Qué Eileen habia pedido que…? ¿Era un pesadilla acaso? ¿O habia caído en algún universo alterno? ¡Ella lo habia abandonado! ¿Cómo que ahora quería verle?  ¿Qué quería de el? —No quiero…—ladeo su rostro.

—Sé que no quieres…—Dijo Sebastián viendo al niño—pero… si no te vas con ella, el ministerio podía ponerle una multa a tu padre—le dijo—y él no podía anular la solicitud por incumplirla-.

Severus murmuro unas cuantas cosas en voz baja que ninguno de los adulto fue capaz de escuchar hasta que finalmente gritó— ¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡NO ME QUIERO IR CON ELLA!—Dijo en voz alta— ¡PAPÁ! ¡HAZ ALGO!-.

Los ojos de Ángel se tornaron rojos, si bien sus sentimientos le ordenaban dar vuelta atrás y golpear a los responsables, su razón le aconsejo de forma sabia y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo suspiro—Yo tampoco quiero que vayas con ella, Severus...—el hombre trago con dolor—te prometo que tratare de resolver esto lo más pronto posible...-.

Severus gruñó molesto, y bajo la vista estuvo a punto de romper varias piezas de su juguete, pero se calmó. Tenía que calmarse, trato de buscarle algo positivo a todo aquello y aunque no lo encontró, bajo de su cama y a regañadientes busco un abrigo y zapatos que colocarse.

Ángel observo el mostro molesto del pequeño mientras se coloca el abrigo, el hombre busco una pequeña mochila que estaba dentro del closet y saco algunas prendas de ropa, coloco algunos bóxer dentro de ésta y fue en busca del cepillo de dientes del niño, los labios de Severus temblaron, agarro la Barbie que habia traído incluida la casa de muñecas y la guardo dentro de la mochila que le acaba de dar su padre.

— ¿Realmente…realmente tengo que ir, papá? No quiero ir…—Murmuró, su tono lo hizo tan bajo que aquello parecía ser una súplica.

Ángel abrazo a Severus, mientras se prometía mentalmente que haría hasta lo imposible para que esa mujer no tuviera que volver a tener contacto con Severus—Solo será esta vez... papá arreglará todo—le prometió— ¿Vale? -.

Severus asintió, era notable que Ángel no la estuviera pasando bien. Maldijo mentalmente a su progenitora una y otra vez, salió de su cuarto en compañía del Auror y su padre, antes de bajar las escaleras abrió del cuarto de Stephan, encontrando a Eli allí.

La mujer tenía los ojos enrojecidos, Severus sintió mas rabia aun. —Regresare en menos de lo que te lo imaginas, mamá-.

Eli sonrió en medio del dolor al escuchar cómo le habia dicho el niño, le abrazo con fuerza y beso su mejilla—Lo sé, amor…—Dijo ella, agarro un pequeño cepillo, de aquellos con los que peinaba a Stephan y peino al niño,  solo faltaban algunos centímetros para que el cabello estuviera por debajo de su trasero.

Severus le abrazo una vez y esta le termino de peinar, le dio un beso y luego introdujo su mano  entre los barrotes de madera de la cuna donde dormía Stephan para acariciarlo. Se despidió nuevamente de la mujer para luego bajar las escaleras junto a Ángel, el auror ya habia bajado y esperaba al pie de la puerta.

Severus camino a paso suave hasta la puerta, alzo la vista y ladeo el rostro, al llegar, se aferró a las correas de la mochila.

—Bien… el señor Ángel ha acatado la solicitud, —Sebastián apareció una copia del documento que Leonard le habia entregado al hombre muggle—el número de días establecidos han sido de tres, ahora los tutores legales procederán a firmarlo y yo llevare al ministerio junto con la queja que estos presentaran-.

Leonard mordió su lengua molesto por lo dicho por su hermano, bajo la vista y observó a Severus, el cual ni les miraba— ¡Ey Severus!—Leonard sonrió, el niño finalmente le miro, su rostro no parecía nada contento—pasaremos un rato agradable… —le prometió.

Los labios de Severus temblaron, la mirada de Eileen también estaba posada sobre la de él, así que el también le miro—Claro que si—Siseo con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

*********

—Sabes que odio las sorpresas...—Desmond estaba de pie junto a su esposa en el Living de la casa su Hija— ¿Dónde están Eileen y Leonard?-.

—Ellos fueron a buscar  algo especial…—Dijo ella con el corazón latente de alegría—Cuando lo veas… entenderás por qué he insistido tanto en un tema en particular…-.

Desmond frunció el ceño al escucharle, si bien a su mente llegaron algunas ideas las desechó rápidamente. La pareja escucho como la puerta se abría,  Elena salto ligeramente de la emoción, Eileen entro a la sala, su mejilla estaba enrojecida.

—Hija… ¿Qué te sucedió?—Pregunto ella acercándosele.

Eileen ladeo la vista—No ha sido nada, mamá-.

A pesar de que sabía que era una mentira asintió para no entrar en ese momento de fondo con aquello— ¿Lograron…?-.

—Si—Respondió la mujer tomando asiento—Obvio que sí-.

— ¿Dónde está?—Pregunto Elena, tuvo que contenerse de salir de la sala para buscarle.

Leonard apareció, y tras el, con el rostro fruncido de la molestia un niño de piel pálida y un cabello tan negro y largo que le daba una apariencia demasiado adorable. Elena chillo contenta y sonrió de oreja a oreja.  Jalo del brazo a su esposo y este se volteo finalmente para ver lo que estaba frente a él.

Elena observo como su esposo se petrificaba, no entendió su reacción ¿Acaso estaba enojado? Sintió nerviosos, sus intestino chillaron.

Severus sintió la mirada que, para su desgracia, era de su familia biológica. — ¿Qué?—Dijo viéndoles de igual formar— No se les vaya a caer los ojos de verme tanto-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :V SE FORMO LA PERRERA  
> SE FORMO, SE FORMO LA PERRERA.  
> XD   
> :D  
> ¿Qué procede ahora?  
> KSLDKDLSJK  
> ¿Qué cosas positivas podríamos sacar de esto XD?  
> Que les gustaría que ocurriera?  
> :C pobre Ángel ;v;  
> Nos leemos  
> Bye♥


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi amada ONU por ayudarme en este capítulo XD ♥  
> PDT: este capítulo ta bien largo xd así que no habrá actualización hasta el próximo miércoles >:V

Leonard soltó una risita por el nerviosismo de aquel momento, suspiro y quito la mochila que el niño  cargaba para que el pequeño lograra sentirse más cómodo, se sentía feliz, tan feliz desde que Eileen le había dicho que quería recuperar el contacto con Sev. Que por fin había caído en cuenta de su terrible error y que quería tener a Severus cerca de ella… de ambos.

   
— ¿Desmond?—Elena murmuró nerviosa a su marido el cual miraba fijamente a Severus, incluso noto cierta palidez en su rostro— ¿Des?-.  
  
Severus rodó los ojos y analizó rápidamente el lugar. Toda era elegante, si, pero el no pertenecía  allí. Su rostro se frunció aún más, y se maldijo mentalmente por no haber traído su varita.  
  
—Severus...—Leonard le habló, posó sus manos sobre los hombros del niño— Estas personas son... Elena, y Desmond, ellos son... Tus abuelos-.  
  
— ¿Abuelos?— Repitió el niño mirando a las dos personas mayores que estaban frente a él, enarco una ceja sin poder evitarlo— ¿Ahora si existen? Recuerdo no haber tenido, pensé que ya habían muerto-.  
  
Eileen trago ruidoso, al escucharlo. La actitud de su padre le preocupaba pero internamente se regocijo al escuchar las palabras de del pequeño Severus,  no habia estado de acuerdo con la idea pero…  Leonard le habia escuchado discutir con su madre, una cosa llego a la otra y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba en el ministerio tramitando una solicitud. —Iré a... la cocina, traeré algo de comer-.

Elena asintió para luego suspirar, sonrió levemente, si bien dolió lo dicho por el niño no podía enojarse con el— Pues… no estamos muertos, estamos vivos y… queríamos conocerte ¿Verdad, Desmond?—Murmuró ella.

Su esposo mordió sus labios con fuerza, aún con la mirada fija en Severus. —Sí-.

El corazón de Elena se sobresaltó, el que Desmond no demorara en contestar y que demuestre una actitud tan reacia le habían sentir feliz. -Eres un niño muy guapo, cielo. Todo un Prince...-.

—Mi apellido es Pompadour, señora—Le corrigió, agarro un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a probarlo con aburrimiento.

Elena suspiro, —También eres un Prince, cielo—dijo ella, la actitud del pequeño no era la mejor pero sabía que no podía pedir más— ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa? ¿Quieres algo en especial? -.

—Quiero irme, eso es lo que quiero—Respondió con molestia—Mi mamá se quedó llorando por culpa de ustedes, y la idea de estar aquí… no me agrada demasiado ¿sabe?-.

Eileen se tensó, y Leonard no se quedó atrás. El medimago miro a su esposa pero esta ladeo la vista.

—Tienes la lengua demasiado afilada ¿Seguro el mocoso este tiene once años?—Hablo Desmond viéndole—Parece más como una chica mimada-.

Los ojos negros de Severus se posaron sobre los Desmond, el físico del hombre le recordó con algo de molestia a su antiguo yo, su versión adulta, ambos tenían grandes semejanzas físicas— Y usted bastante viejo ¿Ya compro su ataúd? Tal vez le falte poco para morirse-.

Elena trago ruidoso al escuchar la respuesta del niño, se tensó, aquello había sido un comentario bastante irrespetuoso.  Seguramente ahora Desmond si estaba enojado pero no… Su esposo estaba sonriendo, se sorprendió enormente. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué le pasaba a Desmond? Pensó que estaría tenso al tener al niño frente a el, las discusiones que habían tenido sobre el tema… Desmond parecía ser otro.

—Toma asiento, mocoso, no voy a dejar que me salgan raíces en los pies por ti—Susurro el hombre mayor.

— ¿Si puedo sentarme? No vaya a ensuciar los muebles de tan ilustre familia con la impureza de mi sangre…—Comento el niño viéndole fijamente.

—Los muebles se pueden limpiar...—Respondió Desmond viéndole—y purificar. —el viejo también enarco una ceja—así que no te preocupes, puedo sobrevivir a eso-.

Severus rodó los ojos, y tomo asiento. Quería irse de allí, quería irse a su casa, quería planear su cumpleaños… mordió sus labios con fuerza, Leonard tomo asiento junto al niño y Elena junto a su esposo frente a ellos.

Eileen aún no aparecía, un silencio incómodo se alojó sobre ellos.

—Supe que quedaste en Gryffindor, Sev—Dijo Leonard rompiendo aquella atmosfera— ¿Cómo es la vida en la torre? Yo fui a Slytherin, Eileen también fue allí... ¿Lo sabes?-.

—Sí, lo sé. —Respondió,  continuo peinándose el cabello con los dedos como una forma de no perder la cabeza—Los Gryffindors no nos juntamos con los de Slytherin-.

Leonard soltó una risita—Pues estas en una casa llena de serpientes, Sev...—Murmuro— ¿has hecho muchos amigos? El pequeño Potter es uno de ellos ¿No es así? las veces que te he visto siempre estas con él-.

—Son personas amables, algo que ya casi no existe en las personas...—Dijo, la lengua de Severus chasqueo—los ancianos parecen pudrirse en su propio rencor, los Potter no son así-.

 Leonard asintió algo cohibido por las palabras del menor, Eileen apareció junto a un elfo doméstico. Éste poso la bandeja con galletas y té sobre la mesita de cristal que habia entre los muebles, Eileen tomo asiento al otro lado del mueble junto a Severus y Leonard.

—Wow…mira eso—Dijo Elena mientras agarraba la taza de té—Eileen y tu son como una gota de agua-.

—Para mí infortunio… —Susurro Severus, se sentía incómodo, y aún más teniéndola sentada a un lado de él.

***************

—Turno Nº 24—Murmuró una mujer de vestido moreno—Señor… Potter, el Juez Cassiani le está esperando, por favor... sígame-.

—Gracias…—Dijo el hombre, se colocó de pie y siguió a la señorita hasta el despacho del hombre que le atendería, ésta abrió la puerta y él entro.

—Bienvenido, Señor Potter...—El Juez Cassiani se colocó de pie, Fleamont estiro su brazo y éste hizo lo mismo, las manos de ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón—por favor, tome asiento-.

—Gracias...—dijo nuevamente, tomo asiento y se detuvo a observar al juez, era un hombre de contextura gruesa, aparentaba verse joven pero Fleamont sabía que era tan viejo como el—Señor Juez… me encuentro aquí para recibir la explicación de una solicitud que usted aprobó...-.

—Por supuesto… ¿Se puede saber cuál?—Exclamo el Juez. Fleamont le entrego el documento—Oh… claro, la señora Eileen Prince solicito a los tutores actuales del niño que pudiera verlo-.

—Sí, lo sé... es lo que dice allí señor… pero creo usted sabe que la señora Eileen…-.

—Dejo al niño en un orfanato, lo sé, revise la carpeta, una de las trabajadoras sociales del ministerio llevaba el caso. El niño fue adoptado por muggles, si no me equivoco. —Murmuró él.

—Exacto—Dijo Fleamont aliviado de que el juez recordara el asunto—yo vengo en representación de los padres del niño, al ser muggles no pueden entrar al ministerio, ambos me han pedido que sea su representante ante ustedes… Yo,  y ellos no entendemos por qué se le han permitido días de visita a la señora Eileen si ella cedió la custodia total de su hijo una vez que inquirió en abandonarlo, el niño estuvo por casi cuatro años en el orfanato y ahora que ha sido adoptado, ella las solicita… quería saber si… ¿podía haber una forma de que se anulara tal solicitud? No creo que sea bueno para el niño el que vea a su madre…después de todo ella le abandono-.

—Comprendo su preocupación, Señor Potter…—el juez Cassiani se colocó de pie y fue hasta su librero, y agarro uno de los tantos libros que se encontraban allí, tomo asiento nuevamente y lo abrió—La madre inquirió en abandono, eso lo sé muy bien pero….Señor Potter, existen leyes, antiguas y molestas… tanto para mí y para usted—Dijo el—En el decreto 167, titulado LINAJES Y SANGRE hay varios artículos que exponen por qué la señora Eileen tiene poder sobre el niño aunque ella no sea su tutora legal, estos artículos son los expuestos en la solicitud que les fue entregada—suspiro con pesar— El decreto aún está vigente a pesar de que tiene más de doscientos años de antigüedad… y no puedo anular tal solicitud.. Lo que se podría hacer es… que los padres actuales del niño sedan el mínimo de días a la familia Prince-.

— ¿Es lo único que se puede hacer?—murmuro Fleamont agobiado.

El juez suspiro—Eso, o que la familia adoptiva demande a los Prince, pero sería algo muy engroso, aparte del decreto que le mencioné, existen más leyes, en la constitución hay varios artículos en donde la familia de sangre tiene más beneficio que la adoptiva… un ejemplo de esto es… el capítulo cinco de la constitución,  articulo 460.

_Si un mago o bruja menor de edad es rechazado por sus padres, debe ser acogido por sus familiares más cercanos en su línea ascendente paterna_

_ART. 461 en caso de tener familia materna en grado más cercano, con ese pariente debe ser acogido el menor_

Fleamont se tensó aún más...—Es decir que… ¿Si los Prince quieren pueden reclamar al niño?-.

—Pueden, las leyes mágicas están sobres las muggles, Señor… y no piensan en que realmente es mejor para el menor, si ellos llegaran a hacer esto, el ministerio colocaría acompañamiento psicológico y social... hasta que el niño se adapte a su familia de sangre—Murmuró el Juez—Esperemos y los Prince no lleguen a esto, comuníquele estos a los muggles que han confiado en usted. ¿Cuántos días permitieron?-.

—Tres—contesto Fleamont al juez, el cual asintió. Buscó una carpeta llena de documentos y formularios agarro uno de estos y lo relleno rápidamente, con los datos que habían en la solicitud que Fleamont le habia entregado. Derritió algo de cera sobre éste y presiono una especie de tubo de madera sobre este, habia un sello…del ministerio.

—Entréguele esto a la señora Eileen y…—movió su varita y saco dos copias más—una la guardare yo y la otra será la dará a los padres muggles del niño,  este es una especie de…  dictamen en donde he establecidoo por orden de los padres adoptivos del niño que la cantidad de días en el que ella y el menor convivirán serán de tres días solamente, los cuales se darán en las vacaciones del niño, tanto como de mitad de año y finales hasta que éste cumpla la mayoría de edad-.

Fleamont agarro el documento y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Bueno, aunque pueden hacer algo…— dice el juez, deteniendo la salida de Fleamont de la oficina.

***********

—Bueno… ya es hora de marcharnos, mañana regresaremos—Murmuró  Elena, quiso acercarse y acariciarle al menos el cabello a Severus, pero era algo que el niño no le permitiría—Cuidate cielo. —dijo ella.

Desmond no se despidió, pero si soltó una risita que molesto a Severus.

Los mayores se marcharon, y dejaron a la pareja junto al niño solo.

—Bueno…—Leonard trago ruidoso, se puso de pie y Eileen le imito—subamos, te mostrare tu habitación y…-.

—Amo Leonard—un elfo apareció, el hombre le miro—han llamado de San Mungo, necesitan su presencia…—dijo-

— ¿Justo ahora...?—Dijo enojado, habia pedido aquel día libre para poder ayudar a Eileen para que hiciera un acercamiento con Severus.

—Dijeron que era urgente, amo-.

—Ah…Vale, vale, diles que dentro de poco iré—Murmuro con molestia, el elfo asintió y desapareció—He…—dijo tajando ruidoso—subamos, Sev-.

El niño asintió, y le siguió de la mala gana escaleras arriba, Eileen también les siguió pero de forma más retardada. Los colores del pasillo eran una extraña combinación entre gris y verde oscuro... a Severus le agrado, extrañaba esos colores, pero aun así no le harían sentir cómodo. Se detuvieron en una de las habitaciones, Leonard abrió la puerta y entro, el niño lo siguió dentro, pero Eileen se quedó fuera.

— ¿Qué tal…?—Dijo mostrándosela. La cama era enorme y habían varios estantes vacíos listos para que el los llenara con sus cosas, habían algunos libros y un escritorio, estaba todo muy simple a la espera que el nuevo dueño lo decorara— ¿te gusta?-.

Severus no respondió.

***********

Severus suspiro mientras miraba fijamente el techo de color blanco de la habitación en donde se encontraba, llevaba ya bastante tiempo allí, incluso ya sentía hambre pero… no estaba seguro de salir. Aquel hombre se habia marchado y la única que…. Negó mentalmente,  se sintió como antes... como cuando vivía con Tobías y Eileen en la Hilandera. Recordaba las tantas ocasiones en que habia hecho lo mismo… mirar el techo de su habitación por horas… y horas.

La puerta se abrió y Severus se tensó, tomo asiento sobre el colchón, Eileen Prince estaba de pie en la puerta con una bandeja de comida. Severus ladeo la vista, el verla…

—Te traje esto….ya es hora de almuerzo—Murmuró ella, su voz era tan baja que a Severus le causo escalofríos—es sopa… de vegetales, y pan...-.

Severus no le agradeció, no le dijo nada. Espero que se escuchara el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse pero cuando lo escucho, y el alzo el rostro, Eileen seguía allí.

— ¿Qué quieres…?—Exclamo Severus ya cansado.

Eileen mordió sus labios ligeramente— ¿Por qué tu….porque tu cabello está así de largo? -.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué te debe interesar?—Preguntó el, la rabia que habia tratado de detener estaba comenzando a desbordarse—Tu ya no eres mi madre-.

Eileen bajo la vista, sintió sus ojos humedecerse—Sev escucha yo...-.

— ¡No digas mi nombre!—Exclamo en voz alta furioso, su rostro enrojeció— ¡No tengo que escucharte! ¡Ni saber tus rebuscadas razones! A ti no te importo abandonarme, ¿Por qué he de escuchar ahora? ¡Me dejaste en el orfanato como si fuera un perro! -.

—Lo hice porque…Porque yo pensé que era lo mejor, Severus…—La mujer se acercó pero el niño retrocedió—Tu eres muy pequeño aun pero… en serio, de verdad, Sev… de verdad, mi amor... de verdad lo hice por tu bien-.

— ¿Por mi bien?—repitió, una sonrisa torcida se creó en su rostro— ¿abandonar a tu hijo es hacerlo por su bien? ¡Si me hubieras explicado que yo era un estorbo en tu vida te hubiera entendido!-.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control por el rostro de Eileen—Yo… Tú no eras ningún e-estorbo, Severus…yo... yo… ¡Soy una mujer cobarde!—Grito—Y-yo….yo no tengo la fortaleza de hacer las c-cosas por si s-sola… ¡N-no s-sabia como s-salir adelante contigo! Yo quería… regresar con mi familia… quería una nueva vida pero…-.

—El niño que tuviste con muggle te complicaba las cosas ¿no es así?—la amargura se impregno en su voz—el pequeño Severus, el niño que seguramente tuviste por obligación era la pequeña piedra en tu zapato, el estorbo para que pudieras comenzar la vida que querías...-.

—Sev… cielo, mi amor por favor no digas eso...—suplico ella, los brazos de Eileen le sujetaron y le abrazaron, Severus no le correspondió, sentía las lágrimas de la mujer contra su cuello—Tu… s-sé que no hice bien pero…-.

—No entiendo…no entiendo porque… si dices eso... Si dices que lo hacías por mi bien ¿Por qué ahora te empeñas en hacer esto?—pregunto, su voz estaba impregnada en rabia— ¡Me adoptaron! ¡Tengo una familia! Un papá que si me quiere, y una madre que seguramente no me abandonara…-.

Eileen sollozo con fuerza, sus labios temblaron y abrazo con más fuerza al niño—L-lo siento mi amor, l-lo siento… Yo…lamento t-todo lo que hice…-.

— ¿Lo lamentas?—Susurro con odio en su oreja—No creo que lo lamentes, mamá…—Dijo aquella con tanto dolor, sabía que ella no lo merecía.

Eileen se separó del niño, el rostro de ella se encontraba enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas—Sev...-.

—A pesar de la horrible vida que vivíamos con papá, yo era feliz... ¿Sabes porque?—Murmuro Severus viéndole—porque estaba contigo, no eras la mejor madre, tampoco la peor pero yo creía que me querías, mamá… Cuando me cuidabas, o me alimentabas… cuando pedias que te ayudara... a pesar de que eran cosas triviales ¡Yo te quería! Pero…tu…—su rabia se incrementó —tú me desechaste como un trapo viejo... Tú... eras lo más importante que yo tenía… Tú... eras las persona que más quería... ¡Era la persona de la que estaba orgulloso! Pero lo destruiste todo… Eileen, ¡Y ahora! ¡Y ahora que soy verdaderamente feliz solo vienes arruinar todo lo que he logrado!-.

Eileen lloro con fuerza, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos—Lo siento…—Dijo ella,  Eileen quedó sentada en el suelo, su alma dolía… sentía que no quedaría nada de ella al finalizar de llorar—S-sé que…m-me o-odias.. p-pero... m-mamá te ama… Sev… Sev... Lo siento…-.

Severus también sintió sus lágrimas caer—Tuviste otro hijo... ¿pensabas en mi cuando lo cargabas? ¿Te preguntaste alguna vez si estaba  saludable o enfermo?—susurro en pregunta—tuviste otro bebé porque querías remplazarme, conseguiste otra familia porque querías borrar la tuviste antes, papá y yo…-.

—Yo… te quería a mi lado pero… Sev… mi familia, mis p-padres... ellos no son los mejores… El niño…Dave… es el tu hermanito, mi amor... y-yo… ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti? ¿c-como podría hacerlo? Tu... tu e-eres mi niño…mi hijo… ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de alguien que quiero?-.

—Siempre…siempre pensé que papá era la persona más cruel del mundo, lo odiaba porque nos gritaba y golpeaba, siempre pensaba porque teníamos tan mala suerte... —Le dijo viéndole—pero cuando me dejaste en el orfanato mamá, cuando me dejaste allí… me di cuenta, que Tobías no era la persona más horrorosa, eras tú…-.

—Sev…—Eileen sollozo con fuerza—m-mi amor no…-.

—C-cuando me dejaste allí… solo en la noche frente a las puertas del orfanato… deje de quererte… ¿Sabes? Pensé que era una broma, una maldita broma, que aparecerías a los minutos y te burlarías de mi por el susto que me diste pero no fue así… —Dijo, su garganta dolía—Mi mamá… mi mamá me dejo… me dejo porque yo no cabía en su nueva vida, porque yo era un simple estorbo… ¿C-como pretendes que te continúe queriendo a pesar de eso? ¡¿Cómo quieres Eileen?! -.

—D-dame la o-oportunidad…—Suplico ella, nuevamente lo abrazaba, el cuerpo de Eileen temblaba con fuerza.

—Cuando me dejaste allí, aquella noche, tú misma te privaste de las oportunidades que pudiste tener conmigo, de seguir siendo una familia, y terminaste deshaciéndote del hijo mestizo que tuviste—Susurro Severus viéndole—Porque después de todo, yo era la mierda de la que te querías deshacer, y al final, no eres feliz, ni me dejas serlo. Cuando por fin llegan personas que de verdad me aman, me separas de ellos. Parece que solo te gusta joderme la vida-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************************  
> WEPUTA  
> MEN  
> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> ;V; Estuve a punto de llorar me dio sentimiento escribir este capítulo 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sarahi por ayudarme!♥

Fleamont se apresuró a subir las escaleras, y casi corrió hasta la oficina a la cual quería llegar. Estaban por ser las seis de la tarde y no estaba seguro si le atendería, rogaba porque si, toco la puerta y mujer le abrió, esta tenía un pequeño escritorio, y junto a ella un pequeño espacio en donde habia una puerta.

— ¿Si…?—La mujer era pelinegra, y de piel morena— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-.

—He… busco al señor Prometeus Demir...—Le dijo a la que posiblemente era su secretaria—es urgente-.

Ella asintió— ¿Tiene cita?—pregunto, tomando asiento y buscando su agenda.

Fleamont negó—Un conocido me envió hasta aquí, —Le dijo sin decir nombres, el juez le habia pedido prudencia al respecto— solo necesito algo de su asesoría, señorita…por favor... ¿Puede pedirle que me atienda?-.

Ella suspiro, lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió—por favor espéreme aquí-.

Fleamont así lo hizo, la mujer abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina. El hombre se quedó de pie sin tomar asiento, movió su pie con intranquilidad. Habia tenido que hacer un largo viaje hasta allí. No pensó que la oficina de aquel abogado estuviera tan lejos, incluso habia tenido que pedir ayuda para llegar hasta allí.

La mujer abrió y le miro, pero no salió— ¿Usted es…?—pregunto ella.

—Fleamont Potter—le dijo su nombre, y escucho como ella lo repetía al interior de la oficina.

—Pase—Ésta salió y dejo la puerta abierta, Fleamont le agradeció con la mirada y entro a la oficina.

Un hombre de piel ligeramente oscura estaba sentado tras un escritorio, estaba bien vestido,  era un hombre joven, le ponía veintitantos y treinta y pocos, tras él, se encontraba un enorme estante lleno de folios y libros. Prometeus se colocó de pie y estiro su brazo—señor Potter, un placer-.

—Lo mismo digo—Fleamont apretó la mano del hombre y este le invito a tomar asiento.

—Bien, señor Potter ¿Qué le hace venir hasta aquí?—pregunto con curiosidad— ¿algo en que pueda ayudarle?—pregunto nuevamente. — ¿desea algo para tomar? ¿Te, café?-.

Fleamont suspiro—No es necesario—respondió, aunque si tenía algo de sed, decidió que se relajaría completamente en su casa—Alguien… me envió aquí—le comento.

— ¿Alguien?—repitió el hombre de descendencia turca— ¿puedo saber su nombre?-.

—Esa persona me pidió prudencia, señor...—exclamo Potter, —se trata de un tema algo delicado-.

Prometeus asintió—cuéntemelo entonces-.

—Vera… ¿Conoce usted a la familia Prince?—pregunto.

Prometeus asintió nuevamente. —Como no conocerla, una familia sangre pura, llena de dinero-.

—Exacto...—Fleamont casi sonrió—vera… —el mago comenzó hablar, explico con detalle el problema mientras el abogado le escuchaba atentamente. Prometeus asintió mientras escuchaba y al mismo tiempo se lamía los labios de vez en cuando, ya era su hora “feliz” del día, intervino cuando era necesario,  y cuando Fleamont termino de contar aquello, suspiró al igual que su invitado.

—Ya veo…—Dijo el abogado—es complicado… ¿él fue quien lo envió?—dijo sin mencionar el nombre, pero con lo que escuchó, sabía de quien se trataba.

—Así es…—respondió, Fleamont algo agobiado— ¿Cree que exista una posibilidad de anularlo?-.

Prometeus guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que suspiro—No…—respondió con sinceridad—Aquella solicitud no se puede anular, las leyes mágicas son complicadas, y aún más cuando hay sangre y descendencia de por medio. —comento él.

Fleamont suspiro con decepción, casi quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la madera del escritorio.

—No se puede anular, pero…. —dijo el abogado llevándose la atención del hombre mayor que estaba frente a el—podemos hacer una cosa…aunque es arriesgada-.

— ¿Cuál sería?—pregunto el mago.

—El código civil familiar del ministerio mágico inglés, capitulo 8, apartado 3, de los derechos y obligaciones de los padres hacia los hijos—murmuró Prometeus colocándose de pie, se volteó y busco rápidamente el código del cual hablaba y entre busco con rapidez—expresa que en su artículo 325 que, si alguno de los padres no vive con el menor, tiene derecho a verlo por lo menos 1 día a la semana ¿no es así?

 —Si usted dice…—Repitió Fleamont, las leyes no eran lo suyo.

Prometeus rio—y también se expresa en el artículo 401 fracción 7d que   si quien requiere las visitas es la madre del menor, acordara los tutores legales actuales la cantidad de días en los que se le permitirá convivir con el menor-.

Fleamont asintió. — ¿Entonces…?-.

—La madre del menor inquirió en abandono, lastimosamente no hay un artículo en el código que sancione aquello si alguno de los progenitores incurre y luego se retracta de aquello—Explico sabiamente el abogado—lo máximo que se podría hacer es que… se le niegue un día de visita de los que ya están impuestos, ya que la madre no vive con el menor y el padre del niño está muerto.

— ¿Es lo único…?—pregunto con decepción Fleamont— ¿no se podría hacer otra cosa? ¿Demandar?-.

Prometeus rio con fuerza, saco su varita y de algún lado de la oficina salió una licorera y dos vasos, el licor se sirvió solo, un vaso bolo hasta la mano de Prometeus y el otro se posó cerca de Fleamont. —Hacer eso sería entregarles al niño en bandeja de plata, si la madre ha pedido la custodia es por algo, y si los muggles presentan una demanda, lo que podría hacer la madre biológica del niño seria pedir su custodia total, aunque no creo que lo haga ella, si no que tal vez ponga a su madre o padre hacerlo, si los abuelos piden al niño, más rápido se lo darán, pero todo esto es en caso tal que los muggles demanden, así que…-.

—No es una opción—murmuro Fleamont finalizando— ¿y si se elimina un día…?-.

—Los que podrían demandar serían los Prince—Respondió Prometeus tomando del Wiskey—es algo complicado, para ser sinceros, lo mejor es que dejen los días de visita tal cual como están, si reducen los días a dos, los Prince pueden sentirse ofendidos, y no hay nada peor que una familia sangre pura furiosa.—Prometeus tomo más Wiskey hasta terminar el contenido que habia en su vaso—hable con los muggles, e infórmeles de esto, si deciden anular un día yo le ayudare a redactar la carta del porqué, si no, de igual venga a mí, las solicitudes no son muy confiables, es mejor hacer un acuerdo por ambas partes directamente-.

*******************

—Regrésese—Grito Leonard al salir de la chimenea, un elfo le recibió y él le agradeció— ¿Eileen?-.

—La ama está en el cuarto del amito Dave—respondió el elfo.

— ¿Severus…?—pregunto esta vez.

—En su habitación—dijo el elfo y desapareció.

Leonard suspiro, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llego al pie de la puerta de su pequeño hijo, Eileen estaba dentro de la habitación, viéndole dormir. — ¿Amor...?-.

Su esposa se volteo, entonces lo notó. Los ojos de Eileen estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. —Bienvenido a casa...-.

— ¿Paso…algo?—pregunto con cautela— ¿hablaste con Sev?-.

— ¿Hablar?—repitió ella en voz baja, se volteo a ver si Dave seguía durmiendo—el me odia…—susurro ella, su voz se rompió—sabía que esto era una mala idea… n-no debí dejarme convencer por mamá-.

Leonard se acercó a su esposa, tomo asiento junto a ella y le acaricio la espalda, tratando de darle fuerza—Eileen…es…es obvio que él no entendería ¿Vale? Yo… yo sabía que no eras una mujer mala, c-cuando me contaste... hace días del porque lo hiciste, amor… todo el odio y lo mal que pensaba de ti se fue, eres una mujer fuerte-.

— ¿Fuerte? Soy una cobarde—Respondió ella, las lágrimas salieron de nuevo, Eileen sintió ardor—Tobías era un desgraciado, pero al menos tenía algo de responsabilidad, siempre tuvo la posibilidad de echarme de casa con Severus, o casarse con otra mujer, pero no lo hizo… Nunca escuche, ni le vi con otra mujer engañándome, era un hijo de puta, pero era fiel a su esposa… y a su hijo—la voz de Eileen tembló—…y yo…y-yo… s-soy peor que e-ese monstruo q-que odiaba tanto, y-yo abandone a-a S-Sev...-.

Leonard escucho a su mujer sollozar nuevamente, sintió pena, pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Sabía que Eileen merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de sus errores, el….la amaba—con el tiempo, ya verás que….el…se adaptara de nuevo a ti, amor...—murmuró en forma de promesa.

—No lo creo…—Susurró ella—El niño…el niño que yo crie, el niño que yo abandone en el orfanato… n-no es el mismo que está al lado de este cuarto, Leonard… Mi Sev... Era un niño tan…. Pasivo, este que tengo aquí… es todo lo contraria… más expresivo,  más sonriente, su rostro, su cabello, su piel, su estatura… todo... es tan diferente, parece ser un niño nuevo...—murmuro ella—un niño que es más feliz sin mí-.

—Amor…—aquello le dolió a Leonard—Tienes que esforzarte, si lo haces…-.

—C-creo que deberíamos regresar a Severus con los muggles—Dijo ella convencida—el estará bien con ellos, a-además se acerca su cumpleaños...-.

Leonard suspiro—Eileen, no lo haremos, Severus se adaptará a nosotros y tal vez con el tiempo y con los años él pueda tenerte la misma confianza de antes—le pidió—Tu para mi… eres una guerrera, y yo creo en ti, cielo. Además…el podrá disfrutar su cumpleaños con ellos… -.

Eileen sonrió entre las lágrimas, abrazo a su esposo, el cual le devolvió el abrazo—Leonard…—Ella entero sus dedos en los pliegos que se formaban en la ropa de este—te amo-.

******************

Desmond abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y la observo. Todo estaba igual desde que ella habia muerto,  ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Sesenta? Desmond no lograba recordarlo. Ya era un hombre viejo, tenía ochenta años de edad encima, aunque realmente no los aparentaba. Entro a la habitación y tomo asiento en la vieja cama. Estiro su brazo y agarro la fotografía ya envejecida.

Desmond sonrió, allí estaba, Destiny, su hermana menor. Sonriente y alegre, como la recordaba. Su pequeña hermana… muerta por una maldita fiebre semanas después de cumplir los dieciocho años. Recordaba ese momento, siempre sus sueños eran con ella, sus padres habían muerto mucho antes que Destiny y ella habia sido lo único que le quedaba…

Pero Destiny también murió, y con ella su corazón. Su hermana…la amaba tanto, Destiny habia sido su luz. Siempre aconsejándole, siempre animándole, siempre mimándole como si fuese su madre.

Destiny…

Coloco el portarretrato sobre la mesita de noche y suspiro.

— ¿Recuerdas que…. —comenzó hablar a la fotografía—recuerdas cuando te hable de Eileen?—murmuró el mayor— ¿Qué se habia casado con un muggle y le había parido un hijo?-.

Desmond guardo silencio como si esperara una respuesta, aunque nadie realmente lo estaba escuchando.

—El niño… hoy lo vi, y el… Destiny—Susurró en voz baja, tan baja…. Que ni el mismo se escuchó—Su nombre es Severus…—murmuró—y el… es igual a ti-.

Desmond se recostó en la cama, —Cuando lo vi, pensé que eras tú, cuando lo vi… pensé que habías salido de alguna de las fotografías y habías ido a visitarme. —el hombre rio ligeramente— ¿puedes creerlo, Des? Sin saberlo… repudie a tu viva imagen-.

El mayor cerró los ojos como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño y luego los abrió.

—Destiny, sé que eres tú… y esta vez, te lo prometo. Te protegeré-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O:  
> COMO LES QUEDO EL OJOOOOOOOO?!!  
> XD   
> PDT3: Ushale que capitulon Xd  
> PDT4: Teorías? XD  
> PDT5: Gracias por leer!♥ y seguirme♥  
> Pueden también seguirme en mi página de Facebook @Allenwalker964  
> Y a Sarahi como @Onu-Sempai  
> PDT6: Que opinan de este capítulo? ¿Qué creen que sucederá futuramente?  
> Nos leemos!  
> BYE♥


	50. Chapter 50

No habia sido capaz de pegar el ojo en toda la noche, dormir en aquel lugar, sabiendo que ella se encontraba allí, era extraño… se sentía como un extraño. Severus bajo de la cama en la cual dormía, y a pie descalzo camino hasta la ventana, corrió la cortina y miro hacia afuera, aún estaba oscuro pero él podía asegurar que eran la cinco o cinco y media.

Severus se volteo,  y se colocó unas pantuflas, se las habia entregado Leonard después de la cena junto a un pijama, la cual tenía puesta. Severus busco su túnica y se la colocó, busco el morral en el que habia traído algunas cosas y guardo su ropa, aun así no se cambió, se dejó la pijama y paso sus brazos por las correas del moral para llevarlo, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, se asomó con cuidado, el pasillo estaba vacío y oscuro.

Salió del cuarto, y camino a pasos suaves hasta las escaleras, los elfos al parecer seguían durmiendo… Severus casi corrió al bajar, busco el Living y suspiro contento al encontrar la chimenea.  Se acercó y agarro un puño de polvos flu pero… ¿A dónde iría? En su casa no habia chimenea, ¿ir con los Potters? No sabía el nombre de su red flu… Severus gruño, se sentía cansado… fatigado, desaparecer no era una buena opción, si bien tenía un catálogo de hechizos en su cabeza no podía realizar ninguno… no tenía su varita y su magia al ser un niño era un completo asco.

El niño de cabello largo gruño con fuerza y entro a la chimenea, tiro el polvo flu. Las llamas verdes aparecieron y Severus se sintió succionado por la chimenea.

**_****************_ **

Eileen bostezo al despertar, sonrió al encontrar a Leonard dormido junto a ella, la mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida beso los labios de su esposo,  bajo de la cama, se colocó su calzado y busco un abrigo, hacia bastante frio… salió de la habitación y fue directamente a la de Dave. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se acercó a la cuna del  bebé, este dormía plácidamente, acobijado y calientito, abrazaba a uno de sus peluches favoritos. Eileen acaricio la cabecita de su hijo menor y salió de la habitación.

Sintió su estómago retorcerse, se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación en la cual dormía Severus, la abrió con tanto cuidado que ni siquiera se escuchó el rechinido de esta al abrirse.  Los ojos de Eileen se posaron en la cama pero…— ¿S-severus…?—murmuró ella al no verle, entro a esta y se acercó a la puerta del baño, — ¿Sev…?—le llamo, toco la puerta pero nadie le respondió, abrió la puerta y no lo encontró.

El retorcijón le dolió, los labios de Eileen temblaron, no encontró la mochila, ni la poca ropa que habia traído… salió del cuarto sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta y corrió hasta las escaleras,— ¡¿Severus?!—Casi grito, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, y busco en la cocina, los elfos estaban allí, preparando el desayuno— ¿N-no han visto al…niño? ¿Severus?

Los elfos negaron.

Eileen sintió las lágrimas juntarse, fue hasta la sala, y se acercó a la chimenea, habia ceniza y polvo alrededor de esta. Sucio que no tendría que estar allí, sabía que los elfos limpiaban nuevamente antes de irse a dormir… además… la chimenea siempre estaba activa por el trabajo de Leonard.—No…..—murmuro.

Severus habia escapado.

**_**************_ **

Severus sintió varios toques sobre su hombro, pestañeo varias veces notando que se habia quedado dormido. La chimenea lo habia expulsado en el callejón del Diagon, y de allí habia ido hasta el caldero chorreante. Se habia quedado dormido sobre una de las mesas...

—Ey… niña—La voz de hombre le hizo alzar el rostro. Era tom, el dueño del lugar.

— ¿Que….?—Murmuró Severus con voz adormilada se froto los ojos y contuvo un bostezo.

El hombre, suspiro, habia observado a la pequeña desde que llego. Habia llegado allí a las seis de la mañana, y ya habían pasado dos horas desde eso— ¿Estas esperando a algún familiar? ¿Por qué estás en pijama?

Severus le miró fijamente, trato de buscar una excusa—Yo…he… —la excusa no llegaba, se preguntó si tal vez podía tomar un taxi hasta su casa, seguramente sus padres podrían pagarlo ¿no es así? Pero la dirección… se sentía un completo tonto—Soy un niño….

— ¿Te escapaste de tu casa?—pregunto curioso— ¿Tienes hambre?—dijo, entonces poso una bandeja con una taza de chocolate caliente y dos Sándwich de pollo.

El estómago de Severus gruño. Sintió vergüenza. —N-no tengo dinero…

—Anda come…—Le pidió el mayor—es cortesía de la casa.

Severus asintió, agarro la taza y bebió del chocolate, para luego dar varios mordiscos a los Sándwich que le habían dado. Tom tomo asiento frente al niño, el restaurante estaba casi vacío aunque sabía que dentro de poco se llenaría.

—Tu… ¿Eres familiar de Marius no es así?—pregunto el hombre—recuerdo haberte visto con él.

Severus enfoco su mirada al escuchar eso ¿acaso conocía al viejo Squib?—Si…he… nos conocemos…—Murmuró el pequeño, —usted…. ¿lo conoce?

Tom sonrió, era un niño bastante adorable. Su larga trenza de cabello...  se preguntó por qué estaba allí solo—Si, tengo su número… ¿quieres llamarlo?—le pregunto.

Severus asintió, sintió un gran alivio ¡él le ayudaría!— ¡Por favor!—pidió.

—Comete todo primero—Le ordeno, le observo comer con prisa, Tom contuvo una carcajada. —Bien, vamos—le dijo, salió con el pequeño del caldero chorreante por la entrada muggle y fueron hasta un teléfono público, el hombre entro en la caseta, y marco el número que se sabía de memoria, Marius era gran amigo suyo, le conocía de años, y no era igual que sus otros familiares…

Espero que timbrara hasta que fue descolgado el teléfono, para su suerte, Marius contesto.

— ¿Diga?—respondió.

—Ey—Tom le saludo— ¿Qué tal has estado amigo mío?

— ¿Tom?—respondió el Squib al escuchar su voz—Bien, envejeciendo cada día más…—murmuro— ¿y tú? ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

— ¿Es que no puedo llamar para saludarte?—pregunto con burla.

—tu solo llamas cuando necesitas algo, estúpido—Contesto el Black—te conozco...

Tom rio con fuerza y suspiro—Vale, tienes razón...—dijo—el niño que trajiste hace tiempo contigo está aquí… ya sabes, el de cabello largo.

—¿Severus…?—repitió con sorpresa y confusión—  
¿Qué hace ahí?

—No lo sé, está aquí desde temprano, creo que se escapado…Vino solo y tiene una mochila, anda en pijama —susurro en voz baja—se quedó dormido sobre una de las mesas—le comento—le di comida, y al parecer tuvo mala noche…

Marius suspiro—Vale, vale… yo…—trato de pensar algo rápidamente—iré a buscarlo ¿Vale? Gracias…he… ¿podrías darle un cuarto para que duerma mientras llego? Estaré allí en media hora.

—Vale, Marius, no te preocupes…—Le aseguro el hombre y colgó.

****************

—¿Cómo que se ha escapado?—La ira estaba impregnada en la voz de Desmond. Habían llegado temprano para desayunar junto a su hija, su esposo y nietos..

—¡C-cuando fui a su cuarto, no estaba!—Dijo Eileen alterada—L-Leonard ha ido a buscarlo a…

—¿a…?—repitió Desmond, acercándose a la chimenea—¡PERO HABLA MIERDA, NO TE QUEDES CALLADA, EILEEN!

—¡No lo se!—Chillo ella con los ojos rojos—No lo se… L-leonard dijo que le buscaría por allí… N-no sé dónde este… c-cuando me desperté… y.-ya él se habia ido.

Desmond rodó los ojos y desapareció dentro de la chimenea, Elena acaricio la espalda de su hija tratando de consolarla.

*****************

Desmond frunció el ceño al llegar a Diagon, odiaba ese lugar, era muy estrecho y se agrupaba mucha gente. Con disimulo busco en los posibles locales en el que el niño podría estar pero no lo encontró, con molestia entro al caldero chorreante y recorrió la mirada en este, pero Severus no estaba allí.

— ¿Desea algo…?—Tom le hablo al otro lado del mesón de madera mientras secaba varios vasos— ¿quiere comer? ¿Tomar? ¿Un cuarto en el cual dormir?

Desmond soltó una risita y se acercó a este— ¿Realmente crees que vendría a este porquería a dormir?—susurró al dueño.

Tom Frodo los ojos y le contesto—entonces no entiendo que haces en mi porquería….

Las cejas de Desmond se juntaron, estaba molesto, bastante molesto por la ineptitud de Eileen—Estoy buscando a un niño—le dijo mientras aún continuaba buscándolo con la mirada—de once años, bastante bajito, piel pálida y cabello largo ¿No le has visto llegar por aquí…?—pregunto.

Tom enarco una ceja, y pensó de inmediato en el pequeño que estaba durmiendo en una de las tantas habitaciones del segundo piso del local. —No, no lo he visto…—respondió con voz firme sin mostrar inseguridad— ¿Se te perdió?—se burló.

Desmond gruño, se apartó del hombre y regreso al callejón.

Tom negó, esos sangre puro siempre se creían los mejores, continuo en lo suyo hasta que observo a Marius entrar—Oh amigo mío…. —murmuro.

—Ya estoy aquí…. —Marius al verle, el hombre le entrego una bolsa de papel—tus galleta favoritas…

Tom las agarro y saco una, dejo a cargo a uno de sus trabajadores mientras subían las escaleras hasta el segundo piso—eres el mejor amigo….—exclamo con burla,—Vino un tipo hace rato, el viejo prince, andaba buscando al niño.

— ¿le dijiste que…?—musito Marius.

Tom negó—no le dije nada, el pequeño sigue durmiendo—se detuvo y abrió la habitación. Severus se encontraba acurrucado sobre la cama y arropado con una gruesa cobija—allí está…

—No entiendo que ha pasado… ¿Qué hacía con ellos?—dijo agarrando su mochila—él fue adoptado por unos muggles ¿Qué hace con su familia “mágica”?

—No sé de qué rayos me hablas—respondió ton mientras devoraba la galleta.

Marius le miro—ya te contare después…—saco su billetera— ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Me has traído mis galletas y es suficiente—dijo Tom en modo de respuesta—a los amigos no se les cobra…

Marius sonrió, se acercó al pequeño y trato de despertarlo pero este continuaba profundamente dormido, le cargo en forma nupcial y bajo las escaleras con cuidado—Gracias de nuevo, Tom, te debo una.

—para eso están los amigos.

******************

**Eres tú…**

**La dulce ilusión que yo soñé**

**Eres tu brillando en tus ojos el amor pude verrrrr**

**OK YA**

**Me obsesione con la canción OK?**

**XD ASI QUE SI LA PONGO EN EL FIC NO LES IMPRESIONE!!**

**Cómo andan?**

**Yo bien, con estas calores se me bajo la presión y casi me muero.**

**Casi se quedan sin Allen </3 (Ok ya exagere) XD pero si me sentía mal.**

**PDT: QUE CREEN QUE OCURRIRA?**

**¿A dónde creen que Marius deba llevar a Severus? ¿al orfanato? o a donde Marius vive (ya que no sabe la dirección de los apas de severus)**

**XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**PDT2: ¿Qué debería hacer?**

**QUEE?!!**

**> :V TANTAS COSAS QUE QUIERO ESCRIBIR**

**Jaksjsksdj**

**PDT3:  LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 50!! ;o; y apenas vamos por 1 año XDDD**

**JAKLSJDSKLSJ :V verga, y yo que tenía pensado nada más 60 capítulos, POS SERAN MAS DE 100 al parecer. Espero que me acompañen en esta aventura hasta el final ♥**

**PDT4: En mi pag de face subí una imagen de cómo me imagino a Severus en el fic ♥**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y Kudos!**

**Recuerden que pueden seguirme en Facebook como @Allenwalker249**

**SIN MASS NOS LEEMOS!**

 


	51. Chapter 51

Ángel tuvo que contenerse y no lanzarse sobre el hombre que estaba frente él. — ¿C-como que se escapó?—Murmuró con furia viéndole.

Leonard trago ruidoso—C-cuando mi e-esposa fue a v-verle, S-severus no estaba y…

Ángel soltó una risita y negó, los dedos de este temblaron y rápidamente se formaron en puños—E-estas queriendo decir… ¿Qué mi hijo está en alguna parte de esta ciudad, solo, con frio y hambre?

—M-mi s-suegro me está ayudando a buscarlo y…

— ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUIEN TE ESTÉ AYUDANDO!—Grito Ángel cabreado— ¿eso era lo que tu esposa pretendía?  ¡Ustedes lo único que  quieren es joderle la vida a mi hijo! Él estaba bien, aquí, con nosotros, no con ustedes, no pueden forzarle a que los quiera.

Leonard no respondió, guardo silencio a la espera que el hombre frente a él se tranquilizara. Se sintió culpable por todo aquello, se habia confiado, habia sido ingenuo, pensó que el niño no se escaparía, además no contaba con que usaría la red flu, la cual siempre estaba activa—E-escuche yo…. —Leonard suspiro—empezamos mal.

Ángel no asintió ni negó, — ¿Ya busco en el orfanato?—Preguntó—tal vez este allí.

—No c-creo que sea adecuado ir allí—Respondió Leonard con inseguridad—A-además, c-creo que  ya le hubieran llamado si severus se encontrara allí.

Aunque no lo quisiera le dio la razón— ¿Los Potters?—Preguntó, Fleamont le habia visitado ayer después de la cena, y le habia contado las desalentadoras noticias sobre la solicitud hecha por los Prince—Tal vez este allí...

—Ya fui allí—A Leonard le dolió tragar—y tampoco está, el s-señor Potter también se unió a la búsqueda.

Ángel resoplo y le miró—Su esposa, no tiene vergüenza—Dijo con odio—Severus estaba bien con nosotros, no sabemos dónde está ¡O si tal vez alguien le esté haciendo daño!—Bramo furioso—y le juro que sí a mi hijo le pasa algo, la principal culpable será ella.

************************

Amelia peino el largo cabello del niño hasta que estuvo desenredando por completo, le hizo una trenza y luego amaro la punta con una liga. — ¿Sigues con sueño, cariño?—le pregunto.

Severus asintió, la esposa del señor Marius era bastante amable, le habia dado comida y también le habia llevado hasta el baño para que se diera una ducha.

—Vale—quito el edredón de la cama y la sacudió, Severus se subió a la cama y Amelia le arropo—continua durmiendo, si necesitas algo solo llámame, pondré a lavar la ropa que tienes sucia.

—G-gracias…—Murmuró Severus a la mujer.

—No hay porque, mi vida.

Amelia salió dejando al niño en la habitación. Marius le habia comentado brevemente lo que sucedía y se habia sentido bastante conmovida con todo aquello. Saco la ropa de la mochila del niño y lo olisqueo, noto también que habia una muñeca,  le observo con curiosidad y la guardo nuevamente,  saco la ropa sucia y fue hasta el cuarto de lavado, echo la ropa y la lavadora comenzó su ciclo.

— ¿Sigue durmiendo?—Pregunto Marius apareciendo en la entrada del pequeño cuarto.

Amelia asintió—Se dio una ducha, y le ayude a desenredarse el cabello—Murmuro ella saliendo, su esposo le siguió—pobre niño, están lindo…—dijo ella—Sus padres deben de estar preocupados...

—si es que saben que los otros lo perdieron—Comento Black, fueron hasta la cocina y Amelia le sirvió un vaso de limonada, Marius lo agarro—estaba pensando en llamar a Laura, ella debe tener el número de sus padres, pero no quiero que sepa lo que ha ocurrido, pegara el grito en el cielo…

Amelia soltó una risita, tomo asiento frente a su esposo—Tienes razón… tal vez si buscamos en el directorio telefoni…. —el timbre interrumpió a la mujer, Amelia se colocó de pie y su esposo le imito. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y lo abrió—Oh….

—Hola, primo…—Euphemia estaba al pie de la puerta y junto a ella, James—he... B-bueno…

Amelia abrió la puerta por completo, —Pasa—le pidió.

Euphemia asintió, entro a la casa junto a su hijo y fueron hasta la sala. Tomaron asiento y frente a ellos la pareja.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita, prima?—pregunto, aunque podía intuir algo— ¿ha pasado algo?

Euphemia asintió—He… B-bueno...

— ¡S-severus no aparece!—James casi grito poniéndose de pie, el rostro del niño estaba rojo y sus ojos estaban humedecidos— ¡No está!

— ¿No está….?—pregunto divertido al ver la reacción del niño.

Euphemia suspiro—cielo, cálmate—Le pidió ella a este—he… han pasado algunas cosas, los Prince pidieron una especie de solicitud para estar con Severus y….el niño escapo en la madrugada, n-no se sabe dónde este.

Marius asintió y suspiro—vaya, que problema…—dijo—el poeta anglosajón se ha escapo.

Los labios del niño con lentes temblaron, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Euphemia suspiro—No llores mi amor, no llores, dentro de poco encontraran a severus...

—Si es que lo encuentran…—Murmuro Marius.

La mujer miro ligeramente molesta a su primo—No digas esas cosas Marius…—Pidió ella—estas asustando a James, el…lo quiere mucho.

Amelia observo a su esposo.

— ¿Entonces viniste aquí para…?—pregunto este.

—He… ¿p-podrías unirte a la búsqueda? Fleamont está ayudando a Leonard y a Ángel, también sé que… Desmond está buscándolo.

—Dos sangres pura y un muggle—Marius rio con fuerza y suspiro—No, no, no me uniré, no es nada más que una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Marius por favor!—pidió Euphemia—tal vez tú podrías…

—No iré—insistió el hombre con tono aburrido—No iré a buscarlo, ¿Sabes porque?

Euphemia le observo fijamente— ¿Por qué?

—El niño está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de esta casa.

********************

Desmond frunció el ceño una vez y se apareció. Leonard estaba junto a un hombre rubio que no conocía.

—¿Nada?—Pregunto el mayor.

—Nada—respondió Leonard.

Ángel suspiro, habia salido de casa sin decirle nada de lo que sucedía a Elí, no quería preocuparla con todo aquello—Genial—murmuró el hombre—ya está por ser la una de tarde y Severus no aparece.

—He…—Leonard trago ruidoso—él es Ángel, e-es el padre adoptivo de Severus.

—Un muggle…—Dijo con asco el Prince.

Ángel Se giró a verle—Si, un muggle. ¡Un muggle que no es una mierda como ustedes!—Chillo.

Desmond gruño, introdujo su mano en uno del bolsillo de su túnica. El odio hacia los muggles inundo su cuerpo, Leonard le alejo momentáneamente.

—Señor…No...—le pidió—No es adecuado.

—Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo—Dijo Desmond ya cabreado— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! ¡LE HEMOS BUSCADO INCLUSO BAJO LAS PIEDRAS!

— ¡PUES NO LE ESTUVIÉRAMOS BSUCANDO SI USTEDES NO LE HUBIERAN PERDIDO!—Grito Ángel al sangre pura, —MAGOS… ¿MAGOS? ¡USTEDES SON SOLO UNA BOLA DE INÚTILES Y SIN VERGÜENZAS!

Desmond Se acercó tan rápido a Ángel que Leonard no fue capaz de preverlo. Las manos del hombre estaban sobre el cuello de la camisa del muggle—Cierra tu maldita boca.

—Tendrás que cocérmela para callarme, imbécil. —Siseo el rubio y luego empujo al hombre lejos de él.

Fremont apareció, noto la tensión entre el mayor sangre pura y su amigo Ángel. Suspiro y dio la buena noticia—Lo encontré.

El trio se güiro hacia él.

— ¿Lo encontraste?—Ángel se acercó con alivio—Dios mío bendito, gracias…—Murmuró— ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

—B-bueno, en realidad…lo encontró Marius, un primo de mi esposa. El niño viajo por Flu hasta diagon y allí fue hasta el caldero chorreante—Conto rápidamente—el dueño del restaurante es amigo de Marius, reconoció a Sev y luego le aviso al primo de mi esposa.

—¿Marius Black? ¿el Squib?—Pregunto Desmond con interés,  y maldijo al dueño de aquel restaurante. Le habia mentido el muy….

Fleamont asintió.

— ¿Está en la casa de él? ¿Podrías…aparecerte allí y llevarme?—Pregunto el rubio—Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Fleamont miro a su amigo y a los dos magos tras el—Lo hare, pero primero… ustedes, deben arreglar este asunto—Pidió—Iremos a mi casa, Leonard, busca a tu esposa, hay que resolver esto o si no, siempre se repetirá todo esto cuando Severus este con ustedes…—dijo mirando a Desmond.

*******************

Cuando Severus despertó, no esperaba encontrar a James Potter recostado junto a él. El niño de cabello largo se acomodó quedando sentado en la cama, Potter en cambio parecía dormir, le zarandeo ligeramente hasta que el niño despertó, le vio tantear la cama en busca de sus lentes y cuando los encontró se les coloco y  sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡SEV!—James grito y le abrazo.

Severus quedo bajo Potter al sentir el asfixiante abrazo, soltó una risita y le empujo ligeramente—Creo que ese es mi nombre—dijo con burla.

James rio, y acaricio su mejilla—Sev… —Murmuro viendo su rostro.

Las mejillas de Severus se enrojecieron al sentir aquella mirada intensa sobre él. Empujo a James y luego se acomodó nuevamente para quedar sentado—Ese soy yo...—repitió viéndole— ¿Qué haces aquí…?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Pregunto ahora molesto el niño de lentes— ¡Papá dijo que estabas perdido! ¡Estaba asustado, Sev!—Murmuro agarrándole de la mano—Que bien que… e-estas aquí..

— ¿Estabas…asustado?—repitió con ligera sorpresa— ¿por mi…?

James asintió, alzo la mano que sostenía y beso sus nudillos—Si…lindura. Yo….e-estoy contento de verte..

Severus sintió algo extraño en su estómago y sonrió levemente. Potter, Potter, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto y bueno con su persona?—Yo también, James— Suspiro y acerco su rostro hasta su mejilla, acerco sus labios a esta pero James giro el rostro y… —…. Lo hiciste a propósito—Murmuró Severus al separar sus labios de los james, sintió sus mejillas arder.

— ¡C-claro que no!—Mintió el niño de lentes, sus orejas estaban rojas—fue un a-accidente.

Severus rodo los ojos, bajo de la cama y James le imito.

***************

Fleamont transcribió todo con su perfecta caligrafía sobre el papel. Era un acuerdo entre los Pompadour y Prince. —Bien entonces…—Dijo dándole el documento a Eileen para que lo firmara—todo quedara así estipulado. En Diciembre, Severus solamente pasara tres días con ustedes, y a mitad de año, una semana, en caso tal que quieran salir con el niño fuera de los días ya estipulados los permisos serán concedidos por la familia adoptante, sin presiones.

La mujer se hizo un corte en su dedo y firmo con su sangre. —V-vale…

— ¿y si hay alguna eventualidad?—pregunto Leonard—algo así como que los estudiante no puedan salir en diciembre de Hogwarts? ¿O les den de vacaciones de más?

—haremos una modificación y lo agregaremos, este lo llevare al ministerio para que sea guardo, registrado y comprobado su veracidad. Esto es mejor que cualquier ley—Dijo gustoso el Potter por la idea que se le ocurrió—en caso que algunas de las partes incumpla se les hará una sanción. Por ahora… es mejor que Severus siga bajo la compañía de sus padres adoptivos y estos le expliquen cómo funcionaran las cosas en las vacaciones de mitad de año para evitar estos… incidentes.

—Su cumpleaños se acerca…—Murmuró Eileen en voz baja, no alzo la mirada— ¿Qué harán…?

—le llevaremos al orfanato, y celebramos su fiesta allí, obviamente ni tú, ni tu familia esta invitada—contesto ángel inmediatamente, el papel se le fue entregado, e hizo el corte, le ardió ligeramente. Firmo con la gota que habia caído su nombre.

La mujer suspiro.—Ya veo…—respondió.

—Lo mejor es que le envié el regalo por correo o con una lechuza, señora—Dijo Fleamont en forma de consejo—y… el quince, que regresan a Hogwarts usted vaya al ande, para despedirle, ya después le aconsejo que le envié cartas, así poco a poco se hará la idea que le vera cuando finalice el año.

Eileen suspiro y asintió,  mas no podía pedir.

**********************

**Saben, me di cuenta de algo..**

**Que le puse a la madre de Lily y a la de Eileen el mismo nombre X DHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA bueno que se hace uvu**

**PDT: ¿Qué TAL COMO ESTAN? ¿TODO BIEN? Me alegro que sea así.**

**PDT2: Xd bueno ya se “soluciono” este embrollo, ya en el próximo cap será la fiesta de cumpleaños de sev y regresaran al castillo para continuar y finalizar su primer año.**

**PDT3: ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en los próximos caps? :v déjenme escenas romanticonas de Severus y james♥ (7u7 para el baile de san Valentín)**

**PDT4: GRACIAS POR LEER ;V; Y por sus comentarios**

**TuT l@s quiero.**

**NOS LEEMOS!**

**BYE!**

 


	52. Chapter 52

— ¡Papá!—Severus sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo al pie de la puerta de la casa del señor Marius. Sin poder evitarlo corrió hasta donde Ángel se encontraba y le abrazo con fuerza. Los brazos del mayor le rodearon, acurrándole contra su pecho. Severus se sentía contento ¡Habia logrado escapar de los Prince! y ahora regresaría de nuevo con sus padres…sus verdaderos padres.

—Sev, cielo…. —Ángel suspiro contento, a pesar de que sabía que el niño se encontraba allí el alivio solo llego a él hasta que le abrazo—Severus, estas castigado.

— ¿Q-que?—Murmuró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba— ¿Papá?

—Hijo, no está bien lo que hiciste ¿y se te hubiera ocurrido algo?—Le pregunto, no estaba molesto pero la angustia que habia sentido supero a las anteriores en su vida—Contaste con mucha suerte, pero…. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Severus suspiro, por un momento pensó en los exagerados que eran los adultos pero se corrigió así mismo, el “era” un adulto pero en ocasiones, lo olvidaba completamente, se comportaba como un niño y…—Si…tienes razón, lo siento, papá.

Ángel sonrió y beso la frente de su pequeño, sonrisa que no duro demasiado al ver a...

—Hola…señor—James se acercó a la entrada junto con su madre—Mamá y yo estamos cuidando a Severus.

—Eso veo, niño, eso veo—Ángel tuvo que controlarse y no decirle cuatro ojos, estuvo tan tentado, ese niño… hablaría en algún momento con Fleamont sobre eso—Gracias...

—De nada, Ángel—Dijo Euphemia—ha sido un placer, aunque… la esposa de mi primo ha hecho todo el trabajo ¿quieres pasar?—pregunto acercándose para abrir la puerta en su totalidad y también ver a su esposo pero…—Ah… Desmond, Leonard...—dijo su nombre en tono de saludo y luego observo a su esposo—cielo…

—Querida—dijo el acercándosele.

Severus frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de aquellas personas,  se acomodó y observo hacia afuera, ellos estaban allí, de pie, se volteo casi con violencia hacia su padre— ¿T-tengo que….r-regresar con ellos?—Pregunto con molestia.

—No—Respondió Desmond dando unos pasos hacia a ellos, pero no cruzo el lumbral de la puerta. No entraría a una casa habitada por muggles, habia hecho un gran esfuerzo en no cruciar al estúpido rubio que les acompaño por algunas horas—Ya tú…. _padre_ te hablara sobre el acuerdo en que llegamos, mocoso.

Ángel frunció el ceño al escuchar la forma en que se refería a su hijo. Aguanto las ganas de insultarle y se calmó, regreso su vista a severus—lo hablaremos en casa, mamá no sabe ¿De acuerdo? No le digas…lo que ocurrió.—le pidió, no quería preocupar y agobiar a Elí.

Severus asintió, observo de nuevo a su “abuelo”, también noto como Leonard se despedía de él moviendo ligeramente su mano. Severus ignoro a ambos hombres.

Desmond suspiro y se desapareció. Incluso en esta nueva vida, Destiny continuaba siendo complicada.

**_**********_ **

**_Varios días después..._ **

Los cohetones de confeti hicieron reír, asombrar y brincar a todos los niños y adolescentes del orfanato. Vivian beso las mejillas del niño pelilargo y luego embarro con algo de crema la nariz del niño.

James rio junto a su amigo al ver su nariz de color marrón.

El corazón de Severus latía contento, ese era su mejor cumpleaños. ¡El mejor cumpleaños de su vida! Incluyendo a la otra claro está. Todos se agruparon alrededor de la mesa en la que se encontraba un enorme, pero enorme pastel de cumpleaños. Con cubierta de chocolate, al interior con crema y fresas.

—Ya, ya…. —Laura suspiro algo agitada, los padres de Severus, y los Potter habían traído algo de vino para ellos también “celebrar” y Laura no se negó, ¿Quién dijo que tomar era pecado? No, no lo era, lo importante era beber con moderación—hagan silencio mis niños, cantaremos el cumpleaños ¿Vale?

— ¡Vale!—Gritaron todos en coro.

Eli soltó una risita mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a Stephan. Ángel se encargaba de darle ordenes al fotógrafo que habían contratado y el cual habia llegado algo… retrasado. Su esposo se acercó a ella. — ¿listo?

—Sí, listo—respondió Ángel besando su frente, la pareja se acercó y se posiciono tras el niño de cabello largo y negro, busco el encendedor que estaba en su bolsillo y prendió las doce que velas que habían sobre el enorme pastel. — ¡Apaguen las luces!

El cuarto se ilumino y una fotografía fue tomada por el fotógrafo.

Jane, así lo hizo. Laura por su parte sonrió  nuevamente, sentía sus ojos humedecerse, aclaro su voz y comenzó a cantar:

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

_Feliz cumpleaños querido Severus_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

 

— ¡Pide un deseo, Severus!—Murmuro James a su lado con entusiasmo al ver las velitas iluminar la oscuridad.

_Un deseo..._

_Un deseo…_

Severus cerró los ojos y luego soplo.

La mecha de las velas fueron apagadas y todos chillaron contentos, sabiendo que ahora era hora de probar el delicioso pastel.

 

Los Pompadour se unieron en un abrazo, y Severus sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Algunas veces pensaba que todo aquello era un sueño, los últimos días… a pesar de lo ocurrido, se pellizcaba una y otra vez ¿Realmente él podía ser tan feliz?

 

—Oh amor…—Elí paso a Stephan a Ángel para que lo cargara, la mujer se agacho y limpio sus lágrimas—No llores, cielo… estaremos siempre contigo.

 

Los labios de Severus temblaron, una sonrisa se formó y abrazo a la mujer.

 

Los quería, los quería como si llevara años conociéndolos.

 

*************

— ¿Q-quedarse aquí?—Tartamudeo Elena al escuchar a su esposo— ¿Eileen lo aprueba?

— ¿Debería a mi impórtame si lo hace o no?—pregunto Desmond a su esposa, se acomodaba para ya ir a dormir—Eileen no sabe cuidarse así misma—Le dijo el hombre—Si bien el acuerdo no me agrado, hay que aceptarlo, y el tiempo que pase el niño en la familia, dormirá aquí…. Para evitar escapadas, estará mejor con nosotros.

Elena trago ruidoso al escucharlo. Si bien la idea la hacía ilusión, también era peligroso, más por las “actividades” de su esposo. —Des…amor...

—El odia a Eileen, y Eileen bueno…. —Desmond tomo asiento en la cama—Eileen  no sabe que quiere para ella misma, la estúpida comete error tras error.

Elena mordió sus labios, quería responderle. Quería decirle que ellos también se habían equivocado en sus actos pero no quería discurrir, no ahora que estaban a punto de dormir— ¿Crees que el niño quiera?

—el preferiría dormir en el suelo que dormir en la misma casa donde ella—Murmuro.

Elena asintió, trago con ruido— ¿y c-como haremos con “eso”?

— ¿Eso?—repitió Desmond ligeramente despistado.

—Des… tu eres… m-mortifago—la palabra la tartamudeo—y tus a-amigos….l-los otros… algunas veces e-ellos se refugian aquí….o vienen a visitarte y...—ella trato de explicar lo obvio—Sev….podría toparse con uno de ellos o verte a ti con…

—Elena—Desmond la hizo callar—El niño apenas entiende del mundo mágico, la inepta de Eileen no le hablo mucho al respecto y lo poco que sabe lo está aprendiendo en Hogwarts, siempre he sido cuidadoso y cuando el este aquí aún más…

La mujer asintió—y…. ¿los prejuicios?

El rostro de Desmond enrojeció—Es mi nieto…nuestro nieto, y corregiré a quien ose ofenderlo.

A pesar de las dudas y miedos, Elena sonrió.

***************

**_Una semana más tarde…_ **

Eli se encontraba fascinada con solo estar en el andén 9 3/4, la mujer se sentía  que se encontraba en alguna película de fantasía pero no era así.

— ¡Severus!—Lily apareció sonriente de oreja a oreja, tras ella sus padres.

—¡Sev, cielo!—la señora Evans abrazo con entusiasmo el delgado cuerpo del niño y luego beso su mejilla—oh amor… mírate, no te veo desde hace más de medio año...—dijo, y luego miro al par de rubios—Un placer yo soy…. Elena Evans, y-yo….cuida a severus en sus vacaciones cuando vivía en el orfanato…yo… era vecina del barrio donde él vivía antes.

Eli le sonrió—Un placer, Eliana Pompadour y mi esposo, Ángel—le presento—y este pequeñín… es Stephan.

Elena sonrió y luego miro al niño de nuevo—Lily tiene tu regalo en su baúl, el de navidad y de tu cumpleaños ¿los disfrutaste cielo?

—Si…—Murmuro Severus contento—yo…el pastel era enorme.

Elena rio con fuerza al escuchar al pequeño, agarro un mechón de su cabello—Wow… Sev, ¡está súper largo!—murmuró con fascinación—en unos años alcanzaran tus rodillas.

Las mejillas de Severus se tornaron rojas, y James Potter apareció junto a sus padres, observo como este ignoraba olímpicamente a Lily se acercaba con una sonrisa hasta él.

—¡Sev!—Dijo James abrazándole—por fin… de nuevo al colegio.

Severus rodo los ojos al escucharle, le abrazo de vuelta y espero que al menos este saludara a Lily pero no lo hizo.

Los Potter, saludaron a los Pompadour y a la vez a los Evans, muchos adultos, muchos niños.

— ¡Severus!—El niño alzo la vista al escuchar como su nombre era pronunciado nuevamente, Elena Prince se acercaba a él y junto a ella se encontraba Desmond, el rostro de este estaba fruncido, Desmond odiaba las multitudes y aún más cuando entre estas estaban personas de dudoso origen.

Los Potter se apartaron un poco para que la pareja  sangre pura mirara al niño, Elena sonrió. —Hola, mi amor…—Murmuro ella con ternura. —He….tu…bueno, no importa—dijo, Elena agarraba una caja la cual coloco en el suelo y la abrió—tu regalo…

Un gato negro y de abundante pelo salió de un salto de la caja, llevaba un collar de color verde con un cascabel y una placa con su nombre.

—Anubis—Leyó Severus mentalmente, el gato se acercó a él y froto su cuerpo contra su piernas.

— ¿Te gusta, cielo?—pregunto ella, las demás personas callaban—creo que no tienes mascota y pensé que te gustaría p-pero si tú quieres p-puedo comprarte otra cosa...

Severus se tensó ligeramente, tener mascotas nunca habia sido lo suyo, tal vez por nunca le intereso tenerlas,  lo máximo habia sido un cuervo y una lechuza. Observo a la mujer y el hombre tras ella, el cual permanecía callado, a pesar de eso sentía su mirada sobre él.

Severus se agacho y cargo al que  para él era un gato enorme—He…. —murmuro—sí, me  gusta—murmuró incómodo.

Elena sonrió, se acercó a él, beso su frente y acomodo su largo cabello hacías atrás—excelente, te comprare más cosas, cielo, lo prometo… cuídate, y si tienes algún problema solo tienes que escribirnos ¿Vale?

A pesar de que ignórala era la mejor respuesta, sabía que no era adecuado en ese momento en lugar tan público, asintió de nuevo sin prometer nada.

—Des, despídete de Severus…—Le pidió Elena colocándose de nuevo de pie.

El sangre pura enarco una ceja—No vayas rodar por las escaleras.—Le murmuró.

Elena rodo los ojos, la locomotora pito, y Severus abrazo nuevamente a sus padres, Los Prince no se habían marchado.  Subió a la locomotora aun sosteniendo al gato, Lily y James se miraron con molestia uno al otro y finalmente siguieron a Severus.

********************

**POR FIN!**

**HE INCLINADO Y ARRASTRADO**

**POR DIEZ AÑO HE SORPORTADO**

**MIS DEBERES HE CUMPLIDO POR MONTON..**

**Ok no**

**He…XD SJSKJS**

**Estoy escribiendo este capítulo desde las 11 de la mañana :v pero me puse a ver BERTH OH >:V ♥**

**PDT: ¿Qué habrá deseado Severus?**

**PDT2: DESMOND ES UN MORTIFAGO >:O**

**PDT3: ¿Qué Sucederá?!!**

**Ya lo veremos Xd**

**Ajksklsajsklsj**

**PDT4: Que les gustaría que sucediera?**

**YA DE NUEVO EN HOGWARTS! XD**

**Aunque XD Este año solo durara algunos capítulos.**

**Espero y les haya gustado!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y kudos!**

**BYE!**

**Nos leemos!**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuevo cap!!! algo cortito ;v;

Severus soltó un suspiro de total cansancio al recostarse sobre la cama, la cena en el comedor habia estado sustanciosa y deliciosa (como siempre) ya se habia dado un buen baño y colocado su pijama así que estaba listo para dormir. Anubis, su nueva mascota, se recostó sobre la cama al pie de esta.

Los gemelos con los que compartían habitación, ya se habían recostado a dormir, Severus no los entendía ni comprendía, ellos parecían estar en su propio mundo. Los ignoro para posar su vista sobre James, al este salir del baño  con la pijama puesta, el niño de lentes se acercó hasta la cama de Severus.

— ¿Sev...?—murmuró, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué?—dijo viéndole, evito entrecerrar los ojos ¿Qué estaría pensando el cerdo?

—Si…tienes pesadillas de nuevo, p-puedes llamarme…. —le dijo avisándole, James Potter, siempre sacrificándose por sus amigos.

Severus asintió, James fue hasta la cama que le correspondía y subió a ella,  severus se recostó y observo el techo de la habitación a esta quedar a oscuras. Con todo lo sucedido con los prince y su adopción se habia olvidado  por completo de enviarle alguna nota a Albus, le enviaría alguna en la madrugada si lograba despertarse o tal vez mañana temprano antes de comenzar con las clases.

Se reprendió así mismo por haber olvidado algo tan importante, pensó algunas cosas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

************************

Retomar  las clases habia sido incluso perezoso para él,  en las primeras horas Severus solo se contempló en escuchar a cada uno de los profesores sin siquiera hacer una anotación, él ya sabía todo aquello. Entre las clases saludo a Sirius, con el que no habían coincido en el tren, y después a Remus y Peter.

El almuerzo llego, y luego para su alivio el receso de media tarde. Severus se encontraba con James en la biblioteca cuando Lily apareció con una caja forrada en papel de regalo, la niña pelirroja los ubico rápidamente, y tomo asiento en la misma mesa que ellos.

—Aquí está tu regalo de navidad y de cumpleaños, Sev...—Murmuró ella entregándoselo.

—Gracias…—Dijo Severus mientras rompía el papel y observaba lo que habia adentro, una especie de diario, algunos colores y lapiceros,  un pequeño rompecabezas, y una pelota inflable (que se encontraba desinflada).

Lily asintió,  sus ojos verdes se posaron con molestia sobre james, este también la miro para luego rodar los ojos—Estoy molesta contigo, Severus—le dijo.

El niño de cabello largo la miro con sorpresa— ¿Qué…? ¿Y porque?—pregunto con intriga, no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo a Lily.

—No nos llamaste para navidad, y tampoco nos invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños—Dijo ella con el rostro fruncido.

James rio al escucharla, y con orgullo inflo su pecho—Yo si fue al cumpleaños de Sev...—dijo mirándola—y también pasamos fin de año juntos.

El rostro de Lily se tiño de un fuerte rojo, sus ojos verdes centellaron de rabia. Los ojos de esta se posaron nuevamente sobre las de su amigo pelilargo— ¿así...?— dijo con voz resentida—y ni a mí ni a petunia nos invitaste, Sev….y a este tonto si?

—Yo soy especial, tonta-Evans—dijo James sonriente de oreja a oreja.  La pelirroja le observo.

Lily enfureció mas al escucharle—Si, eres especial, porque eres un estúpido, Potter. Incluso necesitas lentes para ver, ciego—Le insulto y luego poso su vista en su amigo— ¿Severus?

Severus trago ruidoso al escucharle, otra cosa que habia olvidado por completo. Severus sintió su rostro enrojecer por la vergüenza y pena—O-oh…l-lo siento, Lily—Le dijo con sinceridad—e-es que… me estaban adoptando y luego pasaron muchas cosas luego de eso.

— ¿Muchas cosas?—repitió ella sin creerle— ¿Cómo qué?

Severus suspiro—he…b-buena…ella…Eileen…—dijo su nombre al tiempo que tragaba ruidoso—quería que regresara de nuevo con ella.

— ¿Tu mamá?—repitió Lily sorprendida, olvidándose ligeramente de la rabia que sentía— ¿Por qué?—pregunto.

—He…no lo sé—dijo incomodo Severus—me quede un día con ella pero luego me escape.

Lily suspiro al igual que su amigo al escucharle, asintió pero aun así estaba segura que Severus pudo haber tenido el tiempo para hablarle e incluso visitarle—está bien… te creo—le dijo perdonándolo, aun así se sentía furiosa— En cambio, Sirius, si se acordó de mi—le dijo ahora sonriente, Lily suspiro nuevamente—nos enviamos muchas carta, Remus me envió una para navidad, el otro gordito…

—Peter—dijo Severus recordándole el nombre.

—Sí, ese—Murmuro ella acomodando su cabello—no me escribió, y yo tampoco a el—confeso ella.

—Ya veo…—dijo Severus, observo como James se colocaba de pie.

—voy al baño.

Severus asintió, el niño de lentes salió de la biblioteca y Severus quedo solo con Lily. El niño realmente no sabía qué hacer para juntar a esos dos.

—No lo soporto—Dijo Lily a Severus—odio a ese niño, en serio. Lo odio…

Severus rodo los ojos—no exageres, Lily—Le murmuro a ella—James es...—Severus trato de buscar la palabra correcta—he… amable.

— ¿Amable?—Lily rio al escuchar aquello, la niña negó—se cree mucho y no es nada—dijo ella.

Severus negó mientras pensaba en el hecho de que ambos habían logrado casarse—tienes que darle una oportunidad.

—primero muerta—dijo la niña con extrema seguridad— ¿Sabes? No deberías juntarte con él, deberías juntarte conmigo y Sirius…—murmuro ella esperanza—Sirius es el tan…inteligente, Sev. —Lily sonrojo.

— ¿Si….?—Murmuro Severus al ver las mejillas de su amiga, aquello le dio un mal presentimiento— ¿Te gusta, Sirius?—pregunto.

Lily se sonrojo con más fuerza— ¡Severus!—chillo ella con voz avergonzada—C-claro que no, n-no me gusta ¡¿Por qué piensas eso, Sev?!

Severus rodo los ojos— ¿No...?—repitió, si Lily se fijaba en alguien más que no era James, todo se iría a la mierda ¡necesitaba que Potter naciera! ¡Potter le habia enviado allí para arreglar todo! ¡No para hacer que desapareciera!—Te creo.

******************

Severus bostezo, faltaban menos de diez minutos para la cena, estaba sentado con James en uno de los banquillos que daban con una parte del jardín. El tema de Lily con Potter aun lo tenía inquieto, y era un sentimiento que no se le quitaría hasta que lograra juntarlos.  Observo a James el cual estaba copiando algunas cosas del libro.

— ¿Qué piensas de Lily?—Le pregunto al niño, esperaba que no fuera algo negativo.

James dejo de escribir para verle— ¿Lily?—repitió el, Severus asintió—pues no me agrada, y yo no le agrado, así estamos bien.

Severus suspiro con decepción— ¿no te parece bonita?—le pregunto, trato de meter cizaña—su cabello es muy bonito.

—tu cabello es más bonito, Sev—Dijo el niño lentes mirándole fijamente—y tu…—las mejillas de James se tiñeron de rojo, estiro su brazo y agarro una de las manos de Severus—eres más bonito que ella.

Oh mierda…— ¿Enserio…?—Murmuro Severus al escucharle ¿ahora que carajos iba a hacer? ¡Lily parecía gustarle Sirius! Y Potter…pues… Potter… no quería pensar en eso.

James asintió.

El timbre anunciando que la cena lista, sonó. Tanto Severus como james se colocaron de pie. El niño de cabello largo agarro sus libros y espero a que James hiciera lo mismo pero..

—¿Sev..?—murmuró el de lentes.

El pelilargo le miro,— ¿Qué…?—le pregunto.

Las mejillas de James aún continuaban sonrojadas, el niño ojos marrones, alzo su brazo y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Severus.

— ¿Qué estas…?

El corazón James latía con fuerza. Se acercó rápidamente a Severus y unió sus labios con los otros.

— ¡James!—Severus le dio un fuerte pisotón justo al momento que sus labios se separaron. James Potter chillo. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto viéndole con molestia.

Una de las manos de James ahora sostenía una de las de Severus—P-porque quería..—le murmuró.

Severus suspiro, ¿Cómo diablos arreglaría todo eso?—No lo vuelvas hacer—le pidió.

***************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAMES: OBLIGAME.
> 
> XD
> 
> Ok no
> 
> BUENASSS
> 
> ;v; ¿Qué tal están?
> 
> Bien? Eso espero. Yo muero de calor.
> 
> Y_Y
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo 7u7 en el próximo Lucios entrara en acción.
> 
> PDT: ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? Déjenme muchas escenas XDDDDD ♥
> 
> PDT2: Estos caps se irán algo rapidito, XD porque no quiero alargarme mucho en lo que queda de este primer año. ♥
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios y sus votos
> 
> Mañana subire el extra de sobreviviendo ¿Vale?!♥
> 
> Y este viernes muggle en AO3!!!
> 
> BESOSSSS♥


	54. Chapter 54

**_Varios días después…_ **

—Clase, hoy nuevamente realizaremos un filtro con un compañero de casa contraria. —Dijo Slughorn con voz contenta—Hoy realizaran el filtro de paz, muy sencilla y nada complicada. —Murmuro—me tome el trabajo de elegir a sus compañeros así que… comencemos.

El profesor comenzó a llamar por parejas, las malas caras y los comentarios molestos no se hicieron esperar, cada uno fue juntándose con quien le correspondía.

—Aldhelmo y Malfoy—Comento el profesor Slughorn—he... Señor Severus confírmeme su apellido, aquí me aparece otro.

Malfoy se acercó hasta el niño de cabellera larga, este le miro para luego mirar al profesor. —Pompadour, Señor—Respondió Severus.

Slughorn enarco una ceja, asintió y escribió y corrigió para luego llamar a los siguientes—Potter y Black.

El rostro de James se arrugo por completo al escuchar aquello para Sirius tampoco fue de su agrado, espero a que Potter fuese hasta él. Slughorn termino de decir las parejas y cuando ya todas estuvieron completas explico la poción que se haría aquel día.

—filtro de paz mis niños—Murmuró—página 98 del libro, comiencen.

Lucius busco la página en tan solo unos segundos, sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad por el niño que sería su compañero en aquella clase. Habia escuchado hablar a su padre hablar sobre los Prince sobre un tema en específico.

—Gotas de Ópalo y jarabe de elebor—Dijo Severus sin necesidad de leer el libro,—¿comenzamos?

El rubio asintió. —Si no es un problema para ti…—Dijo.

Severus se contuvo de reír, niño o adulto, Lucius tendría esa actitud de maldito. El pelinegro busco los ingredientes al otro lado del salón y regreso con estos— ¿Quieres hacerla tu o lo hago yo?—pregunto—no es complicada.

—Eso veo—respondió Lucius leyendo las sencillas instrucciones. —hasta un bebé podría.

 _“No conoces a Longbottom”_ pensó el niño, suspiro y miro a Lucius— ¿Qué tanto me miras?—le pregunto con interés—no creo que se te haya perdido algo.

—Tienes razón—Dijo con cordialidad—Escuche algunas cosas sobre ti…—Expreso siendo directo.

— ¿Ah sí?—Susurro Severus con interés— ¿Cómo que cosas?

Lucius se echó su cabello hacia atrás, tenía que aceptar que sentía cierta envidia. La cabellera negra que estaba junto a él estaba bien cuidada y demasiado larga, tenía que admitir que habia pensado al igual que los otros que era un niña— ¿Tienes interés en escucharlas?

Severus rodo los ojos—Si lo haz mencionado es para confirmar si es verdad ¿No es así, Malfoy?

Lucius entrecerró sus ojos al escucharle—Puede que sea así…—Murmuro, lo pensó algunos minutos y finalmente lo dijo—Mi padre dijo que eras nieto del señor Prince…—Le comento—que eras hijo de su hija y de un muggle.

—Pues tu padre no miente—Le respondió, Severus agarro un pequeño tubo de ensayo, y agrego el jarabe llenándolo casi hasta la mitad.

Lucius ni asintió ni negó, agrego algo de polvo de ópalo dentro del tubo y lo revolvió. — también dijo que vivías en un orfanato.

Severus se mordió los labios ligeramente—También es cierto—respondió, y luego miro a Lucius— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a contárselo a todo Hogwarts, Malfoy?—pregunto.

Lucius frunció el ceño—De nada me serviría estar contando cosas que no son de utilidad—Le respondió.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué quieres zacear tu curiosidad, Malfoy—Dijo Severus viéndole—pero… si tan fabuloso te parece, mi madre, o la persona que en algún momento pensé que lo era me abandono en un orfanato cuando era aún muy pequeño…y ahora… ha regresado solo para joderme la vida.

Lucius rio al escuchar aquello, realizo el hechizo correspondiente y finalizo el filtro—Me agradas, Aldhelmo…—Le dijo viéndole—No pareces un Gryffindor.

—Es Pompadour—le corrigió, Severus sonrió ligeramente—Tu también Malfoy, de cerca no pareces tan amargado.

Lucius soltó una especie de risita para segundos después rodar los ojos.

*************

Severus, Remus, Peter y James se encontraban en la biblioteca terminando y avanzando sus deberes. James copiaba del ensayo de Severus para hacer el suyo. Remus parecía ser un niño distinto, se veía más feliz y contento. Estaba radiante incluso sus ojos ya no eran de aquel color miel, parecían ser de un verde suave…

—Holaaa…—Lily hizo acto de presencia junto a sirius, tomaron asiento en la misma mesa en la que se encontraban los otros. —Sev, Remus…he…Peter. —saludo, no menciono a James, y todos los notaron, más a Potter no el importo.

Severus suspiro—James también está aquí—le dijo.

—Lo notó—Respondió la pelirroja viendo al de lentes—pero no creo que le importe si le saludo o no. —murmuro ella.

El ceño de James se frunció, estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor. Black no le habia dejado hacer nada en pociones creyéndose el mejor. Tuvo que contenerse y no tirarle el jarabe en el rostro. —Estas en lo cierto, Evans. No quiero que noten que me junto con la insufrible sabelotodo.

El rostro de Lily enrojeció al igual que su cabello—al menos soy una sabelotodo y no un tonto como tú, Potter—dijo con orgullo—no tengo que copiarme de nadie, yo si tengo cerebro, Potter.

Severus noto como James temblaba, el de lentes se colocó de pie golpeando con fuerza la mesa. Lily se sobresaltó. James Potter agarro sus libros y sin decir nada se marchó de la biblioteca.

—Creo que…. Tenías que ser algo amable con él, Lily—Murmuro Remus con cierta timidez.

— ¿Amable? El comenzó a molestarme una vez y me senté—se quejó ella defendiéndose.

Severus suspiro nuevamente, sufriría una fuerte jaqueca si todo aquello continuaba así. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a agarrar sus libros y pergaminos.

— ¿También te vas, Sev?—pregunto la pelirroja— ¿Vas a limpiar las lágrimas de Potter?—dijo con burla.

Sirius se rio, y Severus frunció su ceño. —No tengo nada que hacer aquí—respondió el, y se marchó.

*************

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Severus al tomar asiento junto a James. Ambos se encontraban en uno de los pasillos que cada al jardín. Era la zona en la que más le gustaba a ambos estar, era muy tranquila y solitaria.

Los labios de James temblaron, su mirada se posó sobre Severus. Los ojos marrones de James se encontraban ligeramente humedecidos—Sev… ¿tú crees que soy tonto?—le pregunto.

Severus frunció el ceño confundido al escucharle ¿aquello era lo que agobiaba a Potter? Resoplo— ¿Tonto? A mí no me pareces ningún tonto, James—le aseguro, para alabarle—eres muy inteligente, si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera caído de la escoba en vuelo.

Las mejillas de James se sonrojaron ligeramente— ¿enserio, Sev?—murmuro—Evans…tiene algo de razón…yo. Siempre me copio de ti.

—Lo que piense Lily no debería importante, James, tú eres dueño de tu vida, no ella…—le dijo—a mí no me importa que copies, tú me has ayudado en muchas cosas…—Le dijo, tratando de animarlo, incluso le molestaba que Potter se sintiera así— y para mí, eres más inteligente que ella.

James sonrió, agarro la mano de Severus y la apretó con fuerza— Eres el mejor, Sev.

Severus sonrió—Lo sé.

James rio con fuerza y se colocó de pie para abrazarle. Quería mucho a Severus, mucho, mucho. Bajo su rostro, y aunque sabía que posiblemente Severus se enojaría, junto sus labios con los de él.

— ¡James!—Severus chillo nuevamente, —te dije que…

—Te quiero mucho, Sev…—Murmuró sonrojado el de lentes— G-gracias…p-por ser mi amigo.

Severus suspiro, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al igual que las de james.

—Owww…. —una vez distinta los sobresalto. —Que adorables…

Albus Dumbledore les miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos niños se sonrojaron aún más, tanto, que las orejas de Severus se encontraban enrojecidas.

—D-director D-Dumbledore…—tartamudeo James viéndole.

—Hola…—Les dijo, les miro con curiosidad. —Señores…

—James… James Potter—Murmuró James presentándole, sin pasar la vergüenza inicial pero con un deje de admiración—mi…mi amigo se llama Severus Pompadour.

—Oh, Severus y James—Dijo, si bien, sabia sus nombres perfectamente quería que se presentaran ellos mismos— ¿Cómo están? ¿Van bien en las clases?

Ambos asintieron.

—Me alegro…—Dijo con sinceridad el mayor—aunque sé que historia de la magia puede ser muy aburrida. —Murmuro haciéndoles un giño.

— ¡Si….!—Bramo James quejoso—el profesor Binns solo sabe hablar y hablar… —dijo—y sus largos ensayos…

Dumbledore rio al escuchar al niño. —Tienes razón—le dijo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea— ¿Les gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo de té?

James y Severus se miraron, y luego asintieron.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********************
> 
> MUY BUENAS TARDEESSSS!!!!
> 
> COMO TAMOOS?!! CON LA MORAL ALTAA?
> 
> SISAS SISASSS! OK YA XDD
> 
> Uvu como les ha ido? ¿Cómo van esos exámenes? ¿la u? ¿el colegio? Espero que bien uvu.
> 
> JKSKSJDKSJ
> 
> PDT: :V Me dieron ganas de abofetear a Lily pero que se hace, yo soy quien la escribe estas cosassss >:VVVV
> 
> PDT2: 7u7 ¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo cap? Vendrá san Valentín y otra pelea XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :v y buajajajajajajajaa.
> 
> KSAKLDKSKLSJ
> 
> UVU GRACIAS POR SUS KUDOS Y COMENTARIOSSSS
> 
> Nos leemos mañana con otra actualización (de algún otro fic)
> 
> BYE♥
> 
>  


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi me da un infarto, habia escrito el cap y no sé qué mierda con Word que me lo puso en puro símbolos, me morí, y reviví wey.

 

Severus enfoco su vista sobre el sombrero seleccionador una vez y tomo asiento junto a James frente a Dumbledore, el sombrero se encontraba tras de este. La mirada del sombrero y él se encontraron para segundos después el mágico objeto se hiciera el dormido.

Maldito. Lo quemaría, cumpliría su promesa, tal vez no hoy pero pronto.

Dumbledore llamo a un elfo, y le pidió te.

—Entonces mis muchachos…—Murmuró el mayor viendo al par de niños frente a él. Tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad— ¿Quieren un caramelo de limón?—preguntó haciendo un ademan hacia el contenedor de cristal donde estos se encontraban.

Severus negó.

James en cambio…. — ¡Si por favor!—pidió el niño, el director sonrió y agarro uno de estos entregándoselo al pequeño de lentes.

Severus miro a James, quería ver su reacción cuando los probara y descubriera lo acido que…el de cabello tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver como el rostro de su compañero se fruncía por completo.

Dumbledore rio bajito y suspiro, el elfo regreso con té y algunas galletas. Le ayudo a servirlo para luego volver a desaparecer. El de cabellos blancos bebió con cuidado y miro al niño de larga cabellera—Señor Pompadour...

Severus le miro— ¿Señor…?—respondió, james estaba tratando de quitarse el sabor de aquel caramelo al tomar té.

—No quiero incomodarlo con lo que le voy a preguntar ¿Vale?—Dijo el director viéndole—pero para mí es importante saber cómo se encuentran mis estudiantes y su bienestar.

Severus se contuvo de rodar los ojos y patear el escritorio de Dumbledore para que cayera encima de este “¿bienestar de sus estudiantes?” ¡Pues muy bien el recordaba que cuando los merodeadores le molestaban nunca le importo su puto bienestar….! Severus se tranquilizó—No sé preocupe, señor.

Dumbledore le sonrió—Minerva me comento que vivías en un orfanato pero ahora has sido adoptado…—Dijo el anciano viéndole— ¿todo está bien con tus padres muggles?—pregunto— ¿no has tenido ningún inconveniente por lo de tu…magia?

Severus negó—Mis papás les gusta que sea mago—Le respondió mirándole a los ojos—Mi mamá al principio tenía algo de miedo pero ya no, los papás de James y el señor Marius los han ayudado mucho a adaptarse a este mundo.

Dumbledore sintió algo alivio, la historia de aquel niño le recordaba mucho a la de Tom, aunque claro… él nunca fue adoptado y su odio hacia los muggles era…y  será enorme—Ya veo... Me alegro mucho, Severus—dijo tuteándolo— ¿Los quieres mucho?

Las mejillas de Severus se tornaron ligeramente sonrojadas— ¡Claro que los quiero!—exclamo—ellos… son muy buenos conmigo y… me quieren por lo soy.

Dumbledore sonrió al obsérvalo. Era un niño muy adorable, la similar de su historia con el ton, y no solo eso…. Sus varitas. Si bien no quería crearse grandes ideas al respecto aquel niño….¿podría enfrentarse alguna vez con Tom? Se habia sentido preocupado inicialmente por lo de sus padres muggles, no quería otro Lord Voldemort—Eso es excelente, Severus… he visto tus notas y son magníficas, si no hubieras quedado en Gryffindor diría que eres un Ravenclaw.

James trago la galleta y bebió del té para bajarla— ¡Sev es muy inteligente!—Murmuró el niño de lentes—él sabe muchas cosas y siempre me ayuda…

Las mejillas del pelilargo se enrojecieron aún más, decidió tomar algo de té.

Dumbledore rio mientras se llenaba de ideas y de preguntas, si tan solo pudiera hablar con el viajero en el tiempo. Si tan solo pudiera preguntarle cosas… miro al niño, si tan solo pudiera preguntarle si el pequeño que estaba frente a el seria el que acabaría con Tom.

—Lo que no me gusta…. —Dijo Severus ladeando la vista, se sentía ligeramente inseguro mientras le hablaba. No quería que al maldito vejete se le ocurriera usar la Legeremancia  con él, podía ser descubierto de inmediato. No porque no tuviera aguante, Merlín, era el cien veces mejor que Dumbledore en eso pero… ¿Cómo le mentirías a Dumbledore? ¿Cómo le explicarías que un niño que fue abandonado por su madre a los ocho años y el cual todo ese tiempo vivió en un orfanato sabe Legeremancia?—Mi….mi verdadera mamá, quiere que este con ella.

James bufo con molestia—Si… ¡Sev tuvo que escaparse de ellos!

El peliblanco enarco una ceja— ¿Tu madre…?—murmuró, hizo un esfuerzo en recordar el nombre de esta, habia investigado el árbol genético del pequeño que estaba frente a el— ¿Eileen Prince, no?—dijo recordándola.

Severus asintió sin muchas ganas—tendré que…tendré que pasar parte de mis vacaciones con ella y sus padres…

Dumbledore mordió sus labios ligeramente, aquello eran malas noticias para él. Los Prince, Sangre pura. Fanáticos a la pureza de la sangre haciéndose cargo por solo unos cuantos días de un niño mestizo amante de los muggles. — ¿No te agrandan?—pregunto.

Severus frunció el ceño—Mi mamá…No…Eileen... ella me dejo ¡¿Por qué tengo que quererla?!—Exclamo enojado—yo no la quiero a ella.

Bueno, tal vez, no era tan malo del todo. Si… ese niño era todo lo contrario a Tom.

—Estoy seguro que podrás soportarlo todo, es mejor solo unos días que todas las vacaciones—Le ánimo.

Severus asintió, James termino su té y bostezo.

**************

Severus enarco una ceja al sentir como James le agarraba de la mano justo al salir del despacho del director, se volteo ligeramente para verle. Potter tenía una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué me agarras de la mano?—pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar, sabía que tendría que tener mucha paciencia con Potter— ¿crees que te vas perder?—pregunto con burla.

James negó, hizo el agarre más fuerte al tiempo que bajaban las escaleras—pues…—comenzó a murmurar el niño—Sev…cuando tú quieras escapar de la casa de tu mamá… ¡puedes ir a la mía!—le aseguro.

Severus suspiro, se detuvo para verle—Si escapo me meteré en problemas...—Le dijo—pero no es una mala idea… ¿Sabes?—murmuró, Potter  aun no deshacía el agarre.

James rio, alzo la mano de Severus y beso sus nudillos—Yo podría ir a la casa de ellos, para que no te sientas solo, Sev.

Severus se estremeció al escucharle, al notar cada una de las acciones de Potter.  Respiro profundo y negó. Aún era muy temprano para sacar conclusiones sobre los gustos de Potter. Además… tenia asuntos más importantes que atender, ya hacía más de un mes que no le enviaba ni una sola nota a Dumbledore.

**************

**_Un mes después…_ **

Una estatua valoradora de cupido, arrojo casi veinte corazones de papel sobre Severus al este cruzar el pasillo. Un tic se formó en el ojo izquierdo del niño, la última semana se habia repetido lo mismo casi cuatro veces… y sabía bien el porqué de aquello, San Valentín se acercaba, o más bien, era mañana.

Harían un baile para celebrarlo.

— ¿Otra vez, Sev?—Dijo James conteniendo la risa, al tiempo que se acercaba a su amigo para ayudarle a quitar los corazones de papel que quedaron incrustados en su largo cabello—creo que ya lo hace nada más por maldad.

Severus frunció el ceño, se quitó rápidamente aquellos papeles de color rojo, blanco y dorado—Le hare cenizas  si vuelve a hacerlo.

James rio al escucharlo, subieron las escaleras hasta Gryffindor y luego hasta su habitación, los gemelos con los que la compartían se encontraban jugando ajedrez.

—Buenas noches…—murmuró uno de ellos.

Severus les miro—Buenas noches—respondió.

— ¿Sev….?—James tomo asiento en la cama que le correspondía, Severus le miro.

—¿Qué..?

Las mejillas del oji café se tornaron sonrosadas—Tu… ¿iras al baile de mañana?

— ¿Iras tú?—contra ataco el otro al escucharle.

James trago ruidoso—He….bueno... Yo quiero ir c-contigo. —Murmuró viéndole.

Severus suspiro al escucharle, Potter, Potter, Potter. No le estaba dejando las cosas fáciles— ¿Me compraste algo…?—pregunto con burla mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—T-tal vez…—tartamudeo James sonrojado, ladeando la vista sin verle. — ¿Si….iras conmigo?

Severus le miro, maldijo al sombrero nuevamente por milésima vez en su estancia en Hogwarts ¡Si el maldito sombrero hubiera dejado a Lily en Gryffindor, James Potter no tendría sus ojos sobre el!—He…si… pero solo un rato—murmuró Severus al otro—no quiero irme a dormir tan tarde.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja, se colocó de pie nuevamente y se lanzó sobre Severus, cayendo ambos sobre la cama de este último— ¡Gracias, Sev!—Dijo James abrazándole.

Los gemelos soltaron una risita, Severus y James ladearon la vista para verlos.

—Míralos hermano…—Murmuró uno al otro—Son novios.

Las orejas de James se tornaron rojas, Severus empujo a James para que se quitara sobre él. — ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!—Les grito.

—Son novios...Son novios—Comenzaron a cantar brincando en la cama—son novios, james y severus son novios.

Severus agarro su varita y los gemelos de un segundo a otro salieron de la habitación, riéndose con fuerza. El pelilargo respiro profundo y fue al baño encerrándose en él.

James suspiro para sonreír tontamente de nuevo.

_¿Novios?_

A James le gustaba como sonaba eso.

**************

— ¡Severus!

El peli largo se volteo al escuchar su nombre, estaba esperando a James en una de las bancas que estaban cerca al baño. Sirius Black se acercó a él con una tímida sonrisa, era sábado y aquella noche seria el baile de amor y amistad—Sirius…—dijo viéndole, se extrañó al no ver a Lily junto a este.

—Sev…hola…—Dijo nervioso el Slytherin—He…  t-toma…—Black saco una pequeña caja de bombones de chocolate, la extendió hacia el—p-para ti…

Severus observo la caja, — ¿para mí?—repitió agarrándola, no se sorprendió. Esperaba algo como eso, Tanto Potter como Black parecían tener cierto interés en él. Ha… maldito sombrero—Gracias…—le dijo.

Sirius sonrió—he…no es nada, S-Sev… f-feliz… san Valentín—tartamudeo con torpeza viéndole.

—Gracias… Sirius..—Le dijo, se sintió incómodo y por primera vez en su vida necesitaba que Potter apareciera—. Lo siento, no tengo chocolates para ti.

Sirius negó—No importa, Sev. No me importa—Le dijo viéndole, la mirada de Sirius era tan intensa que  Severus tuvo que apartar su vista por unos segundos—yo…he…me preguntaba sí...

— ¿El baile?—Finalizo el Gryffindor por este, Sirius asintió.

—He…me…preguntaba si tú...—El rostro de Sirius se enrojeció—irías al baile y…bueno…ir conmigo. E-eso.. s-si quieres c-claro.

— ¡Severus!

El mencionado ladeo el rostro, James casi corrió hasta donde ellos se encontraban, frunció el ceño al notar a Sirius de pie frente a él. James carraspeo con fuerza — Black…

—Potter…—Respondió este al verle, Sirius regreso su vista en Severus—¿Sev..?

Este trago ruidoso, si bien aquella situación la hubiera disfrutado en otra circunstancia, realmente ahora no…—Lo siento, Sirius… pero iré con James, —Le dijo viéndole—tu… puedes ir con Lily, y luego todos podemos juntarnos en el salón—le sonrió.

Severus sabía muy bien que aquello que cruzo los ojos de Black no era felicidad.

—Ha…vale..—Sirius arrastro aquellas palabras tratando de que su enojo no se demostrara, miro por el rabillo del ojo a James  para volver a mirar al niño de cabello largo—Esta bien, Sev.

Y se marchó.

— ¿Qué quería Black?—Pregunto James viendo la caja de chocolates que sostenía Severus— ¿te los dio ese tonto?

Severus enarco una ceja al escucharle, estuvo tentado de decir ¿Celoso? Pero se contuvo—si he… me los doy, es muy amable.

—Sí, amable—repitió James rodeando los ojos—Seguro tienen algo.

Severus negó—Sirius no es como los otros Slytherin, James. ¿No ves? Lily y el son muy amigos.

—No me interesa si lo son o no, Sev—Respondió el de lentes sutilmente molesto. Si bien él tenía una caja de chocolates para severus (guardada la cual le entregaría después del baile) y otro obsequio más le molestaba que Black hubiera hecho aquello.

El timbre sonó, hora del almuerzo.

—Vamos, Sev...—Dijo James, a pesar de aquello se sintió contento ya que después de todo Severus iría al baile con él.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENAS BUENAS,
> 
> REGRESE!! >:VV
> 
> PARA QUEDARME..
> 
> PDT: en el próximo cap ¡PELEA PELEA PELEA!
> 
> PDT2: 7u7 digan que les gustaría que pasara JAJAJAJA
> 
> PDT3: xd pues he de admitir que después del próximo cap estoy nula en escenas XD así que necesito su ayuda, digan aquí que les gustaría que ocurra en los próximos cinco capítulos para finalizar el primer año escolar!♥
> 
> PDT4: Gracias por sus votos y comentarios
> 
> Nos leemos pronto♥
> 
> BYEEEE♥
> 
> ;V;
> 
>  


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que haya logrado terminar este capítulo, Wey. Hoy el trabajo no me dejo ni respirar.
> 
> *************

 

Severus odiaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, los bailes. Las veces que habia asistido a estos, habían sido en compañía de Lily pero… luego de lo que habia sucedido y su discusión en quinto año, el no volvió a asistir a ninguno, hasta que ingreso como profesor en Hogwarts pero…Ahora no era un profesor ¡Ahora era un niño de nuevo y…..Asistiría al baile con James Potter!

¡Con Potter!

Severus observo las cartas que habia recibido, sus padres le habían enviado una, la abuela y Vivian y… los Prince. Anubis, su mascota, de la cual no tenía queja alguna subió a la cama para tomar asiento en su regazo. Severus lo acaricio, escucho el ronroneo de este y como se frotaba contra él. Con una sonría leyó la carta de sus padres, le preguntaban cómo se encontraban y si le molestaba algo, si necesitaba alguna cosa y que se cuidara.

Severus suspiro. A pesar de todo lo vivido sentía que se encontraba en un sueño, y si lo era… ¡No quería despertar! Leyó la carta de la abuela, la cual le preguntaba casi lo mismo que sus padres, aunque pidiéndole que visitara al orfanato en vacaciones…La carta de los Prince…

_Hola cielo,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien._

_Estamos contando los días (tu abuelo también, amor) para que regreses y pases algunos días con nosotros, te hemos preparado una habitación en nuestra casa, y estoy segura que te encantara. ¡Te hemos comprando mucha ropa! Y libros, también algunos juguetes pero… No sabemos si serán de tu agrado, de igual cuando regreses compraremos lo que tú nos pidas. ¿Cómo esta Anubis? ¿Se ha portado bien?_

_Es muy encantador. Apenas lo vimos sabíamos que él  era correcto para ti. Cuídalo mucho, ¿Vale?_

_Te queremos._

_Tu abuela,_

_Elena Prince._

Severus arrugo la hoja al finalizar de leer. Al menos… No habían mencionado a Eileen y eso era algo que le agradaba de cierta manera. Suspiro y guarda las caras dentro del gaveta de la mesita de noche. Bajo de la cama y busco la túnica y ropa que usaría, ya se habia bañado y ahora solo le tocaba vestirse. Busco una túnica gris, pantalón negro y suéter blanco, busco calcetines y zapatos del mismo color de su pantalón.

James salió del baño ya cambiado, así que el aprovecho y se adentró en este para hacerlo mismo. Se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y se colocó las medias para luego ponerse el pantalón, se colocó la camisa blanca y sobre todo esto la túnica de color gris, peino su cabello dejándolo suelto, notando el largo de este.  No sabía si era por su alimentación o por los tónicos capilares que se aplicaba y que su madre Eli le compro para su cabello pero… ¡Su cabello ya habia alcanzado su muslo!

Salió del baño y busco en su baúl el pequeño frasco de colonia que tenía.

—Te…ves…bien—Murmuro James acercándosele.

Severus se contuvo de rodar los ojos mientras maldecía internamente al sombrero de nuevo. Se aplicó la colonia y observo a James—tú también—Le respondió sin nerviosismo. Las mejillas de James estaban sonrojadas. — ¿Bajamos?

James asintió, los regalos que habia comprado (gracias a sus padres) para Severus se los entregaría al regresar del baile, sabía que no se quedarían hasta el final pero al menos pasaría aquellas horas con Severus… divirtiéndose. Bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común y de allí bajaron (junto a otros de diferentes años) al salón en donde se realizaría el baile.

— ¡Sev! ¡James!—Peter se acercó a ellos sonrientes, Remus le seguía más atrás.

—Peter... Remus—Dijo James saludándolos.

Remus les sonrió contento— ¿Entramos?—pregunto ligeramente nervioso, estaban en la entrada del salón—Lily y Sirius ya entraron, nosotros los estábamos esperando.

Severus le miro, Lupin siempre tan amable—Si, entremos...

El cuatros niños se adentraron el enorme salón de baile, Peter arrastro a Remus junto a él hasta las mesas en donde se encontraba la comida y aperitivos a degustar. La música empezó a sonar y las parejas de los grados mayores comenzaron a ir hasta el centro de la pista para bailar.

Un cupido voló sobre Severus y tiro una corona de rosas rojas que se posó sin dificultad sobre la cabeza de este.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!—Severus frunció el ceño, el cupido se alejó de este, trato de quitarse la corona pero no pudo.

—Wow… Sev...—James tomo su mano, —T-te ves…más bonito así.

Severus rodo los ojos, ya cansado de su suerte—Me siento ridículo—Exclamo a su compañero— ¡P-parezco una niña con esto puesto!—se quejó e intento quitárselo pero esta parecía adherida a su cabeza. El niño de cabello largo frunció el ceño.

James rio al ver el rostro fruncido de su amigo— ¿Q-quieres… algo de tomar, Sev?—Pregunto el Gryffindor al otro.

Severus asintió.

—E-espéreme aquí...—Pidió el lentes dejándole solo.

Severus se sentía fuera de lugar, se sentía incómodo y demasiado observado, esa ridícula corona ¡Quería quitársela! Se hizo una cantaleta interna, su hombro fue tocado y se volteo.

— ¡Sev!—Chillo Lily viéndole, le abrazo, ella también tenía una corona igual que este—HAHAHA ¡Sev! ¿El cupido se colocó una corona?

El Gryffindor asintió.

—No te queda mal, Sev...—Dijo con sinceridad para luego sonrojarse y ver a sirius— ¿Verdad, Sir?

El Slytherin asintió observando embelesado el rostro del niño pelilargo que estaba frente a el—Si… se ve bien—Murmuro sonrojándose y mirando al suelo.

Lily suspiro y hablo—Wow... Estas solo, que raro ¿Dónde está el tonto de Potter?—Pregunto mientras peinaba su cabello pelirrojo con los dedos— ¿No vino?

—Está buscando algo para que tomemos…—Le respondió a la pelirroja.

Lily rio—que considerado, Sev...—Dijo esta al escucharle.

La canción que sonaba finalizo, y los instrumentos por sí mismos empezaron otra. Lily observo a Sirius y esta a su vez a Severus. Los dientes del niño Slytherin lastimaron sus propios labios, quería bailar con Severus, despego sus labios dispuesto a invitarlo a bailar pero...

—Creo que Lily quiere bailar contigo—Dijo el pelilargo viéndola al tiempo que miraba a Lily. La pelirroja se sonrojo con fuerza. El estómago de Sirius se retorció al escucharle y aún más al notar como James Potter se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Sev!—James se acercó sonriente a este ignorando por completo al par que le acompaña. —He traído cerveza de mantequilla—dijo entregándole un pequeño vaso plástico.

—Gracias…—Murmuro sonriéndole.

Sirius rodó los ojos, y observo a Lily— ¿quieres algo de tomar?—pregunto amablemente.

Lily asintió ligeramente desilusionada ¡Ella quería bailar con Sirius! ¡No tomar algo!

Sirius se marchó en busca de bebidas, y la pelirroja observo a los Gryffindor mientras degustaban la pequeña bebida. Estaba molesta—¿Sev..? ¿Recibiste algo para san boletín?—pregunto—Sirius me regalo un barra de chocolate, y algunos compañeros de mi casa me regalaron unos cuantos bombones—dijo ella alardeando.

—Oh…bueno, Sirius me regalo una caja de bombones, Peter algunos caramelos y Lupin unas galletas de chocolate—Respondió el como si nada—y James… bueno, el me compro algo ¿Verdad?—pregunto viéndole, Potter asintió—pero me lo dará cuando regresemos...

¿Una caja de bombones? Repitió la niña, no puedo evitar sentirse celosa al escuchar aquello ¡A ella sirius le habia regalo una pequeña barra de chocolate!—Oh… ya veo—Murmuro ella—que… genial.

Severus asintió observando el rostro de Lily, sabía que estaba molesta. Las cejas de su amiga estaban sutilmente juntas y la expresión de su rostro no era de placidez.

*****************

Ya llevaban más de una hora y media en la fiesta y Severus ya quería marcharse. No habia bailado ni una sola pieza y aunque podía notar en los ojos de James la ganas que este tenía para sacarle a bailar. Potter no se lo podía, y Severus se lo agradecía.

Observo a Lucius el cual le saludo con un gesto en la mano desde la distancia, él lo imito y continúo su recorrido por todo el salón junto a James. Comieron por aquí, comieron por allá. Tomaron una especie de coctel de una fruta cítrica Latinoamérica que hizo  fruncir fuertemente el rostro de James y luego tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que estaban al otro lado del salón en donde se encontraba una salida hacia los jardines del castillo.

— ¿Sev…?—le llamo James.

Severus le observo—¿Qué..?—Le pregunto, le dolían las plantas de sus pies.

—Tu… ¿T-te estas divirtiendo?—Pregunto nervioso el de lentes.

Severus le sonrió y asintió—Si…—Le confeso, no habia sido tan malo como lo habia pensado a pesar de que quería subir ya a la torre y recostarse en su cama. —No ha sido tan malo.

James sonrió, estiro su brazo y agarro la mano de Severus, sonrojándose—Y-yo... me alegro mucho de q-que sea así, Sev.

Severus hizo algo más fuerte el agarre. Vale, quería a Potter, no era tan mal amigo y era considerado con él.

— ¿Sev…?—Una voz distinta le llamo, Sirius se acercó a ellos con ligera agitación. Al parecer habia logrado escapar de Lily.

James no deshizo el agarre.

— ¿Si…?—Dijo alzando el rostro para mirarle.

El rostro de James se frunció al verle— ¿Qué quieres Black?—Pregunto.

—No estoy hablando contigo, Potter—escupió con odio el Slytherin.

James se colocó de pie soltando con pesar la mano de Severus, observo los ojos negros de Sirius y con su pecho le empujó hacia atrás ligeramente—Yo si estoy hablando contigo.

Los ojos de Sirius centellaron furiosos, empujo golpeándole con sus hombros. Severus se colocó de pie y les separo. —Ya…ya…—pidió— ¿Qué sucede, Sirius?

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—Pregunto tomándole de la mano.

James se cabreo, rompió el agarre tirando de la mano de Severus.—No creo que Severus quiera bailar contigo.

— ¡Deja de hablar por Severus!—Le grito el Slytherin enojado por la actitud del Gryffindor— ¿Por qué no te largas, Potter? Molestas.

—Yo estaba antes que tú, alcornoque—Respondió el Gryffindor—y el único que revoletea y molesta eres tu ¿Dónde dejaste a la sabelotodo? Baila con ella.

—No quiero bailar con ella, quiero bailar con Sev—Le dijo encarnándolo—así que para de molestar, ¿Por qué no nos libras de tu presencia?—le dijo—Tu falta de inteligencia nos incomoda.

El puño de James se estrelló contra el ojo de Sirius, el Slytherin gruño y golpeo con la misma intensidad a James en la mejilla. Severus los observo por segundos riendo internamente pero palmeándose mentalmente por la estupidez de ambos. Ni siquiera noto en que comento los dos se encontraba dando vueltas en el suelo. Saco su varita y con un hechizo los separo.

Sirius parecía tener la nariz rota y James los labios partidos, además de unos cuantos morados que poco a poco agarraban confianza en sus rostros.

— ¡Basta!—Grito Severus al notar como se acercaban uno al otro de nuevo, empujo a James y se Severus se colocó frente a el—Sirius basta…—le pidió viéndole—Yo… no quiero bailar, lo siento.

— ¿No quieres o Potter no te deja?—Pregunto el niño con mala cara, llevándose sus dedos a su nariz.

Severus le miro con enojo—Yo no sigo ordenes de James, Sirius—le respondió con rabia en la voz ¿Acaso le creía estúpido?—No me gusta bailar, es todo.

Sirius le miro rabioso y se marchó dejándolo solos.  Severus se volteo a ver el rostro de James, los ojos marrones del niño estaban enrojecidos y humedecidos.

— ¿Te duele?—pregunto, por propia voluntad le agarro de la mano y rápidamente salieron del salón—Eres un tonto, James.

— ¡No lo soy!—replico el Gryffindor al tiempo que subía las escaleras hasta la torre—el estúpido de Black se cree mejor que todos ¡incluso la sabelotodo!—respondió enojado, ¿Qué se creía? ¡S-sacar a Severus a bailar! ¡JA!—idiota, es un idiota.

Severus soltó una risita, le dijo la contraseña a la dama de rosa y entraron a la sala común la cual se encontraba desértica, subieron hasta su habitación y Severus hizo tomar asiento a James en la cama de este para ir a humedecer un pañuelo al baño.

—Toma...—dijo el pelilargo, la corona de flores aún continuaba en su cabeza—pásatelo donde duele.

James asintió y mientras lo hacía no quito la vista de Sev. Para James en ese momento ¡Severus era más hermoso que todas las niñas de primer de año! El Gryffindor suspiro y sin terminar de limpiar su rostro fue hasta su baúl—T-te daré tu regalo…—murmuró.

El pelilargo le siguió.  James saco una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Severus—T-toma… S-Sev...—tartamudeo.

Severus la agarro y tomo asiento, sentándose sobre el baúl frente a james, deshizo el nudo del regalo y rompió el papel de regalo. Al abrir la caja encontró un cuaderno en blanco, una especie de lapicero-pluma y muchos chocolates, muchos…—Wow…—Dijo sorprendido—gracias, james...

Potter sonrió—falta uno más—Dijo, entonces de su bolsillo saco una pequeña bolsita de tela color roja, la abrió y James le entrego una pulserita de color rojo con un dije de color plata con la inicial jota.

Severus la agarro y le miro sin comprender...— ¿J?—repitió.

Entonces James saco otra pulsera identidad a la de Severus salvo que la letra del dije cambiaba  por una “S”—s-son las iniciales de nuestros nombres y…b-bueno... a mi mamá le gustaron y m-me las envió y...—agarro la pulsera que sostenía Severus y se la coloco—tu llevaras la J  y yo… llevare la S.

Severus tuvo que controlarse y no reír, todo aquello era tan… estúpidamente cursi pero... Mierda, era lindo. —Gracias…—Murmuró. —Yo… prometo darte algo.

—N-no es necesario...—tartamudeo James rápidamente.

Severus le sonrió, estiro su mano para que la agarre James. Los dedos del niño de lentes se entrelazaron con los suyos. Observo como Potter como se bajaba ligeramente, los labios de este tocaron los suyos para luego sonreírle.

Severus suspiro y sonrió de igual forma.

Vale… por esta vez no le replicaría a Potter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************
> 
>  TERMINEEE
> 
> AHHH
> 
> NOS LEEMOS
> 
> ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO
> 
> PDT: 7U7 GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS
> 
> ♥
> 
> PDT2: 7U7 QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPSS?!!
> 
> SIGANMEEE
> 
> BYEEE
> 
> ♥
> 
>  


	57. Chapter 57

Desmond observo una y otra vez la habitación, si bien aún faltaban casi dos meses para que iniciaran las vacaciones en Hogwarts quería asegurarse que los días en que Destiny se encontrara allí fueran agradables. Habia mandado a limpiar y lavar su antigua habitación, una limpieza a fondo y el retoque de pintura, estaba perfecto.

—¿Des?—Elena abrió la puerta de la habitación.—¿Sucede algo?

—Estaba revisando algunas cosas—respondió el hombre volteándose.

Elena rio ligeramente al escucharle—Los días se irán volando amor y dentro de poco nuestro nieto estará aquí—Le animo ella acercándosele y acariciando su espalda—Aun me encuentro bastante sorprendida sobre… ya sabes, esta era la habitación de Destiny… Nunca pensé que querías utilizarla de nuevo, siempre fuiste bastante quisquilloso con este lugar, incluso recuerdo una vez cuando Eileen era pequeña y entro aquí, Des, la regañaste hasta el cansancio.

—Ella fue imprudente—Respondió el hombre—solo eso.

Elena guardo silencio, sabía bien que Desmond aun lamentaba la muerte de su hermana. Ya han pasado unas cuantas décadas y el aun sufría en silencio la muerte de esta. —Pues… estoy segura que Destiny donde quiera que esté está contenta por lo que estás haciendo, Des.

—Seguramente—Respondió el viejo saliendo junto a su esposa de aquella habitación. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso, Eileen apareció, llevaba cargado al pequeño Dave entre sus brazos.

—Madre, padre…—Saludo la mujer sonriente, acerco a su bebé hasta los brazos de Elena la cual acepto gustosa—Leonard tiene turno durante toda la noche así que… he decidido hacerles compañía espero… que no les moleste.

Elena sonrió—No nos molestas, cielo—Respondió ella a su hija mientras acariciaba a su nieto—Des y yo estábamos revisando la habitación de Severus, faltan algunos detalles pero necesitamos que el este aquí para finalizarlos.

Eileen asintió al escuchar aquello—Si...he... seguro Severus se sentirá muy cómodo—Murmuro ella como modo de respuesta, la última vez que habia visto a su hijo habia sido aquel día que le habían traído. —He… ¿el…ha respondido las cartas?

Elena negó tomando asiento, Desmond le imito—Aun no… le enviamos algunas cosas, aunque sé que está contento con Anubis,  es un gato muy hermoso. Me recordó a uno que tenía mi abuela, son idénticos.

Eileen suspiro con decepción al escuchar aquello, Severus nunca le perdonaría.

—¿Le has enviado una carta tú?—Pregunto Elena a su hija.

Eileen se mordió los labios—No creo que… le agrade leerme—Respondió ella con cierta incomodidad en la voz—el me odia.

—Eileen, no seas tan dura contigo—Dijo la madre está observándola—Solo tienes que esforzarte y tener mucha paciencia, envíale una carta aunque sea deseándole buena suerte en la escuela, si insistes podrás recuperar su cariño nuevamente ¿Verdad, amor?—pregunto a su esposo.

—No todos los niños perdonan, Elena—Respondió Desmond viendo a su esposa—Todos son diferentes, tal vez si todo esto hubiera sucedido unos meses después de que Eileen lo…. —Desmond se detuvo y omitió aquello—tal vez, Severus… te perdone pero… no ahora.

Los orbes de Eileen se humedecieron—o tal vez nunca.

Elena rodo los ojos al escucharle— ¡Ya se!—Dijo está sonriendo de oreja a oreja— ¿Por qué no vas a Hogwarts?—Le propuso—Esos estúpidos muggles no pueden acudir allí y pasado mañana habrá una reunión para los padres de familia, entregaran el balance de las notas. Desmond tenía pensando presentarse pero… podrías hacerlo tu cielo y… ya sabes, hablar con él.

La pelinegra trago ruidoso— ¿Hablar con él?—repitió.

Elena asintió.

*********************

James estiro su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Severus. Era de madrugada y estaba lloviendo fuertemente,  los fuertes sonidos de los truenos hacían eco en la habitación. James odiaba cuando llovía de aquella forma.

—¿Por qué no aplicas un hechizo silenciador?—Pregunto Severus despertando y viendo el nerviosismo del niño que dormía junto a el—No los escucharas…—Le dijo.

—N-no me acuerdo de los m-movimientos para ese hechizo—respondió James haciendo el agarre más fuerte.

Severus suspiro, estiro su brazo libre y tanteo sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a él. Solo le bastaron unos cinco segundo para realizarlo, la habitación se volvió silenciosa, James jadeo con alivio.

—G-gracias, Sev…—Dijo el niño de ojos café agradecido haciendo el esfuerzo de verle en la oscuridad—Tu… ¿tienes frio?

— ¿Tienes tú?—Pregunto el pelilargo a su amigo.

James asintió, sonrojándose levemente—Un poco…pero…

— ¿Pero…?—repitió Severus viéndolo, entrecerrando los ojos, quería seguir durmiendo.

James negó sin soltarle de la mano, cerro sus ojos a la espera que el sueño regresara a él pero no llego, pasaron los minutos de un momento a otro ya habia pasado una hora. James ladeo la vista para observar a Severus, el pequeño corazón se aceleró y…

James se acomodó ligeramente, acerco sus labios a los de Severus y los junto para luego sonreír. Se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, el sueño… le atrapo rápidamente.

***************

**_Un día después..._ **

— ¿Lily?

La niña de cabello pelirrojo se volteo, Lily fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa al ver a la mujer que le habia llamado.  Su rostro era conocido ¡Claro que la conocía! Trago ruidoso y con cierto nerviosismo se acercó a ella—He…h-hola, S-señora S-Snape—Tartamudeo.

Eileen se erizo al escuchar aquello, hacia tanto tiempo que no le llamaban así—Solo Eileen, Lily—le pidió a la niña  y le sonrió—Estas muy grande, la última vez que te vi tenías ocho años...

—Hmmm, Si…—Respondió ella mientras sentía las caricias sobre su cabello— ¿U-usted…que...?

—Vine por la reunión—Le dijo en tono amistoso, aun así se encontraba inquieta—Tu… ¿Sabes dónde está, Severus? quiero hablar con él.

— ¿Sev?—repitió ella, Eileen asintió—He… Sev... creo que está en la biblioteca con Potter—Le respondió, se sintió arrepentida de decir aquello—N-no le vaya a decir que le dije...—Murmuro ella—No quiero que Sev…se enoje conmigo..

Eileen tuvo que forzar la sonrisa—No te preocupes amor. —Dio una última caricia en el cabello pelirroja de la niña, emprendió la caminaba hacia la biblioteca a suaves pasos mientras recordaba con nostalgia su época de estudiante. Recordó lo mucho que se habia divertido con sus amigas, algunas travesuras que hizo y el miedo y estrés durante los exámenes. De cierta forma extrañaba todo aquello.

La pelinegra se topó de frente con quien buscaba, no habia tenido necesidad de acercarse a la Biblioteca, los niños al parecer iban de regreso a la torre. Sintió la mirada de su hijo sobre ella, Eileen trago ruidoso sintiendo la misma sensación de temor cuando Tobías le miraba.

—S-Sev…H-hola—Tartamudeo ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Replico el niño de pelo largo viéndola, su rostro estaba fruncido.

—La reunión…

— ¿La reunión?—Repitió Severus mientras sentía un cosquilleo rabioso en su estómago.

—Si… los padres de familia tenían que asistir al balance y…—Tartamudeo la mujer mirando el suelo.

—Tú no eres mi madre. —Respondió con firmeza el niño.

La garganta de Eileen de dolió. —Si lo soy, cielo—Dijo ella viéndole, torpemente saco algo de su bolsillo y lo agrando—Te traje galletas… tus favoritas y...

—No las quiero…—Dijo viendo la bolsa de papel para luego mirarla—Ni tampoco te quiero a ti.

La Slytherin tuvo que controlarse para no derramar algunas lágrimas frente al niño. Sin dejar caer las galletas, Eileen le abrazo. Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Severus, beso su mejilla y acaricio su cabello—Mamá te quiere, Sev. Mamá te quiero demasiado…—Le susurro ella viéndole.

Severus ladeo la vista, se mordió los labios con fuerza—Vete ya, Eileen.

****************

El corazón de Dumbledore se aceleró al notar como una carta se posaba sobre el escritorio frente a él. Con rapidez la agarro y la abrió, necesitaba noticias. Necesitaba noticias del viaje en el tiempo.

**_Me han sucedido tantas cosas que…_ **

**_Hay unas que odio y otras que simplemente agradezco._ **

**_Por ahora pausaremos la caza de los Horcrux, ya que en el estado que me encuentro_ **

**_No puedo ayudarte, no te alteres, no estoy herido. Tendremos que esperar unos cuantos meses..  O años._ **

**_Por ahora no tengo mucho decirte, tal vez podrías enviar la receta de la poción matalobos a su creador, te lo anotare detrás de esta nota.  Recordarte de no utilizar la piedra de la resurrección y no comentar con NADIE lo que estamos haciendo._ **

**_Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo.._ **

**_Si hay algo que mereces saber._ **

**_Hay un basilisco en Hogwarts y  ¿Has escuchado el mito de la cámara de los secretos? Pues es real, su entrada se encuentra en el  lavabo del baño del segundo piso. Hay una pequeña figura de una serpiente en el grifo, solo quien hable parcel podrá abrirla, el lavabo retrocederá y aparece entre las cañerías._ **

**_Infórmalo al ministerio al finalizar el año escolar._ **

**_Tal vez te ganes otra orden de merlín, vejete._ **

**_P.M_ **

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAA
> 
> KOMO ESTAMOS
> 
> Pos yo :c estoy con algo de sueño. PERO YA SE ME PASARA.
> 
> Todo bien ustedes?
> 
> Todo correcto?
> 
> Pos yo que me alegro.
> 
> ;v; espero y les haya gustado el capitulo
> 
> XD Creo que a Dumbledore le dará un ataque después de leer eso.
> 
> PDt: Que les gustaría que pasara?
> 
> 7u7 que fic quieren que actualice mañana?
> 
> HEHEHEHEHEHEHE
> 
> BYE!
> 
> ♥


	58. Chapter 58

Se sentía cansado con solo peinarse y desenredarse el cabello. Tal vez habia sido una mala idea prometer “no cortárselo jamás” por la salud de la abuela pero… ¿Ya que podía hacer? Bajo de la cama para irse a cepillar los dientes, James estaba terminando los deberes de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Severus se sentía algo intrigado, ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que le habia enviado aquella carta a Dumbledore y este… aún se mantenía (al parecer) en silencio.

—Ah…. —James bostezo cuando el niño de cabello largo apareció nuevamente— ¡Solo un mas y vacaciones!—Dijo contento el de lentes.

—Vacaciones…—Repitió Severus tomando asiendo en la cama y recordando por todo lo que tendría que pasar. Pasar una jodida semana con los Prince, tener que convivir con la que fue su madre y sus “abuelos”. —Pues… podría ser peor—se dijo para sí.

—Cuando estemos en vacaciones…—Murmuro james al de cabello largo— ¡Hagamos una pijamada!—Expreso contento. —Podríamos invitar a Peter y a Remus…

— ¿Sirius no?—Pregunto con malicia Severus, la enemistad entre Potter y este sería algo que al parecer no podría solucionar ya que ambos tenían la vista en…el.

— ¿Black? ¿Y para que quiero a ese tonto en nuestra pijamada?—Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Recordó la última vez que habia hablado con esto y los golpes que cada uno se habían propinado—No me gusta. —Dijo, ese tonto… ¡Ese tonto tenía sus ojos puestos en Severus!—No ira.

—El también es mi amigo, James—Le recordó al tiempo que observaba la pulsera con la inicial del nombre de Potter que se encontraba sujeta a la muñeca de su mano—Ira.

James rodo los ojos, coloco sus útiles arriba del Baúl y se recostó en la cama que le correspondía— ¿Evans también ira?—pregunto ya molesto.

—No creo que la dejen ir a una pijamada donde todos son niños—Severus se hizo una trenza en su largo caballo y amarro la punta de esta con una liga—Así que, no…Lily no ira pero… podemos hacer después una salida, todos juntos en diagon.

James frunció el ceño nuevamente. Ojala y Black y Evans se enfermaran para no tener que verlos durante las vacaciones.

*******************

Eugenia enarco una ceja una vez y Albus Dumbledore termino de decirle aquello. Su corazón se aceleró mientras pensaba la manera correcta de afrentar aquella situación. Si bien ya tenía suficientes presiones al ser la ministra de Magia, aquello que acaba de decirle era como una bófetada y un gran reto.

— ¿Un basilisco…en Hogwarts?—repitió esta.

Albus asintió—También conozco la entrada a la cámara de los secretos, existe y el basilisco se resguarda dentro de esta, aunque hasta donde tengo entendido se arrastra por las cañerías de todo el castillo.

—L-las e-estudiante están en r-riesgo—tartamudeo ella rápidamente. Joder… ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole!—Según…ellos pueden matar con la mirada…—Murmuro—¿C-como se ha enterado de esto?

—Tengo mis métodos— respondió este sin dar a conocer las verdaderas razones—… su veneno es letal. —Le recordó con tranquilidad. Aunque el también habia estado buscando alternativas— ¿Qué hará?

— ¿Qué hare?—repitió ella pensante—Hay que…hay que suspender las clases y empezar el exterminio de esa criatura. Merlín sabe si habrán más… los estudiantes pueden resultar heridos o muertos y no quiero que…

—Comprendo sus temores—Dijo Dumbledore a la mujer de cabellera castaña—Pero el suspender clases y generar pánico no es una opción… tengo una idea.

Eugenia frunció el ceño al escucharle— ¿Cuál….?—Pregunto esta con interés, sabía bien que Albus Dumbledore era bastante respeto en la comunidad mágica— ¿Señor…?

—adelantaremos los exámenes de fin de curso para esta semana que entra, para si la semana que viene más arriba enviar a los estudiantes a sus hogares, yo podría encontrar un lugar en donde los profesores estos pueden trabajar y así entreguen los informes de notas, mientras usted planea junto los Aurores y Magizoolistas y especialistas en el tema una táctica para matar al basilisco que está en Hogwarts.

Eugenia Jenkins asintió varias veces al escuchar el plan. No estaba mal…aun así lo conversaría con sus consejeros—Me….parece perfecto—Dijo esta al anciano—adelante los exámenes y con ella las anheladas vacaciones de los estudiantes, ¿ha comentado el tema con alguien más?

Dumbledore negó.

******************

**_Dos semanas después…._ **

James subió a la locomotora con entusiasmo seguido de Severus, Peter y Remus.  Si bien estudiar habia sido algo estresante, con la ayuda de Severus, James habia sido capaz de memorizar todo y tenía la esperanza de sacar buenas notas.

—Busquen un lugar…iré al baño—Murmuro Severus, mientras caminaba con dificultad en el pasillo el cual estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Con alivio, llego al baño y entro a este. Lavo sus manos al terminar de orinar, peino su cabello el cual llevaba suelto—Solo espero que no hayan muertos..—pensó, sabía bien que la apresurada decisión de adelantar las vacaciones y los exámenes se debían al basilisco.

Abrió la puerta y cerro la tras el—Ahora… ¿Dónde diablos están?—Se preguntó pensante ¡No quería ir de vagón en vagón buscándolos!

— ¡Sev!—Sirius apareció en el ahora desértico pasillo, el Slytherin le sonrió— ¿Te perdiste?

—Fui al baño…—Le comento viéndole. El verde del uniforme de Black le recordaba la promesa que se habia autoimpuesto— ¿Ya encontraste puesto?

Sirius guardo silencio. Si…habia encontrado puesto, lo compartía con algunos Hufflepuff y Lily pero…—No, aun no—Mintió rápidamente— ¿Quieres buscar uno conmigo?—Le pregunto mientras se acercaba y le tomaba de la mano.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, las confiancitas de Black estaban al mismo nivel que las de Potter—Yo… estoy buscando a los chicos, Remus, Peter y James me estaban guardo un puesto—dijo trato de romper el agarre con disimulo pero Sirius no lo permitió.

—Te acompañare entonces...—Sirius el agarre aún más fuerte mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al niño de cabello largo. El corazón del ahora Slytherin se aceleró, Sev… Severus eran hermoso ¡Mas que Lily y todas las niñas que habia conocido en Hogwarts!—Yo….p-por cierto…—tartamudeo deteniéndose—Q-quería disculparme por…lo que paso en el baile de…

—No te preocupes, Sirius…—Le aseguro Severus observando el sonrojo en el rostro de este—No tienes la culpa.

Sirius sonrió—C-cuando…. —trago ruidoso viendo ahora el suelo—C-cuando haya otro baile…Tu… ¿I-rías conmigo?

— ¿Ir contigo?—Repitió el ahora Gryffindor. Sirius asintió con las orejas rojas. Severus lo pensó rápidamente mientras sentía como el agarre de su mano con la sirius sudaba. Aquello sería un problema, tanto si aceptaba o rechazaba—Claro que si…

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¿Enserio, Sev?

Este asintió.

***********

Marius ladeo su vista al notar como Desmond Prince se colocó a un lado de él. Muchas personas estaban a la espera que llegara la locomotora y… sabía bien que dentro de poco habría una discusión entre los dos.

— ¡Hay viene!—Chillo una niña que estaba junto a sus padres.

La locomotora se avisto, y solo tardo unos minutos en frenar. Las puertas se abrieron y los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar con prisa. Muchos abrazos, muchos besos…algunas lágrimas y risas.

Severus bajo junto a James. Remus y Peter se perdieron el mar de estudiantes, el pelilargo sonrió al observar a Marius aunque…

— ¡James cielo!—Su prima llego justo a tiempo. El niño de lentes corrió hasta ella mientras Severus caminaba a pasos suaves hasta donde se encontraba el.

—El poeta anglosajón—Recordó Marius viéndole—Tus padres me han pedido que te buscara—le informo—te llevare a casa.

Desmond rio aun lado de este, los ojos de Severus y Marius se posaron sobre los del sangre pura—Le he venido a buscar yo—Le anuncio—le llevare a mi casa.

—Los padres de Severus no me informaron de eso…. —Siseo con molestia  al sangre pura. —Le llevare a su casa y allí usted pidales permiso.

— ¿Pedir permiso?—Aquello molesto a Desmond ¿pedirle permiso a los muggles? ¿Para llevarse a Destiny?—Cierra la boca, defectuoso.

Marius apretó sus manos en puños—Ciérramela—Respondió con reto. Los hombres se acercaron ligeramente, Fleamont se interpuso entre ellos al notar el ambiente.

—Caballeros…—Murmuro este—No frente al niño—les pidió—Sev… Bienvenido.

El niño le sonrió al señor Potter—Gracias…

—Potter, dile al Squib se marche—Exclamo Desmond frunciendo el gesto aún más—No es necesario aquí.

—Los padres de Severus…—Insistió este viendo a Fleamont—me pidieron que…

—Ya…ya…. —Murmuro, —Los llamaremos…—Dijo,  habia una cabina telefónica  King Cross—les preguntaremos como son las cosas en realidad… Prince, recuerda el acuerdo.

—Lo recuerdo...—Respondió este arrastrando las palabras.

Marius rodo los ojos al escucharle—Iré a buscar tu equipaje—Murmuro al niño.

*************

— ¡Severus, mi amor!—La voz de Elí se escuchó al otro lado de la línea— ¿Cómo estas cielo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes hambre?—pregunto esta rápidamente.

—Sí, estoy bien, mamá—Respondió al tiempo que sentía la mirada de Marius, Desmond, y de Fleamont Potter, James y la señora Euphemia se habían marchado de primeros— ¿Cómo esta Stephan? ¿Y Papá?

—Está bien, cielo—Dijo esta,  se escuchó los balbuceos de un bebé mientras estaba hablaba—Sev, cielo…. Aunque me hubiera gustado que pasaras los primeros días de tus vacaciones en casa lo mejor es que te quedes la semana que te corresponde con…bueno, ellos…—Murmuro esta—Así sería mejor y… ¡estarías con nosotros el resto de las vacaciones!

Bueno… no era tan mala idea, sus padres querían evitar rápidamente la presencia de los pince—Esta bien…mamá.

—No te entristezcas mi amor, te prometo que te recompensare ¿vale? Te comprare lo que quieras cuando regreses…—entonces comenzó a susurrar—tu papá te ha comprado más Barbie’s cielo, incluso unas parecidas… no le digas que te dije ¡es una sorpresa!

Los labios de Severus temblaron al escucharla, sonrió—Esta bien, mamá… te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, mi amor..—Murmuro la rubia—Papá también te quiere, y Stephan.—Eli rio—por cierto… dale mis disculpas al señor Marius, no se nos habia ocurrido esta idea hasta ahora…

—Está bien, mamá—Le aseguro—yo le diré.

— ¡Cuídate!—Pidió ella y luego colgó. El niño salió de la cabina, los adultos esperaban expectantes la respuesta.

—Mi mamá…he...me dijo que me fuera con…—Miro Desmond, este sonrió—para que pasara la semana de vacaciones que me corresponde con ellos.

Marius asintió.

—Que…la disculpe por haberle hecho venir aquí—Le dijo a Marius.

—No te preocupes—Marius acaricio el cabello del niño—Si tienes algún problema ya sabes donde puedes ir…—le susurro en la oreja—Tom te ayudara ¿Vale? El me llamara.

Severus sonrió y asintió.

—Vamos Marius..—Fleamont le agarro por el abrazo—me apareceré en tu casa para ahorrarte tiempo.

Marius se despidió del niño, y junto a Potter se adentraron en un callejón para que este último pudiera hacer la desaparición.

Desmond hechizo rápidamente el baúl del niño reduciéndolo. Le guardo un su bolsillo y sostuvo la jaula en donde Anubis se encontraba, el gato tenia mala cara. Estiro su mano hacia el niño—Vamos...

Severus observo la mano extendida. Y luego observo a Desmond Prince.

—¿Sev…?

Severus suspiro y le agarro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> BUENAS BUENASSS
> 
> Como estamos?
> 
> Lamento la demora con esta actualización YuY espero y les haya gustado.
> 
> PDT: Que locas situaciones vivirá Severus con los prince?
> 
> PDT2: XD Severus no sabe en el problema que se ha metido con Sirius y James.
> 
> PDT3: uvu ¿Qué sucederá? TeoriaS?
> 
> PDT4: Acabo de subir una nueva historia (la cual esta completa) son solo seis capitulos, es Snarry♥ aunque con algo de Snames se llama mi bebé ♥ espero y les gusteeeee
> 
> CHA CHA CHA CHANN
> 
> Nos leemoss
> 
> Bye♥


	59. Chapter 59

— ¡Bienvenido!—Elena se acercó al niño una vez y Desmond se apareció con este en la entrada de la pequeña mansión en la que vivían— ¿Cómo estas, cielo? ¿Tienes hambre?—Pregunto ella acariciando el largo cabello de este.

Severus guardo silencio sintiéndose algo cohibido por toda la atención de aquellas dos personas le prestaban. Entro a la mansión para segundos después subir las escaleras planta arriba, recorrió el pasillo junto a los mayores y estos se detuvieron en una habitación—espero que te guste—dijo Elena ansiosa abriendo la puerta.

Severus enarco una ceja al verla. Entro y sintió esa misma sensación que habia sentido cuando habia entrado a su habitación en la casa de sus padres. Allí habia un toque… femenino que aunque no le desagradaba le hacía sentir extraño—He…si…esta…bien.

Elena sonrió, y observo a Desmond. Este saco el Baúl de su bolsillo y lo regreso a su forma real. —busquemos algo más cómodo para ti—Dijo la mujer abriendo el baúl y sacando la ropa con cuidado—te mostrare lo que te compramos y…—La mujer guardo silencio.

— ¿Qué…?—Severus se acercó a su Baúl—Oh…eso...—Las mejillas del niño se tiñeron de rojo por mucho que no lo quisiera. —Es…mía—Tartamudeo agarrando la muñeca Barbie que se habia encontrado la mujer.

Elena observo a Desmond para luego mirar al pequeño— ¿Te…te gustan las muñecas, cielo?

Los labios de Severus formaron una línea recta. Como le dijeran algo contra sus gusto, los mandaría a fritar espárragos—Si…—contesto colocando la Barbie sobre la cama en la que ahora dormiría—tengo muchas más… en mi casa.

—Oh…—Murmuro Elena, agarro la muñeca de origen muggle y acaricio su cabello rubio—está muy linda cielo—dijo está dándose nuevamente— ¿Te gustan mucho?

Severus asintió nuevamente algo incómodo.

Desmond sonrió, Destiny…no cambiaba. —La última vez que fuimos a la juguetería habían unas parecidas—dijo tratando de recordarlas— ¿No es así, Elena?

Esta asintió con fervor—Si…—Murmuro está viendo al niño— ¿Quieres que vayamos a verlas, cielo? Te podemos comprar todas las que quieras. Pero después de que comas algo, o podría ser mañana…el niño está cansado, Des.

—Mañana entonces…—Expreso Desmond. No quería que Destiny se enfermara o se fatigara.

Elena asintió, termino de guardar las cosas y saco del closet una de las nuevas prendas de ropa que habia comprado para el niño— ¿No son hermosas?—dijo contenta—colócatelas, esa es la puerta del baño, bajare a prepararte algo rico ¿Está bien?

Severus asintió. Agarro la ropa y entro al baño. Elena le hizo un guiño a su esposo mientras salía de la habitación. El niño pelilargo se colocó las nuevas vestimentas y salió, Desmond Prince le observaba con una minúscula sonrisa.

— ¿Qué…?—Le pregunto.

Desmond negó—Nada…Nada, Sev.

***************

Ya habia pasado la hora del almuerzo cuando Eileen se apareció con el pequeño Dave en la mansión de sus padres. Elena Prince está sentada en un enorme sofá junto a su esposo, ambos leyendo el periódico.

—B-buenas…—Tartamudeo esta miro a su alrededor esperando encontrarse a Severus pero...— ¿Sev?—Pregunto.

—Severus está durmiendo—Respondió Elena doblando el periódico—Estaba cansado por el viaje,  le di algo para almorzar y luego se recostó—Le explico está a su hija— ¿Mi pequeño Dave?—Murmuro colocándose de pie y agarrando al bebé.

—Oh…—Eileen tomo asiento. Leonard regresaría en la noche, y según lo que este le habia contando los próximos dos días lo tendría libre y quería aprovecharlos para “unir la familia”—Ya veo…

—Quita esa cara, hija—Pidió Elena mientras cargaba al bebé—La semana que durara con nosotros apenas comienza, solo debes…buscar la manera de acercarte a él... —Le dijo.

¿Acercarse?  ¿A severus? la mujer más joven guardo silencio pensante. Severus parecía tener la misma actitud tan jodida de Tobías y aún más mesclada con la de su padre. Ella se habia ganado el odio de su hijo con lo que habia hecho—He…si…yo...

— ¡Ya se!—Elena sonrió de oreja a oreja—Su comida favorita... ¿Cuál es?—Le pregunto—prepara una cena para ustedes, Leonard, Dave, Severus y tu…. Haz su comida favorita. Sé que tienes que saber cuál es ¿No?

Eileen asintió.

—El camino al corazón de un hombre es su estómago—Dijo la mujer sabiamente—Pídele a Leonard que llegue temprano, y haz la cena. Puedes dejar a Dave aquí con nosotros mientras te ocupas de eso.

La Slytherin suspiro—Si…es una buena idea, mamá—Le dijo, pensó en los distintos platillos que a Severus le fascinaban cuando era más pequeños. Podría realizarlos todos si era posible—Cuida a Dave…—Se colocó de pie—Iré a…hacer los preparativos para la cena.

******************

—Mi lord…—Mulciber se acercó al que en algún momento le decían Tom Riddle—Me han informado….por qué han adelantado las vacaciones de los estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Tom enarco una ceja al escuchar aquello. La casa subterránea que utilizaba como escondite pronto sucumbiría por la humedad de la zona. A pesar de que habia logrado mantearlas a raya por bastante tiempo, debía cambiar el lugar en donde se refugiaba— ¿Cuál ha sido?—Le pregunto.

—Al parecer, mi señor…. —Murmuro el mayor acercándose al otro—en Hogwarts se ha descubierto un gran peligro para los estudiantes y profesores, incluso para toda la comunidad mágica.

El cerebro de Lord Voldemort coloco varias ideas e hipótesis sobre aquello— ¿Si….?—Siseo este al escucharle ¿Acaso…acaso habrían descubierto al…?— ¿Cuál es?—Insistió.

—Un Basilisco en Hogwarts—Le aclaro este al otro—Un grupo bastante grande de Aurores y otros especialistas se reunirán desde mañana en Hogwarts para darle caza. La cámara de los secretos…ha sido descubierta.

Tom se mordió los labios con fuerza al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo carajos habían descubierto aquello? Solo un hablante parcel podría escuchar al Basilisco y… ¡La cámara de los secretos! ¿Quién….?—Interesante…—Siseo de nuevo—Veremos si logran eliminarle—murmuro burlándose.

****************

Eileen coloco la porción correspondiente de lasaña para Severus frente a este. Habia preparado papitas fritas con queso derretido y ensalada de pollo.  Recordaba y sabía que aquello le encantaba a su hijo de pequeño.

El pequeño Dave estaba sentado en su sillita para bebés, Leonard no lograría asistir a la cena ya que se habían presentado algunas urgencias que tenía que atender.

—P-pruébala…—Tartamudeo tomando asiento frente a este—E-es…tú favorita.

Severus observo la lasaña, el aroma de este removió muchos recuerdos. De la infancia que vivió antes de viajar en el tiempo. De la infancia que vivió con su madre, aquella infancia en donde su madre no le abandono.  Dio el primer bocado, el queso, la pasta, y la carne se desasieron en su boca, mierda…realmente estaba deliciosa. El sabor era tan cual como lo recordaba..

— ¿te gusta….?—Murmuro Eileen nerviosa—C-come las p-papitas…—le pidió mientras ayudaba al pequeño Dave a comer.

A pesar de que la comida estaba deliciosa, Severus no lograba disfrutarla por completo. Sentía tan irreal aquella situación. El…allí, con su madre, un hermanito que apenas tenía la oportunidad de conocer— ¿Por qué….?

Eileen le miro.

— ¿Por qué…estás haciendo todo esto?—Pregunto Severus viendo a su progenitora.

Las palabras fueron como puñaladas para la mujer—Yo…q-quiero…que me perdones, mi amor…—Murmuro ella con sus ojos humedecidos—Yo…cometí un error y…—La mujer limpio sus lágrimas antes que estas salieran por completo de sus ojos.

Severus suspiro al escucharla—¿Sabes, mamá?—Murmuro el niño jugando con la comida que le habia sido servida—Cuando papá murió…estaba tan contento porque el ya no nos maltrataría. Estaba contento porque tendríamos una mejor vida…—Dijo recordando todo—Pero…. Ni siquiera tiempo tuve de imaginarme la nueva vida que tendríamos…

—Sev…—La voz de Eileen resonó con dolor.

—No tuve tiempo de imaginármela porque tú, ya te habías imaginado una nueva vida… y yo no estaba en ella.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUE PECADITO EILEEN XDDD
> 
> PDT: O: Que creen que ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos?
> 
> PDT2: he subido un fic llamado papá aqui en mi perfil  (ESTA COMPLETO CON TODOS SUS EXTRAS)  es Snarry, denle mucho amor (y kudos) XDDDD
> 
> PDT3: Tambien subire otro fic. El cual era la version verdadera de SIN pALABRAS XD donde James esta obsecionado con sev xd y es malvado. Aun no he decidido que nombre le pondre asi que espero y la lean ♥
> 
> 7u7 Bye♥


	60. Chapter 60

La marca en el antebrazo de Desmond ardió mientras dormía. El hombre soltó un leve chillido evitando de esa manera despertar a su esposa. Con cuidado bajo de la cama e hizo aparecer sus prendas de vestir, saco la máscara metalizada y la sostuvo sin llegar a ponérsela. Salió de la habitación entrecerrando los ojos al sentir como esta ardía aún más. Camino a pasos suaves por el pasillo pero antes de bajar y desaparecer necesitaba.. Necesitaba…

Abrió la habitación que siempre le correspondió a Destiny. Desmond sonrió levemente al ver al niño dormido en la cama, se acercó sin importar que la marca doliera y acomodo las cobijas para que le arroparan por completo.

— ¿Estas teniendo dulces sueños, Des?—Pregunto el mayor al retrato vivo de su hermana. Tímidamente acaricio su cabello y suspiro para finalmente salir de la habitación. Destiny estaba en casa. Lo estaba.  Y él le protegería.

************

—Llegas tarde—Murmuro Abraxas Malfoy al ver a Desmond aparecer.

—Llegamos tarde—Le corrigió el pelinegro al rubio, era costumbre de ambos esperarse uno al otro para llegar juntos antes el lord.  Prince y Malfoy empezaron la rápida caminata, traspasando la barrera mágica que rodeaba el lugar, una puerta en el suelo apareció y ambos se arrojaron dentro de esta.

Un grupo de mortifagos ya se encontraban allí, tras ellos llegaron unos cuantos más. Aquel lugar era sumamente incómodo y pequeño, y todos sin excepción alguna esperaban que el lord cambiara rápidamente de lugar.

—Entren…—Hablo Mulciber.

Los hombres y algunas cuantas mujeres se adentraron en el pequeño recinto que usaban para las reuniones. Al menos seis faroles levitaban sobre ellos para brindar luz en la pequeña habitación. Lord Voldemort estaba sentado sobre un sillón de color amarillo envejecido.

—Mi Lord...—Murmuraron todos haciendo una reverencia.

—Estoy contento… que todos mis seguidores se encuentren aquí...—Dijo este viéndoles atentamente—Tengo… algo importante que decirles.

— ¿Haremos otra cacería Muggle, mi señor?—Pregunto ansioso uno, mirándole a los ojo.

—Aun no…—Le calmo el hombre al otro—Tengo... noticias importantes, noticias que afectaran a gran escala al ministerio y ustedes… son los ideales para imponer lo deseo.

Todos asintieron mientras guardaban silencio, esperando ansiosos las noticias que el lord iba a contarles.

—El incompetente de Dumbledore a descubierto una gran amanezca en Hogwarts—Susurro el Lord a estos—exponiendo a sus hijos a un gran peligro.—Dijo, aunque no era capaz de ver sus caras estaba seguro que todos estaban frunciendo el ceño—Un amenaza capaz de matar a sus hijos con una sola mirada..

Algunos tragaron ruidosos sin entender.

—Un Basilisco en Hogwarts ha estado viviendo por todos estos años, quien sabe desde cuanto estaría allí…—Murmuro el mestizo—El ministerio ya está al tanto de todo y quieren mantenerlo en secreto ¿Creen que eso es justo?—les pregunto a sus seguidores—Escondiendo la verdad de aquella amenaza.

Los murmullos y maldiciones no se hicieron esperar.

El estómago de Desmond se retorció al pensar en aquello. ¿Un basilisco…? ¿Un basilisco en Hogwarts? Una punzada de dolor lastimo su estómago. _“una amenaza capaz de matar a sus hijos con una sola mirada”_ recordó las palabras que el Lord habia dicho, trago ruidoso... Destiny... Destiny ¡Destiny todo este tiempo habia estado en Hogwarts con ese maldito basilisco rodando en el castillo! Podría haber muerto… de nuevo.

La rabia comenzó a surgir en él. Imperdonable.

—La incompetencia del ministerio y el descuido de Dumbledore no merecen ser perdonadas. Exponiendo de esa forma a los niños que son el futuro.. Del mundo mágico ¿No?—Dijo el Lord a sus seguidores—Me da una profunda pena todo esto.. Pero para ellos los malos somos nosotros.

Los murmullos nuevamente inundaron la habitación dándole sin dudar la razón al Lord.

—Ustedes… ya saben que hacer ¿no es así?

Desmond y los otros asintieron.

************

**—** Buenos días mi amor…—Elena beso la frente de Severus  al entrar a la habitación y encontrarlo aun en la cama pero despierto.

Severus suspiro con resignación—Buenos días…—Le dijo a la mujer mayor que le miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Dormiste bien, cielo?—Pregunto ella colocándose de pie y abriendo las cortinas para que la luz entrara en aquella habitación—Ya he mandado a preparar tu desayuno—dijo volteándose para verle—el elfo…

Este apareció en la habitación adelantándose a las palabras de su ama, una pequeña bandejita sostenía. Panqueques con miel y tocino, unas ensalada de frutas y jugo de naranja. Elena se acercó a este y la agarro para luego colocarla sobre el regazo del niño que aún se encontraba sentado en la cama. El elfo desapareció.

—Come—le pidió ella mientras abría las puertas del closet. Dentro de este se encontraba toda la ropa nueva que le habían comprando meses y semanas atrás—Saldremos y te compraremos lo que tu sientas que te haga falta—dijo está sonriéndole. Coloco las prendas que habia escogido para el niño sobre la cama. — ¿esta rico el desayuno?

Severus asintió.

—Excelente—Murmuro ella viendo al pequeño con felicidad—cuando termines llamas al elfo ¿vale? Su nombre es Doo, el recogerá la bandeja—dijo—y si deseas te prepara un baño.

Severus asintió nuevamente, Elena le sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando las puertas tras ella. De su bolsillo saco el ungüento que otro de los elfos le habia entregado segundos antes de entrar a la habitación del pequeño Severus.

— ¿Aun te duele?—Pregunto la mujer entrando a la habitación que compartía con su esposo—Toma…—dijo entregándole el ungüento mentolado—te ayudara—le aseguro.

Desmond gruño, la marca no ardía pero la sensación que dejaba después de aquello era bastante molesta. Desparto el ungüento y se lo unto sobre y alrededor de la marca para evitar la incomodidad que le consumía.  El mayor suspiro con alivio al sentir como ella sensación desaparecía en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Mejor?—Pregunto Elena.

—Mejor—Respondió Desmond acariciándose el brazo y ocultando la marca con un hechizo y con la tela de la manga de su camisa— ¿Severus?

—Desayunando—Murmuro Elena colocándose de pie y guardando el ungüento dentro de los cajones del closet— ¿Te sientes con ánimo para salir?—le pregunto—yo puedo salir con Sev si aún...

—No, no…—Desmond se colocó de pie—Estoy bien, solo ha sido eso…—Le murmuro.

Elena asintió varias veces—Lo que…lo que me contaste en la madrugada... ¿es cierto?—Dijo con cierto temor en la voz— ¿hay un basilisco en Hogwarts?

Desmond asintió, se acarició la frente buscando una forma de tranquilizarse a pesar de que su cerebro le dictaba ir hasta donde se encontraba Dumbledore y acribillarlo—Demandaremos al ministerio y también pediremos que Dumbledore sea destituido como director.

—Des… No creo que él hubiera querido que un basilisco viviera en Hogwarts—Murmuro a su marido.

Los ojos negros de Desmond centellaron furiosos— ¿le estas defendiendo?—pregunto este a su esposa—¡Es un Basilisco, Elena! ¡Una jodida serpiente venenosa que te asesinaría con la mirada!—le recordó— ¿Es que acaso eres idiota mujer? ¡Es un peligro! ¡Un peligro para los estudiantes! ¡Un peligro para Destiny!

— ¿Destiny…?—Replico Elena al escuchar aquello de su esposo.

Desmond trago ruidoso—He... Severus, quería decir Severus...—Murmuro este bajando ligeramente la mirada. —Iré a desayunar.

Desmond salió de la habitación, Elena suspiro y negó por si sola varias veces.

************

—Lamento no haber podido asistir a la cena, mi amor. —Las ojeras eran notorias en el rostro de Leonard—pero... Como recompensa me darán un día más de descanso—dijo tomando asiento en el comedor.

Eileen le sirvió algo de café y tostadas con huevos revueltos—Eso es bueno—Murmuro ella acariciando el rostro de su esposo—debes descansar.

Leonard sonrió. Los labios de Eileen y los suyos se unieron— ¿Cómo fue...?—Pregunto animado— ¿Le gusto la comida a Severus? ¿Cómo te trato?

Eileen suspiro tomando asiento frente a este—La comida…si…le gusto—dijo recordando la noche de ayer—le trajeron bastante recuerdos...—Murmuro ella—Yo… a pesar de sus palabras trate de ser fuerte, Leonard.

El hombre estiro su brazo y sostuvo la mano de esposa—Ya lo veras, Eileen. Pronto Severus te querrá, tu eres su mamá, a pesar de todo... estoy seguro que el entenderá, mi amor.

*******

**_Dos días después…_ **

—Quédate, Desmond. —Pidió el Lord una vez finalizada la reunión.

El mayor se quedó de pie mientras sus compañeros salían del lugar. Se sintió ligeramente inquieto por la petición del hombre, acaso... ¿Acaso habia cometido una falta grave?

—Tranquilízate...—Voldemort adivino sus pensamientos a pesar de que con su cuerpo no lo demostraba—Eres fiel, Desmond. Lo eres, —le recordó colocándose de pie—Necesito un pequeño favor.

—Le ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible, mi lord—Murmuro haciendo una reverencia.

Lord Voldemort sonrió levemente complacido—Como notas, no… como todos notamos este lugar es un asco, Desmond. Dentro de unos días comenzara a desmoronarse, ya la magia no es posible aquí...

Desmond entendió inmediatamente lo que quería decirle— ¿Quiere que le dé alojo, mi señor?

Voldemort asintió—Solo será por unos días—Le aviso—Mulciber está buscando un lugar más amplio y seguro en el cual reunirnos—Le aviso—todos eran buenas opciones  para que fueran mis anfitriones pero no queremos llamar mucho la atención, Mulciber me recordó que en tu mansión solo son tu esposa y tu… ¿No es así...?

—He… si—Murmuro recordando a Severus—No hay ningún problema mi Lord. Le alojare los días que usted crea convenientes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les haya gustado!  
> no olviden dejar su comentario!  
> y kudos! JIJI XD  
> BESOSS!


	61. Chapter 61

Severus se restregó los ojos mientras baja por la escalera de la mansión, ya era de medio de día y estaba aburrido, habia hablado con James por casi dos horas mediante la esfera comunicadora pero aun así…. bostezo al tiempo que se le ocurría una forma de entretenerse. Tal vez buscaría a Anubis y pasaría junto a su gato por el jardín o leer algo en la biblioteca, ya que a donde Eileen no quería ir. Tres días, solo faltaban tres días para que regresara a su casa.

Cuando estuvo ya en el primer piso, Severus sintió algo extraño en el ambiente. No descifrar que era pero si… habia algo extraño, habia mas silencio de lo usual. La tranquilidad incluso para era el en ese momento era incómoda.

Anubis apareció haciendo varios maullidos, se acercó hasta el niño de cabello largo y restregó su cuerpo contra las piernas de este. Severus se agacho y lo agarro, cargándole le acaricio mientras iba de camino a la biblioteca. — ¿Te estabas divirtiendo?—Le pregunto al  gato de color negro—Yo estoy aburrido…

Llego a la entrada de la biblioteca y giro el pomo para abrirla pero…No abría. Severus coloco al gato en el suelo e intento nuevamente— ¿Está cerrada?—Se preguntó con confusión. ¿Por qué la cerraban? ¡Ayer habia estado allí! Incluso… ¡Habia dejado  una caja con una muñeca nueva dentro de esta!

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?—Elena se apresuró hasta donde el niño se encontraba— ¿Sev?

—Estoy aburrido… Quiero leer algo—Le dijo a su abuela, viéndole. —Pero está cerrada. Ábrela—Pidió—Por favor.

—He… la cerré por que los elfos estaban haciendo una limpieza, hay mucho polvo y algunos bichos—Le respondió esta rápidamente agarrando al pequeño de la mano y alejándole con rapidez del lugar—tal vez mañana ya puedas entrar.

Severus frunció el ceño al escucharle. Pudo notar incluso cierto nerviosismo en la voz de la mujer, volteo el rostro para ver nuevamente la puerta de la enorme biblioteca que habia en la mansión.  Estaban ocultando algo… pero.. ¿Qué?

— ¡Severus!—Leonard salió de la chimenea que se encontraba en el recibir de la mansión. El medimago limpio rápidamente las cenizas que se habían impregnado en su túnica— ¿Cómo estas campeón?

— ¡Leonard!—Elena suspiro con tranquilidad al verle. —Llegaste en un buen momento—empujo ligeramente a severus hacia el hombre—Severus esta aburrido, justamente estaba pensando en llevarlo con ustedes para que se distraiga.

Leonard sonrió, acaricio el cabello de Severus— ¿Quieres salir?—le pregunto viendo los ojos negros que eran iguales a los de su esposa—mamá, Dave, tu y yo… ¿No es genial?—Le animo agarrando su mano.

Severus frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, sabía que no tenía escapatoria aunque podía inventar que le dolía estomago para así quedarse en su habitación pero... con Leonard no recibía un “NO” como respuesta. Asintió sin mucho ánimo, Leonard sonrió y ambos se adentraron en la chimenea.

Elena suspiro con tranquilidad, su pulso se habia acelerado con tan solo ver al pequeño Sev de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca. Después de todo allí… se encontraba Lord Voldemort descansando.

**********

Leonard cargaba a Dave, y Eileen sostenía una de las manos de Severus mientras caminaban por el extenso pasillo del cabello del diagon.  La pelinegra ladeo la vista para observar a su hijo mayor, Severus parecía entretenerse viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas por las cuales pasaban, luego observo a Leonard y su pequeño Dave.  Los labios de Eileen temblaron hasta formarse una pequeña sonrisa.

Una familia. Parecían una familia. No…lo eran, Severus, Dave, Leonard y ella eran una familia.

— ¿Quieres un helado, Campeón?—Pregunto Leonard a Severus, deteniéndose en un pequeño puesto.

El pelinegro asintió.

— ¿Qué sabor?—Pregunto quién atendía, sacando un cono de helado.

—Ron y pasas—Respondió Eileen por el niño, recordando que aquel era el sábado favorito de Severus, —a mí también me regalas uno, Leonard ¿chocolate?

El hombre asintió.

Los conos fueron entregados, Eileen soltó la mano del pequeño para darle su helado y el de Leonard, y pagar. La pelinegra nuevamente sostuvo la mano del niño pelilargo y reanudaron la caminata.

Severus le dio un lengüetazo a la bola de helado, el agarre de su madre sobre el traían a colación muchos recuerdos que creyó olvidados. Muchos de recuerdos de la madre que no le habia abandonado.

—Deberíamos comprarle ropa, a Sev—Murmuro Eileen a su esposo mientras se detenían nuevamente en una de las tienda de túnicas—mamá le ha comprado pero.. yo no, no sería nada malo que tenga más ropa.

—Me parece una gran idea, amor…—Dijo el hombre—pero primero debemos comernos los helados—Leonard dio tres mordiscos a la boca y luego se estremeció—se me esta congelando el cerebro—Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos.

Dave soltó una risita al ver el rostro de su papá, Eileen rio y Severus… rodo los ojos,  demoraron algunos minutos en terminar los helados.  Y cuando lo hicieron entraron al local de túnicas y ropa  en el que se habían tenido.

— ¡Bienvenidos!—Una mujer de contextura delgada y con un vestido que a Severus le recordó a aquellos que se usaron en la época medieval. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?—pregunto esta.

Eileen le sonrió a la mujer, ladeo la vista para señalarle algunas prendas que le gustaría pedir cuando noto que habia otro cliente en el local—Oh... Hola, Walburga—Murmuro la pelinegra al ver a la señora Black sentada en un banquillo, junto a esta estaba Sirius.

—Eileen—La mujer de cabello blanquecino le sonrió—Leonard…—Dijo también,  observo al pequeño bebé y…—Y… Hmmm — Murmuro al ver a Severus.

—Oh…es mi hijo—Dijo está colocándose tras él y poniendo ambas manos sobre su hombros—Su Nombre es Severus.

Walburga enarco una ceja al ver al niño de piel pálida y cabello negro— ¿Tu hijo…?—repitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Hmmm sí...—Murmuro la mujer rápidamente para voltearse con la asesora y pedir las cosas que deseaba.

Sirius le sonrió a Severus y movió su mano ligeramente saludándole. Si bien quería acercarse a él y hablarle, no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a Severus con su madre. Walburga lo noto— ¿Se conocen?—Pregunto esta, Sirius se tensó a un lado de su madre.

—He…—Murmuro el niño a su progenitora—Si, en la escuela…—respondió.

—Oh… ya veo—Dijo la mujer inspeccionando de pies y cabeza al niño de cabellera larga—¿También vas a Slytherin?

—Gryffindor—Respondió Severus a la mujer.

Walburga frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto pero Leonard se apresuró en interrumpirla. — ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Black?

—Regulus ha recibido su carta de Hogwarts—Murmuro está sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con orgullo—estoy comprando sus túnicas, y otros materiales…—Dijo ella—Sirius quedo en Slytherin.

Un niño de cabello corto salió de uno de los vestidores con el uniforme de Hogwarts colocado, Walburga le dio toda su atención—Perfecto—Dijo abotonándole algunos botones—quiero cuatro de estas—pidió.

La asesora asintió al tiempo que le entregaba a Eileen lo que habia pedido.

  
******************

La noche habia llegado, y Severus ya habia cenado. Ya habían pasado horas desde que se habia acostado a dormir, despertó, sintiéndose  sediento. No sabía qué hora era pero la resequedad en su garganta le molestaba. Anubis maulló, el gato dormía al pie de su cama. Si bien sabía que podía a llamar a uno de ellos para saciar su Sed. Severus no quería molestarlos mientras dormían, bajo de la cama y Anubis hizo lo mismo que su dueño. Severus salió de la habitación seguido de Anubis, la oscuridad le dificulto un poco la caminata pero logro llegar a la escalera, la luz de la luna se filtró por uno de los enormes ventanales así que con cuidado Severus comenzó a bajar la larga escalera hasta el primer piso.

—¡Ah!—Chillo al tropezarse, caer y deslizarse sentado por varios escalones. Anubis chillo con fuerza al su cola ser lastimada.—Lo siento…

Unos rápidos pasos se escucharon, una luz ilumino el lugar— ¡¿Severus?!—Desmond estiro su brazo para ayudar al  niño a ponerse de pie—Que… ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?—pregunto preocupado.

Las mejillas del pelilargo se tornaron rojas—Me caí…—Le dijo a su abuelo—Tengo Sed, no quería molestar a los elfos…—Murmuro dando una explicación.

Desmond suspiro al escucharle, le abrazo sin poder evitarlo. —No vuelvas a salir así, Severus. La próxima vez llama al elfo. No importa si están durmiendo—Le regaño con suavidad.

— ¿Desmond…?—Una segundo voz se hizo presente. Severus se estremeció al escucharla. Esa voz… esa voz... — ¿Hay algún problema?

—He…—La vista del hombre se ladeo, un persona con capucha negra fue iluminado tanto por el lumos que por la luz de la nudo—No... Ninguno, Señor—le dijo.

La vista se Severus se enfocó en la figura, entre cerro los ojos tratando de ver su rostro pero era imposible. — ¿Quién…es?—Le pregunto al mayor. La voz…

—Sube a tu habitación, Severus—le ordeno Desmond.

—Pero….

—Sube—insistió el hombre moviendo sus manos para alentarlo a subir—yo llevare tu agua.

El niño asintió, subió algunos escalones para detenerse y observar al hombre de la capucha.

—Severus…—Le llamo de nuevo con insistencia Desmond. —Haz lo que te digo.

El pelilargo subió las escalones y casi corrió hasta su habitación, adentrándose en esta y cerrando la puerta tras el. Trago ruidoso—Ese… ese…—Su voz, esa voz podría reconocerla en cualquier lado.

****************

— ¿Quién es el niño?—Lord Voldemort se quitó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

—He… es mi nieto—Dijo Desmond haciendo un ademan con su mano para guiar al hombre hasta la biblioteca—mi…hija, lo tuvo con un muggle—le conto sin querer dar muchos detalles.

— ¿Un muggle—murmuro el Lord con interés.

—Hmmm... Si, bueno... ella... para vergüenza mía. Abandono al niño en un orfanato—le conto sintiéndose intranquilo, aunque no lo demostraba—este año fue adoptado por una familia muggle y… mi hija trato de recuperarlo pero… no se pudo, solo tiene permitido pasar algunos días con nosotros.

Voldemort asintió al escuchar la historia, tomo asiento en el enorme sofá que habia en el lugar—Entiendo—le dijo, aquella historia tenía mucha similitud con la suya propia— ¿El muggle la abandono?—pregunto.

Desmond negó—el murió…

 Voldemort sintió algo de molestia al escucharle—Puedes retirarte, Desmond.

El hombre asintió y cerró la puerta del lugar.

Tom Riddle posiciono su codo sobre el brazo del sofá, para luego dejar su cabeza caer sobre su mano—ambos… abandonados por nuestra madre. —Susurro con cierto rencor sobre su progenitora. Esta se habia dejado morir en el parto por el abandono de aquel muggle, que para su desgracia era su padre. Aunque… ella misma se lo habia buscado ¿No?—El y yo.. Somos parecidos.

**************

Desmond coloco una jarra de agua sobre la mesita de noche del pelilargo—Toma...—Dijo entregándole un vaso de agua al niño.

Severus la bebió con rapidez para luego suspirar—Gracias…—Le dijo a su abuelo. Desmond sonrió para acomodar la cobija que arropaba al niño.

—De nada, Sev...—Le dijo colocando el vaso junto a la jarra—la dejare aquí si tienes más sed—le murmuro—No... Vuelvas a bajar ¿Vale?

Severus asintió sintiéndose aún más curiosos, necesitaba información ¿Acaso Prince era un….mortifago? ¡Se cortaba los huevos si no acertaba en que el tipo de la capucha era el señor Tenebroso!—Ese hombre… ¿Es tu amigo?—pregunto.

El mayor trago ruidoso—He.. Sí, es muy importante—Le respondió—le estoy haciendo un favor, así que no le molestes. —Le dijo—el… está durmiendo en la biblioteca.

—Oh…—Dijo Severus viendo a Desmond ¿debería decirle a Dumbledore? ¿O debería obtener más información?—Esta bien, no bajare…—le prometió.

—Hasta mañana, Severus…—Desmond le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño.

Severus le sonrió tímidamente al mayor, dándole también un beso en la mejilla—Hasta mañana, Dess. —le susurro.

Los labios de Desmond temblaron al escucharle, muchos recuerdos de su hermana pequeña llegaron a su mente, recordando todas las veces en que Destiny le habia dado las buenas noches así. Acomodo la cobijas nuevamente y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Severus suspiro nuevamente al estar solo de nuevo. Todos tenían una debilidad, y Severus sabía que la del viejo Desmond, era él. Aquello le serviría para averiguar más de lo que acaba de descubrir.

**********************

: **V NO ES MIÉRCOLES**

**PERO QUE CARAJOS**

**XDDD**

**PDT: El encuentro estuvo algo flojo y rapidito, pero fue porque Desmond no quiere involucrar a Severus en nada de aquello. XD Ya que los mortifagos son un peligro para su “amada” Destiny. Aun así habrá un segundo encuentro ¿Cómo les gustaría que fuera? Dejen su comentario Pleasee♥**

**PDT2: Regulus salió♥ rapidito pero salió XD ya tendrá mas participación cuando empiece el año escolar.**

**PDT3: Gracias por sus votos y comentarios♥**

**PDT4: ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en los próximos capítulos?♥**

**NOS LEEMOS**

**BYEE♥**

 

 

 


	62. Chapter 62

**:V ONU trato de cumplir su deber pero fue un soldado caído, paz en su tumba. Ok no. XD**

***********

El elfo lo despertó para que desayunara, Severus estuvo a punto de preguntarle si el “hombre encapuchado aún continuaba en la mansión” pero no lo hizo. Cuando termino, llamo al elfo para que se llevara la bandeja, tomo un baño y se vistió, peino su cabello y lo suavizo con una crema olor a rosas que su “abuela” Elena le habia entregado.  Se vio al espejo y frunció el ceño ligeramente, si bien le gustaba su apariencia, el que realmente tuviera una especie de onda femenina le molestaba, le molestaba demasiado.

Salió de su habitación, encontrándose a Anubis en el corredor. —Ey…—El niño sonrió al ver a su mascota se agacho y sostuvo al gato entre sus brazos— ¿tienes hambre?—le pregunto mientras caminaba.

El gato maulló.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—Se preguntó Severus con duda mientras bajaba las escaleras, uno de los elfos se encontraba limpiando el suelo con trapo y balde. —He…Hola...—saludo incómodo.

El elfo dejo de limpiar el suelo para hacerle reverencia—buenos días joven amo—Le dijo al niño— ¿hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?

— ¿Anubis ya comió?—pregunto al elfo mientras acariciaba el gato.

El elfo asintió—Si amo—respondió.

Severus le agradeció, decidió entonces continuar con su pequeña investigación— ¿La biblioteca… ya la limpiaron?—Hizo otra pregunta recordando la excusa que Elena le habia dado.

—Ha si…. —El elfo actuó de forma extraña y Severus no necesitaba ser un experto para notarlo—ya está limpia.

— ¿Puedo ir…?—Pregunto observando el pasillo que lo conduciría a la biblioteca.

—He… —el pequeño cerebro del elfo estaba trabajando con dificultad—No... Aun no, he... faltan limpiar unas cosas y….

—Iré a buscar una muñeca—Le dijo Severus comenzando a caminar, no era una mentira después de todo—regresare de inmediato.

El elfo trago ruidoso y asintió.

************

Vale, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco con su comportamiento pero se estaba comportando como esos niños que estaban a punto de hacer una travesura en una de las tantas películas muggles que en algún momento se vio tanto en el orfanato, como en su casa. La enorme puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta, se asomo con cuidado observando su interior, Anubis bajo de un salto de sus brazos entrenado en esta y maullando de una forma suave como si le dijera que el lugar se encontraba vacío.

Suspiro con cierta decepción al entrar aunque bueno, también sabía que estar cerca del señor tenebroso implicaría un riesgo, este podría entrar en su mente y ver sus recuerdos y eso… No sería para nada bueno.

Decidió entonces buscar pruebas de que efectivamente este se había alojado allí y .. También buscar algo para leer y una de las muñecas que le habían comprado. Busco y busco, no habían pruebas miro con fastidio la pulcritud del lugar. Busco un libro para leer y de paso encontró la caja en donde se encontraba su muñeca algo maltratada.

—Mierda —Murmuró con molestia al ver la caja dañada. La abrió y sacó la muñeca la cual vestía de ropas negras y verdes. Con un sombrero parecido al usaba Minerva. Traía varios asesorías incluso una “varita".— No te rompiste.

Agarro el pequeño cepillito que está trajo y la peino varias veces, tomando asiento en el enorme sofá.—Debo sacar las cuentas.—Murmuro este mientras continuaba con peinándola.—Necesito saber cuantas tengo ya o se saldrá todo de control.

—¿Tienes más?—una voz le sobresalto ligeramente. Anubis se erizo a su lado. Severus volteó el rostro observando que en la entraba estaba el encapuchado de la noche anterior. Las puertas sin ser tocadas se cerraron. Y el señor tenebroso tomo asiento frente al niño de cabellera larga.

Severus se tenso y trago ruidoso. Oh mierda—he… si—tartamudo mientras baja la vista para no verle directamente a los ojos—son… lindas—Murmuró rápidamente. Estaba nervioso se sentía algo vulnerable ¡Joder  por muy experimentado que fuera estaba en el cuerpo de un niño de doce años! ¡No tenía tanta agilidad! Aunque… hacer aparecer su varita y matarlo sonaba bastante tentador.

—Es la primera vez que veo a un niño jugando con muñecas—exclamó el Lord tenebroso al pequeño que tenía al frente. Su físico le daba curiosidad si bien tenía bastante semejanza a  Desmond y a la esposa de este. Su largo cabello era curioso—Te gusta llevar el cabello largo? Ayer cuando te vi pensé que eras una niña.

Severus frunció el ceño y maldito mentalmente por aquello. ¡El no era una niña! ¡ARGH! Si pudiera cortarse el cabello lo haría. Aunque, el que Lord pensará aquello le sorprendía. .—he… si, bueno. No puedo contarme el cabello en.. el orfanato donde vivía hice una problema y no puedo romperla.—le dijo sintiéndose algo extraño por estar contándole aquello y aún más por la actitud tan tranquila que mostraba el señor tenebroso ante el.

—¿Promesa?—aquello le causó curiosidad al escucharle— ¿Qué promesa?

Severus casi tartamudo antes de responder aquello le pareció adorable al Lord. —la abuela.. digo, la encargada se enfermó un día y… bueno yo rece para que ella se curara y se curó..  ella y todas las hermanas nos cuidaron a mi y mis hermanos son muy buenas. Nos quieren mucho y yo… Las quiero a ellas, me cuidaron  hasta que me adoptaron y mis papás.. ellos también son muy buenos conmigo.

El escuchar al pequeño removió algunas fibras sensibles que el mayor creía que no existían. El ser adoptado. Viajó a sus memorias pasadas en busca de aquello. ¿En algún momento deseo ser adoptado? Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, si, si hubiera deseado ser adoptado por una pareja Muggle. Tener una papá y un mamá, tal vez hermanos, tener un perro de mascota o un gato—¿Fueron buenas contigo?—murmuro recordando sus experiencias vividas en el orfanato que creció, algo que si pudiera olvidar, lo haría.

Severus asintió está vez peinándose un largo mechón de su cabello—si, los muggles  son buenos. No todos pero hay más personas buenas que malas. Aquí en el mundo mágico no los  quieren. Mi papá mi verdadero papá era.. bastante cruel pero, mis vecinos muggles y mis amigos no lo eran—aunque lo odiara tendría que hacer uso de su “inocencia" y la sinceridad que caracterizaba a los niños de su edad—Mis papás son buenos, mi abuela en el orfanato y todos mis hermanos.. —le aseguro—¿usted también piensa lo mismo, señor? —con algo se miedo le observo. Si bien no podía ver su rostro necesitaba mostrar seguridad— ¿Usted también cree que hay muggles buenos?

Los ojos negros del niño le miraban fijamente y sin poder evitarlo ladeo la mirada sintiéndose algo abrumado al escucharle. ¿Habían muggles buenos? Nadie le había hecho esa pregunta. ¿Qué debería responder? Nunca había hablado con un niño que le hiciera tales preguntas.

—¿Señor?—Llamo Severus esperando la respuesta.

Ese niño… pareciera que estaba burlando de el con la mirada pero aquello era imposible. Era un niño criado por muggles. Un niño que Nisiquiera sabía los peligros del mundo mágico, un niño vulnerable y… débil ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un niño así?

—¿Severus?—Desmond apareció al pie de la entrada de la biblioteca. A pesar de que no se notaba el hombre casi sufrió un pequeño infarto al ver a Destiny frente al señor tenebroso. Se acercó con fingida calmada hasta ellos—¿Qué haces aquí, Sev?

El niño observo a su abuelo—Vine a buscar mi muñeca—le respondió mostrándole la caja—Y también.. vine a buscar algo para leer.

Desmond suspiro nervioso. Para luego observar el Lord.—¿Señor?...—Murmuró el slytherin al otro.

Este le observo a pesar de que su rostro no lograba apreciarse—tranquilo, Desmond. Ha sido agradable conversar con tu nieto..

Desmond asintió agarro la mano de severus para hacerlo bajar del sofá.—Regresa a tu habitación, Sev.

—¡Pero estoy aburrido!—Chillo. Haría un berrinche. Los niños lo hacían ¿No? Sería divertido —está casa es aburrida, no hay televisión.—Se quejó y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.—Ni radio.

Desmond suspiro—juega con tus muñecas o puedes ir a la casa de tu madre.—contra atacado el mayor.

Severus bufo. Le daría cinco puntos al viejo por aquella respuestas—¿Y si me llevas a mi casa?

—No quieras pasarte de listo—Le respondió al niño.—ve a tu habitación.

Severus frunció el ceño. Agarró el libro y su muñeca listo para irse de volteó al encapuchado—Adiós, Señor.

El Lord sonrió levemente, nadie podía percatarse de aquello. Se colocó de pie y palmoteo la cabeza del pequeño—Hasta pronto, Severus.

El pequeño salió de la biblioteca, seguido de anubis. Desmond suspiro aliviado para luego regrese su vista sobre el hombre—Lamento la… imprudencia de mi nieto.

El Lord negó calmandole—ha sido divertido—Le confesó—es un niño bastante sincero.

Desmond trago ruidoso—Ha sido criado por muggles, y.. bueno. A la hora de hablar no es nada reservado. Espero y no haya dicho cosas extrañas.

El Lord no respondió aquello. Recordó la voz del pequeño, la pregunta que fue hecha y aún no era respondida.

_¿Usted también cree que hay muggles buenos?_

El tenía la respuesta pero no quería admitirla  y ni siquiera pensarla. Ese niño, en tan sólo unos minutos le había provocado miles de sensaciones.

—¿Señor? —Murmuró Desmond.

El Lord suspiro, sonrió entonces al pensar en algo. Un juego de palabras con el apellido de su anfitrión y el origen del niño—No es nada, Desmond. Tu nieto… es bastante interesante. Cuida bien  del pequeño  príncipe mestizo.

****************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENAS BUENASSSS
> 
> COMO ESTAMOS?
> 
> QUE TAL EL CAP?
> 
> V: Severus dejo al Lord sin palabras. (Como el fic) si no lo haz leído leelo TE VA A ENCANTAR. :D aquí en mi perfil.
> 
> PDT2: Severus todo hermoso lo amo.
> 
> PDT3: XD ¿Severus logrará evangelizar a Tom?
> 
> PDT4: Propuesta pa que esto se logre o :V que se muera???
> 
> XDDD
> 
> AYS
> 
> Nos leemos el sábado 7u7 subo otro cap.
> 
> BESOSSS
> 
> Comente que le gustaría que pasará. UvU
> 
> BYE


	63. Chapter 63

Severus suspiro mientras veía el techo, la noche habia llegado nuevamente y estaba listo para dormir. Solo dos días, solo dos días más y regresaría a su casa, aunque el ir donde los pince habia valido la pena por la información, el Lord estaba durmiendo solo a unos metros de él, su varita no estaba con el pero… podía usar la de Elena o la del mismo viejo Prince, y matarlo. Matarlo, si lo mataba… solucionaría todo. Trago ruidoso de tan solo pensarlo. Llevo su mano derecha hasta su cuello recordando el dolor que le habia provocado la mordedura de Nagini en su cuello, por poco muere, pero el pequeño Potter y la sabelotodo le habían salvado. Y su deber al haber sido enviado al pasado era salvarlos a ellos ¿No?

Bajo de la cama mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos, ¿Debería buscar una varita y matar al señor tenebroso? ¿Sería adecuado hacerlo? Apenas tenía doce años pero… bueno, Potter lo habia “derrotado” por primera vez cuando tenía once años ¿Por qué no podía él? decidido se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de tocar el pomo esta fue abierta, haciéndolo retroceder.

Desmond observo con curiosidad a su Destiny— ¿Ibas a salir?—pregunto cerrando la puerta tras él y colocando un pocillo de leche y miel sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama del niño— ¿Sev?

—He, si…—Murmuro al adulto sin regresar a la cama si no que continuo peinando su larga melena que ya estaba más debajo de su trasero—Iba a buscar a Anubis—Se excusó rápidamente, su gato no estaba.

Desmond enarco una ceja al escucharlo, no sabía si creerle o no, aun así, el ver a Destiny peinándose el cabello frente a él, le hacía sonreír, Severus tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si le molestara algo, —hora de ir a la cama—murmuro el mayor quitando la gruesa cobija y sacudiendo con suavidad la sabana y el colchón—toma la leche, así tendrás un buen sueño.

— ¿Seguro?—ironizo, se acercó y tomo varios sorbos para luego tomar asiento en la cama, termino de beber todo el contenido, para luego recostarse, Desmond acomodo dos almohadas tras la cabeza del niño.

—¿Cómodo?—pregunto el Slytherin tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama de su nieto.

Severus asintió, y continuo peinando un mechón de su cabello tratando de mostrar una actitud relajada con el viejo Desmond, le sacaría algo de información—Ese hombre… ¿Quién es, Des?—pregunto con voz suave sin mirar al viejo.

El hombre se tensó ligeramente—Bueno…—Murmuro tratando de buscar una respuesta—ese hombre, es un amigo mío, él es muy importante—le respondió al pequeño tratando de saciar su curiosidad sin saber que este sabia incluso más que su persona—ya esta es su última noche aquí.

— ¿Si…?—Murmuro dejando de peinarse el mechón para ver a su abuelo— ¿No tiene casa?—pregunto.

—tenia, pero se vino abajo—Respondió Desmond, al menos eso era verdad—Le agradaste, Sev—Le dijo viéndole con una pequeña sonrisa, aquello le daba cierto alivio, aun así, no quería volver a ver a Destiny cerca del lord.

Severus dejo de peinarse el cabello, asintiendo. Bueno, al menos habia algo positivo en todo aquello, rápidamente su cabeza se llenó de ideas haciendo que varias entraran en conflicto, no podía matarlo, seria peligroso, tanto para el como para su familia adoptiva y biológica, tal vez… ¿hacerle cambiar de opinión? Ya lo pensaría mejor. Bostezo y suspiro, todo era tan problemático. —¿Dess?

— ¿Si, Severus?—Murmuro el hombre, su corazón siempre se aceleraba cuando escuchaba aquel diminutivo de su nombre salir de los labios de Destiny, su hermana. Su pequeña hermana.

—Mañana… ¿Puedo ir a visitar a un amigo?—pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Amigo?—Repitió Desmond. Severus asintió— ¿Cuál amigo?

—James, James Potter.

***************

Eileen fue expulsada de la chimenea sin ninguna clase de ceniza que ensuciara su vestimenta. Tenía varios planes para eso, aunque también tenía cosas que hablar con sus padres, la hora del desayuno habia pasado, llamo a uno de los elfos el cual le indicio que su señora madre y padre se encontraban en la habitación de Severus.

Eileen subió rápidamente por las escaleras, habia dejado al pequeño Dave con su esposo Leonard. Ambos tenían planeado salir nuevamente aunque…— ¿Van salir?—Pregunto al llegar al pie de la puerta y ver como su madre peinaba el cabello de Severus y su padre estaba sentado en la cama del niño.

—Oh si—Elena le sonrió a su hija mientras continuaba cepillando el largo cabello de su nieto, aquello le fascinaba—iremos a visitar a los Potter, Severus quiere ver a su amigo.

Eileen frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, no le habían consultado. Sus padres estaban disfrutando más de Severus que ella misma, su estómago se retorció, los muy… hipócritas—Ya veo…—Dijo ella, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo pero este le ignoro olímpicamente. —Yo… tenía pensado llevarle a Hogsmeade junto con Leonard.

—Ya será el día de mañana—Murmuro Elena terminando con el cabello de su nieto y observando el reflejo de este en el espejo—Severus es tan hermoso—chillo ella contenta para acomodarle la túnica—si fueras niña, colocaría un cintillo de flores en tu cabeza.

Eileen trago ruidoso— ¿Mañana?—Replico ella con voz molesta—Mañana ya es el último día de severus aquí, en la tarde ya habría que llevarlo con los muggles. —le recordó.

—Ya eso no es problema de nosotros, Eileen—Desmond miro a su hija con molestia—Ya hemos dado aviso a los Potter y es de mala educación dejar a la gente esperando, he de recordarte que ellos son sangre pura.

A pesar de que no le miraba directamente, Severus disfrutaba de aquella situación. Eileen estaba molesta, le estaban dejando de lado, pobre—¿Ya podemos irnos?—pregunto él.

Elena asintió—iré mi bolsa—Murmuro saliendo la habitación.

— ¿Entonces?—replico la mujer a su padre.

—es mejor que te vayas, Eileen. Si vas a salir, sal con Leonard y Dave, Severus ya está ocupado.

—¡Es mi hijo!—Le recordó furiosa, su rostro estaba enrojecido.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos—Desmond rodo lo ojos— ¿algo más?—pregunto colocándose de pie.

La mujer trago ruidoso, discutir con sus padres siempre era perdida tiempo. —He…. —Bajo su mirada— ¿Es… es cierto lo que apareció en el profeta?—pregunto— ¿de qué… hay un basilisco en Hogwarts?

— ¿Un basilisco?—Severus repitió aquello, vaya... toda la comunidad mágica ya lo sabía. No quería estar en los zapatos de la ministra.

—Sí, un basilisco, una serpiente gigante—explico Desmond al niño—capaz de matarte con solo mirarte—le murmuro viéndole para regresar su vista sobre Eileen—lo que decía allí, es  cierto, pero según tengo entendido ya estaban dándole caza, aunque… ya llevaban una semana en eso los muy inútiles—explico el hombre—el padres sangre pura que hacen parte del consejo Escolar de Hogwarts han presentado una petición para que Albus Dumbledore sea suspendido de su cargo, y según lo que tengo entendido también hay acciones contra el ministerio y su ineptitud.

— ¡Ya la encontré!—Elena regreso sonriente—Podemos irnos…—la mujer mayor estiro su brazo, Severus la tomo de la mano y miro con burla a su progenitora.

—Adiós—Le dijo.

Elena le sonrió a su hija y comenzó a caminar junto al niño por el pasillo, Desmond salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta—Hablaremos después, Eileen.

***************

—Euphemia querida…—Elena planto un beso en la mejilla segundos después de salir de la chimenea de la casa de esta—Gracias por recibirnos.

Euphemia la sonrió, si bien pocas eran las visitas que recibía. El que una de las familias sangre pura más tradiciones le visitara le hacía sentir algo nervioso, aunque bueno… ella también creció en una así—No te preocupes querida, siempre es un gusto—le dijo—Fleamont ha tenido que hacer algunas cosas.

 — ¿Si? Desmond también, como viste solo me acompaño hasta aquí y se marchó nuevamente—Tomo asiento en un sillón que se encontraba en la sala de estar de aquella casa. —está ocupado con lo de expulsar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts por el escándalo del basilisco.

Euphemia asintió sin comentar nada de aquello—Sev, cielo…—la mujer beso la frente del niño y peino su cabello—Tan lindo como siempre ¿No es así, james?—pregunto con cierta cizaña a su hijo único hijo.

Las mejillas de James se encontraban sonrojadas, se acercó a Severus le tomo de la mano para luego plantar un beso en su mejilla—G-gracias por venir, Sev.

Elena sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo—Owww… Que adorables se ven ¿No es así, Euphemia querida?—Pregunto, Euphemia tomo asiento frente a la pince asintiendo al menos las dos coincidían en algo.

—James, sube con Severus a tu habitación dentro de poco subiré algo para ustedes—Le dijo.

Los niños asintieron dejando solas a las mujeres.

—Harían una hermosa pareja—Chillo Elena viéndoles marcharse juntos—Mi pequeño Sev es una belleza.

Euphemia rio levemente—Si… James siempre lo repite—las mejillas de la bruja se colorearon, si bien los padres adoptivos del niño le caían de maravilla habían ciertos temas que la daba miedo tocar con ellos, y ese era uno de esos—James quiere mucho a Severus.

Elena rio al escuchar aquello, un elfo apareció con una bandeja de galletas y te. La mujer agarro un pocillo y dio un sorbo— ¿Enserio…?—Pregunto sintiéndose complacida—deberíamos comprometerlos.

Euphemia casi se quema con él te al escucharle— ¿Co-comprometerlos?—Tartamudeo.

Elena asintió imaginando incluso la boda de aquellos niños—Si… seria hermoso pero…—rápidamente frunció el ceño—están los muggles y… supongamos que habia que preguntarle a ellos si están de acuerdo ¿No?—pregunto.

La señora Potter asintió—Si… a-además, aún están muy pequeños y…

Elena bufo—Si… pero cuando tengan quince años, lo pensaremos ¿Vale?

No muy convencida Euphemia respondió—Vale.

* ****************

James abrazo con fuerza a Severus una vez y entraron en la habitación. El de cabello largo rodo los ojos por los sentimentalismo de Potter pero aun si respondió el abrazo.

—Te extrañe, Sev. —Le aseguro soltándole pero esta vez tomándole de ambas manos.

—Pero si hablamos ayer, tonto—Le recordó, habían utilizado las esferas comunicadoras.

Las mejillas de James se tornaron rojas—Si pero… no es lo mismo—Murmuro viéndole a los ojos—M-me gusta… más hablar así.

—Eres un tonto, James—Repitió Severus para luego darle un vistazo rápido a la habitación de este, demasiado colorida, afiches de Quiddicth pegado y figuritas de jugadores.

— ¿Sev...?—Murmuro James, llamándole.

Severus regreso la vista en el de lentes— ¿Si?

Las mejillas de james enrojecieron aún más, se acercó al rostro de Severus y junto sus labios con los del otro.

— ¡James!—Severus le empujo ligeramente, sin poder evitarlo también se sonrojo— ¡Ya te dicho que no lo hagas!

James suspiro embobado observando el rostro de Severus—Si… si tú me das un beso, yo… dejare de hacerlo.

Severus junto las cejas al escucharle, no le creían nada pero… ¿Qué mierda perdería al intentarlo? Sintiendo su rostro enrojecer acercarse su rostro al de James, y lo beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todas las escenas que quiero hacer entre estos dos  
> Pero apenas tienen doce años, MARDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> CRESCAN RAPIDOOO CARAJOO XDDD  
> :V pero todavía falta mucho pa eso, xd no mames yo tenia planeado solo 60 capitulos pa este fic :v pero ya pase la cuenta JAJAJAJAJA :v serán como 200 ahre. Ok no. bueno yo que se. XD los que me salgan.  
> PDT: uvu si james es asi de peque 7u7 se imaginan cuando ya sepa “otras cosas” pobre mi severus, luchando con su propio cerebro “Es potter, es potter, es potter”   
> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
> PDT2: Gracias por votos y comentarios ♥ Como prometi un capitulo hoy, lamento la demora en los otros fics pero ya esta semana que viene tendre mas tiempo para escribir asi que tratare de actualizarlos todos, incluso todo por ti que esta pausado♥  
> PDT3: ¿Qué creen que sucederá? 7u7 que les gustaría que pasara? XDDD 7u7 con nuestros muchachones? :v aun están muy pequeños para descubir el placer ( xd bueno james, ya severus es un adulto experimentado pero aun asi….) 6u6 que creen que podrían hacer asi de peques? Unu perdonanos dios por pensar esto, pero la vida es asi.  
> PDT4: Eileen sorry for you  
> PDT5: Dumbledore: Mmm… ¿P.M? P. M… QUE MIERCOLES QUE SIGNIFICAA??  
> XDDD  
> Nos leemos el próximo miércoles (con este fic)   
> BYEBYE


	64. Chapter 64

Las mejillas de Severus estaban coloreadas de un leve rojizo cuando ya fue la hora de despedirse de la señora Euphemia y James, el señor Fleamont no se habia aparecido  a pesar de que la hora del almuerzo ya habia pasado (y ellos habían almorzado allí).

—Fue un placer, Euphemia, debemos repetir esto de nuevo—Murmuró Elena dándole un beso en la mejilla a esta—Los niños se llevan de maravillas—rio por lo bajo—hablare con Desmond sobre “ese” tema—dijo haciéndole un guiño.

Euphemia asintió, sintiendo algo de nerviosa por aquello.  Condujo a Elena y a Severus hasta la chimenea, esta entro con el niño y lanzo el polvo que les ayudaría a llegar hasta su destino.

Euphemia soltó un largo suspiro al quedar sola con su hijo— ¿Estas feliz?—pregunto a este al verle sonriente.

—Si…—Murmuró enrojeciendo—Mamá…

— ¿Si, cielo?—preguntó está agarrando la escoba y limpiando las cenizas que estaban cerca a la chimenea.

—He… mientras hablaba con Severus, recordé que…—enrojeció aún más—yo... quiero hacer una fiestas de pijamas con algunos amigos de la escuela—le dijo— ¿P-puedo hacerla?—le preguntó.

Euphemia sonrió encantada al escucharle—Claro que puedes, amor—contesto ella con cariño y finalizo lo que hacía para regresar su atención en James— ¿a quiénes vas a invitar?

—Severus, obviamente—Respondió el niño pensante, aunque con el rostro ligeramente fruncido mientras lo hacía—Remus Lupin,  Peter Pettigrew—dijo uno tras otro—y a…he… Sirius Black.

La mujer enarco una ceja al escuchar aquel ultimo nombre— ¿Sirius?—repitió al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus familiares, ya ni siquiera recordaba que era ese niño de ella... ¿sobrino lejano o primo tal vez?—Pensé que sirius no te agradaba.

—No me agrada—Contesto con voz molesta—Pero Severus… he… dijo que quiere invitarlo.

Euphemia rio al ver el rostro molesto de su hijo, le acaricio la mejilla para luego darle un beso en esta—Vale,  planearemos todo y luego yo iré a la casa de tus amigos —dijo esta pensante—Aunque… veo difícil que Walburga permita que su hijo mayor se relacione con niños que no son “de su agrado”—murmuró.

*****************

—Se ve que no traes buenas noticias—Elena observó el rostro sombrío de su esposo al cruzar el lumbral de la puerta— ¿quieres algo de tomar?—preguntó está a su marido buscando que de esa forma cambiar aquella expresión que tenía en el rostro.

—Sírveme un Wiskey de fuego—Pidió y cayo rendido en el sillón—las “malas” buenas son que…—dio un sorbo al Wiskey que su esposa le sirvió con rapidez—los inútiles del ministerio han pausado la caza y exterminio del basilisco por tres semanas.

Elena se sirvió algo de Wiskey— ¿y eso se debe a…?—preguntó ella.

—Hay doce Aurores petrificados y cuatro heridos—Contó este a su mujer bebiendo más del Wiskey—los gallos no están funcionado, según los informes el basilisco está esparciendo veneno por todo el lugar y está creando túneles para que no sea encontrado.

La sangre pura bebió de un trago el Wiskey que se sirvió, arrugo el rostro— ¿Qué…?

—Como escuchas…—Exclamo Desmond—estan “planeando” otra forma de atraparle, ya que existe la posibilidad de que el basilisco este buscando una forma de salir de los terrenos del castillo. —Murmuró—y no quieren “muertos” y más heridos, incompetentes.

Elena trago ruidoso— ¿Y… sobre Dumbledore?

—Hoy en la noche decidirán si continua o no con el puesto de Director—Narro masajeando su frente—Espero que lo destituyan, si es así, Minerva Mcgonagall pasaría a ser la directora pero… no confió en esa mujer, sería como tener a Dumbledore aun allí, se está a barajeando la posibilidad de que Abraxas sea el director por un tiempo mientras se escoge el “adecuado”. Aunque, con la ineptitud del ministerio puede que lleguen las clases y el basilisco no esté muerto aun.

—He…..—La mujer trago ruidoso al escuchar aquello—el….el lord...—susurró en voz baja— ¿Qué pensaría hacer si… Abraxas es el director?—preguntó con cierto nerviosismo—Hogwarts no es solo… de niños sangre pura, Desmond.

Desmond tranquilizo a su mujer con la mirada—al Lord no le interesa Hogwarts, Elena—Le dijo—O al menos eso creo yo, tal vez hoy convoque a una reunión, el que Dumbledore sea destituido será tomado como un triunfo para él.

Elena suspiro y se colocó de pie para posarse tras su esposo, poso sus manos sobre los hombros de este y comenzó a masajearlos tratando de que esa forma liberara el estrés que parecía tener acumulado— ¿Sabes…?—dijo cambiando de tema—mientras estaba con los Potter se me ocurrió una fantástica idea.

Desmond cerró los ojos mientras sentía aquellos masajes sobre sus hombros— ¿Y… seria?—pregunto.

—James Potter, es el único hijo de los Potter—Comento ella con una sutil sonrisa—y además parece que es el mejor amigo de nuestro pequeño Severus,  juntos harían una hermosa pareja.

El prince frunció el ceño al escucharle— ¿Hablas sobre un compromiso?—Preguntó está a su esposa—porque si es así… escogería a otra familia, Los Black son buena opción.

Elena rodó los ojos al escucharle—Si, lo es, pero sabes cómo son ellos, además he de recordarte que los Potter son sangre pura por lado y lado, son una buena opción y no solo eso, tienen una fortuna decente.

—Los back hacen parte de los sagrados veintiocho—Le recordó Desmond frunciendo el ceño—nosotros antes nos encontrábamos allí pero... tus amada hija…

—Eileen corrigió su error, demás, si no hubiera sido así, Severus no existiría.

—Existiría—Corrigió a su esposa—siendo por completo sangre pura, gracias a merlín, no saco nada del asqueroso muggle con el que se involucró Eileen.

La mujer bufo finalizando el masaje—Walburga tal vez permita que Severus y su hijo, tengan una amistad pero de allí… hasta un compromiso lo veo complicado, Desmond. Severus es… mestizo y no creo que ella quiera verse relacionada familiarmente con uno, los Potter son mejores y flexibles, a Euphemia le encantó la idea de enlazarlos en un futuro.

Desmond suspiro al escucharla—No entiendo por qué hablamos de esto, apenas son niños.

—Nosotros estábamos comprometidos desde los once años, Desmond—Le recordó Elena a su esposo—Ah… Destiny estaba comprometida con Abraxas—dijo recordándola—si ella no hubiera fallecido… seguramente se hubiera casado con él y Lucius hubiera sido su…—La mujer guardo silencio al ver como su esposo le miraba—He… quiero decir ¿q-que te aparece la idea? Aunque los muggles…

—Me vale una mierda lo que piensen los muggles—Contesto Desmond colándose de pie—Iré a darme una ducha, sobre lo del compromiso… aún es muy temprano, pero los Black siguen pareciéndome mejor opción, ellos favorecen los ideales del lord.

Elena frunció el ceño enojada—Tiene que casarse con Potter.

Desmond rodo los ojos— ¿Dónde está Severus?—Pregunto.

—Está en el jardín con Anubis. —Elena se colocó de pie—Iré a preparar sus cosas, mañana viene Fleamont Potter por él.

****************

No estaba nervioso, aunque si algo preocupado. La posibilidad de que el basilisco escapara del castillo era alta. Tomo asiento en la silla de madera y flexiono sus brazos sobre la larga mesa en donde estaban sentados los otros miembros del consejo escolar.

Parecía que la decisión ya estaba tomada y Albus sabía perfectamente cuál era con tan solo mirarle.

—Dumbledore—Hablo Abraxas Malfoy encargado de dar el dictamen—Por tu negligencia y tu falta de compromiso hacia la seguridad y el bienestar de Hogwarts y de cada uno de los estudiante y profesores que pertenecen a esta, se te destetille del cargo de Director por tiempo indefinido, como director encargado los doce miembros, incluyéndome pertenecientes al concejo hemos decidido que mi persona, Abraxas Malfoy se me delegue como director hasta que el peligro del basilisco haya sido eliminado.—Le comunico.

Dumbledore asintió sin objetar.

—Otra cosa es que, se buscara un recinto en el que se puedan dictar las clases una vez y finalicen las vacaciones, la propuesta ya sido pasada al ministerio y no dudamos que sea aprobada ya que por la ineficiencia de estos mismos el exterminio del basilisco no ha sido posible, estamos seguros que el tiempo vacacional finalizara y el basilisco continuara con vida dentro del castillo.

El exdirector asintió nuevamente, se colocó de pie y salió del lugar.

**************

 El lord rio con fuerza al escuchar las “buenas nuevas”—Oh… hubiera pagado por ver su cara—El hombre se encontraba de buen humor por aquello y por el nuevo lugar en donde se encontraba, era un escondite decente—Echado como un perro, solo falta lo inevitable, espero pronto ver su sangre correr.

—Estoy seguro que su deseo se hará realidad mi señor—Exclamo uno de sus seguidores.

Voldemort asintió complacido—Pronto se hará, todo poco a poco está mejorando, Dumbledore fuera de Hogwarts y el ministerio en crisis por un basilisco fuera de control ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

— ¿Una cacería tal vez?—Propuso otro seguidor ansioso.

El lord guardo silencio al escucharle. ¿Una cacería muggle?, sus pensamientos rápidamente le recordaron al pequeño mestizo, al nieto de Desmond. Su aire inocente y sus ojos negros mirándole sin temor a los ojos.

_¿Usted también cree que hay muggles buenos?_

 —Sería una pérdida de tiempo—Exclamo el Lord a su seguidor—Hasta ahora no hemos ganado nada bueno con eso, si queremos resultados, tendremos que buscarlos de otras formas, el verdadero objetivo es el ministerio, desde allí podremos hacer todo lo que se nos venga en gana.

El grupo escucho con sorpresa aquello, pero aun así sabían que aquello último dicho por el lord era verdadero.  Los ojos color castaño del Hombre se posaron en la figura de Prince.

—Desmond...—Llamo este—acércate.

El hombre no se hizo esperar se acercó al otro viéndole a los ojos— ¿Mi Lord?

—Ten…—Dijo Sacando algo de su bolsillo y posándolo sobre la palma de Desmond—Es un presente para tu nieto.

Desmond observo aquello con sorpresa—Esto es…

—El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin—Exclamo el Lord a sus seguidores—Tiene un gran valor sentimental, estuvo en mi familia por generaciones, al ser los directos descendientes de este. —Murmuro—y ahora yo soy el último.

Los labios de Desmond temblaron—Mi Señor... ¿está seguro que…?

—Lo estoy, tu nieto… es verdaderamente interésate, e inteligente, espero tener nuevamente el placer de hablar con él, ya que… me recordó muchas cosas—Dijo viéndole—Estará mejor con él, que conmigo.

Desmond observo el colgante  de color plata, con una cristal amarillento y una serpiente de color verde grabada bajo este, el sangre pura no sabía cómo tomar ese gesto—E-es… un honor.

El Lord sonrió—Ya pueden retirarse.

Todos comenzaron de apoco a abandonar el recinto, Desmond noto la mirada de envidia de sus compañeros sobre el al serle entregado uno de los objetos más cotizados por los sangre pura, Abraxas se acercó a su amigo.

— ¿Tu nieto hablo con Lord?—Pregunto con cierta sorpresa.

—Cuando lo note, ya era muy tarde para impedirlo—Le explico mientras caminaban—aunque por lo que pareceré, le agrado.

—Es eso, o que el Lord finalmente quiere tener descendencia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Típico, cuando creas un plan para destruir los Horcrux pero c: te regalan uno.
> 
> Severus: AHORA QUE PEDO HAGO CON EL? DESTRUIRLO? PUES NO PUEDO ALV.
> 
> *Ce suicida*Ok no.
> 
> XDDD
> 
> PDT2: ¿cómo están mis bebés? Yo ando con fiebrecita, que ya me lleva la vida, que vaina tan Álvaro Uribe (Hijueputa).
> 
> PDT3: La pijama da se realizara en el próximo capítulo y veremos más movimientos por parte del Lord ¿Qué creen que debería hacer este para verse más favorecido y “limpiar” su imagen?
> 
> PDT4: Gracias por sus votos y comentarios♥ recuerden seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook @Allenwalker249
> 
> Nos leemos el viernes, bye♥


	65. Chapter 65

— ¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?—Grito Elena al entrar a la biblioteca y encontrarla destrozada, varios estantes y libros estaban hecho trizas, los elfos le habían despertado en plena madrugada— ¿Desmond?—pregunto está a su esposo.

Desmond gruño con fuerza para luego con sus propias manos agarrar un jarrón y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

— ¡Desmond te estoy hablando!—Grito Elena dándole un empujón— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Insistió está obligándole a sentarse— ¿Desmond?

El hombre bufo, escondió su rostro entre sus manos en un gesto de miedo y nerviosismo—Tenias razón—Le dijo a su mujer—Era una mala idea traer a Severus aquí.

Elena le escucho con confusión. Tomo asiento junto a su esposo y acaricio la espalda de este para tranquilizarle—¿Dess..? No entiendo.

Los labios del hombre mayor temblaron—Antes ayer encontré a Severus hablando con el Lord—Dijo este a su esposa mientras miraba fijamente la alfombra—Severus habia venido a buscar una de las muñecas que le compramos, estaba con el gato y… cuando me percate los encontré hablando…

Elena se tensó— ¿Q-que…?

—Ya era demasiado tarde—Murmuro Desmond a su esposa.

Elena trago ruidoso aun lado de este—Severus… ¿Severus le molesto en algo? ¿Dijo algo imprudente?—Le pregunto está a su esposo— ¿E-está molesto?

Desmond negó, tranquilizándola—A él le agrado—Le contesto a esta—Incluso le dio un apodo, me dijo que Severus le recordó muchas cosas y que le tenía aprecio. —Murmuro.

La mujer suspiro al escuchar aquello,  aun así no entendía él porque del enojo de su marido— ¿Entonces…que sucede?

—El…. —Murmuro sin saber cómo interpretarlo y manejar sus emociones, se sentía furioso, enojado, triste y con ganas de matar a alguien—Me entrego esto…—Dijo sacando el colgante que este le habia dando.

Elena abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, temblorosa estiro su mano y lo agarro—Esto… esto es…

—Es el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, Elena—Dijo el hombre mirando nuevamente el suelo—El Lord, se lo ha obsequiado a Severus, una reliquia, una reliquia familiar.—Murmuro para luego tapar su rostro con más manos—No sé cómo… no sé cómo interpretar esto, suficiente confundido me sentía hasta que Abraxas abrió la boca.

— ¿Q-que dijo Malfoy?—Preguntó está a su marido.

—Dijo que… o es que el lord le agrado bastante Sev…. —Desmond trago ruidoso—él está “interesado” en Severus de otra forma…

Elena no tenía que preguntar qué significa aquello, sabia claramente lo que habia entre esas palabras, trago ruidoso al igual que su esposo, guardo silencio y suspiro—N-no c-creo que… el piense de esa forma en nuestro Severus—Murmuro ella tratando de convencerle a su esposo y a ella misma—no le conoce, solo intercambiaron algunas palabras y ya… No… podemos ahogarnos en un vaso de agua, Dess.

El hombre miro a su esposa.

Elena prosiguió—A-además… Severus está muy pequeño—Dijo esta— ¿Cuántos años tiene el lord ya? ¿Cincuenta? Sí, creo que eso es lo que tiene, cuando Severus ya sea mayor de edad, el ya estaría entrando en los sesenta y… b-bueno ¡EL NO PIENSA DE ESA FORMA EN SEVERUS! —Grito y se colocó de pie—Vayamos a dormir. —Dijo está agarrándolo de la mano.

Desmond le siguió, sin saber qué hacer, ni pensar, ni actuar, no quería perder a Destiny, no quería perderla de nuevo.

*********

Cuando Severus despertó, encontró a Elena Prince terminando de acomodar las cosas dentro de su Baúl. La mujer le sonrió al verle despierto, esta tenia notorias ojeras en sus ojos—Buenos días, Cielo—Exclamo esta, se acercó y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama— ¿Quieres que suba tu desayuno o deseas bañarte?

—He…quiero bañarme—Le dijo a la mujer—Buenos días…

Elena le sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente y acaricio su mejilla— ¿Te divertiste mucho, Sev? ¿Te agrado estar con nosotros?—Pregunto está a su nieto.

Severus asintió, no habia sido tan malo—Si… me gusto—Le dijo a la mujer.

Elena volvió a besarle en la frente y le abrazo, lo quería tanto. Tanto, su Sev, su pequeño Sev. No quería alarmarse ni angustiarse por todo aquello que le habia dicho Desmond, no habia logrado dormir, ni ella, ni su marido. —Me alegra, Sev…—Dijo colocándose de pie—tu abuelo y yo te queremos demasiado, mi amor.

Severus le miro y sonrió—Lo sé—Respondió.

La mujer sonrió nuevamente—Tu abuelo te llevara a la casa de los Potter para que el señor Fleamont te lleve con… los muggles—Murmuro está colocando la ropa que quería que se colocara el niño.—Te llevara después que desayunes.

Severus escucho aquello con sorpresa, habia pensando que le llevarían al atardecer ¿Por qué ese cambio? No pregunto, entro al baño y se dio una ducha.

*********

—Toma…—Elena coloco la bandeja con tostadas y un fuerte café sobre el regazo de su esposo—Tienes una cara horrible.

—Tú también—Dijo Desmond tomando del café—No tengo apetito.

—Dess... No tenemos porque… preocuparnos de esto—Le recordó Elena viéndole— ¿Está bien?

Desmond asintió, bebió del café y se bajó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa— ¿Severus está listo?—Pregunto.

Elena asintió—Aunque creo que está sorprendido del porque… queremos llevarlo tan temprano—Dijo soltando una pequeña risita—Nuestro niño…

Desmond salió de la habitación seguido de su esposa, Severus estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama a la espera. El niño vio al hombre, y el hombre vio al niño. Cierta culpabilidad lastimo el corazón del mayor al verle, estaba exponiendo a su nieto, a Destiny a un inminente peligro— ¿Listo?

Severus asintió y se bajó la cama.

—Antes de… antes de irnos—Murmuro el hombre cohibido, habia pensando en ocultarlo pero... lo mejor no era arriesgarse— ¿Recuerdas… a mi amigo?

Severus asintió, extrañado ¿Por qué mencionaba al lord?—Si…—Le respondió— ¿Le paso algo?—Pregunto— ¿Ya…encontró casa?

—Sí, ya la encontró—Respondió Desmond, sintiendo un peso en su pecho al escuchar las preguntas inocentes de su nieto—Me dijo que le agradas mucho y… me ha entregado un obsequio para ti—El hombre saco el colgante de su bolsillo y agarro la pequeña mano de su nieto, colocando el colgante en su palma—cuídalo, bien, Severus.

Severus tuvo que contentarse y no soltar una especie de chillido al ver cómo era colocado un Horcrux en su mano, el guardapelo, el guardapelo ¡Voldemort le habia regalado un jodido Horcrux!—¿P-para mí?—No puedo evitar tartamudeo, quiso quitar la mano para no tocarlo pero ya el mismo lo sostenía, así que trato de no tocar el “medallón” directamente, si no que le agarro por la cadena.

—Sí, para ti en la escuela… ¿te han explicado quien es Salazar Slytherin?—Le pregunto a su nieto, Severus asintió—Bien, este colgante perteneció a él, es muy antiguo y vale una fortuna…—Le exclamo—cuídalo bien y… no le digas a nadie que lo tienes ¿Vale?

—Vale…—Murmuro con cierto nerviosismo, — ¿P-puedo guardarlo en mí... baúl?

Elena asintió, guardo el guardapelo y luego le sonrió—te extrañare mucho mi amor, escríbeme y responde mis cartas ¿Vale?

—Si… Abuela—Respondió Severus viendo a la mujer.

Los ojos de Elena se llenaron de lágrimas e inundo el rostro de su nieto en beso—Cuídate, mi amor. —Murmuro esta, y el niño dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella, marchándose.

***********

— ¡Severus!—Eli lo atrapo en un abrazo asfixiante al verlo cruzar la puerta—Oh mi niño, te extrañe tanto—Dijo llenándolo de besos— ¿Tienes hambre?—pregunto esta.

Severus negó, abrazo a la mujer mientras esta acariciaba su cabello—Muchas gracias por traerle—Dijo está a Fleamont— ¿quiere tomar una taza de té?—le pregunto con amabilidad—Ángel no se encuentra pero…

—No es necesario—Le contesto Fleamont a la mujer—Estoy bien así—el hombre saco de su bolsillo el baúl reducido y se lo entregó a la rubia en la mano—Cuando lo coloque en el suelo regresara a su verdadera forma.

—Muchas gracias—repitió esta, Fleamont le sonrió y se desapareció. Eli cerró la puerta y junto a su hijo subieron a la habitación de este— ¿Y bien…?—dijo ella colocando el baúl en el suelo y viendo maravillada como este recuperaba su forma original— ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Te trataron bien?

Severus asintió, sin dejar de pensar en el obsequio que se le habia sido entregado—Fueron amables conmigo, y.. Me compraron muchas cosas—Explico a su madre.

—Ya veo…—Eli le sonrió para luego ponerse ligeramente seria—Y… ¿Esa mujer?

Hablaba de Eileen ¿No?—He… ella, también lo fue—Murmuro sin querer entrar mucho en detalles—¿Stephan?

—está dormido, se alegrara un monto al verte, al igual que papá y yo, el también te ha extrañado mi amor—La mujer beso su mejilla y la acaricio.

**************

**_Una semana después…_ **

—¿Una… Pijamada?—Walburga enarco una ceja al escuchar a la mujer decirle aquello.

—Si….—Euphemia se sentía algo incomoda en aquel lugar, si bien Walburga y ella eran primas lejanas nunca habia simpatizado con ella al cien por ciento—Una pequeña pijamada que quiere realizar mi hijo con sus amigos…

—Amigos…—Repitió está frunciendo el ceño—¿Quiénes serían?

—He…….Peter Pettigrew—Murmuro de primero a este, después de todo era sangre pura, se habia encargado de averiguar aquello—… Remus Lupin.

Walburga arrugo el rostro al escuchar aquel nombre—Lyall Lupin se casó con una muggle, creo recordar—Murmuro está a su prima—. No quiero que Sirius… se vea rodeado de gente impura, suficiente tengo que soportar que este en Hogwarts.

Euphemia trago ruidoso al escucharle—He… también estará Severus el nieto de los Prince—Murmuro está diciéndole de aquel modo.

Walburga guardo silencio al escuchar aquello, lo recordaba, le habia visto con la hija de estos aquella vez que ella habia salido junto a sus hijos a Diagon, además que habia escuchado ciertas cosas de aquel niño, cosas interesantes—Oh.. Si, lo recuerdo, le vi junto a su madre una vez en diagon.

Euphemia suspiro— ¿E-entonces… permitirás que S-sirius vaya a la pijama da?—Le pregunto.

Walburga se lo pensó, realmente no quería que su hijo se hiciera cercano al hijo de Lupin, al menos habrían sangre puras en la fiesta, y el hijo de Eileen aunque no era…. —Sí, si ira. —Dijo está a su prima.

Euphemia le miro con sorpresa, sonrió—Gracias, Prima—Le dijo—Mañana le vendré a buscar al atardecer.

Walburga asintió, habia escuchado que el Lord habia “favorecido” al nieto de los prince, incluso que le habia entregado el colgante que una vez perteneció al mismo Salazar Slytherin y aunque los mestizos ella los consideraba iguales a los sangre sucia, haría la excepción con este.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **************
> 
> TRAIGO UNOS PINCHES CÓLICOS, QUE ME ESTOY ES MURIENDO.
> 
> DIOSITO, PORQUE NO NACÍ SIENDO HOMBRE?
> 
> PERO PUES QUE SE HACE, DE IGUAL ESTOY BIEN BUENA.
> 
> OK NO XD
> 
> KSKLJSKD
> 
> PDT: ¿CÓMO ESTÁN MIS AMORES? COMO PROMETI UN NUEVO CAPITULO DEL VIAJE AL PSADO.
> 
> PDT2: QUERIA HACER ESTE CAPITULO MAS LARGO PERO NADA MEDIO ESTRESADA CON EL TRABAJO, Y ANDRES, Y LAS DEUDAS Y… C: NO ME TIRE DEL BALCÓN PORQUE ME AMO.
> 
> PDT2: EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LA PIJAMADA, Y EL LORD. ♥
> 
> PDT3: LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO LOS OTROS FICS, ES QUE ANDO ALGO CORTA DE INSPIRACIÓN EN ESTOS PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA♥
> 
> PDT4: QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE SUCEDIERA EN LA PIJAMADA?
> 
> PDT5: POBRE DESMOND, ME DA PENA. :C ESTA SÚPER PREOCUPADO. XD LLENANDO DE IDEAS.
> 
> PDT6: ¿CUÁLES CREEN USTEDES QUE SON LOS INTERES DEL LORD HACIA SEVERUS?
> 
> PDT7: ESTA PREGUNTA LA HICE EN FACEBOOK PERO QUIERO SABER LAS OPINIONES DE TOD@S ¿CREEN QUE LA AMISTAD DE SEVERUS Y LILY ESTA DESTINADA A DESTRUIRSE? SI LO CREE ASI, DÍGANME EL PORQUE LO PIENSAN??♥
> 
> GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS.
> 
> LXS QUIERO XD
> 
> SIEMPRE ME HACEN REIR CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME ROBO MUCHAS IDEAS DE ESTOS JAJAJA
> 
> BYE♥
> 
>  
> 
>  


	66. Chapter 66

El timbre de la casa resonó, la puerta no tardó en ser abierta por Fleamont Potter— ¡Ángel! ¡Severus!—el hombre estiro su brazo y apretó la mano del contrario para luego dar algunas palmadas sobre la cabeza del niño pelilargo.

— ¡¿Ya llego Severus?!—James abrió la puerta aún más, sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su amigo allí— ¡Severus!—Grito el de lentes para luego abrazarle.

La ceja derecha de ángel tembló al ver al de lentes abrazar a su hijo, miro a Fleamont y este le sonrió con suavidad calmándole. —Está en buenas manos—Le aseguro—se divertirán mucho.

Ángel suspiro y asintió, entrego a Fleamont un pequeño bolso con todo lo que necesitaría Severus aquella noche y la mañana siguiente a la fiesta de pijamas que tendrían—Cuídalo…—Pidió, y entonces se acercó más al hombre y susurro—y aléjalo de tu hijo.

Fleamont rio nuevamente al escuchar aquello—No imagines cosas, hombre—Murmuró este.

Ángel rodó los ojos, y se agacho besando la frente de su hijo—Que te diviertas, Sev.

—Me divertiré, papá—Le aseguro Severus viéndole.

Ángel le sonrió y se marchó.

—Bien…—Fleamont cerró la puerta y suspiro, le entrego la mochila a Severus—suban a la habitación—Les dijo—Euphemia ya está por venir, no hagan desorden niños.

James asintió, tomando de la mano a Severus subieron hasta la habitación del primero.

—Wow…—Murmuró el pelilargo al entrar, el lugar se veía más grande y cambiado. La cama de James no estaba, ni los estantes.

—Mi mamá lo cambio todo—Dijo el niño de lentes agarrando la mochila de severus y colocándola en otro lugar—Dormiremos en colchonetas—Conto James emocionado—es como si acampáramos pero adentro de la casa.

Severus sonrió, el ver a Potter emocionado era algo curioso—Genial…—Murmuró, tomando asiento en el suelo.

Las mejillas de James se tornaron de color rojo, fue hasta uno de los pocos muebles que su madre habia dejando dentro de la habitación y saco algo de allí—Toma…—susurró a Severus. James coloco un bombo de chocolate sobre la palma del niño pálido. —E-espero que t-te guste…—Murmuró tomando asiento en el suelo junto a él.

Severus abrió el pequeño empaque—Me gustara—Le aseguro dándole un pequeño mordico—abre la boca, James...—Pidió, James Potter así lo hizo y Severus coloco la mitad del chocolate en su boca.

El chocolate se deshizo en la boca de James, el niño de lentes se sonrojo aún más, y se a cerco a Severus con una sola intención pero...

—¡Severus!—La  puerta se abrió con fuerza, Sirius Black hizo su aparición.

—Black…—James se colocó de pie en un salto, mirándolo con mala cara.

—Potter…—Murmuró el Slytherin viéndole, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y un ramo de girasoles, se acercó al pelilargo que aún se encontraba sentado en el suelo y estiro el ramo hacia este—para ti, Severus.

James frunció el ceño al ver aquello, no encontraba nada de decir para ello, observo con molestia como Severus agarraba las flores con sorpresa.

—Ah… Gracias, Sirius—Severus le sonrió al Slytherin, sintiéndose aun “anonadado” por tal regalo.

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose superior en esos momentos a Potter, si bien el también se habia sentido sorprendido cuando su madre le habia entregado aquel ramo de flores y le habia ordenado que se lo entregara a Severus (sin el saber el porqué) todo habia valido la pena al ver la cara a de Potter ¡Ja!—De nada, Sev…—Murmuró.

Euphemia apareció con una bandeja de donas, tras ella Peter y Remus.

La fiesta habia comenzado.

*****************

Una fogata artificial e hechizada iluminaba el lugar, la luz estaba apagada y los cuatro niños estaban en sus respectivas colchonetas, sentados y abrigados por gruesas cobijas.

—Entonces… ¿Suspendieron al director Dumbledore?—Pregunto Severus, si bien ya lo sabía (Ya que James le habia contando por la esfera comunicadora) pensó que aquella decisión sería derogada en unas cuantas  horas o días pero… No.

Peter asintió—Así es, escuche a mi madre hablar de eso con sus amigas…—el gordito se sentía contento por el estar allí con sus amigos y muchos más al ser en ese momento el centro de atención—Según… lo que escuche…—Peter bajo la voz—Buscaran otro lugar para dar las clases ya que Hogwarts no es seguro.

— ¿No es seguro?—Severus frunció el ceño al escuchar eso—El basilisco…

—No lo han matado aun—Sirius hablo observando al del niño de cabello largo—Leí en el periódico que hay muchos Aurores heridos y pausaron la caza.

Severus rodo los ojos, el ministerio… ¿Realmente no podía matar a una serpiente? ¡Harry Potter lo habia hecho con los ojos cerrados y una jodida espada!—Incompetentes.

Sirius sonrió—Lo mismo dice mi mamá.

James bufo, se sentía arrepentido de haber invitado a Black a su fiesta ¡Quería llevarse toda la atención de Severus!

 — ¡Juguemos!—Remus estiro su brazo y agarro su bolso, sacando un pequeño círculo grueso de madera—Mi mamá me lo enseño, ella lo aprendió una vez cuando viajo a Japón—Les comento a sus amigos, explico rápidamente en que consistía el juego—Entonces… Si ponen palma, cuando yo quite el círculo en vez de puño, pierden. Y si ponen puño sobre el circulo en vez de palma, también—explico—quien pierda se comerá….

— ¡Una gragea!—Peter saco dos empaques de la mochila de Remus, también saco una tacita que habia dentro de esta, abrió los empaques y vacío el contenido en estas. — ¡Yo primero!

El juego comenzó, Remus contra Peter, y los otros tres observaron el simple, Remus comenzó a cantar una canción en japonés, nadie sabía que significaba, y ni el mismo niño tampoco sabía de qué trataba lo único que le importaba era de lo divertido que era el juego.

—¡Ah!—Peter chillo al colocar la palma en vez del puño cuando Remus habia quitado el circulo de madera.

—¡Perdiste!—Remus rio, junto a los otros.

Las mejillas de Peter se tornaron rojas, agarro una de las grageas y sin pensarlo se lo llevo a la boca. Tanto Severus, como James, Sirius y Remus esperaron la reacción de gordito.

—Oh…—el niño murmuro con calma mientras masticaba—es piña.

—Buu…—Sirius agarro el circulo— ¿Jugamos, Sev?—pregunto mirándole.

— ¡No!—James empujo a Sirius con el hombro—Severus jugara conmigo.

Severus soltó un suspiro—Jueguen entre ustedes—Murmuro en forma de reto, —quien gane, jugara conmigo.

James y Sirius se miraron a los ojos, retándose. El juego comenzó, y Remus comenzó a cantar la canción, _“Konpira… fune…fune”_ los niños comenzaron, paso un minuto, pasaron dos minutos, pasaron tres minutos y…— ¡JA! ¡Perdiste, Black!

Sirius gruño, agarro una las gragreas y se la llevo la boca—Brócoli…—dijo al sentir el sabor, la trago y miro con molestia a Potter para segundos después recordar algo, y sonreír—Bueno… —Murmuró—al menos yo iré al baile de Halloween con Severus…

—¿Q-que…?—James frunció el ceño al escucharlo—¡Mentira!

— ¡Claro que sí!—Grito Sirius para luego mirar al Gryffindor de cabello largo— ¿No es así, Sev?

Severus trago ruidoso al escuchar aquello, si bien sabía que en algún momento el haberle dicho a Sirius que “si” representaría un problema no pensó que ese “problema” sería tan pronto—He… si…—Murmuro ladeando la vista.

El rostro de James enrojeció se colocó de pie y tiro con fuerza el circulo de madera a la cara de Sirius, el Slytherin no tardó mucho en arrojarse sobre el Gryffindor de lentes molesto por el dolor del golpe.

********************

Rita Skeeter llevaba media década en aquella profesión. Habia recibido amenazas tanto verbales como físicas, le habían denunciado y perseguido pero jamás, jamás, la habían... ¡Secuestrado! Estaba nerviosa, Si, tenía que admitirlo, pero jamás pensó que varios seguidores de “ya tu sabes quién” le sorprendieran al salir de su lugar de trabajo y le… le llevaran ante este.

—No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte—Le advirtieron al tiempo que le quitaron la varita, a Rita solo le dejaron con su pequeña libreta, una vuela pluma y su fiel cámara fotográfica. La mujer trago ruidoso al tiempo que era conducida por un largo pasillo.

—El Lord…—le dijo un hombre de máscara de hierro color negra—Quiere tener una conversación contigo, desea que todo, TODO—Aclaro—lo que te diga el, sea público en la primera plana del profeta.

—H-he… P-por supuesto...—tartamudeo la rubia, una puerta fue abierta,  y fue ligeramente empujada por el mortifago dentro de la habitación.

Un hombre de cabello negro, piel clara y de atractiva apariencia se encontraba sentado un sillón, Rita logro incluso compararlo con Dios ¡Era actractivo!—He… S-señor…—Murmuró ella sin saber cómo decirlo, ni ella era capaz de pronunciar su alias.

—Toma asiento, querida…—La forma en como lo dijo, hizo estremecer a Rita.

La rubia tomo asiento, y la inesperada entrevista comenzó.

*********************

Severus tomo asiento en plena madrugada al ser despertado por James. El niño bostezo y restregó sus ojos para luego mirar el rostro del Gryffindor. Potter le miraba con cierta molestia, decepción y tristeza.

— ¿Qué sucede…?—Pregunto Severus en voz baja a su amigo, James no le habia dirigido la palabra después de que Sirius y este se habían literalmente agarrado a golpes, la señora Euphemia los habia separado y regañado.

—¿Por qué aceptaste a ir con el tonto de Black al baile de Halloween?—Preguntó James viéndole a los ojos, no tenía los anteojos puestos así que tenía los ojos entrecerrados para verle bien en plena oscuridad, Severus quiso reír.

—Tu no me lo habías pedido—respondió, aquello era cierto después de todo, Severus estuvo tentado a preguntar “¿Por qué, celoso?” pero… no lo hizo, continuaría divirtiéndose al ver a los antiguos merodeadores “luchar” entre ellos.

James bufo—Sev…—las mejillas del Gryffindor se tornaron rojas—No me gusta, Black. —Murmuro—lo invite porque tú me lo pediste… —James agarro su mano y la sostuvo—Yo… no quiero que vayas al baile con él.

—Ya se lo prometí,  James...—le recordó.

Las mejillas y el rostro de James se tornaron rojo, pero no era de rabia—Y-yo... e-entonces prométeme que iras conmigo a todos los bailes del colegio hasta que nos graduemos.

Severus abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquello, Dios, Potter era tan… Severus suspiro— ¿a todos los bailes?—repitió este, James asintió— ¿y si cuando seas grande consigues novia...?—pregunto con interés, recordando vagamente a Lily—querrás ir con ella, no conmigo.

—Yo… no tendré novia—le aseguro, el corazoncito del niño latía con rapidez— ¿Si… iras conmigo?

Las mejillas de Severus también se tornaron de color rojo, sintiendo vergüenza del momento y de sus pensares. —Yo… si.—Respondió avergonzando.

James sonrió, soltó la mano de Severus para ahora acariciar su mejilla. Los ojos negros miraron a los café, y los labios de James tocaron los de Severus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas buenas,
> 
> Como estamos?!!!
> 
> Espero y les haya gustado el cap
> 
> NUEVO CAPITULO :v y portada XD se la cambie ¿les gusta? Use la imagen que habia utilizado para la antigua portada de Snivellus ;V; mi bello fic♥
> 
> PDT: XDDDDDDDDDDD amores, venganzas, peleas y todo en una pijamada.
> 
> PDT2: ¿Qué creen que dirá lord? ¿Qué aparecerá en el profeta? ¿Teorías?
> 
> PDT3: ¿Qué creen sucederá apartir de ahora? XD Ideas? Dejarlas por favor xDDD
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios; V;♥
> 
> Los quiero
> 
> ¡Bye!
> 
> ♥


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a Sasha y a Ximena por ayudarme en este capitulo!♥

**_DIARIO EL PROFETA_ **

**_¿ACASO EN SEÑOR OSCURO Y EL MINISTERIO PODRÍAN TRABAJAR JUNTOS?_ **

**_Damas y caballeros, hace poco a su más confiable servidora a entrevistado al nada más y nada menos que a LORD VOLDEMORT. El siguiente se mostró algo entristecido por la forma en el ministerio ha llevado la situación del basilisco viviente en Hogwarts y expreso a la comunidad mágica lo siguiente:_ **

**_“Damas y caballeros, me ha llegado la noticia de lo que actualmente involucra al mundo mágico y eso en lo que a mi respecta es la más grande irresponsabilidad por parte de Albus Dumbledore, actualmente exdirector de Hogwarts, en cuyo mandato fueron atribuidas un número considerable de estudiantes asesinados y en estos momentos expuso a las nuevas generaciones de magos a una muerte inminente a causa de recién descubierto basilisco._ **

**_Algunos de ustedes se estarán preguntando el porqué de mi preocupación teniendo en cuenta el lado que represento en este conflicto, lo cual en entendible, por lo que por medio de este conducto les que sean de mente abierta a las razones que posteriormente expondré hacia ustedes._ **

**_En primer lugar, al contrario de los que ustedes piensan yo no busco la supremacía total de la sangre masacrando a los nacidos muggle, en lugar de ello busco la seguridad del mundo mágico al tratar que estos niños aprendan las viejas tradiciones del cual nuestro hermoso mundo está hecho y que lamentablemente esta muriendo debido al olvido de dichas costumbres y rituales para la renovación de la magia._ **

**_En segundo lugar busco la protección de dichos niños al retirarlos de hogares que no comprenden el precioso regalo que la madre magia les ha otorgado y asignarlos en hogares de magos, los cuales les enseñaran lo hermoso de nuestro mundo desde sus inicios y les brindaran de la seguridad y cariño los cuales les han sido arrebatados por la ignorancia de algunos muggles._ **

**_Por tercer y último lugar, busco la unión de las naciones mágicas para apoyarnos y protegernos de los muggles, claro, no piensen que es para masacrarlos, sino que me he dado cuenta de que ellos son millones a comparación de nosotros que somos solo un puñado, puede tal vez no todos los muggles sean oscuros e indignos, sino que hay mas que en verdad valen la pena rescatar, pero aun así tenemos que ser precavidos en cuanto a nuestras acciones hacia ellos._ **

**_Finalmente, con estos motivos expuestos les pido que reflexionen los motivos de mis acciones y  el por qué estoy buscando el apoyo de la comunidad, así mismo me ofrezco para ser yo quien de fin al basilisco viviente en Hogwarts ya que yo soy el ultimo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y quien puede hablar en Lengua parcel, me preocupa la seguridad de la comunidad, de los estudiantes, y del castillo que en algún momento fue mi escuela, Hogwarts._ **

**_\- Lord Voldemort_ **

**_¿Será acaso una nueva era para el mundo mágico? ¿Podremos confiar en las razones del Señor oscuros mis queridos lectores?_ **

**_Con esto en mente me despido, con ustedes Rita Sketter_ **

*****************

Los labios de Sirius tocaron la mejilla de Severus antes de entrar a la chimenea junto al señor Potter.—Nos vemos pronto, Sev—Murmuro viéndole y haciendo un guiño—Te escribiré, espero… que me respondas.—Susurro sonrojándose.

Severus sonrió levemente y asintió, devolviendo beso al niño en la mejilla. Sirius sonrió con superioridad al ver el rostro de James Potter enrojecido, soltó una risita y beso la mano de Severus antes de marcharse. Peter ya se habia marchado, su madre le habia ido a buscar.

—Quita esa cara Hijo—Pidió Euphemia al tiempo que entraba con su hijo, Severus y Remus a la cocina para terminar sus quehaceres—Sirius es un buen niño, deberías llevarte bien con el—Murmuro…—Tu y el son primos… lejanos, pero primos.

James rodo los ojos al escucharle pero no respondió nada. El timbre de la casa fue tocado, Euphemia salió para recibir al visitante, cuando regreso, apareció junto al padre de Remus—Querido han venido a buscarte.

El niño se acercó a su padre y le abrazo. — ¿Te divertiste?—Pregunte este.

El pequeño asintió.

— ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té, querido?—Ofreció Euphemia al hombre, este asintió. La mujer mayor invito al otro a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor— ¿Has leído las noticias?—Pregunto esta al mago.

— ¿Cómo no podría?—Respondió al tiempo que le sonreía a Severus y a James—Debo admitir que me sorprendió, ya sabes, se está ofreciendo por una... ¿Buena causa?—Murmuro con inseguridad.

Euphemia solo una risita y sirvió él te—No lo creo, quiere ganar popularidad—le contrario tomando asiento junto a los niños—Aunque bueno… tengo que darle algunos puntos por sus declaraciones, el ministerio realmente… no se ha comportado a la altura, el matar a la criatura les está llevando demasiado tiempo.

Lyall Lupin soltó un largo suspiro—Nadie sabe sus verdaderas intenciones.

Severus trago ruidoso recordando su pequeña conversación con el Lord. Él tampoco las sabia pero al menos… habia logrado cambiar algunos de sus pensamientos ¿No?

*********************

—Eres un sol, Fleamont—Murmuro agradecida Eli al verle al pie de la puerta junto a Severus—Espero que en esta ocasión no me desprecies la tasa de té.

Fleamont rio ligeramente—Vale, la aceptare—Dijo entrando junto al niño.

La mujer de cabello rubio acaricio las mejillas de su hijo y beso su frente sonriente— ¿Cómo estuvo la pijama da, mi amor?—pregunto agarrando el bolso que este se habia llevado, las quejas de ángel no le habían dejado dormir, su esposo era la exageración en persona.

—Fue… divertido—Admitió Severus al recordar la pelea de Sirius y James.

Eli sonrió nuevamente— ¿Sabes…?—Dijo esta—Tenemos visitas…

— ¡Severus!—Lily se colocó de pie al verle entrar a la sala— ¡Llegaste!—Dijo acercándose a este.

—Lily…—Severus le abrazo al ver a su amiga allí, algunas veces se regañaba así mismo por olvidar escribirle o llamarla—Estaba en una pijamada.

—Si ya lo sé—Comento la pelirroja viendo al padre del tonto de James Potter—Tu mamá nos dijo.

—Oh Sev amor…—Elena Evans se colocó de pie—Mira lo grande estas, están tan guapo—Murmuro está llenándole de besos.

Las mejillas de Severus se tiñeron de rojo al escucharle—G-gracias—Tartamudeo este— ¿Dónde… donde este Tuney?—Pregunto al no verla.

—Oh, una de las amigas de la escuela de Petunia cumple hoy y las han llevado a Cine—Le comento Elena al pequeño.

Severus asintió al escucharle.

—Sev cariño, ¿Por qué no le muestra tu habitación a Lily?—Propuso Eli a su hijo—Fleamont querido toma asiento, creo que ya se conocen—Dijo al ver a Elena.

Fleamont asintió.

*********************

Lily observo con sorpresa el enorme estante que se encontraba en la habitación de su amigo llena de las que en algún momento fueron sus muñecas favoritas—Wow…—Murmuro está agarrando una de las cajas y viéndolas— ¿Son tuyas?—Pregunto.

Severus asintió tomando asiento en su cama—Mi papá me las ha comprado todas—Les dijo a la niña—Tengo algunas repetidas… ¿Las quieres?—Dijo bajándose ahora de esta y yendo al lugar en donde las tenía guardadas—mi papá me ha comprado demás…

Lily enarco una ceja al escucharle— ¿Tu papá te compra muñecas?—Murmuró—Que raro, las muñecas son para niñas, Sev—le recordó.

—A mí me gustan…—le respondió, realmente no quería discutir con Lily, suficiente tenia escucharla quejarse una y otra vez de James y los otros en Hogwarts—mi abuelo… también me ha comprado muchas.

— ¿Tu abuelo?—Pregunto con cierta envidia la pelirroja.

—Si he… de…el papá de… mi mamá... Eileen—Respondió algo cohibido, saco las muñecas de la bolsa en donde las tenías— ¿Las quieres? O puedes dárselas a Tuney—le pidió al recordar que a esta le fascinaban.

—Se las daré a Petunia—Exclamo Lily observándolas—le he pedido a mis padres que me compren algunos libros para mejorar mi comprensión del mundo mágico—Expreso tratando de enaltecerse—Quede como la numero uno en mi casa, primer año.

Severus asintió, el también habia quedado en el primer lugar, James habia quedado de quinto. —Estupendo… Lily—Respondió soltando un suspiro, algunas veces no lograba recodar el cómo fue Lily, su Lily,  con él, de donde venía.

La pelirroja le miro—Entonces.. ¿Estabas en una pijamada en la casa de Potter?—Pregunto con interés.

—Sí, fueron Sirius… Remus y Peter—Respondió a su amiga, tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y Lily le imito—Fue bastante divertido, Remus nos enseñó un juego, y Sirius y James terminaron peleando—Severus rio al recordarlo nuevamente.

—Seguramente el tonto de Potter hizo enojar a Sirius—Expreso a la chica—Aunque me sorprende que dejaran a Sirius ir…  siempre me dice que su madre y padre repudian a los mestizos y a los nacidos muggles.

—Pues… en esta ocasión no—Le respondió, y decidió agregar algo mas—Incluso... ¡me regalo un ramo de girasoles!—Exclamo— ¡Se me olvido! Quédate aquí, le pediré al señor Fleamont que lo traiga y ademas… le pediré a mamá que nos traiga algo para comer..

Severus salió de su habitación y Lily soltó un chillido y sin poder evitarlo tiro  una de las cajas de Barbie al suelo.

*********************

**_DIARIO EL PROFETA_ **

**_CAOS EN LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA_ **

**_El día de hoy se cumplirá una semana de protestas en contra del Ministerio; pues como recordaremos cientos de brujas y magos han hecho público su descontento por las decisiones tomadas por el Ministerio._ **

**_El cual deliberadamente rechazo la ayuda de Lord Voldemort, quien semanas atrás ofreció su ayuda para acabar con el basilisco. Aun cuando está no es su responsabilidad parece ser el único preocupado por las significativas bajas en las filas de aurores y a lo que esto conlleva._ **

**_No obstante, al Ministerio parece no importarle esto ya que no le basta con rechazar la ayuda que claramente necesita, sino que ahora envía aurores cada vez menos experimentados al peligro inminente._ **

**_Debido al caos que todo esto presentarnos le pedimos a los magos y brujas que nos dieran su opinión y esto fue lo que obtuvimos:_ **

**_Abraxas, el distinguido mago y actual director de Howgarts. Nos exprea que "Actualmente nos encontramos en una situación de lo más delicada y peligrosa, no solo para la comunidad estudiantil sino para la comunidad mágica en general. Cómo sabemos el basilisco es una de las bestias más mortiferas y más difíciles de matar que puede existir, razón por la cual me parece sensato que el Ministerio acepte la ayuda del Lord. Porque no solo es uno de los magos más poderosos sino que también es, probablemente, el único con el conocimiento de cómo acabar con esa bestia que aterroriza nuestra escuela._ **

**_No soy el único que se muestra a favor de esto, el consejo de padres han decidido respaldar mi opinión."_ **

**_Uno de los Aurores heridos, el cual mantendremos en anonimato su identidad nos comentó que “Uno de mis compañeros está en peligro de muerte, el ministerio no tiene un plan, esta arriesgado nuestras vidas, la ministra es ineficiente, han escondido informes y destruido información, si esto sigue así, mis compañeros o yo resultaremos muertos”_ **

**_Otro ciudadano comenta “deberían aceptar la ayuda de Lord Voldemort, al parecer es el único que se preocupa por los estudiantes, por Hogwarts, por los Aurores y por la seguridad de todos,  el único con suficiente poder para eliminarlo”_ **

**_De igual manera contamos con el comentario que Helena Dench, la distinguida sanadora de San Mungo, nos proporcionó:_ **

**_"Cómo muchos saben, soy una orgullosa Ravenclaw y una mestiza si eso es importante. Trabajo en San Mungo en la unidad que asiste a los Heridos, provocados por criaturas  y en éstos últimos días mi unidad se ha visto de lo más ocupada con los aurores que el Ministerio insiste en mandar a lo que parece ser su muerte. Estos jóvenes, con probablemente un futuro brillante están debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte porque el Ministerio no es capaz de tragarse su orgullo y aceptar ayuda._ **

**_Nunca cuestione las decisiones del Ministerio porque pensaba que al menos lo que hacían era para mantenernos a salvo, pero no es así."_ **

**_El siguiente comentario será de forma anónima que el mago que nos lo envío no quiere que haya represalias en su contra:_ **

**_"Tal vez sea un nacido muggle que no ha vivido el tiempo suficiente en el mundo mágico para saber cómo es que resuelven los problemas de su comunidad ¿Pero porque no dejan que el Lord se haga cargo de éste problema? Entiendo en temor que puede provocar, debo admitir que yo le tenía muchísimo miedo, pero eso fue antes de notar su preocupación por toda la comunidad mágica, no solo los sangre puras. Por eso opino que el Ministerio debe aceptar su ayuda."_ **

**_Nosotros como periódico nos atrevemos a decir que éstos son los comentarios más destacables y los cuales están en lo correcto. Por lo que si el Ministro no quiere aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecen, debe encontrar una solución y pronto._ **

**_-Rita Skeeter_ **

Dumbledore doblo el periódico al terminar de leer aquello,  llevo la copa de vino a sus labios. —Tom, ¿este es tu propósito?—Se preguntó en voz alta.—Lo que has hecho, ya no lograras cambiarlo aunque… en este mundo, hay bastante gente estúpida para seguir las ideas de un asesino.

*****************

**MIERCOLES DE VIAJE AL PASADO..**

**Qué?**

**Que hoy no es miércoles?**

***Borra el cap***

**JAKSJSSK ok  no!**

**Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me ayudaron en la recreación de las entrevistas del profeta! Se lucieron♥**

**PDT2: ¿será que el ministerio aceptara la ayuda del Lord?**

**PDT3: ¿Qué pretende el lord con todo esto? ¿Ideas? ¿Teorías?**

**PDT4: les gustaría que diera pistas de lo que ocurrió con Harry al severus viajar al pasado?**

**Si les gustaría por favor háganmelo saber XD prometo que evitare dar spoilers. KAKSJSK**

**PDT5: #AYUDANOSLORD #MINISTRARENUNCIE #INEFICIENTES AJAKAJAKAKJ**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios son los mejores! Y tengo que admitir que este capítulo lo saque de los suyos ya que me encontraba algo en blanco para este cap♥**

**En el próximo aparecerán los prince**

**¡NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES!**

**Bye♥**

**Author's Note:**

> BUENO!  
> He aqui el primer capitulo de un fic que he deseado escribir desde hace años!  
> espero y les agrade.  
> Bye♥


End file.
